Forgive Me Not, For I Lay In Sinners Blood
by WolfWearingWhool
Summary: *** ADDICTION TRIGGER*** She's an animal in all senses, both wild and violent to all but him. With each magical outburst, she allows herself to slip further and further into darkness. Domination forces the beast in line. To control a heart means to control a soul. But, how can one control the heart of one so free and fearsome? ***Chapt.. 24 BloodMagic being rewritten**
1. Mission of Personal Theft

****Edited 12/29/2014****

**Welcome! Welcome! Thank you for coming, a new start to a new story. Let's start the adventure. **

**Starting 1 year before Harry's first year. **

*** = Thoughts**

**I own My characters JK respectively owns her. I only dabble within her world.**

**Ready or not here's the start?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive Me Not for I Lay in Sinners Blood.<strong> **

**Lucius Malfoy**

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Walden Mcnaire stood silently amongst the shadows of a few gathered tree's, off a way's from a quiet muggle road. He looked at each of his companions as they stood in silent mental preparation for their upcoming task. Mcnaire had his head tilted upwards allowing the light rain to land on his twisted face and Lucius noted the man's fingers rolling his wand, anxiously awaiting the power to come from it. The blonde's eye's then drifted to Snape.

The man stood with his head slouched, and a curtain of dripping black hair covered his expression. Severus had been a companion of Lucius's since Severus's second year of Hogwarts. He did his best to keep the Marauders at bay until Severus was molded into the venomous creature he currently was. Lucius's lip twitched upwards as he looked at the end result of all his hard work. Over the span of Hogwarts, Severus showed his worth many ways, but his ticket in to his life of spoils was by introducing Narcissa to him. Not so surprising to Lucius, both parties were poor pureblood/mixed class and the two families held a long lasting and strong friendship. He promised himself that one day he would join the Snape/Malfoy family and allow them into wealth. Though Severus's privet life seemed to interrupt the thought of him ever having kin.

Lucius dipped his hand into the pocket of his black dueling robes and pulled out a single parchment. They were sent here on a private and highly important task from the Dark Lord. They knew nothing beside what written on the parchment and that their task was to be done flawlessly.

"Shall we go over the specific's then?" He drawled in a bored manner, only continuing reading when Severus gave a nod for the two of them.

"Right. First off, this is a non-kill mission. I repeat boys, the target can _not_ die, or we all will face the lash tonight. Our target is one Jessica Morrow. The family is made up of 4 members. Father and Mother, a 24 year old brother, and the target. The target is female, Black Hair, grey eyes. Stands about..."  
>Lucius voice froze, Severus and Mcnaire looked up, addressing Lucius's faulting. He quickly cleared his voice and crumpled the paper pulling his posture together.<p>

"She is three in a half feet tall and 6 years old." He finished quickly, pulling out his wand.

The group felt the weight come down. Yes they were Deatheaters. Murdering assassins of the night. But children were different, especially since they couldn't kill this one. Lucius heart slammed against his chest. Ever since Draco was born, putting a wand on anonymous children had become a nauseating task.

"We can kill anyone else who fights us, but hold off until threatened. If they are good, we clear their mind. But we need the child alive and untouched. Understood?" His voice became the strength the group needed, and the two pulled their heads up and looked at their assigned leader.

"Mcnaire."

Mcnaire held up his wand and street lights flickered off. The three disappeared behind silver masks and quickly walked down the suburban street, stopping in front of the main door.

"Alohomora" Lucius whispered, and was slightly nerved when the lock clicked. He didn't understand why the Dark Lord needed a muggle and he didn't like the easiness of retrieving her.

"Like gentlemen now, shall we?" Lucius said with a nodd, closing the buttons around his throat.

With a head nod to his crew, Severus threw the door open for Mcnaire ran in hissing silencing charms. Lucius strode in next, quickly followed by Severus who immediately barricaded the door and followed. The events rolled out perfect and as expected, the family was joined at the dinner table when they forced their way into the house and were still rising from their seats when they stormed the kitchen.

"Sit down." Lucius's hissed sardonically, and the family froze in mid stand.

As he took his place in front of the family, he quickly noticed the truth that lay before him. This was a completely muggle family and they were staring half confused, half in fear of the sticks being pointed at them. The family did falter, but the father and young man did not back down.

"Sit. down." Lucius's voice reflected his rising irritation.

The two men fully stood, and he rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Robert! Michael! What are you doing?! Sit down!" The women cried in a panic, pulling down on the sleeve of her husband.

"Yes Robert and Michael, you should sit down." Lucius voice remained calm, but carried a hint of threat now.

A rise of yelling and threats arose from the men, but were quickly interrupted by an sharp bang from behind Lucius, who's ears now rang slightly deafened. Mcnaire and Lucius turned to see Snape holding a muggle hand gun towards the ceiling as pieces fell around him. This seemed to do the job as the family quickly returned into their seats in silence. Severus stood quietly, keeping the Muggle weapon at the family who shuttered as it cocked. His head throbbed as a growing headache centered around his temples. Severus did not hold the nickname "Half Blood Prince" lightly, and he seemed to have kept some muggle tendency's over the years. Some making more sense the others. Nonetheless, this was an intimidation mission not a murder mission. The family was to continue their lives to tell the tale of a muggle child knapping or even nothing at all.

"Goood," Lucius purred, looking around the table. The mother, father, and brother were noted already. There were 2 younger girls sitting at the table, which is when Lucius locked eyes with his target.

"What do you want!" The mother cried. "Take anything you want just don't hurt us, please." Her high voice rang in Lucius head, but his eyes stayed strong the girl.

"Jessica."

"Jessi- you want my little girl? No! please! Anything but that!" The women went into hysterics, and the hype in the room picked up once more

"How the hell do you know my daughter?!" The father roared leaping to his feet at once. With a nod from Lucius, Mcnaire flicked his wand and the man dropped over in agony. The family erupted in to Chaotic fear as the man struggled to breath between a silent scream and his tightening throat. With another nod, McNair pulled the spell and the family had a new found respect to the wands being pointed at them.

"Did I stutter? You want us to leave, fair enough, we will go. But I'm bringing the child with me."

The father's eye's boar into the masked invader in quiet hate.

"Good. Now, Jessica dear. Come here lass, your delay only creates problems." He purred with the same tone he would call young Draco, but his words were said in sick disconnection.

A sudden visible flash, and a searing pain ripped into Lucius side, throwing his off balance and his hands retreated at once to his ribs. The room fell into chaos around him, yelling and flashing of spells and shots littered the air. Lucius felt blood running over his fingers and in what seemed like only seconds he felt his knee's buckle and hit the floor. The chaos ended abruptly soon after, and a green haze floated amongst the darkened room, reminding them of their most recent sins.

Lucius filched when he felt a hand lower on his shoulder.

"There was someone up the stairs. Your wounded but no dying."

"Where is the girl?" Lucius voice warped between painful breaths.

"She ran upstairs. Mcnaire is following her. Here, take this."

Without hesitation he gulped down the potion. To anyone else he would have asked, and even inspected the liquid which was handed to him in a time of dangerous urgency. But, Severus was the closest friend he had and his trust had been earned a long time ago. He felt the pain subside and the blood begin to slow. Severus helped him up to his feet, and they moved quickly towards the stairs.

"Walk soft. I can't fully heal it until the bullet fragment is out. " Severus warned as they moved up the stairs and began making their way down the long hallway. Lucius pulled away, gaining his strength able to walk fully on his own.

"Wait. Something isn't right." Lucius noted stopping his steps and looked around the hallway anxiously.

Severus instantly understood what the blond meant and he stopped at Lucius side. The house sat quiet. Unnaturally quiet for the situation. They checked every room and every closet, but the dead man on the floor told a story that traced to the end room. They felt Mcnaire's magic through the door but also felt another form strong potential energy. He placed his hand on the door handle, and with a nod from Severus, threw it open. The two stopped their advancement and froze when they saw Mcnaire, slouched over with trail of blood dripping from his head and spun around when the bedroom door slammed shut. Standing in the shadows with a straight face, was Jessica.

"Ah love, thank goodness we found you. Come now." Lucius cooed dangerously reaching his hand out towards the girl. The girl whipped her eyes shut and with a hit of hot air Lucius and Severus fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness with Mcnaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

Severus woke hours later when the sun was high in the sky and the house lay deadly quiet. He pulled himself painfully to his feet, and grabbed onto the bed post when his vision spun. He removed his mask for air and looked around the room. Lucius still lay on the ground and Mcnaire was still against the wall, and with a slip of a potion. they quickly awoke soon after.

The three of them, had searched the house half heartily. The girl was far gone. They knew this. But they had to search. It was a sense of fear driven responsibility, and if the Dark Lord asked, at least they wouldn't be lying.

They soon appirated from the death stricken house and by now Lucius was leaning heavy on Severus. It had been a long time and they needed to tend to the wound before the Dark Lord summoned them. They didn't know why he was interested in this young girl. They hardly remembered what happed, but of course they were punished accordingly for their failure, as the girl was lost to them now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this reads better (1229/14)**


	2. My Demons Have Slithered Into My Days

**Thanks for coming! This chapter is still in character building so we are taking a nice flashback.. Enjoy! **

**R&R Please!**

*******Slight And Very Short Addiction Topic*****

**My Demons have Slithered Into My Days**

* * *

><p>*<strong>FlashBack*<strong>

**Severus"**

Severus groaned, and he rolled over allowing his eyes to open and focus on the tapestries that hung over his bed. He was once able to rise to the day and go, but the constant abuse left his body sore and stiff. He wasn't even in his mid 30's yet but his knees cracked as he stood and his neck tightened as if it were going to give and his body moved stiff in most positions.

*The war couldn't end fast enough.*

He rolled his eyes sarcastically. It wasn't like he could ever be "normal" again anyway.

He was infected deeply by the horrors of his past. Memories of cold floors under his cheek and blood running from open wounds burned his healed skin. The screams of the Cruciatus curse ripping from both his own throat and the throats of his victims echoed in dreams. He remembered his own broken bones and the pain of walking with internal bleeding. He remembered victims desperate weeping for a God that wouldn't save them and he would never shake the silent sound of death after each kill, and he quickly learned never look the victim in the eye.

Severus Snape's life was over while his body still lived.

His life did not allow friendship or affection of the slightest, which makes a man turn cold after many years. Every sense of trust Severus once held, had broken a long time ago and he had gone places he would never come back from. The Dark Lord was a ruthless creature with a love for torturing to get what he wanted. There was no emotional limit, the creature was only ment to kill and to cause pain where he pleased. Overtime, Severus decided it was best not to care at all and in turn, to let no one care about him.

Sighing to himself, he dipped his hands under the running faucet and felt the warmth wash over his hands. He splashed water over his face then leaned heavily on his arms, propping himself against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes traced memories of addiction and bad choices, that scared and marked across his chest, face and arms.

Years before he worked at Hogwarts, the weight of being a Deatheater finally broke his young shoulders, and Severus Snape escaped the world the only way he knew how. No one seemed to notice at first, and he seemed to get away with it for a while. But, one high decision, ruined the rest of his life and he would never be able to forgive himself. It was a short time before the death of Lilly, when Severus was pushed to the man who felt like a father to every student of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore. He promised to everything the Headmaster wanted and was soon made Potions Master and quickly after that, Order Member. He was dead already inside and felt it now more then ever.

*Next Year, Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts. This will all be over soon.*

He sighed and shut his portrait door and left for Breakfast.

Atleast, he was making Lilly proud.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haven.<span>**

It had been cold that night, which was a deadly reminder of oncoming winter, but the money Haven stole that day gave her enough to rent a night sleep in a barn where she covered herself in hay and ate from a can. Winter was on it's way and she needed to start switching her apparel. Today she was going to her turf to work the shopping district, which always promised a good payout on weekends in thrown away clothing and heavy pockets. Through the day, she collected a heavy jacket , a few zipper sweaters, a hat, and a second layer of camo cargo pants.

Now, she stood hidden among the shadows prepping herself for he next job. With a deep breath, she pulled her hood up and pushed herself from the alleyway and into a hurrying crowd. Now that she was warm her target was cash. She walked through the crowded street, bumping and picking from purses and pockets. She credited her innocence to her age. At some point over the last few weeks she turned 13. It was a lonely birthday of everyday shame and fighting. Someday's she would beg but most days the payout wasn't worth it. She learned the hard lessons of life very early, she had no other choice but to rely on herself to survive.

She slowed her steps and allowed a new wave of people to quickly walk past her. Her eye's settled on a tall man dressed in a long, black coat that hung open.

*Perfect.* She smiled and her hunt began.

She moved behind him, closing the space slowly. His hair hung to the sides which allowed his peripherals to be blocked and his left pocket had weight in it which was a promising catch. Her steps matched his, and she walked closely behind him, testing his attention and assessing his financial worth by clothing and stride. With one smooth move she leaned into him as if she tripped. Her body fell against his and her hands found their way into his pockets, pulling whatever she felt.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, and used his push, to take off.

She broke to a run but was immediately yanked back by her arm. He had his fingers wrapped around her wrist and his eye's shined venomously. With a wrist twist, she broke free and took off into the traffic. When she reached the other side of the road, she leapt onto a row of newspaper containers and spun around quickly, eye's met his, as he dodged a screeching car. With a quick jump, she leapt back into the crowd and slid into a near-by ally. She didn't know if she lost him, but she ran a familiar route. Full of immediate turns and chain linked fences. With one last turn, she slid herself into a tiny off-ally and slid into the shadows. The space was small and only someone of her age could fit comfortably standing. After a moment of silence she examined what was in her hands. She had what sounded like a hearty bag of coins and a polished stick. She smiled to herself when she realized it looked like a witches wand from some of the stories she had heard from her parents and fellow children and mother figures.

A sudden hand around her wrist pulled her attention. She tried resisting and pulled back as hard as she could, but the stranger was stronger and she was ripped from the small space and thrown into the larger alleyway. She used her weight by tumbling to her knees, to force him to break away and she immediately stumbled a few steps, before turning wide eyed as she realized, the person who pulled her from the ally was the same man she pickpockted. She stared in shock. The look in the man's eye's struck fear into her there was no doubt to his violence. She had been caught before, and a few of the people didn't mind forcing in a fist or a kick to her. Nothing was worse than a street rat.

She did the only thing she could think of and raised the wand at the man. Her thoughts left physicality as she pretended she was the most powerful witch in the world. She would kill the evil black Dragon and save the city. She would do all of that with her magic wand.

The man straightened up and gave a chuckle, taking steps forward.

*The evil dragon approaches, it's lining up to attack.* Haven's extended hand shook slightly.

"Give that to me." The man's voice was quiet but his eye's raised the hair on the back of her neck.

*I must save the city!*

With a flick of her wrist a small spark erupted from the tip and the man froze and lowered his gaze to his wand. Haven stood silent and wide eyed.

"You don't know what your doing you silly boy. Hand it to me! Now!" The man hissed, taking another step

"I must save the city!" Haven cried.

The man's face dropped in confusion as Haven pulled her hand back and with one powerful thrust, a thick blue beam erupted from the wand which immediately broke around it's owner, who now retreated two steps.

They looked silently at each other and an unnatural feeling lingered in the air.

"Look here lad! I don't know how you got off the groun-"

"I'm not a boy!" Haven said harshly. She was tough for her age. She had to be. She stood strong and her voice was stiff and dominating, for she felt confident in her violent abilities. Her other hand went behind her back and her fingers wrapped around a pocket knife in her back pocket. She could take a quick punch or kick, but if he was going to go further then that she was sure to fight back.

The man's voice froze, faulting on how to respond and possibly over her sudden change to survival of the fittest.

"Why aren't you on school grounds?!" the man demanded.

Haven furrowed her forehead in obvious confusion and after a moment, the man looked at her the same way. Haven felt a tingle behind her eyes and tried blinking it away. After a moment it stopped.

"How old are you?" He asked quietly.

Her voice shook in caution. "13."

"And, I am not your teacher?"

She took a cautionary step back and shook her head no. The wand began to warm in her hand and somehow the man seemed to notice. and stopped his steps and raised his open hands into her view before addressing her again.

"Can you do that again?"

When she didn't respond he elaborated further.

"What you did with that, can you do again?"

Haven's stance softened when she realized the threat was gone. The Dragon was hypnotized by her magic spell. She may have saved the city after all. After a moment, her shoulders shrugged slightly and her hand dropped the knife back into her pocket.

He stepped out of the way of the wand but stayed at a distance.

"Try."

Haven focused up all her ability and felt the wand's warmth tingle her hand. Her eyes rested on a box that lay in the ally and with a sharp flick, a red light shot from the wand and the box exploded, sending splinters everywhere. She dropped the wand and stumbled back, tripping on a pile of empty boxs and falling on the ground.

The man left the wand on the ground and instead, extended a hand towards her. She ignored him and pulled herself up on own. As she did, her hood fell back exposing uneven, black, spiky hair.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her slowly, taking in her clothing and grungy appearance.

As he asked, his eyes looked into hers and Haven felt her mind tingle once again. She pulled her hood up and tilted her head away feeling her lip twitch sadly.

"Their dead."

She tried to ignore the continuing tingle that itched under her skull and thought of herself closing a castle door, forcing it to stop. To her surprise, this seemed to work as the tingling as well as the man's gaze dropped at once.

"What is your name?" He asked calmly but sternly.

"Haven."

He gave a disbelieving stare but said nothing. She watched him straightened up his posture, and look around the quiet ally before continuing.

"I think you should come with me." He said, unsure of his own words.

"But -"

The man picked up his wand and knelt before her. His black eye's were dead but a slight concern sat hidden in his features. He looked away and pointed his direction, and wand to a similar box. With a flick, the box lifted quietly from the ground and floated over, before setting gently down between them . She stared at the box, then at the man who silently nodded.

" So, what's your name anyway?" Haven asked, stopping next to him before they stepped from the ally. The man froze and took a slow breath.

"Severus. My name is Severus Snape." He said in an slow sigh, watching the people blindly pass them.

"You have a weird name." She giggled.

"Thank you." His voice was dry.

Severus's hand tightened behind her neck and he guided the child out into the hurry of people.

**Thanks for reading! R&R Please!**


	3. Finding Fables

***Chapter 3 is up and I would love to hear what you think. R&R please.****

**Finding Fables **

**(12/12/14 Edits.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minerva<strong>

"What do you mean you "_found"_ her!?"

Minerva's voice was low and drastic as she looked around the man at the child sitting on her couch. She was hunched over, kicking her legs back and forth unable to reach the floor. Her fingers picked nervously at the armrest.

Quickly after their arriving, Minerva pulled Severus into the kitchen where they now spoke in low tones.

"I don't know how else to explain it Minerva! She's an untraced witch. She picked my wand and then somehow used it against me. I also can't get into her mind." Severus set the kettle on the stove heavily and Minerva stood in silence unsure of the truth behind his tone.

"I had Lucius check the records. Nothing is noted. Her magic lays unknown to The Ministry."

"So Lucius Malfoy knows?" Minerva's glared irritably.

"He's owed me a favor and I figured her magic was recorded. Maybe I could find out who she was and turn her in for that reward." Severus smirked and Minerva once again weighed truth from lie in his words.

"I will never understand your friendship with that man."

"Then how wonderful it must be that you don't have to. Stay on topic!" Severus's eyes flashed but Minerva stood unfazed.

"Okay Severus, let me see if I understand properly. _"You"_ found a thirteen year old orphan who never got her Hogwarts letter But now your also telling me she's also completely invisible to the Ministry?"

"Please, don't say it like that." Severus sighed.

"Well, is that what happened?!" Minerva quietly demanded.

"Yes."

Minerva stared at the man before her, unknowing how to continue. The elderly witch glanced across the kitchen towards the living room.

"Why did you bring her here?" she wondered out loud.

Severus did not respond. Instead, he looked over her head, his eye's focused on the wallpaper in the corner of the kitchen. Minerva understood his silence and gave a nod making her way to the cabinets.

She had been sympathetic during Severus's school years, as a young man she insured his worth at Order meetings and as an adult, a mutual respect and a form of trust was formed. The man was hard to tolerate most days but Minerva seemed to comprehend his triggers which made him slightly easier to manage. They shared a sort of friendship full of lovely arguments and harsh words. But it was these rare occasions that allowed her to understand.

Minerva sighed, placing the cups down on the counter and picked up the prepared one Severus had made, and approached the girl who quickly looked up.

"Good Evening child. My name is Minerva."

The older women spoke in a light tone and smiled, placing a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of her. Haven looked past the women at Severus, who silently leaned against the threshold of the dimly lit kitchen. Minerva followed her gaze and looked back once she realized where the child was staring.

"You've met my friend Severus I see." Minerva speculated gently. When she got no response the old women continued.

"He tells me you can do special kinds of magic tricks. Is that true?"

Haven's eyes flashed back to witch and silently nodded.

"He tells me your twelve years old?"

Another nod.

"That's wonderful, the age of reason they call it. Haven, has anyone ever asked you about schooling? Or maybe an owl came to you at one point?"

Minerva was careful in her words and she kept a Grandmotherly tone, as she sat down in a close by chair. Haven looked at her swinging legs and stayed quiet. After a moment, Minerva turned around and gave her colleague and strained look.

Severus sighed quietly and pushed himself off the wall while rolling his eyes. He strode over and sat on the opposite side of the couch. After a moment, he relaxed his posture and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at Haven before pulling his wand from his sleeve and handed her the handle.

Her small fingers wrapped around the black wood and slid it from his grasp. He looked away and she followed his gaze to a framed portrait that hung on the wall opposite them.

With a deep breath, she flicked the wand in the proper direction and the portrait immediately burst into flames, the frame splintering off in different directions as the box did in the ally.

Minerva looked irritably at Severus who wore a self accomplished grin, and took the wand back, quickly extinguishing the flames.

"And how do you know The Ministry didn't track that?"

"Because, she cast a similar spell _in_ the Ministry and we waited for someone to come running."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Haven stated angrily.

* * *

><p><span><strong>** Flash Back**<strong>

She remembered the trip to the Ministry of Magic, but she was told nothing about the place and was rushed through leaving no time for looking. She gathered it was an important place, most people's clothing looked sophisticated and rich with heavy pockets.

Robes seemed to be the fashion at this job and the easiness made her chuckle as she slipped her hand into a passing strangers robe, successfully withdrawing a coin bag undetected.

"Not here!" Severus hissed and held his grip tightened around her shoulder, pulling her closer and taking the bag.

She received strange looks from the few people that noticed them and after a few turns they entered an empty office. Here, she was granted the privilege of meeting the venom spiting cobra which was Lucius Malfoy.

He was the shining example of every evil villain in every book or movie. His movements were liquid and she quickly felt dark power pulsing from his walking staff. His aura rose the hair on the back of her neck and she sunk beneath his venomous grey eyes as they approached the sophisticated man, who stood leaning against a large desk .

"Stop." Severus's voice triggered an insulted face from the blond but non the less, Lucius's energy pulled back drastically as he pushed off the abandoned desk.

"So this is her then?" Lucius asked dully, stopping before his friend and eyeing the disheveled girl with slight disgust.

"Lucius..."

"Severus." Lucius quickly interrupted in a dangerous hiss. "I've promised a thousand times already, and I will not assure you again. Answer my question or leave."

After a moment of sizing dominance through glares, Severus dropped his gaze and nodded. Lucius began pulling a wand from his pocket.

"Well the-"

"Who are you?" Haven interrupted, shrinking at once under Lucius's glare.

"No one you want to know." Lucius said, attempting to silence her.

"Then why does he get to know?" Haven pushed, looking at her guide.

Lucius's lip twitched but he finished pulling the wand out from the drawer and slithered over to her.

"Alright, now just do whatever you did to Severus, to that desk." Lucius instructed handing her the wand and pointing his gloved hand towards the large oak desk in front of them.

Haven looked up at Severus, who gave her a sharp nod and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

***********End Of Flash Back***********

* * *

><p><strong>Haven:<strong>

Now she sat here. She had been pulled place to place like a obedient dog. She spent a whole day being dragged and shoved into places and rooms she'd never seen before. She was talking to freaks in stupid outfits with stupid names who did stupid magic tricks. All of this was stupid and the least anyone could do, was be respectful to her.

Minerva glanced down at the angry girl and rose to her feet.

"Severus may I speak to you in private?"

Haven turned her gaze to Snape who stood at once and gave a slight shrug.

"You didn't want us to talk about you in front of you.." His answer was dry and unemotional and with that he sauntered back into the kitchen.

"What's your opinion?" Minerva asked once they were out of view.

"She's unmarked and unusually strong, Her mental walls are thicker then any adult I've encountered .." He remarked.

"In yet you didn't hand her over to the Ministry. Why?"

Severus stayed quiet and examined the planks of wood that made up the floor.

"Severus."

"The Ministry is corrupted and full of spys. The thought of the Dark Lord acquiring such amount of unrestricted and moldable power is... unsettling."

"Should we alert the Order then?"

"We should contact Albus."

Minerva nodded and looked back to Haven.

"What's her name?"

"She calls herself Haven, but I have a feeling that's more of a wish then a name."

"How can you possibly know that?" Minerva asked looking back slowly.

After a pause he pulled together an honest response.

"I don't know."

Something else sat in the protection of Severus mind. He was bothered by her familiar energy that tugged at his subconscious, only irritating him further by finding no reason behind it.

"Where will she stay tonight? Albus-"

"I don't want to stay with anyone. I want to leave."

The two adults turned and looked down at her. Haven was angry and stomped her foot. She acted out when she got scared and the sudden attention and the events of the day set her on edge. She wasn't happy and she wanted to leave.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak but Severus stepped ahead and began.

"Go on then." Both Haven and Minerva stared at him.

"You wish to leave? You may leave." He insisted.

"Severus!"

"No Minerva. If she wants to leave, she can." Severus's eyes glared at the older witch and he tilted his head slightly before turning back to Haven. He straightened his back and held his head high in a threatening posture.

Haven stared at Severus, then at the women, then the front door before returning to Snape. The cold chill of outside was hardly gone from her bones and the failure to collect rent today would push her out into the weather.

"But, if she were to ever wish for somewhere to go. She can just remember this address."

Severus moved into the kitchen and his dark figure faded into the shadows. Minerva and Haven stood silently, the weight of his words hung in the air.

"Well. Go on then." Minerva forced a strictness into her voice.

Haven took cautious steps backwards until her hand met the handle and Minerva started to turn heel to follow Severus as Haven opened the door. Her face was immediately frozen by the sharp winter wind. She quickly retreated from the bone rattling chill and shut the door quickly. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the adults eyes on her back. She turned and refused to raise her eye's from the floor.

"Problem?" Severus asked in a sarcastic tone as he strolled back into the living room, sipping from a hot cup of tea and raising an eyebrow.

"It's cold out." Haven mumbled looking at the steaming cup.

"And? You want to leave remember?"

"Yha- I know, but..-"

"But?" Severus said sharply.

"I don't want to anymore..."

Her eye's stung and she tried to burn a hole in the ground with her gaze. A semi-familiar itch rose from her head and she quickly scratched it away.

Severus's eyebrows furrowed and he turned away from her.

"Can I.. go with you...Maybe." Severus stopped walking and Minerva quickly spoke up.

"My Dear, I don't think Severus is prepared for comp-"

"Yes. Yes she can." Severus said in a low voice turning around.

Minerva stared for a moment as Severus did his best to avoid her gaze.

"Severus.. do you think that's.. appropriate due to your current-"

"It was her request, and after all-" Severus turned to Haven, "It will only be for one night..."

* * *

><p>Even after edits this is one of my favorite chapters.<p>

**yay! read and review please and thank you!**


	4. Spoils

**Welcome! Welcome! Glad your back for another chapter. Lets get on with it then. Thank you for the few reviews and I would like to be privileged with more comments and hints. So if you have a nice opinion let me know! **

**Edited (12/12/14)**

**Chapter 4 : Spoils.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haven:<strong>

It was raining harder now, and their feet trudged through the growing puddles as they walked in silence. While she held her coats tightly around herself and tilted her face away from the wind aand burying her chin in her sweater, he seemed unaffected and traveled with a vulture like stride and a glare set to match. The witches' house sat a fair mile or so away when Severus steered under an awning aside the empty main street. Without notice, Severus stopped and turned to face Haven and smirked when she almost walked into him.

"Lesson one. Always keep your head up. Lesson two. There is more than one way to track magic, and all magic leaves a trail.. Even yours. Tell me a way we can move freely and untraceable?" Severus used his harsh teaching tone, one of directness and inpatients'. Haven broke eye contact and looked at her feet before answering. Severus rolled his eyes irritably.

"We don't use magic?" she said, looking back up.

"Correct."

He drew his hood and led her into the belly of the city. They stayed away from everyone and said nothing for the vast majority of the trip. Somewhere inside her, an anger started rising. He offered housing to her, but he acted as if the offer was forced. As much as she wanted to turn around and leave on a separate train, something inside stopped her. It was the realness of every child's fantasy that was currently playing out before her. As she followed him aimlessly, the events of the day reeled through her mind. The people, their names, the clothing all wore...and the magic. It was everything out of a story book. A fair princess saved from hell on the back of a large black crow.

Her smile faded as silence grabbed her attention and her steps halted. She spun around in panic and realized she stood completely alone on empty dual subway platform. An eerie silence thickened the air and the flickering lights only added to the surreal feeling rising around her. She heard a rat squeak and spun around to the tracks and watched a large fat rat scamper over the rails.

She traced her eyes up the rail and noticed a figure standing at the large black mouth of the tunnel. His face shone against the voiding blackness behind him and she moved up the platform trying to get a clearer view. She suddenly gasped as she focused on snake like eyes that narrowed evilly. She stopped walking and stared into the deformed face of a snake looking man. The horrifying creature smiled and she heard a voice whisper through her skull as the station began to shake around her.

***It's been sssso long... and you have hurt sssso much... I know your pain... and I can teach you how to concur it.. Your magic is different than theirs... allow me to make you a God.***

She jumped as a train sped by her from the opposite track, and a heavy hand landing on her shoulder forced her to jump around once more and she looked into the fake concerned expression of Snape.

"Where did you go?!" She exclaimed, suddenly feeling abandoned.

"Always keep your head up."

She looked back to where the man had been standing but he had since vanished. Severus followed her gaze for a moment before he turned heel as their train approached the platform. Haven glanced around once more for the snake man, before stepping onto the train behind her Crow.

After leaving the city and sitting past last call, they soon stepped off the train into a quiet town and began their walk that would last a few streets before finally arriving to Severus's flat. She noticed a wooden sign as they turned out of the suburban like station.

"Spinners End," was etched in basic lettering and she looked up at the back of Severus confused. She had memorized the train stops and never once seen a stop called Spinners End. Eventually, he quietly lead her up a stone stoop and opened the door for her.

She stepped into the small home that was only made smaller by copious about of books and papers. The room was warmed by an already roaring fire and scattered candles added to the dim light. She gasped as his hand suddenly wrapped tightly around her throat and he shoved her into a near by wall making her wince as a shock of pain shot up her spine. His wand pushed painfully under her ribs forcing her to bend.

"I haven't forgotten finding your hand in my pocket, and tonight can go one of two ways. Lucky for you, it's your decision. You can either, attempt taking something that is not yours and I will kill you just as I've killed thief's in the past. _Or,_ and I personally recommended this option, you stay quiet and keep your hands to yourself. If you take option two, I promise, we will have a "_delightful_" evening. "

Her mind twinged painfully but she forced herself to forget about the pain. With an irritated growl, Snape backed away and she gave him an accepting nod.

"Good. The room is up the stairs and to the left. Second door." Severus whipped around and left as a far off kettle began to hiss.

She looked around the room, reading covers of the nearby books. Many had long complicated names and stray papers were written in perfect script that she could not read.

He walked back into the room and glanced at her.

"You can move away from the wall now. Unless you've done something wrong already, you have nothing to fear." Severus placed a cup of hot coco for her on the small table and sat himself in a comfortable armchair and opened a book.

She nervously walked through the living room looking at the old leather bound books, animal skulls, trinkets , bottle and jars filled with gooey and gross looking things. Severus eyed her carefully as she tiptoed around the room, her curious and interested gazes amusing him slightly. His eyes narrowed as he watched her small hand move up and tap gently a dull green jar. He placed his cup on the side table and she spun around pulling her hands to her chest eyes widening in fear. He nodded and she cautiously continued her looking.

**Severus:**

At one point, her eyes widened on an open book that lay on a stand. It was a magical creature book if he remembered properly. She lightly ran her fingers over the page and pulled the heavy book from the stand and brought it over to him.

"This is a mermaid, right?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

He broke his gaze away from hers and to the pages she held before him. He took the book for himself as he watched her arms shake from the weight and examined the page properly.

"Yes."

"Did you know, they sing a special song called a siren and it hypnotizes sailors into driving their boats into the rocks? Like, Oedipus Rex." She stated proudly, flopping down before him and taking off her jackets letting them land behind her in a wet pile.

"I did." Severus slowly noted and flipped through the pages in thought, as Haven ruffled the rain out of her short hair with her fingers.

After a moment, Severus twisted the book around and pointed at the page, "What about this one?"

She moved up to her knees, and Severus felt himself stiffen as she shuffled over and stopped in front of him looking down at the book.

"Oh! That's a centaur!" she exclaimed, looking at the page as her finger landed on the picture.

"Correct." He nodded as he turned a few pages before settling.

"And this?"

"A pixy! Wanna know something I bet you don't know about pixies?" She gave a child's impression of a superior adult and Severus huffed and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Pixies aren't nice like everyone thinks they are."

"Oh?" He decided to push her knowledge.

"Yup. They are actually really mean and like to get people into trouble." She looked up at him proudly and received a smirk in return. He decided to test the extent of her knowledge and turned to the page explaining Dementors. She moved closer to the book and stared hard at the picture.

"I.. don't know..." she sounded defeated sitting back on her heels.

"Do you know this one?" He flipped to his final test.

"Hippogriff." she said confidently.

Severus leaned back in his chair in thought. Her knowledge seemed to be that of stories and not from education. Still, he figured at least he wasn't dealing with a complete idiot.

In time, she got lost in the book and asked him question after question about different creatures. It was a different style of teaching, one Severus couldn't say he fully hated. Her questions showed interest and her repeating back showed her dedication to remember his words. Soon enough, he noticed her sentences slow and her eyes start to droop.

"Time for bed." He concluded shutting the large book.

"Not yet." She said quickly stifling a yawn and pulling the book from his lap and opening it on the floor.

"Why?"

"Because I'll never have another chance..." Her voice broke.

HIs eyebrow raised as he watched her in silence. "And why would you say that?"

"Because this is only for tonight."

Severus's retort caught in his throat as he watched her eye's detrimentally scan the pages. He continued to watch her silently from the stairs, until she faded with her face pressed against the book and with a flick of his wand, the throw blanket landed it's self over the girl. With a final spell, he turned up the stairs as the lights gave away to blackness.

**Haven:**

Late that morning, Severus Snape slinked down the stairs dressed in semi-loose fitting nightwear. He turned his head and stopped on the bottom stair. His eye's dropped to Haven who still slept soundly on the floor. Somehow he felt awkward and the feeling affecting him in his own home immediately set him on edge.

He went into the kitchen and cracked a pair of eggs over a pan and watched them sizzle on the stove. His plan seemed to work and soon enough, Haven came shuffling into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and pulling on her coat.

"Thank you for last night, I -"

"Sit." He was short and he stood with his back to her.

Her fear of disobeying ended up with her sitting at the small kitchen table.

"How do you take you eggs?"

His question startled her and he waited irritably for a response.

"umm.. scrambled?" She answered sounding more unsure then intended. In a moment, a plate dropped in front of her and she heard him mumble as he walked away, "I guessed right."

She quickly ate and finished pulling on her completely dried jackets, as Severus walked towards the front door. She turned to him, unsure of what to say as the man reached into his pocket and pulled a few coins and paper money which she found being extended to her. It was enough for food and a few nights stay in a barn or on a workhouse cot.

"Why?" Was all she found herself able to say.

"Final lesson, never question generosity."

He nodded at her and opened the door, watching her head lower and her feet shuffled over the threshold. She started down the stairs defeated. She had forgot the witches address and she wasn't allowed to come back here. Her story was over. She was brought from hell on a Crows back and dropped from his very talons once again into her world of cold streets and violent people. After she left, she would only find magic in stories.

"Two stops after the last stop." Severus voice came quietly from behind her.

"Huh?" She asked turning to look up at him.

"Two stops after the final stop. Yellow line."

And with that, he shut the door and she turned around smiling to herself and made her way down the street repeating the house number over and over.

Severus leaned against the door awhile after she left. He didn't understand why he invited her back. His gut twisted, telling him of unknown events to come if things continued. He could walk away right now. He could kick her from this life while saving her own. He could slip her something and drop her off somewhere. She would continue her life, oblivious to the fact magic existed outside of stories.

*But if she were found by the wrong people...-*

He stopped his thoughts and ran his hand through his hair letting out a low groan.

*It's too early for this.*

**Haven:**

The back roads of London were a dangerous place to tread, and the night only allowed the evil to bleed into main streets. To survive, you had to act the part as well as look it. Being a female amongst criminals and addicts was a dangerous line to dance and early on she learned people were not kind.

She sat on a hay stack looking into a dirty mirror as she clipped randomly at her hair, failing in any kind of neatness or equal length. Her hair constantly stuck out in different directions and using a deeper voice she was a convincing boy. Unlike most of the other street kids, she decided not to work at a factory for food and place to sleep. Unlike most of the orphans, she wanted no part in an orphanage or foster care. She had watched a enough kids cough up blood or run away, to force her to want to live mostly on her own.

A draft blew into the barn and she shivered pushing herself deeper into the hay stack. The purring of a near by barn cat soon lulled the exhausted girl to sleep.

* * *

><p>She stood to her feet and brushed dust from her clothing while looking around the barren and desert-like surroundings. After moment of thought, she pinched herself and when she felt nothing, she realized she was dreaming.<p>

The rattling of a snaketail echoed through the sky like thunder, and she spun around to see an older boy standing yards from her by a large dead log that was not there before.

"Hello?" She called, and the boy began walking towards her.

He was an older boy, with short brown hair and wore a green and black robe with a matching color tie, a silver badge that was pinned over his heart showed a green snake, and above that he wore a gold plated pin that read "Head Boy".

"Hello Jessica," He gave a dark smile.

She took steps back and widened her eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"I never didn't." He stopped walking and showed her his opened hands.

"What do you want?" She asked, and instead of the boy responding, a familiar voice invaded her mind.

***I came to make you a God.***

The boy smiled as she shook the voice from her head.

"Now here we stand, on the eve of the first page of your story. Every fantasy you've ever dreamed is about to happen and I'll show you how do everything you've ever wished.. Come with me Jessica. And I promise no one will ever hurt you again.

"Who are you?" she asked walking up to him.

"My name, is Tom Riddle. "

* * *

><p><strong>We had a lot of Haven in this chapter and I tried wicked hard to make HavenJessica sound like a 12 year old and I think I did fairly well. But, I still love comments reviews so let me hear what you think. I've been trying harder on my grammar and I hope it shows..**

**Thank you for reading and I Hope to see you next chapter!**


	5. To Dig One's Perverbial Grave

**So I crammed two chapters into one, in hopes of jumping ahead a few years next chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong> To Dig One's Proverbial Grave. <strong>

**Severus:**

He hadn't told her he probably wouldn't be at the flat if she returned, and the small amount of control he held that day prevented him for saying so. School was in session and he was continuously busy but in the middle of the next week, he returned to the flat and searched for traces of her. He ran his hand over the wooden door, and felt his palm pulse as he located where she had knocked. He stepped back and looked around. Here and there, she had left evidence of her presence that would lay unnoticed to the untrained eye. He looked around before kneeling and slid an envelope under the doormat, allowing a corner to lay exposed before turning and apparating back to Hogwarts.

The following night, Severus Snape sat hunched low in an armchair, at the back corner of the staff room. His leg rested on a footstool and his foot twitched irritably. Albus was going on about end of school schedules and final exams. He adjusted uncomfortably and rested his elbow on the armrest and started biting his thumb nail.

His mind was other places, and he glanced out the window next to him and watched as the snow piled up. Winter had been easy this year, and although he hadn't seen Haven, every week or so he would return to the flat, the envelope would be replaced with a small stone, all which currently sat in a jar he kept promising himself to throw out. Now the snow fell hard and gathered quickly, he had heard from passing students it was going to slip below freezing tonight.

"Severus?"

Severus's tooth broke through his nail and he moved his attention to the Headmaster.

"Everything alright, Severus?"

"Yes, my apologizes. I have everything planned and prepared as I do every year, Headmaster."

He moved his gaze to the back of the couch in front of him and the headmaster continued talking. He scolded himself mentally. Obviously, this was not the child's first snow and she had been molded for the streets. It took an irritated moment of self control, but eventually he shut the thought of Haven out of his head, and allowed his board state to bring him to linger on other topics. After all, if she did die, so would most of his current problems. He smirked darkly and looked out the window.

The next time he returned, he noticed the snow on the stoop lay untouched and upon further inspection and pushing of snow, he found the corner of the envelope still sticking out from under the matt. He bent down and pulled the matt away to see the envelope lay untouched and the money was still inside. There were no stones or signs and the door held no magic aura. He looked around uncomfortably unsure of what to do, and soon he turned around and silently walked away.

The next two days brought more heavy snow fall followed by a back to back day, but eventually he found himself apparating to the flat. Leaving Hogwarts during the week was against code for student and staff. Of cores there were a few exceptions, but he figured this would not be considered one of them. The two snow storms had gathered a little over a foot and had been piled on either side of the sidewalk, reaching waist height it's iced surface glinted against the setting sun. He slowed his steps as he approached the stoop and started searching the area around him. His step immediately retracted as a burning feeling erupted from under his foot.

He leaned over and quickly found the source of the power. A blood drop rested on the sidewalk and he reached his hand out, feeling for anymore and quickly found the trail. He looked around at the snow walls and found long uneven drag lines, which hinted to weakness or imbalance. His eyes scanned the area in front, and once hitting the snow covered stair did he see the deep red droplets. He followed next to the trail and bit his cheek when a grouping of blood sat before the door.

He traced his hand over the door and frowned when the aura felt weak. His eye's scanned the surface and he quickly found the dirt and blood marks from her knocking. He straightened up and looked around. The blood was somewhat fresh, so she still might have been close by. He went back down the stairs and began checking the sides of the snow. He found tracks pull off the sidewalk and followed them to the back of the flat. He soon stopped walking and finished the track with his eyes and found it leading to his apothecary shed.

Soundlessly, he followed the trail, only stepping where footsteps were already made. He gritted his teeth and pulled his wand when he noticed the pad lock had been smashed from the latch. His eye's landed on the displacement of snow, showing the door had been cracked opened. He stepped back and cast a spell that forced the door to open, flying a wave of snow from it's path. Wand extended, he stepped inside the doorway and found Haven hiding under the bottom shelf, she shivered from either fear or cold, he couldn't tell and didn't care.

"Always, cover your tracks."

He reached down and grabbed her by the jacket scruff and pulled her through the snow and in through the backdoor of the flat. He slammed the door behind them and quickly left her shivering in the kitchen.

When he retuned the kitchen, he noticed she haven't moved an inch which resulted in a harsh command for her not to be stupid, and to take off her shoes and jackets.

He grabbed her hands checked her fingers for numbness and wiped dirt from her roadrashed knuckles, before pushing 3 bottles into her hand.

"Take them." He instructed before turning his heel and walking towards the living room once more.

Her voice shook as she popped open the caps. "What is it?"

"Cold medicine. " He said over his shoulder before continuing his way out.

He stopped in his living and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. Helping people reminded him of helping cats. They come back often and sooner or later would find their way into your home. Taking a deep breath and regaining himself, he stood up an intimidating posture, and strode back into the kitchen. He returned to see her finishing the last bottle and making a sour face before coughing.

He took out his wand and pointed it at her. Her fearful eyes triggered a sick entertainment and violent arousal inside of him and her trembling only made him grin. His breathing slowed and thickened in this throat as she began to cower.

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't take anything. Nothing. I promise. I was cold and dizzy and I didn't know what to do. I'll get you a new lock... please.."

He stepped closer and watched as tears begin flowing her eyes. He blinked back eccentric and violent feeling, and with a flick of his wand he watched her take a deep breath and wait for death.

**Haven:**

When death didn't seem to come, she squinted one of her eyes open and then the other. Her body relaxed and her breath came out awkwardly as she felt her warm clothing. Dry. Everything was dry. She patted her shirt and pants as Severus grinned to himself until she checked her hat.

She immediately squeaked in pain and slowly slid the hat off exposing her forehead. He grabbed her arm out of the way and stepped closer, his eyes locking immediately on a deep and infected gash that ran from her hairline, across her forehead and dipped past her temple

"What is this?" He demanded.

When she didn't reply, his lip snarled and her knees bowed under his tightening grasp.

"It was just some guys. They asked me how I paid for five nights in a row and how I got that kind of money, then they tried to take what was left." she quickly exclaimed.

"Tried?"

She hummed slightly while looking away. Before he had a chance to push the question a light buzzing went off in his pocket. His time was up and he had to get back soon. Severus straightened up and looked around quickly thinking.

"Come." He instructed harshly.

He waited for her by the door, tapping his foot while she pulled on her dry sweaters. They quickly left the house and Severus walked ahead of her making the girl break out in a light jog.

"Severus, what are-"

In that moment, he turned around and grabbed her arm tightly. His eyes glinted dangerously as the world dissipated around them. Everything sped by them as their bodies molded and twisted along and soon enough she felt her knees hit hard ground and at once, her body doubled over onto all fours and she vomited violently. Severus waited a moment before gripping her around the skruff of her coat and walking her through large metal gates.

**Severus:**

"Listen to me," He hissed as they approached a massive castle.

Havens steps had started to slow and instead of pulling her, Severus slowed to her speed and allowed her to look around. She saw the castle in all it's magnificence which trumped any doubt he had about her abilities. He tightened his jaw as he realized that may be more bad then good.

"Keep your head low, don't say a word. If anyone say's anything, let me talk. Understand?" He growled under his breath while scanning the area in front of him.

She gave a quite nod and he steered her through shadows and up a large front set of stairs that lead the schools' incredible giant doors. Severus pushed the door open a crack and after a moment pulled her inside. They made their way quickly through the main hall and aimed towards a set of doors that lay hidden next to the massive staircase.

"Professor Snape -?"

Severus physically flinched as a young man's voice echoed through the empty hall behind them.

"Don't look."

He released Haven's sweater and spun around putting on his best demonic attitude. It was the Weasley Head Boy. Percy.

"And, who's that?" He asked confidently standing true to Gryffindor ways, and rising quill to paper.

"Who are you?" Severus hissed warningly.

"Professor Snape, _I_ am Head Boy, and has _Head Boy_ I am instructed to know-"

" I'm a Professor and my word out ranks yours and I say, this student is of my house and I will properly deal with _his_ punishments.

"Well that's fine Sir, but I must insist you give me his name. Professor McGonagall will want to know in the morning."

Severus took a harsh step at Percy. He was tired of this game and of the boy's stupidity.

"Go. Away." He snarled and the Weasley boy finally seemed to get the point, and he lowered his parchment and quill.

Severus turned around and sharply grabbed Havens' shoulder and pulled her through the dungeon door, slamming it behind him. He pushed her ahead and let go of her clothing, allowing her freedom to follow him as he quickly moved by her and down the damp hallways. His whispered a password and allowed her inside first.

"What is this place?" She asked amazed.

"_This, _is my room." He mocked, taking a few healing potions from the shelves nearby.

She narrowed her eyes at his harshness and took an uneasy step back. Feeling her energy, he gave a sigh and turned to face her, his robes swung in front of his legs giving him a haunting appearance in the flickering lights.

"This, is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the school you should have been sent to and this is where I work."

Hey eyes widening in excitement, "You mean there are others? Like me?"

"_Similar,_ to you." He said curtly taking up stride towards her.

"Take your hat off." He instructed, dapping a potion onto a rag as she carefully lifted the beani over the wound.

"Sit." He stiffly directed her to a chair and once again she followed his order.

He placed himself next to her and tilted her had back slightly by her chin. He brought up the rag and dabbed not so gently against the wound, making Haven breath come sharply through her teeth while flinching away from the painful sizzle. She quickly found his fingers tightening around her chin and forcing her back to him.

"Stop it! This is helping you more than harming you. Enough complaining." He snapped sharply, and continued dabbing various potions on her forehead before applying four butterfly stitches. Haven stiffened her body and tried her best to control her flinching and noises. She was hiding it better now, and that seemed good enough for him.

"_I_ will take these off. Understood?" He said, gesturing to the stitches.

She nodded and Snape moved away and leaned against the front of his desk crossing his arms in front of him, while staring darkly at her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go from here. He needed sleep so apparating back was not an option and he couldn't tell anyone he brought her here. He turned away from her, an anger rising in his throat.

*This is already interrupting my life.* He thought angrily, gritting his teeth and regretting ever helping.

He took a few steps before turning to face her, "I have to teach tomorrow, So you are staying the night here."

By _here,_ he meant the couch he was currently pointing to. She looked behind her and nodded before sitting down in her assigned spot

"I will take you back tomorrow night. Goodnight." His voice held no emotions outside a slight irritation and before anything further could be said, he turned and sharply shut the door to his bedroom.

**Haven:**

Haven slept well and warm, and slept deeply until a slamming door woke her up. She sat up into echoing silence and a smell directed her over to the breakfast sitting on the desk along with a note. She slowly read the words that he clearly printed out for her to understand. He had written down his class schedule with his teaching times. He told her to entertain herself and tonight he would bring her back. He also told her, under no circumstances should she leave the room or answer the door.

She pulled a book from the shelf and sat herself on the couch, and began looking at pictures of different potions and ingredients. A few slow hours later she was alerted by a small tapping on the door. She looked around the office unsure of how to respond, but the door clicked open anyway and her eyes widened as an elderly looking man with a long white bread and Merlin style robes stepped into the room. He was closely followed by a stiff faced Minerva McGonagall, who closed the portrait quietly behind her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The man began in a fatherly tone and her belly churned uncomfortably. "It's a pleasure to have you here. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of this school."

He smiled gently, unfazed by the hard scowl she gave back to him. Haven started to panic and inner walls climbed higher as the room seemed to shrink around her. She wanted to leave, she wanted Severus to make these people go away. _She_ wanted to make these people go away. Her legs started twitching and her hand closed around the knife behind her.

Albus's eye's twinkled and while still looking at Haven, he said aloud in a chipper voice, "Minerva, could you wait outside please."

McGonagall's eyes widened and she stiffened her posture. "Headmaster I, -"

"Please, Minerva."

Minerva looked at Haven and sighed, leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Dreams are a beautiful thing, but one must not become lost in that world." The old man commented once they were alone. He pulled over a wooden chair and placed himself a comfortable distance from her.

Haven remained silent and stared at the elderly man. She pulled the knife from her pocket, and placed her finger on the flip point. as she did so, the elderly wizard looked over his half moon spectacles, eyeing through her until she lowered the finger.

"Did you know," He asked once her finger had been fully removed. " If one becomes lost in dreams and fantasy for too long, they actually loose themselves?".

"Yes." she said blankly.

She had seen what drugs did to people. She had seen the end result of who people became, what they did and what they became capable of. Insanity was a part of her life, a part which she became numb to quickly.

"What is your name?" Albus asked gently

"Haven."

Albus leaned back in the chair and gave a slow nod.

"Do you dream of haven's often, Jessica?"

Havens throat dried as panic set in. She felt her body pulse and their hair on her neck and arms rose with a warm static feeling. Her ears became sensitive to any noise and her eye's scanned the room for any movement. She slipped off the couch and began her attempt to leave. She kept her back close to the wall and crouched slightly at the knee and began her way cautiously to the door.

She could beat him no problem, and she knew the old man couldn't protect himself from her knife and staggering age benefits. The headmasters face dropped to one of sadness for the child. He saw why Severus was drawn to her now.

She had slipped around a table and was moving slowly around him keeping eye contact, as his head swiveled with her.

"What a life you must lead to make one so young as yourself, fear so many things." He replied quietly dropping his gaze from her.

She froze to his words and pushed the drawn knife tightly against her outer thigh. He stood to his feet and turned to face her. Haven tightened her grip around the handle and shrunk into a striking pose.

"My dear, I assure you, I am not here to harm. I wish only to help you."

"You don't know me!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.

"But Severus does?"

Haven's voice faulted as a twinkle appeared in the Headmasters eyes. He was right, she knew nothing about the man. Albus smiled understandingly and Haven loosened her grip and relaxed her breathing slightly.

"How do you know him?" She mumbled and the man gave a hearty chuckle.

"I hired him. He's part of my staff."

They stared in silence at each other. The wizard stood calmly and his smile was warm. His calm patients was allowing her all the time she needed to speak first. Haven on the other hand, stood tense and looking like a frightened animal ready to strike. She jumped when the portrait door swung open and Severus walked into view. He froze in mind-stride as his eyes darted back and forth between the smiling Headmaster and the strike ready, Haven.

"Headmaster I-"

"Why Severus, I'm slightly insulted you did not introduce me to your young guest."

"I'm slightly insulted you let yourself in to my office. " Severus quipped, but quickly dropped his gaze as the Headmaster gave a warning look.

By now, Minerva had slipped in, and stood at a distance behind the Potions Master while wearing a cocky smile. Dumbledore gave a soft smile of his own and his eye's twinkled at his youngest collage.

"It was medical, Headmaster.." Severus explained quietly feeling like a student once again.

"I see that Severus," the Headmaster said, inspecting Haven's closed wound and stitches from afar. "But I suppose my question lands on, why she looks so unfamiliar."

Severus fumbled his words and quickly returned to silence as the shrinking/student feeling rose significantly. The room stood in silence as Albus waited for an answer. Minerva figured she could do the friendly thing and help the man out, but after their earlier argument a feeling of satisfaction instead rose and she decided on that. She gave him a smirk as he looked behind at her for help.

"Minerva, do you know anything about this?" Albus asked.

Severus wasn't asking for help, she should have known better. He was pushing the weight around to get attention off himself and Minerva glared daggers at him.

"No, Headmaster. I know nothing about Severus secretly bringing a young girl into the castle."  
>Her wording made the man snarl and she greeted his anger with a wider smirk.<p>

Albus pushed further, "What about the child herself?"

It was Severus's turn to grin, as Minerva faulted and the Headmaster turned to his Deputy Headmistress.

"Well.. Yes Albus. I know _of_ the child, but only had the pleasure of meeting her once, when _Severus_ brought her to my door."

The weight was pushed back and forth like a see-saw in a childish blame-game. Still, Albus watched entertained, as the two teachers continued their horn locking blaming. After a few moments, Albus turned back to Haven who had slithered close to the door, while trying to look small against the bookshelf.

His gentle voice silenced the pair, "What house are you in, Haven?"

Haven's eye's went to Snape who immediately looked away from her. A sinking, abandoned feeling ripped through her chest as she retightened her grip on the knife, she was on her own now. A sudden vision of her dream with Tom Riddle flashed through her mind and she focused on the Badge.

"Slytherain." She replied, and all eye's suddenly focused on her, forcing her back a step and into the bookshelf. Her thumb pad flicked over the top of her blade as Dumbledore looked at both of the confused looking teachers.

"Severus, you looked shocked. Why is that?"

Haven's eyes widened as she realized whatever she said related to Snape, which now forced him further into the situation.

"Severus, my boy. I ask as a friend of many years along with the fact, I am your superior. Tell me what's going on."

Severus looked down defeated and after a moment met eye's with the old man. He hated that he could never maintain posture around the old man. Just as he did as a child, Severus broke under the headmasters bidding.

"She never got her letter."

His intentions were to be as short and finish the converesation quickly, but the attempt always seemed to fail with a man like Albus Dumbledore.

"And you- ?"

"Found her." Severus finished, and Albus raised his eyebrows before preparing his next question.

"She more than just missed, Headmaster," Minerva interjected, stepping closer behind Snape. "Severus has found an unmarked and missed witch."

The wizard stood for a moment, looking at the three before him, before continuing.

"And your sure -"

"Yes headmaster." Severus nodded.

"How about Leg-"

"Advanced." It was not everyday that Severus interrupted the Headmaster, but there were things that could not be said in front of Haven.

"And your theory?"

"So far proven."

Albus eyed Haven carefully before turning back to the two staff members.

"Does she have family?"

"No." Haven's voice bit, and the Headmaster turned to her.

"She doesn't like it when you talk about her, without addressing her presence." The words slipped over Snape's tongue before he could catch them, and the headmaster gave an amused look.

"Well then, my sincerest of apologies, my dear." He nodded his head and slightly bowed to Haven.

"I want to go home." She demanded.

"My dear. It's very cold out and I would think you would-"

She pulled the knife from behind her back and the room seemed to slow as the the hair rose on the back of her neck. A static rang though her ears, "No! I want to go home!"

"Where _is_ your home?" Albus asked placing his hand on his wand and taking a step forward.

Haven faulted on the question and her vision pulled back to normal. Her hearing tuned to the heavy silence and the static rang dully in her ears.

"Very interesting," Dumbledore muttered allowing his hand to drop as his eye's ran up and down Haven, finally landing on the knife.

"Well then, I expect Severus would be alright with escorting you?" He extended his look to the Potions Master who took steps forward and stopped in front of the young girl. He gently pinched her wound together, and slowly lifted the butterfly stitch allowing his fingers to loosen completely when the skin held and did not rip open. From there, he took the other three off before turning heel and stepping to the exit.

"Come on, now." His voice was sharp.

**Severus:**

Their feet echoed as they made their way through the empty dungeon hallway. Everyone was at dinner and Severus shoved his hands in his pockets grumbling about various irritating things. They picked up speed through the main hallway and continued wordlessly through the front doors. They walked in silence over the grounds and through the large metal gates which is where Severus turned around sharply. To his slight shock, Haven had been watching him walk and when he turned she stopped. He stood for a moment grinning darkly at her and his accomplished teachings.

"Where are we going?" He asked shortly.

Haven looked down and dug in the ground with her foot. He waited silently, looking around annoyed.

"I don't know..." Her voice trailed and Severus gave an irate sigh before grabbing her arm and once again her world dissolved into a nauseating rollercoaster.

When they landed, her stomach held, and he looked down at her as she got to her feet. They stood at the train platform at Spinners End and she turned to look up at his hollowing glare. He extended an envelope which she quietly took. It was heavier than normal and Haven examined the outside before shoving it in her pocket.

"Thank you."

An audible pop answered her and she raised her head and sighed, as she looked around the empty platform. The wind blew the cold winter air and she settled herself on the bench, before pulling the envelope from her pocket.

**Severus:**

It had been a few days, and Severus sat quietly looking through potions texts in his privet office at Hogwarts. He wrote down an ingredients list of things he was going to buy. His days continued as normal and he locked the thoughts of Haven away without problem. The wall clock chimed 11pm and immediately his forearm erupted into pain, forcing the man to grimace. With a quick change of clothes, he grabbed a crystal bottle of expensive whisky and a shot glass and placed them on the table by the couch and with a sigh, he appirated from the room.

Severus found himself, in an empty hallway of Malfoy Manner and quickly took stride through the large meeting hall doors and slid into a seat next to Lucius. The two exchanged stern looks before the soft hissing of Nagini echoed the room. Heads immediately bent down as the Dark Lord entered and circled the table.

"Ahh. It's so nice to see you all again." The false happy tone made Severus sick.

"I have the most wonderful newssss. It seems as though a certain magic hasss... _reappeared_... in the muggle world. A very special brand of magic at that."

Snape raised his head to meet the Dark Lord's twisted face and almost shuttered, as his eye's met those of the already hungry glare of Voldemort. The glare switched off Severus, and onto to the man who sat beside him. The Dark Lord quickly placed himself between the two men and rested a hand on either shoulder.

"It seems, my Jesssssica has reappeared."

"Jessica?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrows.

The Dark Lord, flew behind Malfoy Sr. and tangled his fingers in the man's long blond hair, yanking his head back harshly and placed his wand on the mans throat.

"The one you let get away."

Voldemort released Lucius hair and dragged his wand over the mans throat leaving a bloody,dripping slit before placing his hand heavily on Snape's stiff shoulder.

"Yessssss, my two most accomplished of followers. The key you lost so go long ago has surfaced once again."

"My lord -" Lucius began.

Voldemort's fingers struck out and wrapped around Severus's adams apple and tightened onto sensitive pressure points, forcing the man out of the chair and onto his knees. Lucius stopped speaking immediately and watched Severus gasp for air.

"I taste her magic on you, Severus."

Severus's choaked, when the heavy body of Nagini slid over the back of his legs and her hiss rang just out of his peripherals.

The hand was taken back and quickly replaced by the Cruciatus curse. Severus felt his spine snap back and his mind and muscles screamed as though, they were ripping apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth tightly. After an excruciating minute the spell was broken and his body collapsed limply on the floor and he lay gasping for breath.

The Dark Lord bent over the man and whispered softly into his ear, "Where is she?"

"My lord, I don't know wh-"

"Where is she!" He yelled now, which made the room flinch.

"She must have brushed-"

That was enough for the Dark Lord, and he made his disappointment obvious by casting thorny vines from the floor and wrapped them around Severus's body, holding him to the ground. The man clenched his teeth once more as the vines tightened and thrones broke deeply into his skin. Lucius looked away from his friend and into his hands.

"Find her."

The creature flicked his wand and once again Severus's body tensed under the Cruciatus cruse, his strain and flinching only dug the thorns deeper and after they reached their max the pressure stopped and Severus's body fell limp once more. The Dark Lord gave a sickening smile before flicking his wand once more for good measure.

For the first time that night, Severus gave an audible cry as the thrones began to drag themselves though his skin as the vines retreated into the floor. The Dark Lord felt accomplished and stood up straight and walked away, leaving the man gasping and bleeding on the floor before sitting himself in the head chair.

"Severus my pet, It's quite rude to bleed out on someone's floor, you should get back to your seat. Now."

**Thanks for reading! My laptop will be in the shop so it might be a week + until next chapter. Happy Holidays and thanks for Reading! R&R**


	6. Worlds Collide

(Edited slightly: I'm having computer issues which made me rush the chapter a little bit. Thanks so much for letting me know. This is why I love Reviews. I hope I made it easier to read. Also I have just discovered the Insert Horizontal Line button so... Yay for learning!)

P.S. I am aware this chapter is kind of jumpy. I was doing my best to cover the last 4 years, so I can get to the story next chapter. Again I have plans of rewriting it but my laptop is in the shop until further notice.

**Another chapter and a new story description. I hope you all enjoy and maybe I have a few new people!**

**Like I promised, we are time jumping a few years to "Adultish" Haven. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Worlds Collide<strong>

The clock chimed 9PM, and Severus felt the the hair on the back of his neck stand and he twitched his foot in irritation. He was sitting stiffly in one of Minerva's leather armchairs in her privet office, and stared blankly into the cracking fire. His hearing perked and centered on the soft sound of fine China clinking together in the other room, along with a slow hiss from the kettle.

*10 steps from the stove to the living room, 7 steps from the living room, to me.*

He tensed his body as he counted her closing-in steps.

"Severus?" Minerva asked lightly for his attention before appearing back in the living room, holding a cup of tea in each hand. He raised his eye's and sarcastically cocked his eyebrow in her direction.

Minerva stayed silent and rounded behind him, taking her seat in the armchair beside his. She placed his cup of tea on the small table before them and watched the firelight lick against Severus's death-like exterior. His head was tilted forward, and his hair glinted in the light, casting dancing shadows over his masked expression. She noted the way he looked at his tea, and how as his thumb run over each finger cracking each knuckle slowly.

"I'm not going to poison you." She stated simply, leaning back and sipping from her own cup.

*Stupid.* He hissed at himself, allowing his posture to relax but continued to ignore the tea.

"Why am I here?" Severus asked stiffly, moving the conversation along.

"It's about Jessica."

"Haven." His voice was an aggrieve bite, which received a sigh from the older witch. He knew Minerva had gone numb to his aggression years ago and he tilted his head further from her staring eyes.

"Severus, with all due respect my friend, do _you_ even know what you're doing anymore?"

He smirked darkly, "Don't I always."

"Severus.." Minerva warned in return .

He casually adjusted his position in the arm chair and extended his leg until a popping noise came from his knee. A dark smirk traced his mouth when he received a genuine concerned look from the women, which only lasted a moment.

"Severus Snape. You stop right now!"

His smirk dropped, and she quickly continued before he could speak.

"I am sick of this! We are alone Severus! After everything we've been through and everything I've done, one would think you would finally relax!"

Severus pulled his leg back and darkened his glare.

"One could only wish."

His voice was emotionless and Minerva quickly dropped her guard.

"Your impossible." She said softening her tone.

"Just difficult," he said before rising to his feet and pacing a few steps, placing his back to her.

His stiffening features foretold a rareness that would come with his next move.

"I finally don't know what to do, and -" His voice paused, as his words caught in his throat.

"Severus?"

"-and, I think I messed up big this time."

It had been four winters since Severus first brought the girl to the door of Minerva McGonagall, and as the seasons changed and snow melted a feeling of renewal and rebirth claimed the land one again. Harry Potter had since become a student and was currently finishing his fourth year of school and the Tri Wizard Tournament had ended. The school was all talk about the possible return of the Dark Lord, while mourning the death of Cedric Diggory. Haven was on her way to her 17th birthday and had changed from the impulsive, fearful child Minerva had met, into a hard and rebellious soul. Not having restrictions in her younger years did not sit favorably for her now. She pushed hard against any form of authority and sized up well with the boys, wearing her womanhood with pride and soon enough she was feared just as greatly as highest thieves. She was a violent young women now, who wore her black hair, mid-bicep length and shaved bald on the side. Thin red streaks ran randomly through her hair, breaking up the darkness in a peacocking way. Her beautiful grey eyes had shifted to a continuous storm, and lightning would flash a silence into unworthy foes. Even as a child, Haven was years ahead of her age and her homeless life in London only shaped her to the hardest truths of the world and it's evil.

Over the years, Snape and Haven continued as they had before. He would slip her an envelope and she would leave him a stone. During the summer, she would come around occasionally in the day to escape the sun for a few hours. When her interest perked, he would tutor her in the privacy of his home, in the same fashion he taught her on the first night. She would choose the topic and choose the book and soon would come asking questions and he would answer them. Other, more active days, he would teach her potions or chess. He had successfully hid her away from the war and had plans to do so for a little while longer.

Severus had also taught her other things. Special things, that could only be taught under the cloak of night. He enticed her mind and lured out her magic then taught her how to control it. Her magic was impulsive and driven by emotion and demanded control of both mind and body. Severus soon came to realize a hormonal, female teenager should not be given such violent, unrestricted abilities and very early on he corrected the problem.

The first time Haven showed up grinning with blood stained hands and magic sparking from her skin, was the first time he ever laid a hand on the girl.

He had grabbed her by the arm and attempted to throw her across the room. He would place himself in a dueling stance with his wand exposed, which would normally silence her. She acted quickly this time and as she stumbled, she caught his wrist upon his release and pulled him toward her and off balance. A quick foot placement and a sharp twist of Havens arm, he was freed and she fell hitting her back against the floor. Losing her temper, she pulled her leg in and struck a would be, devastating kick to the side of his knee with the heel of her boot. In one fluid movement, Severus caught her leg with both hands and sharply spun her ankle to the side, giving a sickening smile as he heard disconnecting bones. Her body moved with her breaking ankle and now on her belly, she grabbed towards her back pocket to retrieve her trusty knife. His knee landed painfully on her wrist and spine, pinning her down and forcing her to cry out. In her shock he grabbed her free arm and twisted it behind her back in a painful arm lock. He leaned over her and dug his thumb and index fingers into the pressure points on either the sides of her neck, making her bend with his chosen direction.

"You give too much away lass. Remember, I see through sober eyes."

He grinned to himself as she attempted for a backwards head butt, and he quickly dug his fingers further into the sides of her neck forcing another cry.

"Keep trying love, my grip will bring you to silence soon enough. " He hissed past her ear and leaned fully on her back.

He applied all of his weight on her now, and grinned once more upon hearing her spine slowly cracking and in her breath, he heard her wheezing. Severus watched as her wiggling and gasping slowly died off as she slipped into sweet unconsciousness. He lifted his fingers from either side of her neck and gently got off of her limp body.

Breaking a female minor's ankle, attempting to break her spin/wrist and then knocking her out, may not have been Severus's proudest moment. But, it shaped the girl for life. He had won dominance after that, and after a few smaller attempts she finally submitted. He always became violent first and struck painfully. His other life allowed for him to shut off to emotions and torture indiscriminately and Haven's fear of him, held her in place when it came to his word. Haven's demonic magic made her an animal, and he treated her testing as he would a snarling wolf. To remain a trusted "alpha" was the only way to keep control of her now.

Haven went on to push and fight with others, but in quick time she fell silent and adjusted into unending loyalty and obedience to her strange teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall: <strong>

She quickly found him when she arrived to Grimmauld Place. He was sitting at the kitchen table, seemingly doodling and looking quite bored. The house lay close to empty as everyone including Sirius had left for the time being.

"How are you, Professor?" She said jollily entering the Kitchen.

The Potions Professor looked up and gave her a questioning look, "Grand." He replied dully, applying a few strokes the paper.

"Good to hear, that's a great-" Minerva leaned over the paper and paused as she looked at a beautifully inked crow in rising flight from a tree branch.

" Severus, that's.. that's really good." She said, sliding the pad from the annoyed professors hands and examining the detail.

"What do you want, Minerva?" He asked, watching her look over his sketch.

"I was wondering if we could talk sometime?" Minerva said returning to the point and handing the man back his drawing.

"We're talking now."

"I meant about Jessi-"

"Haven."

Minerva fumbled and looked at the man who sat in front of her.

"Why do you encourage it, Severus?" The women asked quietly.

"Each to their own." He responded dully, looking back at the pad.

An anger began to spike inside the elderly witch.

"And what does that mean?" she asked sparsely.

"It means, if I humor her she'll humor me, and I can go on being something besides a bother to her."

"And what do you choose to be?" Minerva said crossing her arms.

Severus didn't respond but instead stood to his feet and quickly side stepped around the women and began to leave.

Minerva quickly stood and turned to face her old student, "Do you even see what you're doing to her, Severus?"

Her question stopped him in his tracks and he turned around slowly raising his eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Look at what you're doing to her, Severus."

"What am I doing to her, Minerva?!" he asked dangerously, while slowly closing space between them.

"You don't understand Severus. She was a child! And a child needs a home with nourishment and love -"

"Or they end up like me?" Severus finished dryly and Minerva gave irritated glare.

"No Minerva, clearly _you_ don't understand, kids like her. They don't stand a chance... they all end up the same. From ally to grave, they never rise higher then filth. I didn't make her hard nor did I make her cold, the world did all of that."

"You would know." Minerva spat.

"What do you want me to do Minerva? Invite her into my home and become the loving father everyone forgot I could be?!" Severus voice was harsh and raising his arms slightly.

"Well, that sounds be better than forcing her to the streets!"

Something in him broke and so did his temper. "Don't you get it, Minerva! She isn't forced. It's her own goddamn, choice! I could go on, about times I pushed her to stay when the rain fell or the temperature dipped. It's all her choice and always has been."

"What if the Dark Lord finds-"

Minerva stopped as Severus bit his cheek and looked away. It was a thought he tried very hard not to lull over, so far he had kept her from the war and he needed just a little longer.

"I can't make her do anything Minerva," Severus sighed defeated. "Unlike you and Albus, my emotional detachment might be the only reason she hasn't run off yet."

"Unlike Albus and I, you can make her see." Minerva explained gently, trying to coax Severus out from behind his walls. After a moment of thought and a glance around the empty room, she seemed to have succeed.

"What are you expecting me to make her see, Minerva?" he asked blankly, staring off to the side.

"That magic can be used for more then just getting rid of pain."

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

Severus walked down his street slowly. School had ended and he was ready for the summer break away from the brats. Suddenly, he caught the scent of black magic and slowly picked up the pace while darting his eye's around the empty street. He quickly stepped up the stairs and uttered passwords.

"Seeverrrusss" The purr of Bellatrix sang from behind him, freezing his movements.

He looked up either side of the street before resting on Bellatrix, who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Bella."

She smiled a toothy smile.

"You've been a very, bad boy Severus." She cooed stepping up the stairs, sliding her hips side to side.

"I'm not doing this now." He spat, turning around to open the door.

Her hand landed on his shoulder, and he allowed her to turn him back to her. She slid her fingers over his chest and his lip curled angrily when she stepped into his personal space.

"Bella -"

Bellatrix rested her other hand on the threshold and held tightly between her fingers, sat the white envelope from under the matt.

"What's wrong, _Graverobber_?" She teased, leaning against him slightly while tapping the paper against the wood.

"Don't call me that." He growled, as Bellatrix leaned heavy against him and gripping his coat.

She gave a laugh and narrowed her eyes at him, "Trying to bury the past now are we_?" _and Severus snapped his fingers around her throat silencing her.

"Thank you for picking up my mail." He hissed with his mouth inches from hers, and plucked the envelope from her loosening fingers before turning around and slamming the front door in Bellatrix Lestrang's face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Severus Snape<strong>

"Severus.. I have agree with Remus." Albus carefully said.

Severus sat forward and rested his elbows on the table, looking around the crowded meeting room. The entire Order sat silently around him waiting for his response.

"And what does that mean?" His eyes flashing warningly, his glare resting on Albus. Severus swallowed hard as he knew what he was about to be told.

Albus gave a concerned smile and looked around the room. "May I ask for moment?"

The room immediately stood up and left, leaving Minerva and Albus at one side of the table and Severus is the opposite. He gritted his teeth as the student teacher feeling filled the room.

Albus leaned over the table and looked straight at his young potions master, "Severus Snape-" He started sternly, watching the man fall back against his seat, crossing his arms irritably his eyes flashing. "You came to me years ago promising me-"

"Fine." His voice was short and his voice was lined with controlled anger.

"Thank you." Albus said before dismissing the man early.


	7. To Sip Whiskey Like Water

**Hello! Welcome back. Last chapter was jumpy a tad, but I promise we are back to normal. Thanks very much for returning and I hope you will take some time to help better the story. Give me a nice R&R and I'll give you house points or something... ** **Anyway. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Sip Whiskey Like Water<span>**

****Flash Back** **

When they landed, her stomach held and he looked down at her as she got to her feet. They stood at the train platform at Spinners End and she turned to look up at his hollowing glare. He extended an envelope which she quietly took. It was heavier than normal and Haven examined the outside before shoving it in her pocket.

"Thank you."

An audible pop answered her and she raised her head and sighed as she looked around the empty platform. The wind blew the cold winter air and she settled herself on the bench, before pulling the envelope from her pocket.

****End Flash Back****

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Sip Whiskey Like Water<strong>

**Haven:**

Haven stepped off the train and leered at the old swinging sign before looking behind her at the deepening black clouds. There was said to be a hurricane of sorts approaching, and Haven could feel it racing through her veins. Storms woke her mind up and swirled in her soul. She was stronger, more agile and more alert as the toxic haze whispered dark lullabies into her brain and clouded her eyes. She loved the way her skin sparked and striking lightning only fueled her more. Although her powers were great, she could not escape sickness and cold. She had been kicked from the workhouse after a bad incident, and after years of refusing foster care, the government gave her up to the streets she longed to be in.

She stopped at the corner of his street, and closed her eyes and absorbed the world around her. She sensed for life, for magic and evil, and when nothing came to her attention, she slowed her steps and slipped up the stairs of Severus's flat. She knocked on the front door and when no response was heard, she turned and quietly walked back down the stairs and turned the corner at the end of the street.

She pulled behind the layer of houses and skillfully jumped each back fence and quickly ran each privet lawn. After multiple vaults, she landed heavily in a bush and swore angrily, crawling pathetically out of it's branches. She stood to her feet in the back yard of Severus Snape's flat and she approached the rear of the house, slipping a tattered and stained envelope from her pocket. That day on the platform after Snape had disappeared, she had opened the envelope and extracted its contents. There was money like always, but a cold metal key shined for her attention. With the key and the money he had also encased a note. A note of unbreakable rules bound by a black silk ribbon.

In his note he told her the key was for emergencies only, and gave a strict list of what constituted as an emergency. She always had to check the front door first and she could never leave the assigned room. This was a promise. A promise that meant the end of their friendship and his promise to make sure she would never remember him, it was also the one of the only promise Haven would ever held dear.

She took out the ribbon from the envelope and looked at the house. In her mind's eye, she remembered the first time she saw its twin, as it waved in the wind, stuck under the window of the second floor guest bedroom. She turned around and skillfully climbed the lonesome tree and scooted across the thick branch. She leaned over and slipped the key in the lock and with a moment of struggle and almost falling out of the tree, she slid the window open enough to slip inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

It was late, when Severus found himself half stumbling up the stairs to his door. It had been a heavy night of drinking and privet VIP room's with "friends", and he had drank himself near stupid off of Lucius's willing tab. He leaned his burning forehead against the damp door and held back vomit as the world spun around him and the heavy rain cooled him through his robes. He felt himself smile and chuckle at nothing in particular before pulling himself together and standing upright. It was raining heavily and thunder crashed across the sky as a deathly chill struck to Severus's skin.

A fuzzy feeling sparked under his hand when he grasped the door handle and he quickly pulled back and examined the source. He stepped back and looked in either window and ran his hand over the door. He slipped his wand from his sleeve, and unlocked and pushed it open before stepping inside the dark house and taking a deep breath. He was attempting to regain sobriety the best he could, and quickly realized he was more drunk then he thought. He pulled his mind together the best he could, and sensed for the source of the energy and traced it up the stairs. As he blindly followed the trail, one misplaced step caught his foot against a small pile of books, knocking them over and stumbling him slightly.

He bit his knuckle in silent anger and cursed himself off for being a stupid drunk, before pulling his wand at fighting position, and began his slow assent up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, his eyes narrowed on a flickering light from under the guest door and give a frown when the wood held an absence of energy. His breath came easier as he muttered the spell for the lock and slowly pushed open the bedroom door.

Severus took steps through the threshold, and saw Haven laying on her stomach on the bed and giving him a sly and cocky smile. His eye's moved from the girl, to the cracked window and around the room he rarely entered. Over the years, although her stays were somwhat minimal, the soul of Haven somehow overtook the bedroom. First, she had put up posters of muggle bands and actors and pictures she found. When he did not reject it, he quickly found himself helping moving in a few accepted furniture pieces, she had found around Spinners End.

She had told him she was building a happy place. A place to remind herself of a warm feeling, she had only as a very young child. A space she built in beautiful contrast of her mind and reflection of her soul. As Haven grew up so did her taste, she painted dark, psychedelic portraits on the walls and ceiling. Pictures that showed one image to the sun, and a hidden picture under the cloak of darkness. She hung colored string lights, wind chimes and plants from the ceiling. the closet door was removed and a zebra stripe blanket hung in it's place. In her own space, she had built herself a fort. One that held many pillows and blankets, inside it held a red tinted lantern and stacks fantasy books. On the wooden desk she placed a TV and cheap DVD player that faced the bed and currently ran a muted movie as his eye's made their way back to hers.

"How long have you been here?" He asked through gritted teeth finding it hard to not slur.

She gave a toothy smirk and sat up on her knees, "Long enough to hear you stumble in, and now your close enough for me to understand why."

His glare silenced her attitude and she dropped her gaze to her open notebook. Breaking the tense awkwardness, he walked fully into the room and closed the door behind him before heavily dropping into the recliner next to the headboard of her bed. She watched his eyes narrow on the TV screen.

"What did you drink?" She chucked and followed his attention on the silent movie.

"Is it that apparent?"

"If your bloodshot eyes and stumbling didn't give it away, it would have to be the smell." She laughed, and Severus gave an uncomfortable grin.

For whatever reason in the right company, Severus Snape was a sort of loose and happy drunk. He never fully pulled back his walls or got intoxicated to unruly behavior since he was young, but the spoils of rich life made drinking a relaxing and social event. As the warmth set in, Severus found his shoulders and neck relaxing and his posture sunk deeper into the chair, as the protection of his home pulled him from his personal walls. Haven smiled and unmuted the television.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven: <strong>

"Are you mad?" She asked after awhile and Severus snapped his drunk attention from the movie to her, while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Why do you think I'm mad?" He asked, with a drunk and exhausted slur.

She had been watching him for awhile now, she watched the way the light reflected off his hair and how his glossy eyes focused on the unfamiliar muggle movie. He had cracked every knuckle and she watched him crack each knee before asking her question.

"You look mad."

"I always look mad."

"That doesn't mean you always are."

She watched him stay silent and noticed his Adam's apple move as he swallowed uncomfortably, and she quickly put her eye's back on the screen.

Minutes passed before he spoke again.

"I'm not mad."

"Just drunk?" Havens teasing smile heavily reflected in her tone.

His eyes glared at her now, and he gave a snarl, "Yes... Just drunk."

"How drunk?" She quipped and felt her lip twitch upward.

"Haven..."

"Severus."

"Haven..." Her name was a threat that dripped off his fangs, but Haven was not afraid things that bit, nor was she afraid to dance with devils. The fire in her eye's danced at a fevered pace, "See, now you seem mad."

"I'm getting there."

"Why?"

"Because." His voice was dangerous and his apparent loosing temper showed in his narrowing eye.

She fell into a quiet smile. She knew what she was doing, and she knew how it annoyed him. But she also knew if he really wanted her to stop, he'd make sure she knew. Therefore, she continued her poking.

"Because why?"

"Haven, I swear to God..."

"That doesn't sound like a nice thing to do."

"For the love of Merlin, Haven!"

She laughed and fell back against the pillows and looked up next to her at the irritated man.

"Your no fun Sev."

"I was never supposed to be."

She gave a grin and pulled the blanket over her and allowed herself to fall into the movie. After awhile, she found herself drifting to sleep as the movie continued to play and the deep drunken breathing of Severus swept her away into silence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haven:<strong>

"My sweet Jessica, I'm glad you have returned."

The gentle voice of Tom Riddle spun the girl around. They stood in the same barren wasteland next to the same dead tree trunk. He pulled her to him by her shoulders, and wrapped his arms tightly around her in a deep embrace which she quickly returned.

Every few weeks she would dream of him. It was always the same place with the same eerie silence against their voices. They spoke in the protection of her mind as Tom Riddle pulled her from her body.

"I want you do something special for me. Can you do that?"

She nodded with her head against his chest and he gently moved her a step backwards.

"Do you remember what we have been practicing?"

Tom referred to a dream game they had played, one where she would travel to a certain person through a picture he would hand her, and she would tell him what she saw in their head. Haven gave a nod and Tom handed her a picture. It was a slightly younger boy with messy red hair and freckles. He was smiling warmly and had a large letter "R" on his knitted sweater. She looked up from the picture and he kissed her forehead and took her hand. Haven shut her eyes and felt her body suck into the picture and the world warped around them.

The surroundings settled on a large open piece of land, with a stacked old house that sat alone, surrounded by bogs and high grass. She watched a family of fire headed children running around laughing. She watched as two older twin boys, chased and cast spells after the boy in the picture. A younger girl with long red hair sat on a long lawn chair laughing. Next to her, sat a girl who matched the age of boy in the picture. Her bushy brown hair bounced as she shook her head and continued writing on a parchment on her lap.

Tom's snake-like arms wrapped around her from behind and his nose grazed against the bare side of her head as his lips traced her ear. Haven leaned back against him and she felt his arms tighten around her in a pythons hold.

"Now change the air, love." His whisper breathed heavily on the side of her neck, sending sparks down her spine and catching her breath as Tom's thumb rubbed gently over her hip. She closed her eyes and envisioned the sunny sky being covered by clouds with tremendous wind and rain. Her mental picture slowly became reality, as the feeling of a brisk wind sent a shiver through her forcing her closer against the warmth that hugged her. The twins stopped running and looked confused at the sky, shrugged and started inside. The red and brown haired girls, pulled the blankets together and collected their books and quills and quickly followed after the twins.

"My turn, my love." Tom hissed into her ear, and Haven opened her eye's and noticed a small fire breaking out within the brush, and Haven held securely to Tom as the boy left the clearing to go investigate.

"Don't hurt him Tom.." She mumbled.

"Always to teach, never to punish." He whispered as he kissed the top of her ear, sending a another shiver through her.

She watched as the boy approached close to the fire, and Haven dug her nails into her protectors arm. In a flash, a murder of crows launched from the brush behind the boy and frightened him off balance. The red hair boy gave out a cry as she watched him tip over, into the consuming fire.

Haven launched up in the bed and gasped for air. The feeling of another's energy pushed her to panic and she grabbed her knife, flipped it open and turned to slash behind her.

She quickly met eyes with Snape. He was wide eyed and was already pointing his wand at her. They held their breath, facing off in a silent battle as they both pulled themselves from their sleep. Haven lowered first and Severus dropped his wand quickly after. He leaned forward in the armchair, rubbing his face with his hands and taking a few deep breaths. He was clearly still drunk and hung over at the same time, neither made better by his violent wake up. He gave a final sigh and stood up, cracking his knees, elbows and spine before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Haven asked half awake, rubbing her eyes.

He turned to her before stepping out of the room.

"I'm going to go vomit, and then I'm going back to bed... In my room."

She gave a weak smile as she leaned back against the pillows.

"Good Night, Severus." She yawned, as the door began to shut. She felt his pause, and a slight tension rose in this throat but alas, she was to tired to care.

Under his breath, and barley heard he grumbled, "Good night Haven," before shutting the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Tales of Tadem Lives

**Hello, Hello. 6 follows! yay! Again, I'm extremely bad with gra****mmar and spelling. I'm trying, I am. I try to edit my stories every few chapters and I'm trying to learn proper punctuation ( I sucked at grammar in school), so thank you, for sticking with me and thank so much for understanding`. Enjoy the story R&R.**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Tandem Lives<strong>

**Haven:**

It was mid-afternoon when Haven woke up to the heavy pattering of rain on the window. After taking in the sound of nature and holding it's dangerous beauty in her soul, she x-haled and got out of bed, slipping her bare feet into her old untied army boots and shuffled towards the window. She propped herself against the sill and looked out into the backyard watching the rain as it cleansed the town. Her eye's landed on the Apothecary shed and she ran her fingers along the bright white scar that started from her forehead and ran the side of her face. His potions had healed her quickly, but the time and major infection beforehand, forced a memory of destructive magic and the power of panic upon her features.

She had been walking alone that night, when she heard the sound of shoes slip behind her and the pick up of pace after her. She felt the approaching energy as a malicious and evil cloud, and she connected to her surrounds to the T. She made a note of every lit window, every street, vehicle and obstacle that could and would slow her down or expose her.

Her heart slammed and at the last moment she took off to side and her follower quickly initiated chase. She dipped into the allys and ran her rout. As she approached a tall chain linked fence she smiled, these became easy for her to scale and she landed on the other side with no problem. She turned around to watch her attacker and frowned as a familiar gesture was made. In a moment, a blast shot from the weapon and burned a person sized hole through the fence.

* Magic...*

Haven panicked and took off loosing herself in the maze of back streets, she vaulted barriers and jumped dumpsters before settleing on one particular, that sat under a fire escape of a three story business. With a quick leap she pushed off the dumpster and wrapped her fingers around the third bar and skillfully used the momentum to pull herself up, and moved quickly up the ladder.

Once at the top, she pulled herself over the side and landed in a crouching position, taking her knife from her back pocket exposing the blade to the shy. She felt her soul charging as the blade absorbed the energy from the full moon, and her bones sparked through her skin. She stood quietly, waiting for a hand or head of her chaser to appear into view, so that their blood might feed her arms vicious extension. A swooping noise from behind her and a sudden sound of feet hitting roof spun her around.

To her surprise, it was a women who stepped from the shadows. She was dressed in flowing black robes, her face was pale and eccentric, as was her hair and stride. Haven stepped to the side forcing the two to circle.

"I knew, I knew who you were," She cackled.

"Clearly the wrong person."

Haven did not hold fear her heart, but instead an angry burning erupted, perking each sense. She pulled her mind back and allowed herself to be consumed. The womens intentions were obvious, and this was no time to think.

The women smiled, opening her dancing circle toward Haven, "I don't think so, love. "

She did not allow the women to push her back, she would die before let some dumb, crack head take control of the fight. The women seemed slightly impressed with her bravery and slowed her steps.

"Quite a brave little Gryffindor, you are. If you would come with me please." she narrowed her eyes and stood tall, crossing her arms.

"Quite stupid some people can be, to annoy those that wish not to be annoyed."

Her comment, forced a laugh from the witch, which cackled like lightning as the rain fell as sold hail.

"And you've got a mouth. We'll be best girlfriends you and I. I,-" Her eye's narrowed into viper like slits and her voice turned to a hiss, "- I can already feel it."

The two stood feet away from each other now, and the witch made her final assault. Haven watched the wand thrust from under her crossed arms and before the spell was cast, Haven caught the arm and twisted at the elbow and wrist, cracking both in one movement and used the broken arm to shove the women to the ground. As Haven controlled the women's movements, she dragged the knife through the women's arm, as they broke apart. Before Haven got to fully let go, she saw the flash of the women's right hand, fly past her peripherals and a torch burning sensation ignited across her face, sending her stumbling over and bringing her hands to her face. Haven let herself stumble a few steps away from the fight, crying as she felt her skin and flesh burn excruciatingly.

She forced herself to focus and turned around where the women now knelt on all fours. It seemed she was having a harder time then Haven, for her attempts to stand up fully resulted in heavy stumbling and swears.

"Bellitrix Lestrange! Remember my name you bloody bitch! Bellitrix. Lestrange!" The women screamed holding her rotting arm, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Have's view waved as the city around her dropped to silence and the sky spun. She took a few steps before collapsing against a brick wall, and closed her eyes as she felt her cheek make contact to the cold concrete ground.

Haven blinked away the memory, and pushed off the sill. She turned to face the bedroom door in hopes Severus had unlocked it. To her surprise, the handle turned and the door pulled open allowing her into the silent hallway. She left the room and traveled down the the hallway and stairs, wearing baggy sweat pants and an over sized shirt, feeling for any sign of Severus. When she reached the bottom floor a coldness forced her back up a stair. No fire had been started, not candles were lit the house sat dead. She looked around before turning around and moving back up the stairs. She scratched her head and yawned slightly as she shuffled down the hall to the man's room.

Haven gave the door a stiff knock and waited. With no sound or warning, the door cracked open and Severus occupied the space by leaning on the threshold smirking, and cocking an insulting eyebrow. He wore a black wife beater with an open with a long sleeve button up over it. His eye's were still slightly bloodshot and his posture showed an out of character weakness.

"The afternoon has been good to you, I see." Haven stated confidently, looking at the man's disheveled appearance.

"What do you want?" His bite was back, along with his anger and he straightened up to his shadow casting height, cracking knuckles with his thumb.

"You've been in your room all day?" she asked trying to see around him to no avail.

"Yes"

Haven assessed the situation before asking her next question, "Are you alright?"

He gave an irritated sigh, and stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"I don't think I've ever dealt with a hangover, for more then 2 minutes in my entire life."

"What?" Haven laughed.

"True. There are potions one can create and take before or after drinking, that will rid hangover's and undesired affects." Snape's voice was listless and tired.

"What happened this time?"

"I gave my last one to Malfoy."

"Rough. Well anyway, I was wondering.. It's still raining..."

"And, you want to stay until it stops?" He crossed his arms and looked ay her, regaining his vulture like exterior. She hated the effect he had on her, and she knew he could feel it even now. He was the only who made her continue to feel like a child and to make her feel small. It was a specific anger she forced herself to swallow.

"Yes." She said boldly, and he gave a snide smirk.

"Then I think it's fair, you do something for me."

Haven paled. Here it was. After all these years he was finally using the card on her.

"I want you to accompany me, and meet some people who want to meet you."

"People who? Where?"

"People I know and places I've been. You wouldn't remember their names anyway."

Haven looked at the picture on the wall next to him before glancing back, "Magic people?"

"Yes Haven... Magic people.."

"Like me?"

"_Similar,_ to you."

Haven waited a moment and ran the agreement through her head, "Throw in the door being unlocked, and we got a deal."

"Don't push it, girl." He growled.

"Why was the door unlocked today, then?"

"I figured, making you walk around and knock on the front door was going to make me get up which I had no intentions of doing today. But here I stand. I can assure you it wasn't out of trust, just my undesired to let you into a house your already in. "

He was testy and harsh, but again so was everyone in his position. She let the comment slip by and gave him a head nod and a grin.

"Thank you, Severus."

"Your pushing it again."

Her eyes narrowed on his, before twisting around and walking away. With a flick of his wand the downstairs lit up and hot fire roared in the living room. He turned back into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>**Flash back**<strong>

**Severus**

Albus leaned over the table and looked straight at his young potions master, "Severus Snape-" He started sternly but fatherly, watching the continuous threats crossing across the mans eyes. "You came to me years ago promising me-"

"Fine." His voice was short and his voice was lined with controlled anger.

"Thank you." Albus said before dismissing the man from the meeting early.

****END FLASH BACK****

Severus ran the meeting through his mind again, as he stood alone on the train platform of Spinners End. Albus has requested for Haven's presence. The war had become risky since the Dark Lord had made his first appearance, and the Order was demanding Severus to prove his claim of switching sides. He was stuck in the middle and that's where he hated to be the most.

His hearing perked to a small set of foot steps of a non-magical entity, walking up to the station which confused him slightly. Spinners End was a mostly muggle town, with low headed witches and wizards placed sparsely around. Much like Hogwarts camouflage, the platform looked like a dead train rail station at the end of an abandoned dirt path. Whatever muggle just showed up was going to forcibly stall the train. His lip twitched irritably and turned around to tell the person off and he met eyes with a darkly grinning Haven, who had stopped as he turned.

He cocked his eyebrow and silently turned back to the tracks as the rumbling of a train approached. They got on separately and sat far apart. They did not address each other, but when the train pulled into a muggle London station, Severus rose and got off and quickly followed by Haven. She followed him through the crowds, using her street skills to hang back allowing people between them, but still keeping eyes on him.

*Well, him and a few pockets,* She grinned to herself as her hand pulled out of a womens purse, pulling her wallet and slipping it into her inner jacket pocket.

He turned sharply down the ally and Haven was quick to follow him until he stopped and turned around. They stood in silence looking at each other for a moment, before Haven stretched out her open hand towards him. He eyes went to her hand and moved up, narrowing against her eye's. He stepped closer and grasped her wrist tightly and appirated from the ally.

* * *

><p>They landed on a sidewalk facing a row of connected houses. He let her go immediately and pulled out his wand casting a spell. Her eye's widened as the houses began to separate and a new column emerged.<p>

"You've gotten quite advanced in hiding your magic to senses," He noted solemnly as they watched the house appear.

"Taught by the best," she complimented simply, giving a grin.

Severus waited a moment, watching the gate fly up in front of the house, before looking down at Haven.

"You look like a muggle.." He grumbled, looking up the street as a noise echoed from the distance.

She shifted her posture slightly offended, "Whats wrong with that."

"You should dress with the society you relate to the most. Avoid questions and attention."

"I'm not in your society." Her voice was blunt and stone, making him look at her curiously. She continued to stare ahead of her and her features holding blank and unemotional.

"How do you figure?"

"I live on London streets. I steal these people's money and sleep in their in their allys, I search their dumpsters and I break into their homes and steal their stuff. Besides knowing magic, I leave no shadow in your society, besides your dwelling."

"Fair enough."

Severus began across the empty street and Haven followed obediently, rising the hood and zippering her sweater. He walked up the steps and opened the door with no knock and briskly walked inside. Haven paused momentarily, but as he faded into the dark hallway, she picked her speed back up until she was behind him again. He was standing with his toes at the light protruding from the active room on the other side of the wall. He seemed uncomfortable, and as if he was prepping himself to step into view, a hesitation she didn't remember ever seeing before. He shook his head slightly, and turned to face Haven.

"Stay here."

His body straightened up fully and his features set to a dark and angry appearance. He turned heel and stepped into view and leaned on the threshold.

"Severus!" A familiar women's voice rang and he gave a silent nod and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Did you-" The witches voice was silenced as Severus stepped into the room, and the conversation was lost to whispers.

She waited irritably, as the conversation went on without her and she looked around the gross and dusty house.

"Well, hello there." A mans light voice said quietly behind her twisting Haven around. He was fatherly looking man, with red hair and a jolly smile.

Haven stayed silent, and just glared angrily for an awkward moment.

"Did you come here with Severus?"

Still nothing.

"It's ok, I know him. My name is Arthur Weasley." He extended his hand placing his fatherly smile wider.

Her heavy silence and internal anger, dropped the smile slowly from the mans a face and he looked up as a sweeping sound was heard. Haven knew it was Snape before she looked behind her, and used the knowledge to keep her attention on the unfamiliar man. A sharp jab in her side, made her flinch.

"Hello Arthur, I see you don't need introductions."

"Actually Severus, we haven't been introduced."

Snape looked disapprovingly at Haven, who still stood with her back to him and refused to meet his looks, "Haven, Arthur. Arthur, Haven."

"Nice to finally meet you Haven, Severus has told me so much about you."

What would be seen as a normal polite thing to say, sent shivers down her spine and a growl from Severus. The man saw his wrong and silenced himself before walking past them into the open living room.

"Come here," He instructed and Haven stepped into sight and placed herself next to the vulture, and matched voices with faces. There were multiple people, all who stared at her silently and Severus was quick to pick up her discomfort.

"Haven, this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. You already know Minerva, Albus and Arthur." Severus gestured to each individual who gave their own independent hello's, before continuing,

"Everyone, this is Haven."

* * *

><p><strong>yay for past chapter explanations! Hope you enjoyed. please remember I love R&amp;R's<strong>


	9. Each To Their Own Escape

**ADDITCION TOPIC.**** ADDICTION WARNING*** ADDICTION TOPIC**** ATTICTION WARNING. ** ADDITCTION TOPIC************

**So now that the warning is covered, I seemed to have lost a follower but I really with they had told me what turned them off first... I love R&R's guys they really help a lot. So if you have time please R&R. thankd for coming back and I hope everyone else enjoys! **

*edit 12/17/2014 - So I notice I lost some followers with the last 2 chapters. R&R please, the story can only become better with reviews. Am I out of character? What can I do to keep people around. Getting reviews will help me and I'm happy to even rewrite chapters to fit the problems. Let me know**

* * *

><p><strong>Each to their own Escape<strong>

**Flashback:**

...Severus gestured to each individual, who gave their own independent hello's, before continuing, "Everyone, this is Haven."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Severus:<strong>

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Minerva asked.

Minerva had positioned herself next to the man, who leaned against the far kitchen wall of Grimmauld Place. He was surveying the group, as they chattered and interacted around Haven. He watched each hand and each gesture. She was sitting at the long meal table, asking Tonks various questions about her ability, which Tonks seemed excited to appease her interest. He was slightly impressed with Tonks and how she engaged with Haven. They were similar and different at the same time, two sides of the same person. In a way he understand.

"Tell her what?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Severus, you.. you killed her parents." She finished in a soft whisper glancing at Haven.

"Wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't kill her _parents_.. just her father and her brother."

"What's the difference?" The witch said turning fully to him, and crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"You said _parents_, I only killed one of them." He refused eye contact and narrowed his eyes at the scene before him angrily.

"Severus." Minerva hissed.

"It's different. You don't understand." His voice was emotionless and numb. But he was wrong, Minerva did understand. To be responsible for the death of both parents, is different then just one. This was the mindset of a regretful murderer, bent of keeping his sanity. Minerva looked down and nodded her head a few times.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Words danced over Snapes tongue and it took a moment to find their placement.

"Are you going to tell?"

His question was a fair one that put his trust with Minerva on the line. He knew lies and she knew she couldn't get away with it if she tried.

"No Severus, I'm going to leave that to you." She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and stepped into the group and started a conversation quickly after.  
>He continued to watch, unnoticed by the rest of the room. He watched what looked like Haven wrapping up her conversation with Tonks and with a harsh silencing look at Remus, she slid off her chair and looked around for him.<p>

He raised an eyebrow and readjusted his position, as she pulled herself up on the counter next to him and let her boots tap lightly the cabinets.

"Having fun?" His voice was sarcastic and drawl.

"No."

The answer surprised him slightly, and he looked over at Haven who was already looking at him.

"I want to leave."

"Alright."

With no further words, Severus pushed off the wall and walked over to Albus and Minerva and informed them, they were leaving. He gave a sharp nod and turned heel before anyone could object, and gestured her to follow. He led them out the door and down the warm spring street before pulling into a nearby park. It was a late spring night and they walked together along the stone walkway.

"What happened?" he asked scanning the area as they strolled.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked as if you were enjoying conversing with Tonks."

"Yha, she's pretty cool, but.."

"But?"

"Molly Weasley." Her voice came weak and mumbled her answer.

"What about her?"

"I don't like her."

"Really? I don't hear that often," he quipped.

"I don't like her smile."

His eye's narrowed as he looked down at her. "Elaborate?"

They walked in silence for awhile longer and Severus once again attempted Occlumency, he pushed his connection through her skull, trying to seep through the cracks of her attention unnoticed. He felt a slight tense rising in the back of his own mind and neck, as he felt the beginning of her rejection. He continued the push as he instinctually knew he was getting close.

At once, the door slammed shut and he was painfully pushed from her psyche. His head throbbed for a moment and Severus decided not to push the topic further, and instead waited for her to begin on her own. She seemed to be having trouble and he started to regret asking.

"Severus, Do you..." She stopped walking under the shadow of a tree and her companion was quick to face her, "...I didn't like the way she looked at me. I don't like the way a lot of the people there looked at me."

"Go on."

She sighed and looked down defeated. A haunting image of Haven's childhood, self flashed through Severus's mind making him shift uncomfortably.

"Molly Weasley... She... the way she looked at me..." She wouldn't look at him, but he felt the tears building her eyes.

"I miss my mom, Sev."

Severus's stomach twisted and the air caught in his throat. He stood awkwardly, failing to regain composure, secretly glad she was more interested in the grass that poked between the path cracks, then his slightly panicked features.

"I know you didn't know her,-" Severus felt another punch hit him and he took a physical step back, "But, she used to look at me the same way that women did. I don't her remember alot... but I remember the smile, and how she used to tell me she loved me." Her voice trailed as a tear dropped from her nose.

Social norms were lost to Severus even in normal day to day, but as he watched tears drip slowly from the girl's eyes, he felt an obligation to comfort but did not how or what to say.

"If you don't want to talk abou-"

"They used magic." She admitted, looking up and her brow furrowed when he didn't look surprised. She took his silence and continued talking.

"I don't remember alot, but I remember there were three of them,"

*Stop.*

"I remember that my friend Emily was there and her dad. They came for a birthday dinner.

*Please, stop.*

"They wore all black, with shiny metal masks."

*Silver.*

He swallowed and kept eye contact. The more he remained silent, the more she spoke and the more she spoke, the more uncomfortable he felt. It was a circle of which Severus found himself unable to exit.

"My dad, He had a gun cabinet upstairs and I remember Uncle Benny, That was his name-"

*No names!*

The voice in his head was sharp. He knew the rules, and he knew he had to keep his mind together. He had never been forced to stand and listen to someone account to his murders, unknowing of the blood that stained his hands. He never felt so mentally sick in his life.

"I guess he heard the people break in and.. I remember he fired the first shot. I remember the guy who liked to talk was the one who hit the ground."

*Lucius..*

He swallowed down his nausea, as he connected another line from the murder. She had met Lucius once or twice after the day at the Ministry, but the man cut any connection to the topic quickly as a way to save them both. They were not in the life of loose conversations about controversial topics. It had to be that way. It was better that way. Jessica Marrow, had looked into the eyes of two of the murders her entire teenage life, and she didn't have a clue.

"Then..." She furrowed her brow and Severus waited in anticipation for the story to be over, "everything went crazy... I remember Uncle Benny calling my name from up the stairs and.. I remember him telling me and Erica to run into my bedroom and hide. He stayed behind to delay who ever followed...I remember who ever it was, running into my room...I remember how he made Erica fall silent...-"

They both seemed to look away at the same time, disturbed by the events that unfolded the night. It wasn't all about respecting Haven's name choice. He couldn't bring himself to call her Jessica anyway. Every time her name rolled off someone's tongue, he remembered how Lucius said it. How he purred her name though fangs of a hungry King Cobra, and he remembered how her energy raised the hair on the back of his neck before he was knocked out.

Severus had enough, and turned away and started walking. He didn't care anymore. He lost enough money, He lost enough time, and had gained enough stress. He couldn't tell her, and there wasn't a path were he didn't have to. As strong and capable as Severus Snape was, for whatever reason, telling her he was heavily involved with the death of her parents and was the only reason she ran the streets as a mere child, made him want to die.

He tensed his shoulders as he heard the patter of her boots against the path.

*3. 2. 1.*

He turned around and she halted to a stop just in front of him. Her exterior was back to stone and her soul had shut once more.

"Go."

She looked at him questionably.

"Listen, you need to go a separate way then me. I am not good for you, and I am sorry for ever allowing you ever think I was. But you need to go away from me and you need to leave this society."

"What?"

"Haven... Please. Turn around and walk away and don't ever come back to me." His voice was strained as his anger raised out of control.

"You can't just-"

"Just what?! Ask you to go away? Here I stand Haven, telling you to go away and never bother me again! I'm done and none of us ever want to see you again."

With that, he appirated from the spot and the park fell to silence around her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haven<strong>

*He doesn't want to see me. Fine. Fuck him.*

She jogged out of the train station and slipped into the nearest ally and once drenched in shadows, she thrust her fists against the brick wall feeling the satisfying pain. She kicked over trash cans and threw stacks of paper in a fit of anger.

Haven was not one to push. If he wanted her gone, she would be damned to waste her breath on the likes of him. She slipped in and out and streets and allys before finding herself by an abandoned factory. She crept around to the the loose window boards, and smiled as she heard familiar laughter and clinking of glasses. She pushed the board to the side and pulled herself in.

At once, the dogs went off in crazy barking and she heard the shuffling of feet and whispers.

"Guys! Chill out. It's me."

"Haven, that you, Little Rat?"

She smiled at the nickname and walked into the room, the dogs were released from their hold and happily ran up to greet her.

"Wooow, For awhile girl, I thought you got to good for us."

"Never." She smiled and flopped down on the floor.

The group of five, had built a bright fire in the center of the room and they sat in a circle, lounging, smoking, and passing bottles around.

"So, where've you been?"

"It's not important. I got sick of his rules and bounced. This is where I belong. Kenny, hand me that bottle."

That night, Haven lost herself to alcohol and a pill or two. Her world slowed as the laugher and warmth of long time friends relaxed her and made her smile true once more.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Severus:<span>**

He stopped at his front door and turned around. He listened for anything. He felt for anything. He pushed down the thought of wanting her to come out of the shadows, and replaced it with the promise never to interact with her again. He didn't even realize he was picking at flesh of his inner elbow through his clothing, until he reached for the door handle.

He opened his door and slipped up the stairs, he watched his body go into habit mode, as he fell to his knees and slid open the bottom dresser drawer. His breathing became tight, and his vision blurred as he dug to the bottom, furthest corner and felt his spine tingle as his fingers landed on a leather case.

*Is it worth 13 years, Severus my love?* His heart froze as Lily's voice invaded his mind. His decision was made at that moment, and he grasped the case tightly and yanked it from it's hiding spot then tossing it on the bed. He stepped away with his eye's locked on it, and unbuttoned and removed his robes exposing a black undershirt. He stood for a moment and forced himself to think, raising his hands to either side of his head. Was he really going to do this?

His whole life was dedicated to deleting each constant bad thing to happened to him. From his parents' divorce, to losing his younger sister to their mother, and the drug/booze abuse from both his father and him self, and which seemed to follow him for the rest of his life. Lily's death near killed him, and now he had to protect Haven from the same fate.

Mind and body froze, before his mind forced painful memories to light and Severus lost control of being able to make them stop screaming in his years, and flashing before his eyes. Severus foot kicked a near by chair angrily, and he unzipped the case. He set up his dose and tightened the elastic band with his teeth and waited a moment in blind insanity as his veins raised.

*Just once. Just to make it stop.*

A blunt force collided with the side of Snape's temple, throwing his vision into spirals. As his vision started to clear he felt the needle rip from his hand, and was quickly was grasped by a hand on either side of his shirt and pushed him against a near-by wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Severus!"

A knee collided painfully with his leg forcing it numb and promptly giving out, bringing Severus to his knees. No more abuse followed, and he watched the feet walk away through strands of his hair. It took a minute before he was able to stand up and focus on the attacker but when he did, he locked eye's with the storming glare of Lucius Malfoy.

"Is it really that good, Severus?" The blond asked, looking down and examining the clear, liquid filled needle he held between his fingers. And Severus's features turned cold.

"How did you know?" Severus asked numbly. He was embarrassed and ashamed along with in obvious pain, but his past shaped him to conceal such feelings behind a cold, and dead mask.

"How?" Lucius looked up and raised his eyebrows. "I always know when your in trouble." His stuck up tone only made him look more superior and in return made Severus feel more pathetic.

"So here I am, my most dearest of friends. And I think it's time you tell me what's been going on that has destroyed you into picking _this_ up again."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a slight character breaking chapter. But I account that to both of their stress and hard decisions.<strong>

**thanks for Reading. Please R&R**


	10. Dreamscape

**Welcome back! This chapter will test your memory of earlier chapters. That being said. Let's begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamscap<strong>**e**

**Haven:**

"Tell me who has hurt you so?" Tom's voice slithered through the empty desert air. She was sitting on the large, dead tree trunk and followed the cracks in the dry ground with her eyes, kicking her legs while he stood next to her, tilting his head up slightly to look at her.

"I doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was bland and unemotional. Tom rolled his eye's and moved away from the dead tree.

"Well then, you don't want to go on an adventure, you don't want to play games, you don't want to talk. What _do_ you want to do, Jessica."

"I want to wake up."

His face fell stiffly and his voice came out dry, "Your desires, are mine to grant."

With a snap of his fingers, she was pulled from the scene, and sprung up where she lay in the physical realm. Her eye's focused on her surrounds as she sat up on her arms. She had woken up alone in a disintegrating, abandoned house. She looked over and saw light peaking through the rotting curtains and glanced around the silent room.

It was her home, or rather, it had been her home, before evil took it as it's own. She looked down at the hard wooden floor beneath her, and dragged her fingers over the deep scratch on the wood. She slept in her parents old room that night, and had almost every night the past week. She had not been one to seek out Severus, or anyone that disowned her, and he didn't come looking for her. She slid the paper wrapped forty ounce, and took sips until her hands stopped shaking. She was a wreck, she knew this. But something in her didn't care. She didn't want to. Disappointment was her life, and Severus was no different.

*But he had been.*

Her heart churned, it was true, he was the longest to stick by her outside of her homeless click and he asked the least amount from her than anyone else. She had grown comfortable in his cold and emotionless presence, and now that he was gone, her anger held no boundaries. She was chaotic and had become careless in her actions. She picked drunken fights just because she wanted to hit, and exhausted herself in efforts to feel anything besides numb. What did she care what she became? Her fate was obviously sealed to her streets and her city. Haven was born in them and she would die in them, that's all she knew.

She pulled herself off the matt and stumbled a few steps, before swearing loudly and landing on her knees. She grabbed the bottle and took gulps, until she her vision cleared and she was able to stand. She smashed the bottle against the kitchen wall on her way out, and promised herself sobriety for the remainder of the week. She pulled her hood up and began to aimlessly walk the quiet suburban street.

Up until that point with Severus, she was unable to return to her home. Her heart would burn and she would break down. But loosing Severus, brought her back to the beginning of where her life originally ended. Flashes of her dead parents strode about on the kitchen floor, her bothers pale face with wide, unseeing eyes danced through her mind, and her own glossily eyes narrowed angrily, as she bumped shoulders aggressively with someone passing by.

She had ran away that night and promised herself they would never find her, but now she made a different promise. She promised, if she ever came across the ones who ruined her once perfect life, she'd rot them before they saw her blade.

She felt a new anger bubble inside the pit of her heart. It was a burning feeling, the feeling of a hundred lost tears, the punches that cracked walls and broke through skin, a hundred hours spent begging for a reason. So much wasted time on questions to a God would never answer her, and every child's prayer that went unanswered. Children were supposed to be seen as innocent, not cursed as if they are walking damnations. To be given magic and a new life, then have it ripped away in a flash was painful enough. She watched her second life die before her very eyes, just as it had the first time. If there was a God out there, it clearly cared less then Severus Snape ever did.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Severus Snape<strong>

"She's gone?" Molly asked, concerned as the Order meeting erupted around him, and Albus's eyes widened, unbelievingly.

"Did I stutter, women?" He jumped forward in his chair, making those seated nearby flinch.

"I guess... I guess we just don't understand why she would just...leave." Minerva said, entwining her fingers uncomfortably.

He raised his fingers and his eye's in false questioning. "The last thing she said to me was, that all of _this_ became to much and it scared her. She apologized, she turned, and she walked away."

"Just like that?" Sirius tested, crossing his fingers and leaning forward in his chair. "Are you sure she wasn't given to someone else?" Instead of responding, Severus just allowed his glare to do the talking him.

" Severus, It's not that we don't believe you.-" Tonks began gently,

"But we don't see exactly, why you would let her." Remus ended slowly.

Severus rose to his feet, slowly pushing the chair back and leaned towards Remus, resting his knuckles on the table surface.

"I was supposed to keep her?" The room fell into uncomfortable silence, as no one knew how to respond.

Of course, Jessica was a key needed to succeed in the final battle, and to keep Harry Potter remotely safe inside his privet psyche, and losing her to Voldemort would be catastrophic. No one had bothered to realize Snape sat in the middle between two sides of a viscous war who both wanted the girl. To expect a man such as him, to open his heart and life to anyone, let alone an ungovernable women just short reaching adult independence, seemed unlikely and out of the question. They knew nothing of her stays at his flat, or his allowing for her to transform the bedroom into her own separate world. They knew they spoke somewhat often, and he had been charitable to her. But even the thought of that, was perceived as be strictly business.

He was exhausted, and there was things to be done before he slept. He had numbed himself to the thought of her, and the upcoming school year would relieve a lot of tension. He found himself unable to concentrate in his own dwelling, which made him and his nerves, set on an extreme edge which he exposed openly.

"I'm finished here. I have nothing else to say, and after all that's been asked and all the money I willingly lost, I think I will take my leave for the night." He straightened up and he wrapped his hands behind his back turning to the oldest members, "Minerva, Albus, I will see you both at school. "

With a curt nod he swept around the room and slammed the door behind him leaving the room in silence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tom Riddle:<strong>

"Well-" Tom Riddle began, placing both hands on the table as Nagini slithered over the feet of the few followers in room. "I have ever so graciously decided, to allow select memberssss to attempt to redeem a past failure."

The room adjusted uncomfortably as Lucius and Mcnaire exchanged glances across the table. They sat in silence before the Dark Lord, along with Bellatrix, Greyback, Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew.

"Snape, you will stay back on this mission, as your school year is coming up and I'll need you on the grounds, to watch Potter. Mcnaire, Lucius, the blood your failure has since been wiped from the floor and dried into the cracks of time. I offer you two, another chance. A chance you will never get again, I assure you. _I _have found our old target Jessica, and I have gained her trust through time.-" He glared through slit eyes at the group that coward before him.

"Your mission is simple, I give you a scroll. All you have to do, is show up and make sure _this _makes it's way into her hands." The creature held up a letter, sealed with a green wax stamp, with a snake pressed in. The two exchanged looks at each other and nodded slowly, eye's conversing a silent plan.

"Lucius," the blonde's attention snapped up at the Dark Lord, who now stood at his side and extended the envelope between his long fingers, "If it weren't for your Ministry position, I would leave you in charge one again, but as you failed last time I am allowing Mcnaire to reign above you. Mcnaire, this being said, if you fail, you will face the punishment for you _and_ Lucius.

The other man broke eye contact almost immediately, and looked down at the table as the Dark Lord chuckled deeply, and Lucius took the note.

"You two," He extended long, clawed fingers at Mcnaire, and Lucius, "may remove yourselves from my presence. Take Snape with you, and converse among yourselves of appropriate plans and actions."

With that, they got up and left the room quietly. The Dark Lord narrowed his eye's as the door clicked shut.

"Bellatrix."

The women was at his feet in a moment. "Make sure the girl finds her way back here. Do what it takes, but do not turn her against us. Take Greyback for backup, and watch her blade." He handed the women a separate parchment of instructions, the women gave a sick, toothy smile and the two apparated from room immediately.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucius Malfoy:<strong>

He lounged in Severus's arm chair, and watched the man pace about the room. He held a goblet of wine between his fingers and his other hand rested on the head of his cane. He watched the man a for moment, before crossing his ankle over his opposite leg.

"Severus, you need to sit down, your making me nauseous."

Severus spun around and glared at the man who only raised an eyebrow in distinguished leisure.

"It's always about you isn't Malfoy." The man spat and received a dark grin, before he raised the glass to his lips in a sort of toast.

"Can you think of anyone better?"

"You're a git."

"One of the best." Lucius grinned and took a sip. He lowered his leg and leaned forward, running his eye's lazily over some notes of Snapes' that lay on the nearby desk, and traced patterns on the cup with his thumb.

"If it's a comfort to know, that while you pace here pathetically, I've heard of a plan that is possibly being placed forth, to gain control of your street beast."

Snape straightened up and raised an eyebrow, prompting the man to continue. With a smirk and flash of grey eyes, the man continued as the attention dropped solely on his words. He swirled the liquid gently in the goblet before speaking.

"There might have been talk amongst a specific few, of a secondary plan once the wolf has been pulled from it's cave." Severus's features pulled back, and Lucius watched the man decode the message and took a gratifying sip of the expensive wine, once privet conclusions had been reached.

"How do you know this true."

"Walls speak, when eye's and body's leave."

The room fell into a heavy silence.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe pity, maybe understanding, maybe even no reason at all. Perhaps, I just don't want you to hold the coffin of handing her over to a man, who feels nothing and is twisted in hate."

"I thought, you wanted a pure blood society?"

"I thought, we no longer spoke of such topics."

Severus nodded under Lucius angry glare. He didn't care what side Severus was on. True, he wanted a pureblood society, and the thought of mixing, made him almost gag. But, the years had warn into his mind as well, and the realization that even after The Dark Lord won, there would still be innumerable and unneeded deaths and pain, slid him into uneven ground. A father's protection sunk deeper then beliefs, and Lucius never wanted his son under the same torturous wand that he had been countless of times.

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

Lucius stood from the chair and finished the goblet in a single sip, before gently placing it on the table next to him. He adjusted his expensive traveling robes, and approached his friend, stopping at his shoulder so they stood facing opposite directions, and replied in a solemn mutter, "Find her first."

Severus's eyes narrowed and his teeth grit together but they did not meet eye's, "And how, _Mister Malfoy, _am I supposed to do that?"

"Go home."

Before Severus could respond the man had appirated, leaving him alone in silence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Severus:<strong>

*Home.*

The man thought, as he stood in front of the dilapidated house. Humans, are a predictable breed, and Haven was no different. He was wearing form fitting dueling robes and wasted no effect of a bothersome and tangling fabric. It had been a few weeks since that night, and he realized the possibility of what she became, he understood her anger and remembered her power. She had no reason to trust him, or even tolerate him for more than a breath he knew this. He felt her energy right away, and looked around before pulling back planks of wood off the front door, and sliding through Police tape and entered the house.

He froze in the entry way and stiffened his features. In his mind's eye, he recalled each event step by step, and he followed the trail he once ran. He took the turn into the kitchen and a flash entered his mind, of the fearful family gathered at the kitchen table. He stopped and looked straight up. The hole remained in the ceiling and the debris sat by his foot. His eye's trailed the room, and looked down at Malfoy's blood that lay half wiped on the floor.

There was signs of Muggle police activity left around the house, but it seemed the house was left alone to rot along with the memoires of it's last hosts. He turned on his toe and traced his steps up the stairs.

*"Wait. Something isn't right." Lucius noted, stopping his steps. Severus instantly understood what Lucius meant. The house sat quiet. Unnaturally quiet for the situation.*

Lucius had left his blood on the stair railing and walls, and he soon found himself at the top of the stairs.

*They checked every room and every closet, but the dead man on the floor told a story that traced to the end room.*

There was a white outline on the floor of the man Mcnaire had killed. He slowly walked down the hallway, glancing into each exposed open room. He made it to the last door, and looked down at the handle.

*They felt Mcnaire's magic through the door, but also felt another form strong potential energy. Lucius put his hand on the door handle and with a nod from Severus he threw it open.*

The door clicked, and he gently pushed it open, listening to the hinges squeak as he stood stiffly at the thresh hold. Severus eye's traveled around the room, and he took a breath before stepping over the boundary. He looked around, and noticed, it used to be a young girls bedroom. Pictures of childish drawing hung limply on the walls, along with stickers of hearts and clouds which were peeling off the walls. The bed was a princess canopy style, with holes that rotted through the once pink, see though fabric. Stuffed animals and bedtime story books, sat covered in a thick layer of dust, and lined shelves. He turned away from stuffed animals, black dead eyes that stared empty and cold towards him.

"What are you doing here!?" He spun around and looked into the dangerous eye's of Haven, who stood next to the door and loudly slammed it shut.

*They spun around when the bedroom door slammed shut. Standing in the shadows with a straight face, was Jessica..*

""Ah, my love, thank goodness_ I_ found you. Come now." His voice was hoarse and deep and he extended his hand towards her.

Her face dropped and her posture diminished.

"What did you say?" Her brow furrowed and she took a step back against the door.

"Love, thank goodness I found you. Come now."

Her eye's widened and her lip trembled slightly.

"Haven, we need to talk. "

"You were there.." She started.

"Haven, calm down and lis -"

"Shut up! Shut! Up! You have no right to talk to me! you can't ask me a damn thing! It was you this whole time!"

She stomped across the room and shoved him hard before pulling out her knife and flipping it open. He allowed his hands to open and his forced his eyes to drop and kept his defensiveness under control.

"Your right."

His submissiveness threw her off immensely, which only fueled her anger further, "No! Shut up! Don't you ever say that again!"

Her face twisted in anger, and the hair on the back of his neck stood, and a cold warning swept through and his bones.

"Lucius Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth and he raised his eye's to her, "I knew his voice was familiar. I knew it. I was so stupid" Her eyes flew back to Severus who was pulling his wand from his sleeve, and froze half way.

"No! You have better form then that Severus Snape! If I fight with no magic then neither will you."

"Then pull your private evil back!" He was no fool, He was not going to drop his weapon while his skin burned slightly under his covered arms .

When the Magic did not retreat, he pulled his wand the rest of the way and locked venomous eye's with her.

"Who were you?" She asked a cold, stone voice and he felt the burning spread to his chest and neck.

"I shot the gun."

"Why did you come here?"

"I was looking for you."

He watched her fingers tighten around the handle, before looking back at her,

"Why? So you could finish the job?"

"So I could warn you of someone who will."

He felt the magic reced slightly, and her posture straightened.

"Why should I trust your words?"

"You shouldn't, that's why I sent you away."

"But here you are."

"Here I am."

Haven lowered the knife, and Severus felt the burning sensation lessen against his skin, and in good form he pointed his own wand to the floor.

"You lied to me."

"I did no such thing."

She stopped to think. Haven never actually asked, and in turn, he never actually admitted a false truth. Her fingers moved over the handle uncomfortably as she looked around the room.

"I'm giving you ten words, to tell me what you need to say."

"Then what?"

"Well, We'll have to find that out as we go, now won't we. Eight words left. "

He went against instinct, and allowed the open threat to move by him.

"I know of your dreams with Tom Riddle."

She stepped back and looked surprised at him.

"But how-"

"It's not important. Look, you will never have to see me again. I'll leave and I won't ever come looking for you again, I promise. But let me tell you what I need to tell you."

"Fine."

"Tom Riddle, is not one you want in your life, or even dreams for that matter. He's the one who hired me and the others. He wanted us to bring you to him. But now, he's sending others because _we_ failed. Listen to me, whatever he says, whatever you dream, do not believe _anything_ he tells you."

He stood upright and swept past Haven, and started out the door. He counted his steps as he made his way down the hallway and down each step. There was no need for further conversation. He was not a man to control, and he said what he needed to say. Now, he was going to leave and if she never wanted to see him, she wouldn't. If she did, she knew where to find him. He rounded the living room before he heard her boots coming down the stairs. He slowed his steps but did not stop.

"Severus."

He turned around and looked at her, raising an eyebrow as she came around the living room wall, and approached him empty handed.

She stopped a fair distance from him and looked back, matching his emotionless features. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because, it was the right thing to do."

"When have you cared about what's right and wrong?"

"Ever since I learned, that magic can be used for more than just getting rid of pain."

* * *

><p><strong>Another one bites the dust. Oh! Another one bites the dust. He's gonna get you too, another one bites the dust!<strong>

**R&R**


	11. To be Less Human

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

****Slight Violence... but all in good intentions and teachings.****

**A little note before we begin, I am going to start adding in The Golden Trio extremely soon. I just want to make a nice character setting and emotional start point ****before that. ****Also R&R is important to me and would help a lot if I'm out of character or the story messed up somewhere.**

**Saying that. Lets begin. Safe travels and Holidays everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Only Less Human<span>**

**Haven:**

"I still hate you," she had told him harshly before he left the house.

Snape turned around, dropping his hand from the handle and stared unemotionally at her, "And I, still only tolerant the continuing annoyance that seems to come with your presence."

She had smiled him now, "No, you don't."

His head tilted forward and he scowled, "Pray tell, to what would make you think otherwise?"

"Why did you come here?" She stated simply.

She waited for an answer, before giving his darkening features a nod and a cocky grin. With that, she turned around and took leave of the room and the soulless man who claimed to dislike her.

"Haven."

She stopped and turned around to face him, crossing her arms and leaning heavily on one leg.

"Do not speak of me. Do not allow him to take you from your body. Remember, that under the beauty and lure of every cobra, there are always fangs and an eagerness to use it's poison on prey."

She was still angry, that much she was sure of. Her fingers twitched for the chill of her knife and her mind sung songs of rightful revenge. She gave him a small nod and turned around and left the room. He waited a moment, and soon heard her boots heading up the stairs. He stood by himself for a moment and looked around. Only when the house dipped into an uncomfortable and deathly silence, did he pull himself from his thoughts and appirated from the spot.

As she traveled the hallway, her father's voice spoke inside her head, reminding her of words once promised. Her fists were still clenched in lingering anger. She had never kept many promises, but one of the few she would, would be the one she promised to her father. She promised that she would never, ever hit first and against her strongest desires, she never did.

She closed the door to her brother's old room, and climbed the top bunk. True, Daniel had grown out of bunk beds as a child, but his little sisters night terrors, made him strive for her to have a safety place. Some nights , when she woke drenched with sweat and tears, she would shuffle by her parents room, and sneak into his. She remembered crawling to the top bed and curling up in the safety of the array of pillows and puffy blankets. Now the blankets lay stiff and heavy on top of her, lifeless and unable to keep out the cold and heavy air. The silence of the room was haunting, and memories ran in front of her eyes everywhere she looked.

Haven cried alone that night. She cried for Daniel, for Erica. She cried for her mother and father and her brave uncle. She cried that she did not kill Severus, she cried because she didn't want to, and she cried until the cloud of sleep washed over her and she submerged into her dreams.

**Haven:**

"Welcome back, my pet." Tom turned around, raising his arms from his sides, waiting for an embrace. A friendly smile was turned upwards in wavering, sarcastic warmth. Severus's words ran through her head and she stood to her feet and met attention with him.

"Why do you look at me with such eyes?" He asked, looking insulted, "what do you feel, girl?"

Haven held up her arm for him to see, and exposed the underside of her forearm. She pulled the knife from her back pocket, and with her eye's locked on the his, she dragged the blade over her arm allowing a sliver to fill with blood.

The man's face dropped.

"If I wake up with this wound, then it proves this wasn't a dream."

"What are you getting at?" He said coldly. She felt the control of kindness that Tom was trying to maintain, and she watched his arms drop to his side.

"Every night you have appeared, I begin the dream laying down. You always have me to stand and walk to you before anything else. I know what you're doing, and I don't want to play your traveling games anymore, Tom."

He narrowed his eye's dangerously and the desert wind picked up around them creating a dust storm a little ways off. Going "out of body" is a very dangerous thing to do. It had been something Haven had heard about, from homeless and train jumpers she had met in passing. When one leaves their body to travel the dream realm, they leave behind their soul's vessel open for anything to take control. These body snatchers have no remorse, and they'll leave the soul behind without a second thought as long as they can walk to earth again.

"It's all just a dream, my pet." Tom chucked and opened his arms invitingly, calling her to him once more.

She stood tall and strong, Severus had confirmed her suspicions and built her strength, "No, it's not."

He stood slightly dumfounded at her newly expressed knowledge, and rattle thundered across the sky, as black rain clouds appeared in the once cloudless, grey sky.

"How long have you known?" he asked slowly dipping his hands into his school robes.

"I've had suspicions for awhile."

"My pet," Tom took a slithering step towards her, a smile growing on his face. "I've been making you strong. I'm doing what I promised."

"Why?"

He stopped walking, and the smile wavered against his now inquiring features, "who have you been talking too?"

"Friends." She silently scolded herself for the overly quick response and he nodded his head and turned around sharply, striding over to the large tree trunk.

"Would it sooth your suspicions, if we met out of dreams, Jessica?" The young man asked.

She stood uncomfortably, watching the man slither his arm into the open side of the trunk, before making her way up to him.

"I don't understand."

His eye's glinted as he pulled his arm out of the tree and extended an envelope towards her, which he held securely by two fingers.

"I've been waiting for this moment, for a long time." A rattle shook the sky as she took the note from between his fingers.

Haven ran her fingers over the wax pressed snake and looked up, focusing on the silver Slytherin badge on the boys robes with a similar snake.

"But, this is a dream."

He raised his fingers in a snap position, "if that's how you wish perceive it."

With a toothy smile, he snapped his fingers and Haven shot up on the bunk bed gasping for breath. She took a minute to regain herself and remember where she lay, before leaning back onto the mattress and adjusting her position uncomfortably, wiping sweat from her forehead. Her heart froze mid-beat and her breathing caught when a sudden crackling come from beneath her pillow. She widened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, as she traced her fingers over the fresh scar on her right forearm. She slowly sat back up and turned to face the pillow. With a quick exhale, she yanked the pillow from the spot as one would remove a band aid from the skin, and her eye's widened as the green wax stamp glinted against the tan colored envelope .

* * *

><p><strong><span>Severus<span>**

Severus Snape sat up late that night, cross legged on his bed, quill scratching a few final notes on a parchment before rolling it up and placing it on the night stand. He slid open the small drawer of the night table, and pulled out three small vials.

*One to kill the thoughts, one to kill the dreams, and one to help slip away,* he thought, as he ran his thumb over each small vial.

He downed the first two no problem, but froze when his hearing perked to the house shifting. Something wasn't right in the air. He placed down the vial and grabbed his wand, quietly moving off the bed and towards the door. He stepped soundlessly across the floor and rested his hand on the door handle. He took a moment, and pulled himself under control. He quieted his mind and focused on forcing his heart to slow, while bringing his senses full alert. His eye's flashed, and he turned the handle and stepped into the dark hallway, his knuckles whitening around the wooden handle of his wand.

Keeping his position favored against the wall which held the stairs, he quietly stalked his way down the hallway, stopping before exposing himself in the open stair case. He glanced down at the space under the spare bedroom door, and searched for feeling from inside. When he felt nothing, his attention turned down the stairs and moved his eyes along the opposite wall. Sure enough, he noticed a slight flickering from a single dim candle, dancing almost invisible, against the wall from one of the rooms below.

His breath came deeper with every step, and his senses fixated on anything that came from below. He waved his wand and was quickly alerted to a presence that stood in the living room. He gave a snarl and stepped into view, his wand raised and a devastating spell sat anxiously on the tip of his tongue.

"Severus?"

The figure turned around, and lowered the hood of her traveling robes.

"Minerva.." He glared at her for a moment with his wand still pointed, "is this what our "acquaintanceship" has come too? Intrusive, late night visits with no warning or knock?"

"Honestly Severus, I'm as surprised as you." she expressed quizzically, glancing behind her at the front door, "I would have thought, your wards would forbid me to be heard against your door, let alone allow me inside it's walls."

"Agreed." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest and forcing the murderer inside to boil down. He continued to glare silently from the staircase as Minerva lit a few more candles.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked through gritted teeth, while lowering his arms to his sides.

"I'm here, because I want to know the truth."

"I told you the truth." He snapped, gratingly.

Her posture straightened and set to the offensive, 'No Severus, you didn't. Where is she?"

"Hell if I know. Probably, sleeping like any other normal person."

Minerva pushed him further, allowing her voice to rise with her irritation, "But she's not normal, Severus."

"You'd be surprised." He hissed in return, matching her raising anger.

"Severus."

He rewarded her nuisance with a forced defeated sigh, "Minerva. I don't know where she is."

"But what do you know about her?"

She took steps around the room, looking at various items as she waited for his answer. When none was given, her gaze traveled next to the man and towards the stair case.

"Is she here?" Minerva whispered, under her voice.

An anger sparked inside and his eye's flashed dangerously, "Excuse, me?"

"Is she here, Severus?"

"Of course not." He spat, stepping fully into the living room.

Minerva gave a disbelieving glare, and glanced back towards the stair case.

"Stop." He hissed harshly, receiving a dangerous look from the older witch.

"No Severus, you stop. Out of all people, you're lying to _me. _And once you start lying to _me_, how can I believe you hold any sort of loyalty to myself or any of us?"

"Enough Minerva."

"I'm serious..."

Severus silenced himself, and kept locked eye's with the witch, who dropped all guard and looked at him sadly, letting her arms hang limply to her sides and looking away first. The clock ticked, as they stood in heavy silence.

"Come," Severus said stiffly, and turned heel and started up the stairs. He took the left, and stopped next to the bedroom door, nodding Minerva's gaze to the brass door handle.

She reached over and rotated the knob slowly, and stepped into the dark room. With the flick of the switch, the room illuminated into beauty. She looked around at beautiful paintings of rolling mountings, small towns, forests, all under a warm and beautiful sunset that sat painted skillfully on the surrounding walls. Her eyes followed the sunset upwards and watched as it morphed into the ceiling, and turned into a dark blue night sky, with swirling moons and stars. Portraits of people and animals, hung framed in various spots and glass, brass and metal wind chimes hung from the ceiling, glinting from the over head lamp. The bed set was a full black set, and the mattress sat on a metal bed frame with a swirling headboard. The blankets and pillows were done proper and tight.

"Severus, this is beautiful." She said cordially, as she looked around the room.

She turned to face him, prompting him for explanation with her eye's. He still stood at the threshold, and had his finger on what looked like a black stick, that hung from the wall next to the main room light. He flicked the lights off and clicked on a illuminating backlight.

Minerva gasped, and stepped back in horror as a new world lit up around her. The space quickly became chaotic, and a rising dark energy set Minerva on edge and thickened her breathing. The once beautiful walls, changed to destruction,pelage and massive fires that consumed the houses and forests. Once surrounded by a beautiful sunset, had changed into various sigils and dripping green, pink, purple and blue eye's of random sizes and placement that watched them unseeing, but contained a sensation of watching. The portraits' faces, were redone with demonic qualities, dripping screams and terrifying deformities. She looked towards the bed and a large, bleeding ram head now glowed red, against the black bedspread surrounded by more various markings. The wind chimes now had profanity and anger scribed onto the ordainments and spirals. The metal headboard was painted with a dripping blood-like style. The only thing that remained the same, was a blanket made teepee that was created against the corner of the room. She gathered her courage and looked up at the ceiling before letting it out in a humph. The black light paint swirled and spiked in alluring , psychedelic beauty that contrasted with the rest of the room.

"What is this place?" Minerva whispered, looking into one of the larger painted eyes.

"This, is a haven." She hadn't heard the man approach behind her, and the sudden closeness made her jump slightly as he spoke.

The old witches jaw opened slightly and her eyebrows held to silent questions, as she turned to face Severus who took a step back.

"You mean, all of this was... her?"

His teeth grit, "Yes."

"And you... allowed this..?"

His eye's burned intensely into hers as he stood over her, "Yes."

"Why?"

Severus kept the question unanswered and instead turned on his heel and strode out of the room, clicking the blacklight off and leaving the door open. Minerva looked around once more before following, and met Severus in the living room where he already sat in his armchair.

"Severus, where is she?"

"Safe." He hadn't bothered to look up from the notebook he was flipping pages through.

Minerva's faith in the man had been restored enough, and she sent the scowling man a warm smile before making her way to the front door.

"Do you believe, she's all that they say she is, Severus?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I believe she can be."

Minerva turned and looked at her colleague, "What makes you think she holds prophecy?"

It took him a few ticks of the grandfather clock, before he admitted what he knew. "She carries a Rotted Scythe."

"Excuse me?"

He looked down a notebook which he had settled on a page.

"The folktale goes, when Death and his children were brought upon the earth to play the pelage to every living creature, they were all given a scythe with a blade named Rot, who held the duty of putting once living things back into the dirt from which they originally rose." He looked up and met her confused expression, "I have seen this blade on her, and I've seen what happens to the skin when it's broken. I've watched the skin burn and rot clean off bone, as it spread relentlessly with the goal of taking the entire victim. There are antidotes of course, but the damage shows prominent as wrinkled and burned scars, for the remainder of the victim's life."

"What else do you know?"

"Enough." His dark response, was accepted and Minerva cracked the front door open.

"Severus, you're doing the right thing."

He curved his lip disgusted, "How do you know what I'm doing?"

"I know you're doing the right thing."

With that, she dropped her hand from the handle and changed into her cat form before jutting off into the street, leaving the man to scowl angrily and the door to magically close behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

The next few days passed uneventfully, and Severus spent those days preparing for the upcoming year. There had been whispers, of a Ministry member being placed in the role of a staff, which depending on who it was, would be either in favor or completely eliminate, the thought of being able to slither off the grounds this year. Such claims had remained unproven, so the thoughts and opinions were stored until further notice.

Evening approached, and he sat quietly in his chair with a book on his lap, writing a list of ingredients he would need to pick up before the year started. He was alerted to a near by energy, and his quill slowed to a stop as he looked blindly at the words on the page. He stiffened his posture and shut his eye's, sensing the house around him. A large crash snapped his eye's open, and in a flash he was on his feet with his wand exposed, quickly making his way up the stairs. He was alerted to the spare bedroom, when glass shattered on the floor within. He flicked his wand and the door quickly opened upon his approach and Severus stepped inside ready to do what he did best.

At once, hands shot up from behind the bed and he stepped around and landed his wand on Haven, who lay on the floor fingers wide. His lip twitched angrily and he flicked is wand upwards, instructing her to stand.

"Seems like whenever I try to be sneaky around you, I always somehow fail." She said sheepishly, brushing the broken glass under the bed with her boot.

"Magic is a very influential force." He said silkily, as he waved his wand. Pieces of the glass rose in the air between them, and spun around before placing it's fully repaired self quietly back on the shelf. Severus gave her a nod and slid his wand back into his sleeve. "What do you want?"

"Honestly, the intent was to bother to you in the morning."

"Well, your bothering me now."

"Sor-"

"Out with it!" He was tired, and didn't have patients for her stupidity and procrastination with unless words.

She gave his hostility a snarl, which was quickly reciprocated with a threatening snarl of his own. She turned her eye's away from him and to her hand, as she pulled the envelope from her jacket pocket. She took steps towards the man who slightly paled, when she extended the envelope with the green wax stamp facing upwards.

He refused to take it, and his eye's flashed before straightening up and feeling his left forearm twitch, "Where did you get this?"

"He gave it to me." She mumbled looking at the familiar snake imprint.

His eye's moved from the envelope and scanned the painted landscape in front of him uncomfortably, "Where?"

"In my dreams."

His eye's dipped back down, and traced around the seal, "you didn't open it?"

She shook her head and put the parcel into her pocket, when she reasoned he wasn't going to take it.

" It's a letter containing a place to meet, a time to meet, and a date to meet."

"To meet him?"

He remained silent for a moment before narrowing his glare on the exposed area of the open window, "I don't know how to answer that."

He felt her look him up and down him before settling on a question, "Are you going to hurt me?"

He looked back at her, "No." His voice came out dry, and tired.

"Even if he told you too?"

"He already did, and I clearly failed, now didn't I."

He instantly regretted his words as a malicious smile etched across the girls face as the thought perked in her mind. He pulled his wand, set to fix the clear misunderstanding between them.

"Incarcerous." he said firmly.

Sudden cracks splintered up the wall behind her and vines whipped forth. To Severus's slight surprise, Haven acted quickly and the vine's burned to ash once they clashed with the silver blade that she swung and swiped skillfully. She threw the blade Tomahawk style, and smiled when it wedged it's self into one of the cracks. They stood together and watched as a black rot, slowly bled over of the wall in root style pattern, as the pelage poisoned and destroyed all traces of magic. Severus's attention only left the decay, when he saw Haven begin to turn towards him. She was standing confidently, proud of her radical display of power. She wore a cocky grin and crossed her arms before stepping backwards and pulling the knife from the wall. She closed the space, testing him by stepping closer then before. He returned her grin at once, as his peripherals picked up a green vine, that slithered out of a crack, and slowly towards her ankle.

He bowed his head to her, "You seem to be correct. I cannot outweigh your blade."

What remained of her attention, quickly diminished under the slight shock of his quick defeat. Wasting no time for recovery, the vine wrapped around her ankles and quickly yanked her feet from under her. She landed hard on her stomach and the knife was knocked from her hand and slid just out of arms reach.

When nothing else followed, she gave a chuckle and begin her way to her knees, "Good try, Severus," she snickered acerbically, as she leaned to pick up the knife.

At once, vines sprung from the wall and what seemed like hundreds of arms, grabbed and wrapped themselves around Haven's form as Severus stepped on the knife and dragged it towards him. She put up quite a dedicated fight, he would admit that, but he stood stone to the world and watched unemotionally, twisting the wand in his fingers as he thought of other spells and lessons he was more than capable of teaching. He twitched his head sharply, pulling down his demon and watched his magic overwhelmed her, quickly pulling her towards the wall. The sudden restraint of her back against the wall, pulled a primal energy from her and he noticed a trail of smoke rose from under the vines that touched her skin.

He watched as every vine her skin burned was quickly replaced by two more and he felt confident in her secured positioned. She continued to struggle against the hold as Severus slowly approached, his own dark smile playing against his murderous eye's. She looked at his wand, as she felt the desire of pain that pulsated eagerly. When they stood inches apart, his arm whipped out and he wrapped his fingers tightly trough her hair, hitting her head back on the wall behind her, and pulled her own knife from his pocket.

She smirked sarcastically, "You can't do what I do."

"Your right." his voice was empty, as he placed the tip on the inside of her left arm.

"Do not twist my words for weakness child, and do not forget I haven't soul to hold regret in."

He looked at the pale grey storms that rumbled through her eyes. He watched her squint in pain as he pushed the blade into the notch in her arm. He set the blade, and looked at the blood that slowly trailed off her arm. She laughed heartily only pushing him further into the mindset he tried so hard to control.

"You won't do it." She bit.

"Why do you say that?"

A grotesque smile grew across her features, only narrowing her eye's further, "Because, now you care."

The sudden accusing, broke him to the evil he reserved for behind the mask, his eye's narrowed and hollowed at her. As he took the last step possible, his teeth grit into a snarl that sat shadowed by his hair. If he learned anything from Lucius, it was dominance in movements and power of tones. No one worth time, will fear verbal threats and erratic behavior. The strongest want to see your numbness to their pain, they want to see control, they want threatening strikes and words that silence. His mastered the tones that could shiver one's bones and worked it alongside, of a touch that could burn in the soul.

He kept the knife point in her flesh and swiveled his grip, so that his palm rested on the butt of the knife. He lowered his face close to hers, "And then Icarus, full of folly, flew to close to the sun and his wings were burnt to ash."

Without so much as a blink he shoved the knife through her arm and Haven cried out as Severus released her hair and stepped back. Faces flashed in front of him, thousands of screams overtook his hearing as his vision blurred slightly and he felt himself stumble slightly in his steps. The feeling of exposure during his crime, forced him further back and something inside snapped as his Deatheaters instinct clouded his mind.

He recovered at once and rounded on her, placing his hand on the knife in threat, to turn it around inside her arm. She stopped moving, as she felt the beginning of pressure upon the knife.

"I'm tired of this, and I'm willing to do what it takes in order to make you remember once and for all, who's over who."

She remained silent, but her eyes were yet to drop.

"Listen little beast, your living a life where your death is a safer choice for both of us, then keeping you alive for later. Me killing you, would be more a charity on my part, then anything else."

"You believe you'll kill me?"

"I killed your father_ and_ your brother, and that wasn't even supposed to happen. If you listen to me, better then how your father listened to Lucius, you'll walk away tonight."

Her face dropped to the reference to her family and the burning of the wound came back full force. The vines gently released her and Severus watched, her slide down the wall and land in numb heap on the floor. She examined the stab and bit her cheek until it bled, she would not let him see her break, she would shed no tears over her loss of governable placement. He watched her duck her head and look at the hard wood floor, before turning around and walking to the door.

"Wait."

He did not wait, but he did slow his steps. The toxicity of blood and violence was too much for him, and he needed to leave before he lost control. He was a torturer, one of the best and that wasn't being haughty. In his drug fueled younger years, he did it for fun. Methods, tools, potions and spells, every method he had near perfected, all by privet learning. He had allowed this whole other self to be born on the other side of the mask and needle, and once the filth was cleaned from his blood, did he have a harder time being able to separate the two. What was even worse, was the fact that years ago, he realized he enjoyed the adrenalin and taboo practicing he did behind his silver vale, but that was a secret he would take to his grave.

"You have to fix this.."

He picked up on the trembling of her voice ,which only tightened the hold on his lungs, "And what would you learn if I subtracted the punishment, solely because of your discomfort?" His voice dripped with false care and Haven's face fell in disbelief.

"I am going go to do something. When I come back, we can see what time has taught you." He flicked his wand and bedroom window slammed shut and magically locked itself. He used the distraction, to step out into the hallway, and shut and latch the door. He turned awa and made way to his own bedroom. He pulled a medical satchel off the wall and tossed it on the bed. He stepped into the bathrom and flicked on the faucet as the feeling of sick, rose in his throat.

It had taken him a few minutes to pull himself together. If he walked back in there, with the same animosity as when he exited, things were bound to happen that he would not be able to come back from. He exhaled quickly and pushed off of his knees to a standing position. He grabbed the medical satchel off the bed and swept out of the room and down the hallway, before stopping before the bedroom door. He muttered the password and pushed the door open stepping into a completely dark room. He scanned the floor and noticed the light beaming from underneath the closet door, and he lit a few candles with his wand before taking a moment to listen to the closet door, before giving a light knock.

He heard a slight shuffling from within, and rolled his eyes before sliding the door open and dropping into a crouch, raising his eyebrow when he saw her glaring at him from the opposite side. A small lantern sat next to her and was the sole light between them.

*Smart, girl,* he silently rewarded as he looked at the belt that she tightened into a tourniquet above the wound, he also noted she hadn't removed the weapon, so the bleeding remained light. He extended his hand to her and gave her a stiff nod.

"Come now, we're done." He gave his hand a slight wave and she gave him a suspicious look. He held the position for a few moments, before dropping his hand and giving a sigh, "Fine."

He fully sat down, and rested his back against the threshold placing his legs with one foot propped against the door, preventing it from closing on him, and the other rested stretched out in the rest of the room. He went through the satchel, and pulled various vials, cotton swabs, and a type of bandage before sliding them across the floor towards her. She gave him a questioning look, which he took it as a sign to begin.

"Look for the ones labeled, "Calming Draught" and "Draught of Peace, take them in either order. First place to start when personal healing, is the psychological aspect of panic and shock." His voice came calm, etched with a forced smoothness as he watched her finish the two vials before continuing,

"Next, take the Blood-Replenishing Potion. Self explanatory."

Again, she shuffled through the crystal vials before swallowing the correct one and waiting for him to continue. He looked down her arm at the jutting knife and as he waited for the potion to take effect, he let himself to examine the various clothing that hung from coat hangers.

"Next, you have to extract the weapon, There is an unlabeled purple liquid in a vial. Find it along with a green vial labeled, "Wound-Cleaning Potion. and a red vial named Wiggenweld"

He waited for her pull the instructed potions over to her and attention was casted on him again.

" Never close dirty wounds, unless you wish to reopen them in the near future. Now, the purple one will numb your wound. You will then extract the knife and apply the Wound-Cleaning, which will disinfect the area. Drinking the Wiggenweld, will stop the blood and begin the healing process. The final two you will use, will be Star Grass Salve, Essence of Dittany. Wipe the wound three times over, with the Star Grass. Finally, take a gauze pad and cover it with Essence of Dittany. Take that bandage, and secure the pad against the wound. Any questions?" Haven ran the instructions over in her head before nodding.

"Begin." He instructed sourly, and watched her work in perfect unison to his instructions.

As he watched her finish flawlessly, and tighten the knot with her teeth, he rose to his feet and stepped away from the closet, leaving her to her own decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>Violence and angst, Oh my!<strong>

** For all intensive reasons, I will let everyone know ahead of time, that this was Haven's final attempt, in turn this was Snapes final reason to prove himself in terms of violence ...at least with her..**

**Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I love gifts of reviews BTW. *reviews can include, compliments as well has tips***


	12. To Try Something Different

**If your reading this, the last chapter didn't creep you off my story,. If thats the case, HELLO! I hope everyone had ****great holidays. I got new Slytherin PJ pants so yay for my nerdness. I know we had some violence in the last chapter and I'm going to try and level it out a bit.****Quick question. Has my punctuation or anything been getting better? I would like to go fix up the earlier chapters but need somewhere to start. **

**With out further stalling lets get into it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Try Something Different <strong>

**Severus**

Late afternoon rolled around and after a quiet day, Severus Snape found himself trekking up his stairs and standing before the guest bedroom. Finding logic in not knocking on his own door, he slowly cracked it open before pushing the door the rest of the way when he heard no objection. She was sitting in a wooden chair with her ankles resting on the desk next to the Tv screen, that was currently running a muggle movie. She was pushed back on the rear two legs and held a carton of ice cream on her lap, eating it in spoonful's. He noticed the tan bandage was still tied around her arm, but didn't care enough to ask why.

He saw her eye's slide over in his direction, but with a blink they were back to the screen as she outright ignored him. None the less, she was here. He had clearly earned a sort of following from Haven over the years, and last night only coxed her closer and restrained the animal further.

"You've been here all day then?" He asked listlessly looking at the root styled rot, that had dried and left scaring against the wall. He watched her drop the spoon in the carton, as her eye's continued to follow the pictures on the screen.

"Nope."

"Of course not, how foolish of me. You'd know better, than to take anything from my freezer." He tested with sarcastic presumptions.

Continuing to doge his narcissistic glare, she removed her legs from the desk and allowed the front two legs of the chair to return to the ground, before leaning over and placing her elbows on her knees with the carton held stiffly in both hands.

"And, what if I did?" she tested, watching her fingers tap on the outside of the container.

Severus's lip curled, and he took a threatening step into the room.

"Because, you would tell me," his voice came in liquid valiance as he raised to himself to full height.

She gave a sharp sigh while rolling her eyes, and leaned heavily back into the chair finally turning to face him.

"I didn't stay here last night. I got the icecream from the corner store down the street. And I used my own money if that was your next question."

He gave her cheek, a contemptuous grin and stepped closer with a liquid motion that matched his words.

"How would you like to accompany me somewhere?" He held his arms behind his back, and gave her a respecting nod. She narrowed her eye's at him while she took a moment to think.

"Where?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"With me."

"Where?" She pressed again.

He tightened his fingers and burned his eye's into hers, "if you have any doubt, say no so we can move on."

She rolled her eyes, and he watched her turn her attention back to the movie.

It took her a moment but she eventually answered, "when?"

"Fifteen minutes. Meet me in my room, and try to look presentable." He turned around and walked out of the room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard her utter, "Ya, let me just pick something out." He gave a sigh, realizing his wrong through words and clicked the door closed, making his way down the hallway swearing in his head.

He entered his room, and picked a piece of parchment off the beau he had received from Lucius. The man had written that he had taken the time to think things through, and was willing to assist where he saw fit. The impending school year was approaching, and the name Dolores Umbridge had been floating around staff and Lucius alike. No amount of Malfoy's royal suave, would get the toad of a women to let him, a "reformed" Deatheater, off the grounds randomly at night.

Now, he wanted to test her travel traces. Lucius agreed to lend a hand, as he wanted to re-meet the girl ever since Severus told him about Haven's envelope. The note, she had told him, talked of an alleyway in lower London, where she would be met in a few days time around 7:00pm. The connection perked Lucius's interest, since he would also be attending.

The plan was simple, Haven and Severus would use floo powder and travel to a random room in Malfoy manner, where his presence alone would be ignored by the wards. If Lucius, who sat waiting in his privet office, was alerted to Haven's unknown presence, he would travel to them immediately. Basically, if Haven made it to Lucius undetected, it would prove she can slip by the manors wards. Even better, she very well could slip unnoticed by the alarms enforced by Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven<strong>

She walked into the room, and focused on the fireplace he was already staring at. Her attitude had dropped into a solemn state, and she looked at him confused. She watched him grab a brown Lacquer box that sat on the mantle, and opened it exposing a pile of green dust. He looked up and took a step towards her.

"Take a handful and step into the fireplace. In one swift movement, throw the powder down and say, with strict diction. "Malfoy Manor. Go." He said in a usual strict teaching tone, pushing the open box towards her.

"Malfoy?" Her eye's widened slightly at thought of being in an enclosed environment with two of the heartless murderers.

He darkened quickly, and snapped the box closed.

"Go on then." He nodded her towards the door. Severus Snape was not one to control another and his bluntness showed he was not going to trick her into a formidable situation. She could do what she wished, Haven knew that, but he had a solid demanded for respect and a high sense of trust in return of her presence.

"I have to leave. Either you come or go, but I'm not waiting for you." He flipped the box open and grabbed a personal handful before stepping away from her and towards the fire place.

"Fine." she said bluntly, recovering from her slightly panicked voice. He turned around and he gave her a questioning look.

"If you wish not to, don't. It's understandable. But, for my reputation's sake, don't come along just to melt down and pull your weapon when I tell you there is no threat. Lucius can be a mirror image to myself. Some might even say, his royalty makes him more relentless."

She shook her head and put trust in his words, "Understood."

With that, she pulled powder from the box and stepped into the fireplace. Receiving a nod, she threw the dust down and said allowed the name of the home of her second murderer to cross her lips.

She landed heavy on her knees as she tipped out of the exiting fireplace. She coughed a few times before pulling herself up and looking around the room, wiping dust off her ripped jeans and loose zipper up sweater. She stood in what looked like a fictional parlor. Matching expensive white and red furniture, placed around a fancy glass table. Fine china and silver dish wear, were sat set for looks, and large expensive plants sat in the corners and hung from the ceiling in front of grand windows which lighted the room. Expensive portraits showed boring pictures of richly dressed people and various other things. But, it was the frames with traces of gold that attracted her attention. Her eye's landed on silver coins that sat strode out on the table next to pickable silverware.

Haven looked behind her at the empty fireplace and slowly stepped towards to table. Once the distance was completed, she leaned over and her fingers traced the unfamiliar heads and tails. A snap came from the fireplace and she straightened up, leaving the coins where they lay and turned to face a heavy striding Snape, who flawlessly stepped from the fireplace.

He looked around for a moment before landing on her weakening stance, "Have you seen anyone?" he asked blankly, eye's scanning the familiar expensive parlor.

"No." She responded hastily and Snape looked amused with her answer. "Come on then," he stepped forward and made his way out into the hallway.

The mansion was enormous and copied an early Victorian area, aristocratic lifestyle. Expensive drapes and tapestries hung from the wall, and in front of large bay windows that lined the outer halls. Her feet avoided stepping on the expensive plush strip of rug that ran through all of the hallways. She was uncomfortable. She didn't belong in this house, her kind was not meant among such a pristine and expensive palace such as this. To her discomfort, she soon lost herself in the hallways, and found herself in a short narrow off-hallway, in front of massive wooden doors with a gold crest that split in half. Snape gave a sharp knock, and a dull voice came from inside.

"I'm busy. Come back in a half hour."

Snape gave a gruff chuckle and opened the doors and stepped in confidently.

"It's impolite overbook, Lucius," He sneered, and the blond twisted around in a high back chair, a curious look passing over his unemotional features .

"You two made it." He said, placing his hands on his desk in front of him and raising to his feet.

"I assumed you'd be aware."

Lucius gave a nod to Snape before turning his attention on her.

"Jessica, it's been far too long. As I've told Severus many times, first impressions are important and how ours was so... unfortunate."

She narrowed her eyes at his outranking, and sophisticated tone. His energy was darkener then Severus, and he carried a heavier weight of potential threat. He slithered around his desk and stood among his brazen luxury, clad in black and silver lined robes that only brightened his blond mane which was held back in a ribbon. The man set Haven on edge, as his aura pulsated with malice and evil and his venom glistened against his narrow smile.

She felt Snape's hand land heavily on her back, and a sharp push forced her forward a few steps. Lucius moved off the front of the desk and began a snake like stride to her, his staff clicking against the wooden floor which echoed against the silent room. Haven took steps back, and felt herself hit against Snapes stiff form. She felt his arm threateningly wrap around her collar bone, holding her closer against him as Lucius smile turned to disgust at the filth who contaminated his household.

As the space closed between her and Lucius, the arm tightened and she began to feel very small as a privet panic rose. Her hand reached slowly behind her back, trying for the knife that sat between her and the hip the man behind her. She quickly met the grasp of Severus's fingers as they tightened around her wrist and moved her hand away slowly, before pulling the knife from her back pocket taking it for himself.

Lucius stopped his advancement and in an instant, a more lighter atmosphere rose from the man. Snapes arm slithered from her neck and she felt cold air rush between them as he stepped away, loosening his own posture.

"For good measures love, I hope you understand." He said, in a bored, stuck up manner as Severus stepped from behind her and made his way next to the blond.

Before anything further could be said, a light tapping came from the door and she turned around to see a matching younger version of the elder blond, step into the room

"Father, you wished to see me?" He asked curiously, looking at Haven.

"Ah, Draco. Haven, this is my son Draco. Draco, this is someone I would like you to entertain for a bit, while I speak to your Godfather." He addressed, looking at Haven, bringing attention to the family connection.

" Haven go, I'll call for you in a bit."

She turned in shock to his sudden tell off. "Excuse me?"

"Haven. Go with Draco. Now."

She froze and stared at him flabbergasted, but when she couldn't find argument she twisted around on her toe and brushed by Draco, who was quick to shut the door and follow her out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Severus:<strong>

"So that's her?" Lucius asked rising his lip in disgust, " I'm familiar with beggars clothing and filth, but what in the world, happened to her hair..."

"It's a calling of a worrier.."

"Hm." he sniffed and shook his his head slightly in repulsion, as he turned back to his desk.

He pulled an expensive bottle of whisky from the drawer and filled two shot cups before striding over to the small sitting space, assembled by an open bay window that looked over the beautiful landscaped yard. He passed the glass, before sitting across from the man who would slowly dip into the shadows with the setting sun.

Lucius leaned back against the couch and raised his eyebrows breathing sharply through his nose, "After all this time, you actually succeeded in keeping her around Ol' boy. I am impressed."

Severus nodded slowly before looking out the window and taking a large sip, as the manor magically illuminated by the bright torches and chandeliers as the sun set far enough to shadow the room.

"Honestly, I can't believe you got her to come back after you told her the truth. That, my friend, is a true show of talent," Lucius muttered thoughtfully, glancing up at Severus, his eyes flashing with dangerous intent.

"Do you realize, you have her wrapped so tightly around your fingers, she willingly stepped into the snake pit, and stood between _us_, solely because you asked her to. She even let you take her power source." Lucius toasted to the sentiment, and finished his cup, before refilling both glasses.

"Now, Severus if you would be so kind, can you tell me exactly what your planning on doing with _that_."

Lucius's eye's flashed at the door, making obvious to his detesting opinion towards Haven. Severus paled and locked his eyes on a roaming peacock making its way along the yard as the world was slowly cast to darkness.

Lucius grinned darkly, running his gloved hand over the silver snake head while watching him finish his glass. "You don't know do you?"

"Shut up." He gnarled, attempting to silence the conversation.

"You really don't know what you're doing. " His voice was an amused laugh, as Lucius realized the pitiful truth.

Lucius soon succumb to silence by Severus's continued his evasion of eye contact or conversation. The blond dropped the question, and leaned over slowly pouring more of the intoxicant.

"One could.. slip the beast into Hogwarts, hide her off grid among Slytherin House. Draco would cover if I ask him too. Hell, he'd cover if you asked him too." Lucius huffed the last part.

He quickly finished the amount and received an entertained expression from Lucius, who was quick to wave a wand, and replenish the liquid.

"She won't go for that, and nine months is to risky of a length to keep her hidden under the knowing eye of Albus and now the Ministry step in.."

"M." Lucius choked, quickly swallowing the shot and extended his finger towards Severus. "It will be Dolorus, being placed on the staff. I found that out this morning."

"Thank you, but that just makes it more risky."

Lucius leaned forward slowly, resting his elbows on his legs, holding the glass out in front of him. He stared at the liquid that swirled around, as he rolled the glass between his fingers and gritting his teeth.

"The Room of Requirements should be..accessible.." Lucius noted slowly, looking up from between the strains of hair, his finger tracing the lip of his cup.

"I thought it wasn't ready until next year?"

"It won't be used, until next year."

The room fell into silence as Lucius left Severus to think and numb his soul to the world, among good company.

"What are you going to do, Lucius?" He asked quietly, after a time and another cup more.

"First off, I'm not going to say anything. We can't kill her, so I suppose if we strike fast we could catch her if she were to fight. But, if all goes well when we meet with her she'll come willingly. The Dark Lord has no intent on keeping her, he's playing this slowly and delicately. This will be a calm, productive meeting, designed for turning her mind in his favor. The Dark Lord will want her to walk with him willingly before he forces his way, and if your assumptions are correct, she's already having a hard time staying within the light. I could only assume, if you can keep your influence with her, you can mold her for your desired path." The man finished in a refined manner.

Severus finished his final glass and stood from the seat and taking a few steps from the blond who rose and slowly followed. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out two capped syringes, both filled with a blue liquid, and turned around extending his hand. Lucius nodded solemnly, and took the needles from the man and held them securely hidden in his pocket.

"If she catches you Lucius,-"

"One inch from the wound."

Severus nodded and turned heel, leaving the office and telling a house elf to bring Draco and Haven to the parlor. He left Lucius standing in heavy forewarning silence as he looked down at his hand, examining the needles in silent thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haven:<strong>

"I have a question." Haven said as she stomped down the stairs, stopping cross armed in front of Snape who sat reading the paper. "You said, you were sent to bring me to him that night."

"Thats's not a question," he jabbed, and she irritably continued.

"Who is coming to get me this time? The same people?"

"The same mask," He answered quietly, feeling his senses sparking to the uncomfortable energy growing around him.

"How do I know, you won't be one of them?"

"You don't." He flipped the page back up and blocked her dropped expression.

"How do I know this whole thing isn't a plan?" She accused, waving her hand addressing all of him.

"You don't."

She leaned back on her leg and angrily crossed her arms, "Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Why do you have to ask stupid questions?"

"My questions aren't stupid."

"I'm not an ass."

Haven bit her cheek, holding back an irritated scream, which was all made worse by the growing satisfied grin, he dropped his paper for her to see.

She took a deep breath in and started over.

"Am I going to die?"

"One day." His voice continued in clear disinterest.

"Come on, Sev..."

He felt her stress under his skin, and he pulled back the sarcasm.

"No. No one is going to kill you." His emotionless black eye's, flickered in the scarce candle light making her uncomfortable.

"How do you know?"

"Because, my instructions were strict to the fact, you were not to be mortally wounded or worse. If the same people are coming to meet you, I assume they have the same rule. That being said, on the sake of both our immediate safety along with that of Lucius Malfoy. I can not stress enough, that you never speak mine or Lucius name, to anyone. Ever."

Haven lowered her glare and sat her position equally on each leg.

"Who's the bad guy?" Her voice was striff and slightly demanding.

"What?"

"The bad guy. From the things I've heard, there is something coming. Something Big. Everyone has a specific opinion, so there has to be a good side, bad side."

The topic turned important and Severus focused more on his wording and her returned answers. "Which stands where, for you?"

"I don't know.. sometimes it's hard make the distinction between a loving act and a hateful one. They often seem to be the same thing. So sides are hard to pick. The most deviating actions, can have the best over all endings. "

Severus expression dropped. For a girl who couldn't read and write past basics, the world had formed her genius another way. She had mastered survival, which had given her a mature outlook towards life and living. She turned around and gave him an off look, and he nodded his head before looking back at the paper.

"So... are you on Tom's side.?"

"No."

"But I though-"

"I don't fully root for that team."

"So... your like a spy, or something." she chucked.

She was quickly silenced by Severus, who moved to his feet and waved his wand sharply. Immediately, she felt a crippling pain behind her knee's forcing them to buckle painfully and her spine began to feel as though it were contorting apart.

"Never. Ever. Utter that word in my presence or living quarters, again."

"Ok! Ok" Haven gritted and she was quickly released.

"Damn." she sighed pushing herself up to her feet.

"Enough."

She nodded, and accepted the small amount he was going to give her, and gave up trying to push further. She started stepping around the room, slowly looking at books while he continued to read.

"Hey.. Severus,"

"Hm?" He asked, concentrating on an article.

"Can you teach me how to be powerful?"

She looked over to see his eye's go blind to the words, and felt his mind making quick decisions and responses. She turned her head away and ran her finger over various bindings and tried to read the scripted words.

"Why do you ask _me_?"

"Well... Tom said he was _making_ me a powerful.. and you asked me not to talk to him.."

She partially knew, what she was doing was a trap. If he rejected her, she would have reason to continue to listen to Tom. If he asked her not to, she wouldn't listen. Severus Snape was not a reason to give up on this world.. She could finally survive without fear and grew stronger every dream. Now, she wanted turn over every one who ever put fear into her and Tom was happy to teach her how. Problem was, she didn't know what side Severus favored, and for whatever reason that mattered to her.

"Are you willing to learn through _my_ methods?" He asked slowly.

She bit her tongue and nodded, getting a sharp nod in return before he lifted the paper up for the final time. Suddenly feeling dismissed, Haven awkwardly went back up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Malfoy<strong>

His teeth grit, as his gloves tightened and loosed around his stretching and clenching fingers. Mcnaire had become cocky with his new position over Lucius, and if that idiot told him to do one more thing, he was going kill him and blame it Haven.

*Jessica* He silently corrected himself, pulling back from any personal connections to the mission.

They stood on top of the roof, overlooking the designated ally. Lucius had gone through much effort to remove any trace of him from view. He held his wand, uncapped and slipped inside his sleeve. Mcnaire continued to pace on the gravel and Lucius grey eye's scanned the entrance. He had noted two escapes, down a ways into the alley. The right path, lead to a variety of fences and fire escapes, while the left was pretty would an uninterrupted run and doge. Both paths eventually lead to the streets, But Lucius would prefer left exit over the right one. If he plan worked correctly, there was a chance he could play cat and mouse with her. He could force her into the maze alleys and work her until she was tired. But this was only a plan in case she got violent or ran.

"Lucius, I swear, this would be easier if we didn't use masks. She wouldn't see us as a threat. We could act like muggle and talk like muggles." Mcnaire hissed, as Lucius looked down at his pocket watch.

*Five minutes to Seven. *

"She wont recognize the cloaks? Remember you idiot, we don't fit in fashion wise among this filth." He hissed, throwing out his arm over the city. "On top of that, I don't really want anyone else to tell a description if things were to get loud." His voice calmed as he returned his crouch and watched the entrance.

"Well, why didn't we disguise ourselves as muggle and approach her, as such?"

"Because Mcnaire.. I told you I'd gladly kill you before I dressed in muggle fashion."

He gave Lucius a threatening snarl, and walked up to him. Lucius immediately straightened his own posture and set himself to agitation and threat. Not far inside, he held the control to make the idiot eat the gravel.

"You know what we're doing Lucius. I think I will go down there and you'll mask up and stay silent up here, after all, you job is to protect your superior."

Something in Lucius snapped, and his teeth clenched around the skin of his cheek to refrain from beating the sense into the man who thought himself over him. He quietly nodded and with a selfish grin, Mcnaire turned, and went back to examining the streets.

Lucius turned his attention back to the alleyway, his pocket watch held tightly in his hand. Seven pm, came and past, and Lucius felt a slight layer of perspiration grow over his forehead as his eye's waited for her form.

"Lucius!" Mcnaire hissed, alerting him to the other side of the roof. He approached the stone barrier and looked over the side and instantly smirked,

*That snake... She's taking the backroads.*

Mcnaire gave a snooty smile, and Lucius covered his own deathly glare with his silver mask.

Mcnaire stepped off the roof, and landed gently on his feet in the proper ally, just in time for Jessica to come around the corner. Lucius, watched her approach from above and Mcnaire opened his hands and placed a sort of smile on his face.

"Your name wouldn't be "Jessica" would it?" He said, as he stopped approaching and stayed at very respectable distance. Lucius however, continued the approach from the roof and dragged his leather gloves over the stone, until himself stood more than half way to her.

He watched with interest, as he felt her senses alert to the noise, and soon found himself taking a step or two back when a foretold burn started to bite the back of his neck.

"No." She said suspiciously, pulling herself into a tall and dangerous position.

Mcnaire characteristically fumbled his words, and Lucius watched the girl catch his falter.

"Why are you here?" She asked looking him up and down. He readied himself, as he watched the girls hand retreat to her side, and Mcnaire pick up his walk.

"Tom Riddle wishes you to accompany us, so that you two may meet outside of dreams."

Lucius hissed profanity under his breath, as he watched the man overwhelm the girl with information.

*Stop, you idiot...* He pressed angrily into the head of Mcnair, as he saw the girl, take her first step backwards.

Proving his _intelligence_, Mcnaire pushed further, and the girl took off on her right foot and sprinted back down the ally. She slipped down the left path and Lucius disembodied from the spot and formed strong two turns later in front of the girl who gasped in fear, at the suddenness of his presence that blocked her. Unable to stop, she predictably ran into his arms and Lucius tightened his grasp on her before pushing her back into the ally. To no surprise, the knife came out at once and Lucius, against better judgment, dropped his wand and raised both hands.

The tension froze as the girl's eye's widened and her arm loosened. A sudden crack against the wall above her head, broke any sort of understanding them between them and the feverish burn rose once more as did her weapon. Mcnaire slid around the corner, wand pointed at Jessica, a sick smile deformed his features. In that moment, Lucius was done with Mcnaire's idiocy, and he struck full strength to make it stop. He picked up his wand at ran at Mcnaire, breaking the unmasked man's spell mid cast. He ducked his head and felt the body crash into his shoulders and he slammed the man roughly into the wall.

"What are you doing, you fool! We want her to favor us!" he hissed, landing a heavy fist into the man's gut. Lucius satisfyingly dropped the man against the wall, and turned back to Jessica, his cloak wrapping around him as he placed his wand into his pocket and approached her. He took the signs and acted accordingly trying to fix Mcnaire's damage.

At her eye's widening, he slowed his steps and showed his open hands. As her foot made the first step backwards, he stopped his own and slowly placed the wand on the cobblestone ground and rose back up, exposing empty hands. It wasn't all about forcing, and threats and pain. Not saying anything at all could be just as affective as screams. He watched as the girl approached him slowly and he felt the lessening of the burn, that had spred down his chest and back.

"Well. Well. Well." a familiar cackle, rose the hair on the back on his neck and churned his stomach in disgust.

*Please, no.*

Bellatrix heels, clicked against the ground and her wand was lifted high in the air. Her steps stopped frozen, when her wand landed on the Deatheater with his own wand, laying submissively on the ground.

"And what is this!" She demanded.

"We are calmly arranging for her to travel with us, as was our job." Mcnaire said, finding his way back to his feet and covering for the two of them. He crouched down and placed his wand on the ground along side his, exchanging looks as Mcnaire stood back up .

Bellatrix looked at them dumbfounded.

"You bitch.." She hissed pulling up the sleeve showing her deformed looking arm., "SHE did this to me! She did this to me and you drop her wands to her!?"

"Bellitrix! We can't -"

"No! We are allowed to punish her. If she refuses we do what it takes. She ruined my arm she ran from you! She broke ALL the rules, she deserves to be punished like the gutter rat she is! And you know what I'm going to do.." Bellitrix picked up a psychotic stride, " I'm going to finish, cutting the skin from her pretty little face!"

She swiveled her wand and a sharp crack was heard and Haven took off. Mcnaire ran forward disarming Bellatrix, while Lucius disappeared and reappeared behind the girl. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly locking her arms to her side and picking her off her feet. He appirated from the spot and brought them on a high walled roof a few blocks over.

He released her struggling form and swallowed every sense of pride inside, and quickly dropped knee before her knife and tossed the wand out of reach.

He forced them back into uncomfortable silence, and he watched her feet move closer to him. His instants called for anything, but what he was currently doing. His eye's were held on the cement ground, her eye's were locked on the exposed portion of his neck and the knife pointed straight and held inches from his forehead. This wasn't kill mission, but with the Darklord, every failure was a death sentence. Two out of Two sealed his fate. That's why Mcnaire backed him up in the end. Because Mcnaire knew he would save them, and neither of them were ready to die yet. He knelt waiting, fixating his movements on grabbing the concealed needle at moments notice. He heard the rustle of fabric and cautiously looked up to see her lowering and closing her knife.

He rose to his feet and stood limply in front of her and tried seeing through her mind as she looked at him through a silver mask. She quickly closed off and he dropped his gaze to disconnect from the painful backlash of her well protected mind.

He took a slow steps towards her, dipping his hands into his robes and pulling out a matching envelope with matching green seal. She slowly slid the parchment from between his gloved fingers, and pulled the wax from the hold and read the note quietly before looking up at him.

"Please, don't be like the others." She whispered, opening her hand for him to take.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love Lucius in this chapter. I really love Lucius in general. I hope I'm writing him right.<strong>

**R&R**


	13. Still Broken & Left Uncured

**Hello! Taking a break from my 5,000+ word chapters and making a nice little one.**

**Sirius is alive. (didn't know if I made that clear.) And we finally welcome the Golden Trio into the story! 12 chapters later... so thanks for sticking with me.**

**Lets get on with it**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Broken &amp; Left Uncured<strong>

**Lucius Malfoy**

He took her hand. He didn't have a choice. But his lip twitched to the agreement, she thought they were making. He wanted no part of her future or to get tangled up as Severus was. It was business, and at the end of all arguments the script read, she needed to go willingly with one of them. They cracked from the spot and the night sat free from magic.

As their feet landed, he placed his hand between her shoulder blades and directed her in the proper directions. The deeper they went into the House of Riddle, the more pressure he found himself pushing against. She was clearly nervous, and was close to having second thoughts. Quickly enough, he placed them front of, a large meeting room door and Lucius removed his hand from her back.

"Thank you," She casted, looking up at anonymous guide who cocked his head in return and motioned her towards the door.

As she placed her hand on the handle, he stepped behind her ready to follow her in. As the door opened, the light from the hallway licked across the floor. As they walked through the threshold, the room burst alive with bright cackling fires from all sides. Haven looked up to see the younger, Hogwarts version, of Tom Riddle turn around and welcome them both with a dark and toothy smile.

**Haven. **

She stepped through the threshold and approached the man from her dreams, unsure weither or not she believe what she saw. Tom Riddle stood in the same school robes and tie. Over his heart, the same silver/green badge and gold "Head Boy" pin glinted in the torch's light. He extended his arms to embrace her and the mystery man stopped his stride and allowed Haven to walk alone. They met in the middle and embraced tightly, which held an awkward feeling of disconnection from someone that looked and felt so real. Tom looked away from her and up towards the masked man, slightly peeved by the lack of respect his Deatheater showed by keeping masked and not addressing properly. Just because he assumed an age of eighteen, did not mean he would be treated like a child.

"What happened to the others?" He asked solemnly, continuing to stare down the disrespectful Deatheater. Haven turned back to Tom and stayed silent, unsure of whom was being asked the question. She looked awkwardly over her shoulder at the silver masked attendants as they both stayed silent. A moment of stress pushed her to talking first.

"Just him.."

"Him?" Tom's interest perked as a connection was made.

"What?"

"You said Him. You know who this is?"

Haven's heart skipped a beat as the sudden sharpness whipped around the room.

"Well..I don't. I just. I didn't mean "Him" like a guy "him".. I ment "him"..as.. you know...a general ... reference.." Her voice trailed as she realized Tom was lost in her sentence and now looked between her and other presence.

"Do you know this creature or not?" His sudden strictness forced her a step back, and she closed her eye's to a sharp pain that rang in her temple. The feeling of being under attack irritated her. She didn't have to be here if she didn't want to. If he wanted to waste her time by bullying her, he was mistaken and she would turn around and leave right now. She made her point, by looping her thumb in her pant leg and swiped the knife with her fingers.

"All the others you sent tried to kill me, Tom." her voice was stiff and direct as her arms crossed over her chest.

"All the others?" Toms eye's shot from the Deatheaters', to her. He gave a humf and took a few steps past her, running the tip of his tongue over his eyeteeth in thought, looking into the mask of the silent killer.

"What did this one, do to you?" Tom asked, tapping his fingers on the black cloaked arm, pulling out his wand. She saw the slight foot adjustment as if the cloaked man grew nervous.

"He's the only one who didn't do anything at all."

"Really?" For the first time since arriving, Haven watched Tom fully smile.

"This one, Right here. Is the only one who made you wish to come here willingly."

"Yes."

Tom gave a satisfied humph and raised his eyebrows towards the guessed man in black.

"What happened with the others?"

Tom was only a year above her, but for whatever reason he had literal followers that seemed to carry out his every bidding. He pulsated in dark power and top rank command. He was a leader, and sat somewhere Haven wouldn't mind being. The thought of gossiping amongst such rank, pulled a small smile and brought her stepping forward.

"There was one named Bellatrix-."

"Bellatrix." Tom spun around sharply, to her and anger taking over his features.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She wanted to. -" Haven looked over Tom's shoulder at the figure, while standing stiffly, she watched it give her the slightest of nods while the boys attention was turned.

"She said she would cut the _rest_ of my face off." Her voice was strong and her posture fanned cautiously.

"Rest?"

Haven ran her finger over the scar on her forehead.

"You mean she hurt you before?" The boys eyebrow went up as his eye's traced crescent indent that hugged her eye.

"When I was a kid."

The room grew cold and Haven's hearing perked at a familular hissing noise that she traced to a large snake which had appeared in the corner on the room.

"Back when she was a child, -" Tom had since looked up and met glares with the silver mask, his had mouth opened as if to revel the name of the covered man, but decided against it and returned to silence.

"Will you go, and call Ms. Lestrange in here please." It was false politeness, but Haven didn't care, she was to enticed by the sparking that came from behind her ears and under her nails.

With a low bow, the Deatheaters turned his heel and left the room.

.

"Who are they?" Haven turned and asked Tom, once they were alone.

He had since calmed, and slowly turned to her and looked her up and down, "Who are who?"

"The creatures in the masks."

"People. They are my knights, and one day I hope they are yours as well." He stepped up to her now, and placed a hand on either shoulder. " Jessica, I'm going to show you what I can do for you, and I think you'll like the results of what I can give you."

"I'm not Jessica."

He didn't know what to say, she could read that her statement stumbled his words so she continued for him,

"Here I'm Haven. There is no Jessica and it needs to stop. She's dead Tom. She died with the men you sent after me."

Suddenly put on eggshells, Tom faulted on his response. She felt his emotions swell, first came insulted anger, then combative anger. He was not one for tolerance, he hardly felt human, but his control was impressive and she respected that.

Tom stiffened his features and placed his arms around his back, rising up to his toes for a moment before settling on his question

"But what grows in her place?"

It had been a question she had thought of a lot but never once found an answer,"...I'm not sure yet."

The doors crashed open as Bellatrix and Mcnaire broke through with the masked man striding, wand out, behind them. The heat in the room rose as Haven, narrowed her eye's and stood along side the equally venomous looking Tom Riddle.

Toms reed like finger pointed out to the guide who still remained masked, and directed him to stand with them, before swiping his hand out in front at the two remaining guests.

"Is this who hurt you?"

" Havens finger pointed directly at Bellatrix and the eccentric women's face dropped and paled almost immediately. "Only her."

Tom cracked his wand and the Curciatus curse took hold of Bellatrix's body. Haven stepped away from Tom and her escort, and moved closer while watching the women hold back screams as her body contort and bend with extreme pain. She felt his smile against her back, and soon the spell was cut, and he waited for her to turn to meet his lively demeanor.

"You can try." His voice held potential excitement but held a lick of malice, "Don't you want her to pay for what she did to you? Well, I want to let you, Haven."

At the invite, the primal feeling rose inside of her and she descended under the protective cloak, of the man who promised everything. Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror as he slowly handed her his wand.

"Remember." Tom whispered slowly.

He had leaned over and rested his cheek above her ear and whispered to her gently, as her vision began to tunnel.

***I remember everyone who ever hurt you, I remember everyone who ever made you feel small. I know your breed, Haven. I know what you really want. I ask you now, to allow me to bring you where you want to reign.***

A slight push, set her out a few steps in front, and Tom watched hungrily from the side of his loyal minion as his words ran through her head. She raised Tom's wand and her soul went numb to the women of Sin who knelt before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape:<strong>

It was the final group Order meeting for awhile, as staff attendance was to be called by the school in two days. Plans and actions had been made between the Slytherin men, about proper travel plans for the street beast, as Lucius now referred to her.

Severus and Haven stood on a familiar sidewalk, with a familiar building pushing between two apartments as if laws of psychics didn't apply. He held his hand on the back of her neck, which tightened on her jacket scruff as the gate shot up from the ground. They didn't know he was bringing her, They didn't know anything besides the last he spoke of it. Minerva remained key to the topic but had since stepped back, and allowed him to run his plan in privacy.

Lucius told him of her and Bellatrix, and his friend spoke of the freedom she had with Tom. He wanted her to punish and maime anyone that she desired. Of course, in the end, this would lead only to her apocalyptic downfall. Lucius mentioned Emotional Manipulation and how key past events can bring up some favoring ties.

His procrastination seemed to bring a slight uneasiness from her, and he felt his robe rustle as she moved closer. He quickly dropped his hand and started across the street, holding the gate open for her and sweeping by her stopping with his hand on the handle, his eye's flashing over her.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was quiet and reclusive.

"Yha." She replied, quickly becoming awkward.

He had convinced himself he didn't care what she thought, the only thing that mattered was what par she saw him at.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I wanted to come?"

It came out as a question but counted for an answer. The moment she started telling him, it was because he asked, was a first sign he was straying from his favor. He gave her answer an approving nod before rolling the handle and leading into the hallway.

He was foolish, he honestly should have known they would be in the living room. He should have kept her on his other side. There were many things he could have done but he only did one. He noticed the Potter boy to late and any action at this point, would create to much sudden attention, that he didn't want to allow. He ground his molars together, as they moved across the open door way, as he noticed there was more then just the Potter and the snobby work worm friend, Ms. Granger. The entire Weasley student populous, had quieted their actions and to make things worse, Remus Lupins' announcing tone came from behind him, "Severus?"

Voices in the various rooms, slowly fell as a few of the adults pulled from rooms.

Molly Weasley pushed in front whipping her hands on her cooking towel, her eyes darting between them. After a tence silence, a large smile crossed the women's face and she nodded knowingly at him, "Two more for dinner then." She exclaimed happily to the room, before turning around and walking back through the small crowd and into the kitchen.

"Finally something right." The rare compliment was coupled with an overly hard slap on his shoulder, as Sirius came from behind him.

The younger crowd sat confused, as the rest of the house suddenly became excited and light. Conversations picked up that spoke of happier topics and laughter and stories soon warmed the dreary home. All except of course, Severus Snape and his child of myth.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus<strong>

He felt tension rise his form, as he heard Minerva slip next to him. They were back where they stood, the last time she had come here. The simple meeting had ended and now he leaned against the furthest wall of the dineing room spectating the group. Minerva had placed herself inches from his shoulder and held a small glass of wine in one hand. They stood watching Haven talk uncomfortably with Tonks, and his peripherals caught Minerva's smile at the few times Haven had looked his way and he had given a nod.

"She'd be proud." Minerva said lightly after a moment.

"I hope so." His voice was dead and the conversation pushed him away. He slipped himself off the wall and started his way out of the room.

"Severus.." Minerva's hand landed on his arm gently and he followed her gaze to Haven. She had seen him begin to leave and her eye's numbed slightly and she looked like she was asking for instructions.

"It's more then just you now, Severus." Minerva whispered, taking a sip from the glass.

She tugged him back and he retreated to the posture he held against the wall he held before. It took a moment, but with Tonk's understanding eye's they picked back up conversation. They watched a moment longer and Minerva gave a smile when feeble Ginny Weasley, was welcomed into the conversation

"I'm not ready." His voice was hardly audible. For a moment, he argued himself if he even said it.

"That seems to be when the best things happen. " She placed her hand gently on his already tensed forearm, and stepped away, leaving him amongst his thoughts .

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I'm not sure about this chapter 100%... please let me know what you would help with the future of the story.<p> 


	14. As the Tides Change

**Back to 5,000+ words.**

**How do you like the chapter names? I try to relate each to the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

**"As the Tides Change."**

"And above all, I request your positivity and cooperativeness through these dark and unfortunate of times." Dolores Umbridge placed her hands together, signaling the end to her speech. She looked over the heads of the staff, and smiled when no objections were voiced.

Severus, was sitting in his normal corner chair with one leg resting on the foot cushion. His eye's blindly watched the Giant Squib inch around the lake as his fingers picked absent mildly on the chair's armrest. His years of traveling within the school had calmed him in it's private spots . He could hardly be called social or verbally tolerable, but these had been his teachers, and these were the adults he'd been around most of his life and had bled into his summers. After seven years of schooling and after 13 years of teaching, on occasion, the staffroom could cool his senses and nerves.

But not anymore. Delores was a ruthless, knifing sort of bitch, normally with ears on every wall. She was a sort that even the _great_ Lucius Malfoy, tended not to mix himself up with. She didn't care what she did or how she did it, if she wanted it, she would get. She made sure her plans were flawlessly executed and riddled with legal loopholes. While it was true, himself and Malfoy had done despicable and unforgivable things, they continued to pull each other along in the dark, while Delores Umbridge chose to travel alone.

The staff rising to their feet and chatter, brought the end of the meeting to Severus's attention. The room was empting rather quickly, and he let his foot drop off the cushion as he rose to his feet.

"Severus. A moment?" The women's squeakish voice rang from some far corner, and he stood straight and waited irritably for the women to make her way over. Much to his discomfort, the room sat empty and the last staffmember had shut the door behind them. He was left alone with the women who wore a soft, almost real expression of care. She held the wand with both hands, and tapped the tip between two fingers.

"Severus, it's great to see you again."

For whatever disturbed reason, Dolores believed they were a sort friends. She had tagged along with him, Lucius and their crowd, during their school years until they graduated. As Lucius started working for the Ministry, she started cozying around his space once again. Now, Delores reigned above him and worked amongst his steps. There was nothing he could do, but bite his tongue the best he could.

"A pleasure." He said stiffly, giving a slight bow.

"I could only assume. There was something I was meaning to ask you?"

Severus's years had trained him well, and his senses perked to the slightest creak of the opening door,

"If I could possibly speak with you privately at some point, it would be most appreciated."

Without breaking eye contact with Dolores, he followed Minerva's cat form as it slipped into the room and sat herself under the wooden table. Her tail curled around her front paws and her eye's narrowed dangerously.

He curved his eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back, "We're alone now."

Minerva got up and slipped behind the nearest chair, as Delores looked around uncomfortably giving him a smile.

He held back the sigh and broke the silence, his voice quiet and cold. "Respectfully, I have much to do, and very little time to get it done. Unless this can wait a few weeks, I suggest you take the chance your given."

She looked around once more before pulling a parchment from her pocket and handing it to him, "I was curious, where your knowledge and expertise lay with these_,_ potions."

He took the paper and looked over, dropping his eyebrow at the specifics , "So, you want me to note what I know? "

"Not exactly, Severus," Umbridge slipped the note from between his fingers, "I assure you, it's Ministry related."

"Of course." He felt himself darken, and his aura pulse dangerously.

"Saying that, I wanted to know if you could... brew them. The Ministry would pay for your services, of course."

"The,_ Ministry."_

Dolores smile faulted and Severus was satisfied with her level of discomfort. He grinned darkly, running the names through his head.

"Why would one need such.. influential, potions."

"Will you do it or not?"

He stood silent in rising anger, as she looked innocently at him.

"Severus, as High Inquisitor, I must insist you answer my question."

He looked over her head, and grit his teeth angrily, "Yes."

"Good choice Severus, I look forward to being able to work together this year."

"As am I." He said emotionlessly.

She gave a smile and turned around on her toes, and bounced towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing Severus. This stays between us and the room. I would hate to have to pull records and concerns towards your," Her eye's flashed to his left arm, "past, loyalties."

She pulled the door shut, leaving the staff room to fall into uncomfortable silence around him.

He heard the patter of Minerva landing from the table, and she gave a mew as she came around the couches. He ignored her and counted her strides as they slipped from four steps to two.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked quietly, coming up next to him and looking at the door, from which the women left. He stayed silent and Minerva moved on, "What did she ask?"

He waited a moment before answering, "She's forcing me, to make her potions I should not be making for a women like her."

* * *

><p>Severus sat idly amongst the staff at the HeadTable, looking up the Slytherin House and running names and years through his head. Minerva had since taken her seat next to him, remaining cold and uncommunicative through out the Headmasters speech.<p>

His eye's dropped to the dishware when Albus introduced the women in pink who sat on his other side, and he felt his neck muscles tighten, when he heard the invasive squeak as she made point to interrupt the Headmaster. He exchanged glances with Minerva, and at the plump women's start of speech, Minerva irritably dropped a small purse of coins in his hand under the table.

"Thank you, for those kind words of wisdom Headmaster.." She began, slowly stepping in front of the podium.

He watched in silence, as the women went on with her announcements and declarations before returning to her seat next to him. Her color choice was annoyingly eye catching and only brought more attention to him, which intern killed his appetite and set him on edge. With Albus's finished words and clap, he turned his lip up at the food that had appeared on the table in front of him. Minerva was quick to pick up on the behavior, and gave his elbow a nudge with hers as she moved to partake in the meal.

"Everything alright Severus?" Dolores asked, raising both eyebrows.

He noticed Minerva give a smirk as she continued to take various items, before turning his head and addressing the women who asked for his health, while holding a filled and dripping fork that only made him feel more sick.

"Aren't you hungry?" She pressed again, and once again he remained silent.

"Please ignore his normal inhuman behavior, Dolores. On average, he takes his dinner alone as he always seems has potions to work on. But, being the start of the year, he's forced to sit amongst warm and happy people. If you haven't guessed by now, our Potions Master is not that most social of beings. "

He'd say she meant nothing to him, and you would find him never admitting any kind thoughts or respect towards her, and Minerva wouldn't admit much more towards him. They were cruel, insulting, bias, and bullying towards each other. Student and staff both, would stop and watch an argument between the two. As he looked back at the food in front of him, he mentally heard the five red house points drop into the Gryffindor hourglass, but he found himself more thankful then annoyed. She had set him up for successfully dodging meals from this point on, and the payment for the deed came in house points.

"Hm. Ok." Delores shoved the forkful in her mouth and Severus quickly finished his goblet of wine, forcing the bile from his throat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haven:<strong>

It seemed whenever Severus left, the magic did as well. Even Tom got pushed back into her mind for a bit. The year Bellatrixs' poisoned knife ripped across her flesh, was the year she banned the contact with that world when the swallow skinned man and his healing aliments were out of reach. All, except for her knife of course.

She rolled over on the matt and hiccupped, admitting into giggles when the others in the room gave their own quiet chuckles. The sun had already started to rise, and the group got up and made their way to the streets, working and sharing amongst each other. They never asked her who the man was, they never asked her what they did. She made sure any question were forbidden, and were less then tolerated. It became a ritual and something to expect.

The school year meant promised daily meals for herself and family. She refused to pay for shelter when everyone else slept in the cold, but did find herself slipping into the bedroom window time to time. She trusted her friends with her life and in turn she got the same from them. This was a family, and this family was strong.

She feeling started off early that afternoon, and she explained a cloudily feeling in her mind as she walked around unfocused and disassociated. Her inattention quickly became a hazard, and she pulled away from the group and went upon her own path. Around nightfall, she found herself pulling out her chain wallet before paying and boarding the specific train. She stayed inside her thoughts, and didn't raise her attention until Final stop was called. She waited the few stops, before stepping out onto the open platform. Everything was silent and the air hung with a cold chilly weight. She didn't know why she was here, and hardly remembered the elapsed time.

She started off towards the house, absentmindedly putting a strip of gum in her mouth and pulling back her long mohawk in a neat ponytail. She walked the strip of houses and stopped before his street. As she came around the corner, she gave a quick step back as she saw a cloaked individual, standing by the stairs of Severus flat. Instinct set in and she quickly found herself ducking behind a high set of shrubberies, before crouching low and balanced her hand against a tree. She watched the hooded figure step off the stair and turn to face the street, and slowly walked away. Before she could register anything, a soft snap was heard and the figure was gone, A pop went off behind her, and Haven felt a hand close heavy over her mouth and spin her around. They made silent eye contact, and she nodded her head before he let her free.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Her voice was cautious, and her stance step back to the defensive.

His eye's narrowed, "_Mister_ Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy." she said matter of factly, matching his grey stormy eyes with her own.

"First warning." He bit harshly.

**Lucius**

The beast of a human narrowed her eye's on him, as if she could sway fear into one such as himself. He placed his hand on the head of his cane, and slid his wand from staff as he watched a glint come into view from behind her back. They held their own with tense anticipation, and stood ground for a fair few seconds before he grew bored, and switched tactics to one that seemed to work before. He opened his hands and dropped the point of the wand downwards, and held it's handle between his thumb and palm. She looked at him suspiciously, but lowered her own point in good form. A moment passed and sententiously, they slipped their weapons away and stood back at attention unarmed.

He rewarded her with a smirk. He would admit it, she was good. She smelled of booze and had patches of holes and dirt that stained her clothing, but, her mind was sharp, as was her skill.

The mirror movements brought an odd relaxation to beast, and he knew exactly why. She was used to fighting animals. Ones with back stabbing and gorilla warfare lifestyles. With him, she fought a man with form and honor. Lucius Malfoy, posed himself on same level as Severus if not above him. Meaning, he was hardly threat unless one came to him first. She nodded her head and relaxed onto one leg, and the gave a breath as well, returning her nod before stepping back and replacing his staff to his side.

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Her arms crossed into a familiar stone stature.

"Grand." his voice was brief and uncaring, "If you go bathe and change into something...cleaner... along with wearing these," He held out a robe, "and do the simple things I ask, I will take you to your dyed-in-the-wool, Professor."

"Really?" She was cautious, but she couldn't feel a sign of deception within his words.

She looked him up and down, "Why?"

"Would it upset you if I were to suggest, because he wanted to see you?"

"Why would he want to see me?"

He slid a step closer, and rose himself in cobra form in front of her, his eye's shifting over her in a lazy hunger. He chose his voice, fluid and baritone.

"Even after everything, it seems your odd, dysfunctional and somewhat ... violent .. relationship, has made it's way under his skin, and he wishes to educate you further in his life of _vast_ opportunities." His throat rolled the accentuation which sent a shiver through her spine, as the words almost purred off his tongue.

"I'll give you an hour. Wash up, straighten up... and comes back with that on." Lucius looked down his nose at her. She gave him a scowl, before taking the robe and trudging off, quickly disappearing over fences.

... 

As the hour narrowed in, he returned to the tree and waved his hand, setting protections and cloaking. He leaned his back against the nearby tree trunk, out of view of the street and he began his wait.

Like Severus, Lucius battled mental traumas as well. After numeral surprise attacks, fair few assassination attempts, and exceptional amount of attempted poisons, the man's paranoia was almost his insanity. He found himself paying attention to radius boundaries after the two separate attacks at the Ministry, in which two disguised workers successfully slipped a dagger up his ribcage and into his spine. He counted steps that closed in towards him and soon enough, became uncomfortable with sharp corners and standing infront of open windows and doorways. He took the work into his own hands, and magically blocked the windows of the Manor to only see out and set Radius alerts around each door and corner. He hyper focused on hands, drinks, food, handles, silver wear, scrolls, objects, and the hands that touched them all.

He blinked his eye's and took a breath through his nose.

A short time later, the sound of a heavy breaking branch rang out behind him, and he raised his head to her immediate arrival. As a rustle in the grass turned to footsteps on tar, he fixated on stride and identified her boots and the sound of rustling robes. He quickly picked his counting, and on cue, she came through the bushes and he slipped from the tree appearing steps in front of her, bringing the girl to jump in surprise.

He looked her over quickly, quite satisfied by the change. Her hair had been washed and now shined healthily, tied back exposing her grey, buzzed scalp. Under the dirt, she had a clean complexion, and her hard grey eye's shone brightly against her black hair and light complexion.

The robes were hers to keep, if she followed the rules. He had purchased and enchanted it himself, and was quite happy with how it looked as she stood wearing it now. The robe was a black, tailed back, knee length robe that fit her form comfortably. The robe hung open and the dark purple, fur lining continued up, into the comfortable sized and heavy hood that rested on her shoulders. It was a type that held more of heavier style, good for tactical movements and reliable with agility. He had even taken the liberty, to enhance the defensive qualities and weather resistant charms. It would last her the entire winter and keep her from it's weather.. Amongst the magical world, the robe would glint purple with a scale like gleam.

"I look stupid." She sighed looking herself up and down.

"You blend in..-" He sneered at her fitting logo shirt and ripped pants, "-enough."

"Put these on." He handed her fingerless gloves and she turned her attnetion up at him questioning.

"Energy sources emit from the palm. Once covered, it becomes one less way to leave a trace."

He watches her slip on the gloves before opening his own gloved hand which she took quickly, and they appirated from the spot.

**Haven:**

As they landed in an empty ally, she dropped her hand immediately and looked at the glove. The leather brought familiar sparks to her fingers, and Lucius's mannerisms held a familiar feel.

"What?" He asked sneering.

She watched the sneer quickly drop from his face as he realized the connection she was making. He grimaced slightly and slowly pulled his hand back, closing his fingers tightly before beginning the slow walk down the emty ally.

"While you are here, you do not steal, you do not pick, you do not talk to anyone. You. Are. A Shadow. That is the order from Severus. Can you hold to this promise?"

"Yha" she breathed off handily, looking up at a decrepit brick wall.

Forcing the point of seriousness, he stepped in front of her forcing her to stop, "If you ever lie to me or you go against your word, I promise you, I'll kill you. I also know, you know that Severus will let me. It won't be nice. It will be messy, I will hurt you, and you will cry more than once before I even start. And the worst part is.. I _will_ get away with it. "

He turned his heel suddenly, and began his stride into the depth of the alleyways, leaving the girl to pale and follow after him in a submissive silence.

"This is Knockturn Ally. The store we are going to, is Burgan and Burks. Remember that." His stride was fluid, and his robes moved around him luxuriously, as the click of his walking stick cleared a path for them.

For the first time in Haven's life, she was above someone, she was not just over a few people. Everyone who they passed, was dressed in wizard style middleclass to rags. In this world, she took stride with a man of luxury, who treated her to the fabulous taste of riches she always longed for. His chuckling brought her attention up to the man, who continued his attention straight ahead.

"What?" She snapped self-consciously, and he dropped his eye's for a moment without dropping his head.

"You've developed a strut, rather quickly." His contemptuous grin irritated her as she quickly noticed it too.

"I make fun. Please, enjoy it. I take delight, in spoiling the few who deserve it. It's one of the perks to being high places." He motioned with his hand, and she ended the conversation on his arrogance.

He pushed open a store door and raised his hand to silence the shop keeper, who quickly went limp back on the stool, scanning the Daily Prophet and giving a yawn. They went around back and through a curtain, before Lucius stopped before a towering, sheeted object

"You can come here through Floo Powder." He pointed into the corner were a dark, cold fireplace sat. "What would you say? "

"Borgin and Burks"

"Correct. I will be coming with you this time. Tonight is more of a... test run."

Before Haven could ask where, Lucius pulled the sheet and exposed a black iron cabinet before turning to her with exestuation, rounding on her at once.

"This is a vanishing cabinet. Go in here. Come out elsewhere. Vise-versa." He opened the latch and pulled himself inside, before summoning her up.

It was a very small space, and as she pulled herself in, and stood with her back to Lucius. Her heart skipped a beat, when his cane dropped in front of her, and he lightly pressured her against him, and into his Snake like embrace. He reached over her shoulder and pulled the door completely shut, and their feet lifted from the spot.

**Haven:**

The world fell silent a minute later, and the ground came back to their feet. During the chaotic travel she hadn't noticed how much she pushed backwards into the man, who now leaned weight against the back wall of the cabinet. But, as her mind began to clear, she felt the precence his arm gripping her tightly around her shoulders, and his uncomfortable breathing moved alone in the silence.

His grip on her dropped, as did the silence as he pressured her to get out. She landed her boots on the unfamiliar stone floor, and looked around taking steps forward. Behind her she heard Malfoy's feet land on the floor and him brush off a slight dust stain.

"Where are we Lucius." She said looking at the piles of random things, stacked around.

"_Mister, _Malfoy."

"Malfoy."

He bit down on his tongue and took a moment, "_Mister_ Malfoy."

"Malfoy." she snapped back.

"In privet."

She had won a small victory and gave him a nod which was given back, before he looked around lamely at the piles of randomly collected items.

"This is The Room Of Requirements," Lucius began, "which is inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where-

"Where Snape works?" She turned to face him, and he looked up from a box he was examining.

"Your determination to rip apart names astounds me. But yes, where Severus works."

He allowed time for her to look around and after a few piles, she bent down and picked up a spiked silver crown, running her fingers over the swirling carvings and designs. She heard his steps come behind her and she rose to meet his questioning look.

"Can I keep it?"

He took a moment to think before giving her a silent yes, which she smiled to and slipped the crown over her head . She twisted around on her toes and looked into a near by mirror as a new sense of childhood wrapped around her.

"Listen to me, Beast-'"

She had looked at his reflection in the mirror as she fixed the crown to the side, as he started to talk. "You want me to keep my head down, don't look at anyone and you want me to let you do the talking?"

"Smart." He gave a cold nod and started his way out the room. The school year had started a few weeks ago, but the dark hallways sat empty and silent. The only noise was that of the giant ticking of a clock somewhere in the castle. After checking the hall, he led them out into the corridor.

They had taken a few paces when his voice came under his breath."Pinpoint on the breeze."

"Excuse me?"

"Focus on the sounds around you, and listen for differences."

Haven's steps slowed as she listened to the energy around her. She keyed in on two different sounds that waved just under the silence. She pulled the sound of drafts from the soft sound of breathing that came from around the corner they were approaching,.

"Draw." He hissed.

Haven pulled and flipped the blade open and picked up pace. The cane quickly snapped in front of her making her to trip her steps and stop.

"Slow."

She looked at him momentarily before glancing back at the breathing behind the corner. She approached the corner and pointed the blade upwards. A black shadow stepped out in front of her, and the idly looking potions master came into view and stood glaring at the cocky looking Malfoy.

"Thank you, Lucius." the mans voice dripped, and his stature was intense and threatening.

**Haven**

Lucius gave him a smirk, and Snape turned to her, looking her up and down.

"Why are you wearing a crown?" he asked, sarcastically amused.

"Malfoy, let me keep it."

"_Malfoy _let you keep it. Really?" Snape looked up giving Lucius a harsh, opinionated glare which was responded with a shrug.

"Opinions?" Snape asked, turning and addressing her wears.

She gave a defeated sigh, and dropped her arms against her sides, "I feel like Halloween."

He nodded before looking down at her, a glare flashing over his features, "Aristocracy wears well on you."

"Now, now, my friend. Aristocracy wears well on everyone, you know that." Lucius's voice was pompous and annoyed her.

She was done with the conversation and she took a few steps away, looking at the large stone hallway and torches that sat cold of flame.

"This so surreal."

"Excuse me?"

She looked at them a little dumfounded, "This isn't strange to you?"

"What?" Lucius turned his lip up at her.

"All of _this_..i mean... you have to know what I mean."

Severus did know and he took a step forward, away from the ignorant pureblood with no knowledge outside him realm. "Magic solved all of our kind's problems very early on."

She gave a nod and ran her fingers over the stone wall. After a few paces, she turned around to the two men who stood glaring at each other. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want too?" Snape responded indifferently.

The question was an odd one, because she didn't really know where she was. She knew it was the castle, but besides the dungeons and a little of the grounds, the school and it's entirety held pure mystery. Instead of responding, she started walking.

She left the hallway, and looked up gasping silently, seeing the five floors of moving and floating staircases.

"That's so cool."

Her behavior was that of a basic first year, mudblood. Eye's locked upwards and everything that light touched held storybook beauty and awe. She stood and looked around, as the staircase took it's time turning to them.

"So, we just step on it?" Haven asked as the adults moved onto the staircase once it set.

"What else would you do?" Lucius mocked insultingly.

"But... it's floating."

"It's magic, love." The blond flashed his brilliant white teeth in a viper grin as she stepped off the platform as Snape rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Severus:<span>**

The men instructed her to the shadows and to be alert, but allowed her to roam the moon drenched Transfiguration courtyard, as they kept to the surrounding corridor. She was lost in the beauty of the night cloaked courtyard, and explored it like she would a dream. She scanned every object and traced her fingers over every carving. At one point, she picked up and stick and landed her boots on benches and stepping stones swiping about. They walked along side her, Severus staring straight ahead and keeping to the outside; Lucius strolling on the inside with a locked glare on the girl with great interest, as the crown glinted in the moonlight.

"Pity she's a mudblood." Lucius snarled, and Severus tuned his eye's, watching Haven raise her stick sword in the air, and matching the triumphant posture of the stone figure carved the fountain.

"She's not."

"Hm?" He raised his eyes with interest, and moved his attention to his other shoulder.

"I looked into the family some time ago." Severus gave a sharp whistle, as Haven had stepped into the exposing moonlight.

"Of course you did."Lucius rolled his eye's slightly before waving his hand, creating a sound barrier to protect from being over heard.

"Adopted out."

"Hmm... Potentially promising."

Snape's head swiveled around and he stopped his steps. "What?"

Lucius kept his eyes locked on the young women and squared his stance, "What's the chance she's pureblood? A high end mix would also be acceptable."

"Is that all you ever think of Lucius, blood?"

"It would make things easier for myself. I could write all this off as a Pureblood deed."

Severus took a moment to fight out scenarios in his head before talking.

"Yes, she's pureblood."

He narrowed his eye and took a threatening step in his direction, "Is that the truth Severus? Or was that for me?"

"The Truth." The sallow man's voice was stone, as he sized himself against Lucius.

Lucius opened his mouth to counter when a distinctive, high pitch, throat clearing came from behind them.

"Hello, boys."

Severus turned around and scanned the seemingly vacant courtyard on his way down to women who smiled curiously.

"Dolores." Both men said in unison, stiffing into dangerous mirror images of the other, as she looked at them suspiciously.

"Mister Malfoy, what do I owe this surprise? I didn't know the Ministry had sendout work this late at night."

"I'm off Dolores, and this is privet matter." His voice was testy, and held a threatening bite as he took a step forward.

Severus had held his tongue and discreetly scanned the shadows and crevices, out in the open courtyard.

"Looking for something.. Severus?" She quipped, leaning around Lucius and looking where his eye's once surveyed.

"Of course not Dolores. Come Lucius, I need to give you something before you leave."

He quietly turned around and after a stiff moment, Lucius turned away as well and started after the Professor.

"Where are we going?" Lucius hissed, once he caught up.

"Dungeons. I have a hypothesis."

They swept through the wooden door leading into the belly of Hogwarts, and descended the dark hallways. Once Severus had stopped in front of the portrait, did he hear the blond perk up his annoyed voice.

"Severus, I assume you realize we just left her."

"I have a hypothesis."

It took a moment, but the wards of Severus's office door lifted and he opened and slipped inside.

**Lucius:**

He saw Severus smirk before he saw the reason, and as he turned to where the black robed man stood grinning, his own lip twitched upwards as he stepped into the view of Haven sitting on Severus's desk and swinging her feet. A well earned smile was placed firmly on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Have i mentioned I like Lucius Malfoy? Anyway, if the weird worded fixation is throwing you off, let me know and I'll cut it. No one is giving me suggestions so I'm trying idea's out alone. But it's nice to hear people like it! <strong>

**Again, any recurring punctuation errors please let me know. I bought a Grammar/punctuation book, and its taking me a little to refresh 2-5th grade. lol**

**Thanks again for readying I hope you enjoyed**

***R&R,***


	15. Trouble with Timing and Trust

**College starts in 2 weeks, so the story might slow. It wont stop, but I gotta be an adult. anyway Enjoy. R&R!**

**I've tried to hold this off for as long as I could, but I need your help:**

**I'm thinking of pairing up. Either SS/OC or DM/OC. Or if you guys want this to stay platonic I could go with that too, let me know what you think! If ****not, I'll be continuing my own thing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble with Timing and Trust<strong>

**Severus Snape:**

The simmering of multiple potions and the lulling sound of bubbling, slipped him into relaxation and he released pent up stress through one long breath out of his nose. He'd been trapped at the castle as Delores rejected every request to leave, and it was starting to put an obvious strain on him. Staff had one weekend a month which they signed up to go off the grounds, but now, the women had pulled back the rule and designated one person a month to go and pick up for everyone.

*Could be worse* He reasoned, turning back to the three potions he was currently running at once. His eye's narrowed angrily on the scene in front of him. Where he would work in the classroom, the restrictiveness of the potions forced him back into his private quarters and having paraphernalia and brewing of illegal potions adjoined to his room, set him on extreme edge. He had realized this was all planned when it first happened. He was a threat to Delores's freedom because of Lucius, and to silence him, Delores silently forced him to brew illegally in his privet quarters, hidden behind a bookcase. One check by auroras and a vacant Delores, and he was off to Azkaban.

*Again..*

Severus gave another sigh before setting the potions and setting his alarm for two hours from then to return to his work. He looked around once more, before going up the stairs and sliding the bookcase open. He strode out into the room and magically closed the door and made his way into his bedroom.

He pulled the Bandana from his face, and he sanitarily removed his forearm high gloves and dropped them on the floor along with his apron, igniting the waste with his wand. He looked up, catching his eye against the floor length mirror and immediately looked away, twisting his lip before slipping into the bathroom and washing his hands and arms.

He had settled himself at his desk and started grading homework when his attention snapped at the feeling of an approaching energy. He pulled his wand and placed it on the desk under his hand. As he heard the a knocking, he flicked his fingers and the door unlocked itself and slowly slid open.

Minerva walked in, shutting the door gently behind her. He watched her as she turned and moved over to the front of his desk, before placing envelopes in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow at her, lowering the quill.

"What is this?

"These, are all the pickup orders from the staff."

I'm grateful Minerva, I am." he leaned back against the chair, "But sadly, the toad has made my leave, impossible."

He rose to his feet and swept to the bookcase before sliding it open. She followed him down the few stairs and into the open, stone room.

"Are these the potions she asked for?" Minerva asked, passing the three potions and examining the colors .

"What else would they be?"

She glared at his attitude before heading back up the stairs and standing in the middle of the private office.

"What if I were to dedicate a weekend to your potions?"

He slid the bookcase closed before turning around and looking at Minerva. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because frankly, your behavior is driving all of us mad. I believe that it would be in your best interest, along with everyone else's, If you took some..personal.. time off the grounds."

He gave her a once over, before crossing his arms and narrowing his eye's.

"As Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, I hereby clear you, Severus Snape, time off the ground for the duration of the long weekend, for mental health and staff requested necessities. "

He pushed the tip of his tongue against his back molars, before slowly nodding his head and strengthening his posture. Minerva gave a sad smile, before turning and reaching to open the portrait door. "Please be responsible.. this may be the only chance I can get away with doing this for you."

"Minerva."

She waited for him to find his words, "You have stressed repeatedly of _the beast _and her lack of...safe housing during my durations here."

"It's nice to know you actually retained my words."

"Yes, well," he bit back the snarky response. "the turning of the school year an its sudden implications, has restricted my access to fulfill certain, financial charities.."

"What do you suggest?" the women asked responding by crossing her arms and looking at him quizzically.

"What if, there was a way I could get her in and out of the castle undetected, and possibly find willing shelter amongst the Order?"

"I wouldn't be able to fully believe you on either accounts."

He leaned forward on his desk, entwining his fingers, "What if it's already been done ?"

"I'd ask you to prove it."

* * *

><p><strong>Cont. Severus :<strong>

He turned the corner of Knockturn Ally and quickly stepped past the begging dark wizards trying not to relate. He had been one of these people, tweaking in corners and vomiting in allys. He swallowed hard, as he past a dark ally that pulled the memory of one of his first of his suicidal overdoses. He could hardly walk this area, but it was the only place he could find the dark essence that he needed.

"Ssssstt!"

He stopped his stride and looked next to the shadowed alley he was passing. He saw a silhouette twist around and walk away, he pulled his wand before following the familiar energy. This decision was quickly regretted as he stepped into a rare space that was lit by the high sun.

"Bellatrix," he growled and allowed himself to side step into the shadow.

"Sev, It's been too long. It's almost like we aren't friends anymore." she stepped up to him and entwined her fingers in his robes.

"Bella."

"Come on Severus," she took another step closer and he felt her body touch against his, "Just like old times."

He felt her lips touch his neck he quickly pushed her away, taking his own steps back as if her touch burned him.

"What happened to you!" she exclaimed angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"You... you used to be different. What happened to the fire in your soul? You used to be such a man -"

"I still am."

"No you're not! I know you're not! The Severus I know wouldn't pass up loose fucking, he wouldn't shy away from torturing missions and the real Severus Snape would never have stopped digging. You've changed! That's why I think your spying. I think you've found a reason to go soft Severus Snape."

His teeth grit as he glared at her.

"What is it Severus? Did you dig yourself up a new heart?"

A glare flashed over his eye's , and Bellatrix gave a smile.

"I was wondering where you were, old friend." Bellatrix drooled, stepping up to him eye's eccentric.

"I know what's changed you, Severus."

He was going numb as her intoxication swam in his head. She approached him again and stopped inches in front, "I know what you need my friend."

He instantly paled and felt his body stiff as she pulled an orange capped needle from her flowing dress, and ran her fingers down his chest again. "Come on Sev, you have the night off. Lets party like we used too." She leaned against him and followed his eye's to the needle she held up.

"Interested? Listen Sev," she straightened back and fixed his robes with both hands, swiping the capped tip under his jaw as she straighten his outfit , "Albus would never know, and I will never tell. Three days and it's out of your system and you have three days outside of school, what's the big deal? One night, I promise. I have a stubborn victim holding information, and a longing for someone who can satisfy _my needs_ for information."

He felt a slight arousal at the invite, as a flash of his blood dripping hands and sweat drenched faces, ran in front of his eyes. His breathing started to shorten as she pushed her body against his, moving him back against the wall as his eye's continued It's lock on the needle. He felt her thumb message his elbow notch as she dragged the cap over her bottom lip looking up at him innocently, "You can still use Severus. You don't have to stop.. don't you have any control?"

"This needs to stop."

"Why?" she slipped her hands into his pockets and closed his robe around them.

"I can't do this."

"What part." Her lips traced his jaw line, as her hand slithered over his shoulder, clasping the needle point facing his neck.

"That." he hissed, ushing her away and himself from the wall.

She looked at him, as a new eccentric smile ripped across her face as she lowered the needle.

* * *

><p>Severus collapsed against the stone wall trying to slow his heaving breath, his wife beater ripped against the damp stone, and the chill ran through him sending some senses back. He looked down at his hands, the ruby life force sat drying into his skin and had dripped halfway up his forearms. He rubbed his hands together, and ran his fingers over his biceps and neck, before looking up venomously through his sweat drenched hair at the gasping man. The unidentified man sat tied to a wooden chair under the wrought iron chandelier. Severus teeth grit, and he ran at the man who widened his eyes and screamed against his gag and silencing charm. His fingers passed over a muggle ice pick that lay on a mental tray, before slamming his foot against seat between the legs of the man, sending his chair flying back into the wall. Keeping his footing, he swiped the icepick and landed it onto the mans forehead and took a hissed breath in. He slowly dragged the pick to the ribcage of the shirtless man, and threw another bucket of ice water onto him. He heard Bellatrix cackle and the sound of the window cracking open, allowing the October air to invade the room. If the draft was cold that night, he couldn't tell you.<p>

"I'm done playing. I _already_ own four if your fingers, three toes and your right ear. It's time to talk. This tool,will make holes in you that you will not bleed out of." He swiped the point across the mans forehead, splitting it open than retracting it back. The man sat in his underwear, shivering and blue lipped. His body was ripped apart and he was covered in personal blood . The chair sat in a large bucket that was ankle deep with water that was charmed to imitate the chill of frozen ice.

Severus stood tall and while keeping eye contact, he rubbed a damp blue stained rag over the point with a thick black gel, before placing it under the man's bottom rib.

HIs voice dripped with silky venom and a sick gleam shimmered in his eyes. "You have 12 ribs, and I'm going to stab you between each one until you tell me where he is. You will not bleed, and this potion will sit in your blood stream and fester, unable to be released. I will not let you die, I will keep you alive and in never ending agony until I choose to let you go. I have many tests I still need to complete and it's been to long since I've drenched my skin in the blood of the lying and guilty."

Without a warning he shoved the ice pick under the rib, skillfully missing organs, and he felt a drip off drool slip over his lips as the man succumb to agony. Quickly enough, his head swung forward and black with a silent scream and Severus pressed a separate rag against the wound as Bellatrix lifted the silencing charms and ripped down the gag.

"Ok! I'll tell you. Please, tell him to stop."

"My needs first!" Bellatrix screamed smacking the man across face.

Severus left the pick in the man and took steps backwards, watching the scene unfold while trying to catch control. HIs shoulders heaved slightly and his eye's remained cold and intrusive as his skin sparked for more of the violence. He ran his fingers through his drenched hair, pushing thick strands that hung in front of his eyes and staining his face with blood. The fever lightened, as the man admitted everything he knew to the vicious women. Unmasked and committing torture was new for him, and it was a feeling he wasn't quite sure about. There was something that drove him about those distended to die, knowing who their murderer was. A sick pleasure with people seeing his hunger and love of the sport.

The sound of gasping and gurgling erupted, and Bellatrix stepped out of the way, exposing the man with a pouring, slit throat as he leaned forward and landed dead on his face with a thump. He walked over and knelt before the dead man running his fingers in the running blood, lifting just to watch it drip. A bony hand landed gently on his shoulder and his mind clouded once more as the Dark Lord laughed an evil and soulless noise.

* * *

><p>The Firewhisky burned on it's way down as Severus felt the knot in his neck finally untie. He looked up to see Lucius lounging across from him, sitting deep in the armchair while grinning at him. They were drunk and when they were drunk, they were relaxed.<p>

"So Severus," Lucius paused, as he heard the slur. "How has Umbridge been?"

The knot come back and he tilted his lip angrily, refilling his glass.

"Severus!" Narcissa cried as she came around the corner. He got to his feet and embraced the women tightly as she ran excitedly into his arms.

Severus was five months older then the women, and families introduced them immediately and pushed them together constantly. From the beginning they were to marry, but as a better bachelor came along, he was replaced for wealth. They didn't mind, the entirety of their lives were spent together, and instead of a romance Severus had slipped into a brother role very early on, a role he took quite seriously.

She sat down next to him, and asked him questions as Lucius passively watched while continuing his drink. After a few stolen sips, Narcissa stood to her feet before bidding each of them them a good night. Pulling the expensive traveling robe on, she gave him another hug and a kiss on the check before moving to her husband and kissing him softly. Her heels clicked against the marble as she waved over her shoulder and told each of them they were loved, both before fully disappearing.

"She really has moved in." Severus speculated once the house sat empty.

"Can you blame her? That robe and dress set, cost more than the entirety of The House of Black."

He gave a drunk chuckle which spurred one out of the blond.

"In honesty Severus, I'm thankful every day I received your blessing. Her parents, my parents, I couldn't care less what they thought."

"If you didn't take her, I would have had too.. and after seeing and being seen, in every stage of life with her.. it would have been a very awkward relationship."

Lucius sloppily toasted and splashed his booze slightly as he refilled the glass. The men would go on for the rest of the night and drunken ideas would have them stumbling through the empty manner.

"You have to leave before Nars comes home." Lucius noted, bringing his stone exterior and passive voice back together as they stopped in front of a large clock, "if she were to know we spent the entire evening drinking and casting spells, I won't hear the end of it, and neither will you." The last words were sardonic and finished with a dark grin.

Lucius was not always the... smartest.. of men when it came to being drunk, and Severus's family promise to the Malfoy's was his responsibility over both of the males, and to be heard as everyone's voice of reason. Lucius in turn, grittily promised Narcissa on their wedding day, he would listen to Severus's guidance in most situations. Over time the restraints had set in, and the Lucius cooled his erratic behavior and party lifestyle and allowing a strong trust between them.

He nodded, and as an hour passed, Severus pulled his travel robes on, and grabbed the bag filled with the staff requests and half stumbled his way through Lucius's yard. His friend walked at his side, leaning heavy on his cane and finishing their conversation. They said goodbye, and Severus appirated and Lucius went off to order the house elves to fix their messes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Severus:<span>**

The landing was not as smooth, and he felt his knee scrape painfully against the ground. He swore against the late early October breeze and trudged to his flat. Lucius's house elves had picked everything up and his clothing had been washed of sweat and sin, he had two nights to finally relax. Stopping at the front door, he swayed on his feet before pushing into his flat. He noticed at once the candles were lit but his mind stayed fogged and he knew he would stand a weak fight to anyone of skill. He pulled his wand and set his features. Even though he knew his spells would be off, his anger and flare would hopefully deter the intruder from anything. He slammed the door to alert the intruder of their approaching death, and at once all windows slammed shut. As the sound of footsteps gently padded above him and he swept across the floor and pressed his back against the wall next to the staircase and waited.

"Severus?"

He let out an irritated sigh and let the bag drop to the floor. When he stepped into the sight of the girl who stood above him, he held his wand exposed and held tightly pointed in her direction. She pulled out her own knife and darkened her features.

"She forced me to sit through two muggle movies. Which were they?"

"Maltilda, and The Fountain." She confidently replied, lowering her weapon while he slipped his away.

He hated to say such things and create memories with anyone, but if she were to be constant and held on loyal ground, she needed the aspect of having times only they would know about.

"What's the emergency?" He asked slipping forward to the base of the steps, trying his damnest to seem not as drunk as he really was.

"Excuse me?"

He started up the stairs, leaning heavier then intended on the banister. "Emergency. The room..and I guess now the entire flat... was only to be used when there is an emergency."

**Haven**

Haven paled and stepped back as he reached the top steps and felt back of her legs hit against a small table that held a candle holder which wobbled dangerously. She smelled the booze off of his breath as he moved closer which would only push a man into two extremes. As much as she wanted to pull her knife and force him back, she held fear of times before when the situation would be much less threatening and the extremes of his responses.

"Haven." He pulled her from her planning, "That was our deal, correct?"

His eye lids fell heavy as she downheartedly picked up the traces of washed blood on his coat and the recent violence that sparked from his skin.

"I did wrong." She admitted fully.

Before she said another word, he stood up straight and nodded his head.

"Why?" His voice was strict demanding.

Her head leaned forward she dropped her attention to her feet. When he gave a nod, she caught a wave of sickness break his composure slightly.

"A little blood, a lot of booze, looks like you had a nice 24 hours." Was Haven's try at lightening the mood.

"You're lucky I'm drunk." he said, leering through her smile.

"Oh yha? Why?"

"Because the nights not over, and maybe I still run rapid in my chaos." His words were intense, forcing her to falter slightly.

He took another threatening step forward raising his hand to the sleeve that held his wand, and played with the cuff of his robe. "We need a reason to constitute an emergency if you're going to be here."

"Stop!"

She slipped past him, hair spiking the back of her neck and slipped into the left hand hallway, brandishing her knife.

"Stop." she repeated exasperated, taking steps back even after his steps stopped.

He stood for a moment, his eyes locked with her. She only allowed her energy to slip, once the cuff had been released and his hands dropped to the sides.

"Thank you." Her voice was still upset, which only put him into a darker silence, as he seemed to fade into the shadows he once stood against.

She approached him. "Ok then. Well... I'm in the middle of a movie. And there _might _pasta on the stove, that someone just made and left."

"Someone?"

"Please don't start freaking out again, I bought my own pasta and sauce, and i was going to switch it into a container after the movie. But if you want it, it's yours." She gave a shrug and waited to be excused.

He gave her a nod, and she twisted around on her toe and used her socks to slip her way across the wooden floor into what she considered her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus<strong>

She was a twisting nerve that constantly pained him. A reason for people to think he had a soul, had a crack in his impenetrable wall of hate and solitude. He didn't care, a few years ago he felt a twinge of mercy, but he extinguished it and forced him numb. He saw her more as a pet that showed interest to learning.

*A dog.* He gave a smirk.

The Beast was strictly business, nothing more. A living promise to Albus and to Lilly for the protection of Harry Potter and his final attempt at Grace. She was his puppet and by her strings he'd hold her. He manipulated on a deeper level, he buried his venom under her skin and tied her emotions not only for her sake, but the sake of the mission. As long as the rules were followed and she remained out of his way he could care less, as long until things never went missing or damage had been done.

*Trust.*

He pinched the bridge of this nose, as he started spiraling like a drunkard. He didn't feel deep imprinting emotions, and he hadn't allowed himself for a long time. But if he did, he would put her under "trusted nuisance".

He skipped the meal and instead, slipped into his room and took a toxic reduction potion. His steps quickly became stable, and his mind unclouded quickly. This potion was something he kept an eye on. It allowed the taker to keep the head and emotional high, while elevating all unwanted behaviors and black outs. Very habit catching, very deadly.

He leaned on mattress and took a moment to think, before flashing his eye's up and slipping out of his room. He glided through the hallway and quickly opened the guest bedroom door. He rounded the doorpost and froze, looking around the black light chaos of the room. Feeling the eye's on the wall warming him, he quickly flicked the black light off and lit the room warmly using candle light.

"Knock much?" she breathed slightly insulted, looking up from her laying position on the bed.

"It's my door."

She cracked a smile, and pulled herself up so that she was sitting on her knees.

"Why do you use this light?" He asked addressing the source of the room's hidden chaos and the TV that sat running another muggle movie.

"Because, you live in a muggle home with muggle outlets. I wasn't as fortunate as some, to be magical enough to get found. Remember?" She said these things as it if he should have known, and he would admit, he constantly passed over the fact she was more muggle then magic.

He looked her up and down, "Don't ever, say any of that to Lucius Malfoy."

Her smile grew as she saw him unconsciously relax through his words.

"So, why have you been gone so long?" she sat up and cross legged on the bed.

"That's why I'm here. It seems, there are new happenings beyond the control of the Headmaster, and it may be more convent if you had a second reliable...home. A back up for when I'm inaccessible."

"It's fine Sev, I can just wait for you. I don't need your money."

"I'm not coming back."

Havens face paled, "but.-"

"I can't. Not until Christmas and there is a chance I won't be back even for that. My job is already at risk day-to-day, and if I'm found leaving, being fired is the least of my worries."

"So what's my options then..."

They stood in awkward silence, "Either you stay content waiting for me to come back after the school year, or you come with me and visit with some people I know."

"People you trust?"

*There's the word again.*

"Yes... trust."

The word was almost spit but if he didn't mean it, he wouldn't have said it.

"I don't want to leave."

"Then you can visit."

She gave him a silent questioning look, and he stepped into the room, crossing his fingers in front of him.

"Through floo powder, you can travel in and out of_ any_ fireplace. I have been given permission to in trust you with enough for a few trips."

She didn't need his push for importance and as he approached her, she got up and slipped on the other side of the bed, and stood defiant and threatening with caution. He caught the hint and stopped his approach.

"I only have tonight. So let's get on with this." He turned his heel extinguishing the candles with his hand and left into the hall way. Groaning, Haven pulled herself up and trudged after him.

He stopped before the fireplace, and he quietly extended the box towards her and she followed the routine.

"The Burrow." He instructed stiffly and The Burrow she copied in return.

**Haven**:

She landed in a rotted shed, and she spun around confused and slightly panicked. She looked at the hardly standing fireplace and noticed a dark brown box that sat alone on the mantle. She was surrounded solely with fields and open space. She looked up at the night sky which hshe rarely ever saw. She stood in blissful silence, on the flat land as the sky ignited in stars and she stood under a bright sliver moon.

She heard Snape land as well and he quickly found her outside looking around.

"Come."

He strictly instructed her, and she almost had to jog as he swept expertly though the damp ground, only bringing them over hard and dry land. They pulled from the high grass, and Haven froze in her steps eyes widening in horror.

The man continued walking and she refused to follow. She looked the house up and down, as the picture from her dream, matched perfectly with the surroundings.

"Hello?" His voice was sharp.

"I can't go there."

His eye's flashed and he fully turned to face her, and closed the space until he could be heard without yelling, "What do you mean?"

"Look," Haven started, taking heavy steps up to him closing the space completely. She stopped rather closely to him, enough to feel the discomfort slither against his stone posture. She waved her hand to him prompting him to narrow his eye's and tilt himself slightly twoards her, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"I've been here."

"What?" He twisted his head sharply, but retracted when her breath hit against his skin.

" Awhile ago in a dream.." She looked around the space and after a few slow tugs on his robe he returned to the vicinity, "with Tom."

He strighted up and looked her over, furrowing his brow before looking behind him.

"Are you sure?" his voice was tentative as he turned back to her."

She gave him a look that answered his question. The house was a spectacle and distinguishable on it's own. The extensive plot of land only concluded her memory of the dream.

"Trust."

It was all he told her before turning around to let her make her own decision of the direction she most wished to go. She watched him knock on the door and step inside, leaving her alone without a second glace. She looked back in the direction of the shack, before angrily kicking a rock and jogging across the space and knocking softly on the door.

**Haven:**

Days passed, and she was sitting around a fire circle with her family when the dogs erupted into vicious barking. The fire they had built on the concrete ground of the abandoned factory danced flames and put shadows that flittered pictures in empty hallways and doors. As their owners scrambled for leashes, Haven grabbed Axels leash. Axel was an all black American King Corso and his weight pulled her off balance for a quick moment.

A large black shadow, whipped around the walls and crashed the brass overhead light against the ceiling and the dogs immediately succumbed to unusual tail tucking and wining.

Haven got up and slipped her knife as the others rose to their feet brandishing their own set of weapons as the echo of footsteps approached, its owner remaining unseen against the shadows.

"Jessica? Such a surprise to see you here."

"Mcnaire?"

* * *

><p><strong>*SUPER SPECIAL!***<strong>

**I'm kind of siding with turning this into a light SS/OC or SS/DM ** **This is super important to me so please let me know because I can go off with this story being Platonic or add a little fluff.**

**Let me know! **


	16. Binding Broken Things With Gold

**Hey heey Hey. Enjoy and R&R please.**

**1 thing, if anyone knows any communities that would like the story please let me or them know. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonding Broken Things With Gold<strong>

**Haven:**

She remembered the man's name as it had been passed around that night in the alley.

"You know him?"

The voice that came from behind her belonged to Tommie, her oldest of friends. They had run together since the beginning. He was her best mate and brother, she heavily trusted him, even past Severus.

"I uhhh. Yha?.. Kinda?" she stammered through a proper title for the man but came up with nothing.

Her friends stances stood unsure as Haven shifted uncertainly herself. He had attacked her last time, but she also never spoke against him to Tom. He opened both empty hands, allowing Haven to finally lower her knife.

"Well, now that that's cleared up. I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Hav," Gabrielle hissed behind her. "He called you Jessica."

She put her feet together and narrowed her eyes angrily as she pressed the knife against her leg.

"Haven. I'm sorry. Can we just... Please just, come talk." He took a heavy step forward and her lip turned up angrily. She crossed her arms and picked up the toe of her foot while shifting her weight on her back leg. "Depends, where's your behaviorally inclined friend?"

"Waiting for us." As his voice carried, she felt a thickness in the air that she couldn't shake.

It was a moment of thinking before she turned her head, "Guys.. Hang back," she said over her shoulder as she began to walk to Mcnaire.

"Haven...?" Tommie questioned keeping his glare on the mysteriously dressed man wearing a coat, similar to her new one.

"Hang. Back," Her voice snapped and Tommie stepped down to his orders. She nodded at him before following Mcnaire down the stairs.

He quietly led them down the sidewalk which after a few moments, she noticed every overhead light was off.

"Where are we going." She ordered an answer more then she asked, slamming her boot in the puddle that lined up with her stride.

"The park over there."

She looked him up and down and slowed her steps dipping behind Mcnaire and feeling for any attention. They walked through the waist high iron fence and the ground turned from tar to woodchips. That's when she noticed the ground in front of her starting to blur.

*Fog.*

Fog slipped in quickly and faded the world around her from every angle. She took a tentative step back, looking around her realizing she stood in a grave silence as the body of Mcnaire had disappeared and the world seemed to stand still.

Cracking emitted from somewhere in the fog and she started turning in circles, unable to see more then a few feet in front of her. Her blade gleamed hungrily as she clicked it open into it's holder, and her knees bent for attack as the energy in the air suddenly rose. A large back shadow rushed her from behind, and collapsed her knees, rising the knife about her head. She felt the knife make contact, and sweep through the shadow. The entity slammed into the ground behind her, screaming and convulsing violently. The scream ripped from the bottom of his soul and the soon the sound turned dry as the uniform collapsed into it's ashy self.

"Very impressive..." A hiss slithered from every direction.

Haven jumped to look behind her as a nearby swings rocked back and forth, empty of hosts. Her steps spun her again as the basic merry-go-round began to twist. She narrowed her eyes, games were not a way to put fear into such a beast, and the hair rose for the first and with it came a static murmur that rang mid pitch in the air. Her fingers landed gently on the metal handle, stopping the circling of the toy and sending herself back into the silence. She knew it was coming before she felt it and the knife point was already half way to her wrist by the time gloved fingers latched around her. The knife slivered the skin and when it pulled away from her, a quick upper slice returned the blade through the skin of the shoulder, which sent the second attacker backwards painfully into the merry go round. She gave it a hard spin, trapping the screaming man within. She was pushed to traveling deeper into the park and turned a sharp corner, slipping under a climbing set when the next masked assailant appeared in front of her. A sudden crack from her right ear, pulled her attention and the person across, lunged at her. She quickly dodged the grab and placed her hand on the cloaked back, using the momentum to slam him into a wooden post; a quick slice up the spine and she was up the platform into the wooden castle fort. She saw the colored cracking spells strike above her head and aside her feet, setting wooden beams aflame as she stumbled up the chain swinging steps to the first platform. Rounding another corner, she felt a spell take her left leg from under her and quickly added weight forcing her to drag herself. She flipped around the closest corner and landed on the ground, quickly placing her hands on her leg and concentrating on the spell, pulling and breaking the its hold which disabled her leg. She felt the weight decrease and she bent to her knees, pushing out from the corner. Her delay cost her the time she needed, and as she crossed in front of a triple spiral slide, the form of Bellatrix appeared from an oncoming shadow and the world went numb as her body went spamming into sudden agony.

The world burned out of control around her and her skin felt as if it was melting. Above her own screams, she thought she heard the screams of others and the lights that flashed under her eyelids grew and crackled against her ears. A splinter ripped through her skull and broke her mind, deafening her ears as she slipped back into her head.

The magic that ripped against the skin that tensed and contorted her body started fading out, and pushing through the pain, her body numbed and her thoughts cleaned. She careened her neck straight and pulled her body up against the physical affects, sitting herself on her knees. Bellitrix's vicious smile dropped as her hex lost all control.

"No more."

With those words, Haven fell over forward and splintered the blade into the wood in front of Mcnaire feet. Immediate black rot attacked the floor, spreading and infecting all that lay in it's way; it's power only growing strength, fueled by devouring flame and wretched evil. As others disappeared around her, she watched the rot begin it's travel up the mans leg, smoking and blackening the skin aggressively. She sprung herself at him at the first sight of the blue antidote but the burning platform couldn't hold the weight of her crashing onto of him, and the floor gave out allowing them to fall. She rode him down the three flights before slamming his back into the bottom free swinging stairs. She heard the sound of spine breaking but infected him to make sure before getting to her feet.

She turned the corner and ran straight at the opening in the gate. Through the fog, she saw five figures appearing and coming in her direction from across the grass. As they closed the space she realized who it was.

"No! You gotta go." She screamed at them.

They failed to listen and ran right by her. Turning around, she hadn't noticed the cloaked persons that were left perusing her had closed in and under a blink, a green light flashed as they watched the five muggles fall.

The fight rushed out her in a single hard breath, as she watched them drop in slow motion and the sharp green spell deafened the space around them. In a moment, they all stood in silence as the death rang loudest through the air.

"Why?" Was all she could mutter as she looked at her dead friends, feeling the world crash around her once more. Bellatrix strut forward, wand already pointing.

"Do it." Her voice was dead and she didn't look from the hollow eye's of brave Tommie. The smile on Bellatrix broke and she let the knife drop into the wood chips. What did she care? These were most of her closest friends. Severus didn't care enough about her, and this world wasn't warm enough to make the chill leave her heart. She was a mistake, the reason she got passed over was because she was a mistake. The reason her family died, was because they adopted _her_ by mistake. Everyone seemed to always die around her and it was always because of her. It was always her fault. There was no point on living when her counts of death outweighed life.

"Pick your weapon up!" She screamed against the building fog, which closed the space around them."

"No."

"Pick it up."

"No." No emotion, no revenge, nothing. She was done, hollow and numb.

"Fine! Come with me."

"Go tell Tom if he wants me to WANT to see him, then his lackeys should stop killing everyone around me."

"He is trying to help release you, child. This is all for your own good. WE want to release you of your muggle chains and rise you up to the stars and in the proper magic life. " Bellatrix hissed, her heels unbalanced as she traveled across the loose ground.

"There is no proper way of any life." Feeling melancholy to the one sided argument, she collected her knife, turned on her heel and slowly walked away.

"Come back here!"

Haven ignored the women as she watched her boots kick up chips in front of her.

"_Imperio!"_

She heard the spell but only felt a wave of warmth wash over her back. She felt no heart beat, no opinions, she was indifferent to everything now, as if she had died inside along with her friends, and lay dead aside with each body that ever rested in front of her eyes. A few weeks from now was her birthday and if she didn't make it to eighteen, she didn't care. A new sense overtook her features and with a unconscious side step, she heard the knife whisp by her ear. She kept up her instincts and slowly disappeared through the fog.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven<strong>:

The sad face of Mrs. Weasley looked away from her, and she straightened up, meeting eyes with Remus, Tonks, her husband and her eldest son, Charlie. Haven had entered the Burrow and tried for a straight shot for the bedroom she was assigned, when she was met at the staircase by Charlie. These people had enough heart to be able to tell when something wasn't ok, and these people worried enough to pry no matter if she spoke or not. She had been escorted to sit in front of the fire in a deep, comfortable arm chair. And as she approached, the sparking from her skin fueled the fireplace to rip higher. A spectacle which was duly noted by the four occupants of the house.

"We are going to try and get in contact with Severus the best we can, but for the time being.. are you medically okay, my dear? " Molly asked softly.

She knew about the cut across her cheek that's blood dried before she showed up at the Burrow, besides that and a few painful bruises she was fine. Haven cussed the motherly women's warmth inside her head, as she felt her stomach growl.

A large smile opened the plump, women's face. "I'll go heat something up."

*damn it.*

Molly shuffled off and ushered the men with her. Figuring Tonks was the only one who sat in the room, she tilted her eye's up, meeting those of Tonks'. She didn't want too, but the duck bill that formed over Tonks face, along with the cross eyed quack, broke a tiny smile from her stone exterior.

"I'll go make sure Molly hasn't forgotten to contact Snape." Tonks said, getting her feet.

"Thank you." Her voice was a dry, cold and numb response, only held for the broken and dead. Her eye's that flashed over Tonks, exposed nothing of a soul that dwelt within.

Satisfied with herself, Tonks gave a personal silly smile, before jumping to her feet and half skipped into the kitchen. Once alone, Haven pulled up the hood of her robe and lifted her legs, resting her heels on the seat of the warm armchair and wrapping her arms around her knees. After a short quiet while, the fire warmed her body and she eye's slipped closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva <strong>

She closed the dungeon door and pulled her robe around her. It was a dreary place and she hated every time she came down here. Picking up pace as she slipped by a small group of Slytherains, the Headmistress rounded the corner and half way down the hallway, she started to see the creaking portrait door open. Sighing and stepping through, she instantly felt the black orb eyes look through her and through her intentions.

"Problems?" He asked slowly, after she shut the door and he sealed the protections.

She decided against talking and keeping her strict teachers attitude, she swept over to him and held out a small role of parchment.

"What is it?"

"A letter."

"From?"

He heard her inpatients run through her head and he gave a snarky grin.

"Tonks sent you, this."

His eye's flashed from the witches face to the parchment in confusion.

"Why are you delivering mail for Tonks." His hands remained on the desk and he looked up at her through his hair.

"Just take it, Severus."

This wasn't a time for his snide remarks and meaningless paranoia. She dropped the scroll to the desk and pushed it over with her finger. Once she let it go did he slide it fully over to him, his eye's reading her's, her allowing him for she was holding no guilt.

He pulled the ribbon and unrolled it before looking away from her and onto the paper.

"What's its authenticity?" He asked after a moment.

"Credible and within the half hour. Sent to me from the source."

He quietly rolled the parchment up before speaking again, "Go. I'll figure something out."

"Severus -"

"Go!"She stepped back, as he pulled out of his seat and snapped his voice angrily.

There was nothing she could do, Severus was putting her into a no argument conversation, and he was making obvious to his grounds. She opened her mouth to retort or say anything, but closed her mouth and turned around, angrily sweeping out.

As the hour dragged passed, Minerva McGonagall found herself heading back to the dungeons, swearing the mans name under her breath. She notched an eyebrow when she stood before the portrait and nothing came from the other side.

"Please, retrieve my Potions Master," She asked the portrait picture, which quickly disappeared. A moment later the door creaked open and Minerva let herself inside.

She entered to see Severus standing in the center of the room, his arms crossed and looking quite ill-tempered.

"Severus."

"I've got it figured out. You can leave."

Her eye's narrowed suspiciously. Something.. she wasn't sure what.. but something didn't seem right.

" Severus?"

"Yes," He growled, watching her step closer.

Before he could react, she pulled her wand and cast the disarming spell, before the impostor could finish his own curse. The wand flicked out of his hand and she stepped up quickly, her own hexs sitting ready.

"Ok! Relax."

The composure broke slightly as the disguised teacher looked sideways at the floor tilting his head away from her wand which point hovered inches from his face. He whispered phrases and while side stepping out of her vicinity, the form draining from the cover of the bat-like Potions Master, and slipped into the refined form of Lucius Malfoy.

Her teeth grit in anger. "How did you get in here?"

"Ministry access." His cockiness irritated her to no end.

"Where is Severus?"

"Out." He pulled his sharp aura back and called back his wand, slipping it into his sleeve.

"Do you know where?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"Dirt." He sneered his lip, exposing his venom and pushing silence into the old women with his tone.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Haven?" Tonks lightened the room with her wand and Haven opened her eyes. She didn't realize she fell asleep in the position she was sitting in, and she rubbed the sleep away with the cuff of her robe, resting her chin on her knees and watching the roaring fireplace as she gave a small yawn.<p>

"Fall asleep?" Tonks asked heartily, trying to move into her view.

Haven found she couldn't pull emotion, and the numbness found her rejecting Tonk warmth. Tonks gave a slight sigh and knelt down to her level looking at her through strains of hair.

Haven's hearing suddenly perked to a familiar stride and clicking pattern against the floor. She didn't look up. Whatever she held to the man was numb and all that remained was an aimless obedience. She didn't want to live, she didn't want magic, she didn't want Severus, she wanted to die. Which is why when his cloak flashed in her peripherals, she didn't even bother to glace up.

She heard the receding footsteps of the others, but still felt the heavy energy of her leaders eyes on her. They slipped into a silence where they watched their preference in patient silence.

"Is this why your so cold?" Her weak voice broke the silence.

**Severus Snape**

"I just don't understand how you thought, _I_ would be the one to call upon to console the emotional distress of a female." He spit as he brushed dust off his robes.

Molly had told him what she knew which was irritatingly minimal as he stepped through the fireplace. After a hard shot, he entered the living room and knew what he was dealing with the moment he looked at her. He knew the posture of emotional of defeat, and her energy was grim and deeply protected. At some recent point, she had been shattered and he knew what grounds she sat on far to well. She had lost everything by men who struck deadly behind masks, and now he stood before her, the beginning of all her horrors as she said goodbye to the last form of family she ever held. This wasn't his place and by all logic he shouldnt be the only to talk to her right now. But, as he had been informed plenty of times, she refused to speak to others as she spoke to him.

"Haven.." His voice was cool and graveled with forced emotion.

"Where you one of them?"

"No."

"Was Malfoy?"

He breathed out through his nose and held his hands behind his back, holding down the irritation of her deice and misplaced questions, "No."

"Promise?" He raised an eyebrow as she extended her pinky in his direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Pinky promise me, you're not lying to me."

He looked her both up and down before entwining his pinky in hers. The atmosphere lightened slightly and he watched her pose relax as she slowly uncurled and sat proper, resting into the chair her eye's dim and cold against the fire.

"What do I do now?"

He took the conversation as an invite, and found himself in the other armchair next to hers, giving a sigh as he cracked each knee and crossed his ankles in front of him.

"Anything you want."

They sat in uninterrupted silence, both watching the flames and settling into the safety of the Burrow. He felt the diluted energy pulsing off of her, the Dark Lord had broken and shattered her so he could rebuild her into his trusted machine from scrap. He glanced in her direction, Haven was more tightly wrapped around his fingers then the Dark Lord or anyone. He knew his loyalties, but the Slytherin inside of him called for a third plan. Instead of dedicating her to a side, he could dedicate her to himself. He would keep her chaos on a short leash for his use and his use only. He could construct her so she would never bend influence to anyone besides him, and his final word alone would willingly be held as law. Lucius was right, the Beast belonged to him.

"Is this what you feel all the time?"

"Excuse me?"

"This.. a complete detachment from... everything. What's the point? I'd rather not care and never feel this again, then have brief moments of happiness and a life time of pain and memory."

Severus cracked his fingers with both hands at the sediment before leaning his elbows on both armrests. "Some will say that its the small moments that make life with caring."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking back over at her meeting her glistening grey eyes.

"What do you think?"

He turned back to the fire and remembered Lily, "depends on who they are."

"What do you mean?"

This wasn't a conversation for him. This was highly discouraged territory and he felt an ancient tug on his heart as he shifted uncomfortably. He saw Haven wasn't going to bother asking questions, if he wasn't going to answer.

"Some people are special. "

"Like me?"

"_Similar -_."

the first word slipped before he could bite it behind his teeth, and his features immediately tensed and his back straightened in the chair.

"I don't want to be like that," Haven looked away sharply, narrowing a glare into the raising hearthside contained fire.

"Like what?"

"I don't want to be afraid when someone tries to care about me."

* * *

><p><strong>sad and slightly emotional but I hope it was good. R&amp;R<strong>


	17. Brick By Brick

**So I'm going to drop a 10,500+ word chapter on you guys because, i just started writing and couldn't find a good place to stop.. My bad.**

**Grab a snack and settle in. Enjoy and please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick By Brick<strong>

**Severus:**

*Her words were very imprecise.*

Severus let the quill quietly drop on the desk, and glanced up at the silent class in front of him. He couldn't concentrate, and the sound of quill scratching was irritatingly calming. He glanced around for a target before sliding out of the chair and standing on the top of three steps leading to his desk.

*Now to reap the benefits of tenure.*

He took off in his haunting stride, moving soundlessly through the aisles, looking over shoulders.

"Imbeciles," he mocked, as he swept by Potter and Weasley giving Draco a grin. A moment later, a laugh broke among the Slytherin House as the duo's cauldron violently exploded and the boys were excused to the hospital wing with a Slytherin guide.

* _'Afraid'_ when someone tries to care about me.*

He quickly rounded on Neville, insulting his attention span as his potion slipped into the wrong color. He kept on irrationally on the boy for a tad longer then he should have, and bit his teeth together before sweeping back to his desk, instructing the class to continue their work.

Fear of emotions was irrational at best. No, Severus Snape did not fear the prospect of a connection or the company of love. However, he did fear the guaranteed torture that would come along with his affections. Knowing this, keeping his emotions available turned also irrational...

"25 points from Gryffindor!" He snapped his tongue harshly as a student knocked a jar off their desk with their elbow and shattering it. Judging by the looks both houses gave him, he guessed a Gryffindor didn't do it. Pushing the glares back to their desks with his own, he felt himself slip back into thoughts as he went back to correcting papers.

As a "recovering" addict, he had what she would call herself, a girlfriend. It was a little over a year of one-sided, meaningless sex and unemotional love, fueled by addiction and the mentally unstable lifestyle that comes with it. He was with her because he didn't care, she was with him because her drugs called it love and a answer to her loneliness, but her body called him an 'easy supply'. But even with his privacy protected, one night he stepped into a Deatheater meeting and spent the next three hours listening to the women scream and bleed, as the Dark Lord demanded answers she couldn't give. In the end, he watched as she broke and her insanity worded things badly enough to almost blow his cover with Albus. That night he died on the wooden floor of the Riddle House, and that night Lucius and Narcissa had come back to save him.

The bell flinched his shoulders as the students quickly packed their things and almost ran out of the classroom.

*Afraid...*

His next class would end up being one of his harshest.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

He dropped the paper and gave an irritated sigh, Sturgis Podmore had been picked up in a muggle park a few days ago and had been sentenced to unknown time in Azkaban.

*Dropping like flies,* he groaned to himself and looked across his office at the empty couch.

With a breath in and a wave of his hand, the portrait door of this private quarters swung open, allowing a startled Dolores Umbridge to step in.

"Hello, Severus." She said in a chipper tone that did not match the situation.

His eye's flashed to the brown sealed bag that sat on the side table by the door. Dolores acknowledged the bag before closing the door fully and stepping past the side-table.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" he dripped his voice, sending a warning through the office.

"Why was Lucius Malfoy here last night?"

"Why not?" He leaned back into the desk chair, crossing his arms as the plump women clicked her way over to him.

"It's very unprofessional to have friends over, Severus."

"It assure you, it was professional."

"I'm sure. Severus, I feel as though I must stress the concerns of such company inside the walls of Hogwarts."

"Go on?" His voice lost its smooth control and Delores looked at him, her title and placement radiated off her form with an exiling pulse.

"That's all had to say, but I guess if I were to say it simply... the company you keep, will greatly influence the trust put in your words of proper loyalty's." She gave him a knowing false smile, before turning her heel and strutting out of the office, pulling the bag and throwing a rather large coin purse in its place, before concealing the bag and stepping out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven:<strong>

She had gone back to the abandoned factory the next day. Stepping off the train, she made her way to the street and froze her steps. The caution tape was still up, and a white trail of smoke rose from the rubble of the child's park. She quickly turned her back and walked away to her spot, climbing through the window and landing her boots hard on the cement ground. The dogs were gone, most likely owned by the people her friends had left them with. She came around the corner and started collecting things in a backpack. Memories, artifacts, she picked up one of Tommie's shirts and inhaled his sent gently. Pulling other pieces of his clothing and things into a stash spot hidden in the wall, she threw the bag over her shoulder and pulled the floo powder from her pocket, turning to head back down the stairs. At the bottom step she looked up and jumped back, dropping the bag and pulled her knife.

"Sh. sh. sh. sh. It's ok. It's all going to be ok." The robed boy stood on the ground floor, fingers splayed at his sides looking up at her submissively, a dark smile playing on his features.

She snarled and raised the heat in the room. "No it's not!

"But it is. I'm here." His arms opened his arms wide and extended his fingers.

"You killed them."

Tom's eyes narrowed into slits and the snake like voice ran through her head, ***I'm saving you.***

**"**Shut up! No your not."

***But I am. Now you have someone of magic to punish."**

She physically faulted and furrowed her brow.

'What?" She asked both Tom and the voice that rang inside her head.

**"How can you grow strong against Magic, if you do not practice against magic. They have wronged you, and now you can teach them, pure of heart, why they shouldn't want to. "**

She gave a slight gasp as her neck chilled to the sudden touch of Tom as he appeared silently behind him. Her body limped slightly and his form was there for her to lean on.

**"It's time we continue your training."**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius:<strong>

He hissed the passwords and entered the Potions Master's office. It wasn't very late, but he was woken by a crying Narcissa who handed him a note explaining their son's detention abuse. Now he slammed the bedroom door open, and turned to see Severus already sitting up, wand pointing at him.

"What the hell, Lucius." Severus groaned, lighting the candles and pulling himself to the edge of the bed, hanging his legs over the side.

"Where is my son?"

He had trained the man well, at the mention of his son, Severus dropped relaxation and realized this wasn't a casual visit.

"Slytherin house I'd guess." Severus stood up, buttoning his night shirt and slipped past him and into his office. He watched Severus pull out the Slytherin house student placement chart, and landed his finger on the tag which read Draco.

"Yes. Slytherin dorm."

"Get him for me."

"Lucius -"

"No!" Lucius's fist slammed into the desk between them, "She touched my son. She poured his blood! Get me my son, Severus." Lucius was furious and Severus stepped down at once.

"Okay."

Lucius watched the man look around the room momentarily, pulling together a plan before pulling on a cloak, leaving the man alone to wait.

Rather quickly the portrait door opened and his younger likeness stepped in.

"Give me your arm." Draco approached his father and pulled the sleeve up showing the script that dug across his skin. He ran his thumb over the lines to feel it raised and very irritated.

"Severus, take care of this. Draco, when your Godfather is done with you, go back to bed. You did good, son. Severus. When you're done, meet me at her office."

Father swept out leaving son with close family; Lucius was not one to be messed with, and if Delores honestly thought the abuse on his son was going to continue or go unpunished, she was very mistaken.

That night in Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy basically blew the door off of Umbridge's office and stormed in full rampage mode, waking the women and shooting the room into chaos. That night, Dolores melted under the harsh words and promising threats of Lucius Malfoy. After that night, every member of Slytherin house gained immunity to Delores Umbridge's wrath.

Severus was allowed to travel once again, Lucius made that point clear. When Severus's name was threatened, he argued his loyalty, and brought out signed paperwork, directly from the script of Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic outweighing her decision to use his past for leverage in the future. Later that week, Delores Umbridge became High Inquisitor and Severus' job was placed on weigh scale once again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Severus<span>**

She was with him now, standing in front of him with her hands hanging to her side, sweat dripping from her face and catching her breath. He had been pushing her all night and her wear hung off her, limping her in exhaustion.

Severus raised his wand again, and Haven gave a sharp huff of disapproval.

"Incarcerous" He cast intensively as she began her run at him. As the bindings shot from the ground, she gave a snarl and every restraint burned from her skin after moment of impact.

Severus took another step back continuing, "Petrificus Totalus."

He took another step back, as she shelled and pushed the spell to explode around her clearing her way, he immediately picked a new spell, "Sectumsempra!"

He chose wrong, and as he realized how close she was, she had already protectively crossed her arms over her face to break the spell that shattered over her. She had made it though, and he stepped aside catching his arm around her waist and slowed her fall to the ground as she stumbled by him. The spell had ripped apart her arms and she sat in silent pain, as blood dripped from the deep and long gashes.

**Haven**

"Keep the bandage on for three days. Don't get it wet. Don't pick at it. "

She finished wrapping the bandage and secured it with her teeth in Severus's privet quarters. Looking up to nod, he had already turned his back and swept behind his desk and slid into his chair. He watched her for a moment as she sat on the couch and pulled her notebook and pen from her bag. After she set in, he allowed himself to lean forward and go back to grading papers. She didn't want to stay late, she wanted to take a walk around the city before heading back to the Burrow. But before she could leave, she had to tell him.

"Sev," She watched him wince angrily before looking up.

"What?" His voice was impatient and short.

She stalled. It wasn't the tone she wanted to start out on, but she had learned to accept the lack of social curtsies for the robe drenched man.

"Tom came back." His attention perked up as he felt a memory drag through her head.

"And what has been your response."

"I've gone with him a few times."

"And?" He leaned forward, crossing his arms and glaring at her darkly.

"I've done his work."

It was the tensest moment of her life as she stood in front of him as he glared at her in heavy silence.

"Good."

His response through her off immensely and his sudden drop of attention kept her wordless.

"Wa.. what?"

She saw his jaw tighten before he answered her.

"Play the game, learn the lessons that lay too dangerous for me to teach."

Pushing himself off the desk he slid around and in front of her. She closed her eye's as he placed a stiff hand on her shoulder and pushed a securing warmth through her.

"Do not forget your loyalties, Beast. My kindness can turn just as quickly and painfully as it used to. Revere in my good favor and gain the rewards from my trust."

He removed his hand rather quickly and took quick steps back. She gave him a quiet nod and looked around before disappearing through the fireplace

**Severus:**

He rounded the corner and was only made angrier by the form the Headmaster standing by his office with Minerva.

"How can I be of service?" He asked harshly, unlocking the door and allowing his superiors in before him.

"Is she here right now, Severus?"

"No, Headmaster."

He gave a nod and looked around the room, "How are her teachings proceeding?"

"Impressive, she a quick learner and takes advantage of the talent she has." he said offhanded sweeping in front of his desk

"What about Tom?"

He said it just to get it over with, "I have allowed her to continue her dream teaching's with Tom."

"Severus-"

"Minerva. There are things I can not do. I can't give her some of the material it takes to form her talent, and there are spells and techniques I can not use without dire punishment. She remains loyally on my leash, that I'm certain of. Understand, I know what I'm doing."

"Your confidence on the matter is consoling. Maybe you'd consider a favor for an old man?"

"And that would be?"

"After quite a disturbing note, Sirius has requested to speak with Harry Potter through the Gryffindor fireplace. He most certainly would be tracked and found if he were to attempt this on his own."

"How unfortunate."

The Headmaster looked over his glasses and gave a smile.

"How does this include me, Headmaster?"

"This includes you asking Jessica if she could help with our... dilemma."

Severus's composure stiffened.

"You want me to have Haven help the man I wish dead?"

"I ask you, to ask her to help the Order."

He gritted but nodded through the anger, "I'll see what I can do, but seeing as I cannot leave grounds as easy as I used to, it may be difficult."

"Just being able to tell the girl you approve of the help would help immensely." Minerva said gently.

He stayed silent in thought. Minerva had moved to the door assuming he was done, but Albus stayed standing, patiently waiting.

"Has she been to the Burrow?"

The old man gave a genuine smile at the man he almost thought to be lost in darkness.

"More than not. Molly and Arthur have arranged a plan with Tonks to be constant during your absence."

"Do they speak?"

The headmasters smile faulted a bit, "Not yet I'm afraid, It's seems her responses are solely for you."

"Great." He said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest

Albus gave the man a nod and took his place next to the headmistress who opened the swinging door and they began to take their leave.

"A moment," Albus immediately stopped his steps and turned around addressing his potions master. They watched the man move to his desk and scribble something on a loose piece of parchment before handing it folded to the elder wizard.

"She won't do it without this."

"Thank you Severus, 10 points to Slytherin."

Looking at Minerva, Severus knew 20 gems dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonks<strong>:

Tonks knocked on the bedroom door before cracking it open. Haven looked up from the notebook and glared as she walked in. She was numb to Severus and had been for a long time, so Haven's behavior lacked desired effect.

"Hello." She greeted warmly, giving a smile and turning her hair hot pink. She stayed a comforting distance from Haven and waited a moment, before continuing when a response didn't show signs of appearing.

"Can I ask you something?"

Nothing.

"I was wondering if you could listen to what Sirius and Remus had to say?"

Nothing but a darkening glare. She figured from Haven's earlier behavior towards her fiancé and Sirius, that Severus's opinion of the two had been talked about. Easily retaining her calm and accepting behavior, Tonks looked around the small room.

"Haven, whenever I become upset, talking to people in small quarters adds to it. If you want to listen to anything or relate to any topic or just want to sit among company, we will be in the kitchen and you are more than welcome to share a cup of tea."

Remus rubbed her shoulders after she had collapsed into the chair in the dining room.

"What did she say?" Arthur asked gently.

"Nothing. She said nothing. "

"Do you know if shes coming down?" Sirius asked impatiently

Tonks gave a sigh as her hair turned blue, "No... but I invited it and if I were you Sirius, I'd change the tone before she hears you."

"You did good." Remus voice made her smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"We wait?" Molly asked.

"I guess so." Tonk's sighed.

It took an hour of light conversation before Sirius cleared his throat and everyone followed his gaze to the open doorway. At the immediate attention, Have took a step back and placed her hand on her back pocket. Molly tugged her husband's sleeve, and they quickly moved outside to speak with Charlie, leaving Haven with Tonks and the two men.

"Nice to see you, Haven." Remus said in a jolly tone. Her eye's narrowed and the energy pushed his eye's down.

"Haven," Sirius said quickly, taking the attention off his friend. It worked, and he felt the hot energy land on him, "We need your help with something we can't do without you."

Tonks smiled at her response of being given a position of high importance. It loosened her and she slowly walked over to the table and pulled the chair on the opposite side of the adults, watching them carefully as she sat down. Tonks took lead and slipped out her wand and rolled it to Haven. Sirius and Remus quickly followed suit and Haven pulled the three wands to her and held them under her hand as she calmed her glare.

"Glad we have an understanding. Now, I have heard from Snivi- Severus... that you have abilities go about unnoticed... I need some help to get in contact with a specific person and remained untraced. Do you think you could help me?"

**Haven**:

They waited in a tense silence as she thought things over, glaring at the adults that scanned her for any hint of a silent agreement.

Sirius gave her a smile, and crossed his fingers on the table. "I need to get into a specific fireplace, where a specific person will be waiting on the other side.

A moment of silent staring passed, before Tonks spoke up reading her silence.

"His name is Harry Potter -"

"The Boy Who Lived." Haven concluded.

"Yes. And Sirius's godson."

Haven's eye's swept over the man with long black hair. "I don't care for family titles and I can't get you anywhere."

"I know where I'm going, I just need to get there undetected." He filled in slowly, giving his steaming cup a stir with the metal spoon.

The room fell into silence as Haven looked at the three at them individually.

"Severus is ok with it." The attention snapped next to her as Molly appeared into the room and shuffled over. With a motherly smile, she placed a folded note next to her hand, before taking a step back. She pulled his energy from the parchment before she touched the paper and unfolded it and reading the easy printed script.

"I thought he hated you." She growled at Sirius, as she tucked the note into her pocket.

"He does. I won't lie to you, I hate him also."

"Then why ask me?"

Sirius reset his posture and looked up from his cup. "Because you are not him."

"But my loyalty is." Her voice was sharp and burned with warning, sending the room into an heavy silence as her eyes moved inside Sirius's head.

"Listen to me Haven-" Remus's voice carried with slight authority.

Without another word, Haven was on her feet screeching the chair back, fingers grabbing the three wands.

"Don't you ever, tell me what to do..." She snarled at Remus who dropped his gaze again.

"You're all sucking up. You don't want my respect you want my power. Well, fuck all of you." She tossed the wands out on the table and quickly spun around and stomped out of the kitchen before sweeping by an upset Molly and up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time. She slammed the door open and grabbed her pack before moving back down the stairs and past the women who stood where she had before. She moved around Sirius, who stood as a weak blockage in the threshold trying to push his desire for her not to leave, and without looking at Tonks, she stomped out of the house, slamming the door hard behind her.

She traveled through the Fireplace and slipped into the privet bedroom inside Snape's office and sat on the floor intending to wait for him however long it took. The hour passed as did the next three. Her eye's remained locked on the door handle and her mind forced blank. Around seven o'clock, she heard the sound of the portrait door opening in the main office. She got to her feet and slipped into a shadows next to the door. Soon enough, the door slammed open, grazing the skin on her arms. She watched him storm by her before stopping dead in the center of the bedroom. She watched him pick up steps, and slip into the bathroom. She felt his intentions, just as she predicted the move, the man stepped from bathroom as she raised her forearm, breaking the spell around her effortlessly.

"What are you doing here!" he snapped, pulling killer instinct inside him down.

"Do you want me to help Sirius Black?"

He thrust a breath through his nose before realizing what she was talking about. His looks darkened and the answer came as a harsh whisper.

"Yes."

With nothing else needed, Haven spun around and left the room. He quickly followed her and as he stepped from the bedroom he saw the last of her disappearing from the fireplace.

She hadn't said a word when she arrived at the Burrow, but instead, looked at Tonks and nodded her head. Tonks made everything as easy as she could, and handed the girl a note with everything she needed to know on it. With another nod she left the room, intending on spending the next two nights here, but the entirety of the time in the city or anywhere else.

She appeared at The Burrow on the designated time and moved passed everyone and straight to the living room, showing her determination to get this done with. Her glare forced Remus back, and with a sad smile Tonks and Molly moved past him, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"So, how do you do this?" Sirius asked moving besides her.

With a quiet snarl, she pulled her knife and unfolded it. With a sharp thwack, she dug the tip into the mantle and Sirius stepped back as at once as the flames suddenly appeared and roared but produced a chilling air. It took a moment to settle down but when it fell to embers, Sirius moved to his knees. She gave him a nod as he called attention to the Boy Who Lived, who sat on the other side. Haven listened to the conversation, and her eye's drifted from Sirius, to the face which spoke. A small tingle started warming her hand and her heart tightened sharply, she looked over to the occupants of the couch and she must have looked more stressed then intended.

"Sirius!" Molly's voice rang and he looked over at her. Mollys eye's pointed to Haven and he quickly saw what she meant.

"We gotta stop." Only he heard her whisper, and he saw that smoke that emitted from her hand.

He said a quick goodbye and ignored the boy's response, and pulled back as the fire returned to normal. She dropped the knife on the mantle and opened her hand to see little blisters forming on her palms and fingers.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, making sure she comprehended his concern for her, over the interruption of the conversation. He rose to his feet and gently took her tense and fisted hand and unrolled her fingers, exposing the forming blisters and burned skin. He gently gestured to Molly to go get a burn antidote.

"I got you through, Hogwarts and the cops. The connection was already made and strengthened when a third party started trying to push through. I can't fully control branching connections yet...just one continuous line. But, you got away with it. Promise."

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled at her muscles stiffening under his warm palm.

"I am honored and in your dept for the pain and injury you took for my wishes."

"It didn't hurt."

"But I obviously harmed you." He said, as Molly stepped next to them and began blotching the potion on her hand.

She lay wide awake that night, running the conversation through her head until a creaking of the bedroom door brought her attentions to reality. She waited for the body of a person to appear but instead, all she heard was panting and the patter as a large shaggy black dog that sat and crooked it's head at her confused.

"Your cute." She whispered, putting her hand out and allowing the dog to sniff and slobber her hand before sitting up and patting the mattress by her feet. She gave a small laugh as the dog stepped onto the bed and stood over, her licking her face.

"Enough, go lay down," she ordered and with a soft whine the dog started to obey. She gave another laugh as he flopped down next to her and rolled on his back swinging himself side to side on the space next to her, before stopping with his head next to her and looking up with a stupid dog smile and floppy tongue that hung from the side of its mouth.

She reached over and scratched behind the dogs ear as he curled up next to her, resting his head on the pillow before giving a long exasperated sigh.

"Your super adorable." she huffed as she leaned back and soon slipped away into dreams.

The next morning Molly peaked in the open bedroom assessing the room Haven left, that she would clean after dishes. She heard the distinguishable thump thump from the hidden part of the room, and slowly opened the door taking a step in. She smiled upon seeing the furry face of Sirius looking up from behind a large lump covered by blankets.

"Is that her?" Molly whispered, and slipped out of the room shutting the door when she received a stiff nod from the dog.

Haven spent the afternoon throwing sticks and walking the property, ear buds in her ears and listening to a cheap MP3 player. She walked until she stood in a familiar spot, eating chips from a bag. Her eye's ran the surroundings and her memory ran the people where they had moved. She felt a chill sweep through her and she looked up as the sun became blocked by a cover of darkening clouds.

A wet slobber on her hand brought her back, and she didn't notice the immediate break up of clouds or the light that shone once more. She knelt to her knees and rubbed the dogs face vigorously, "You're so convincing, Sirius."

At the dogs fall of posture and excitement, she dropped her hands over his muzzle, pushing his face down and planting a kiss on the top of his head. The dog barked and shifted off its front legs, sticking his wagging butt in the air before giving another bark, and running back into the open yard. She followed him around the house, but left the trail as she saw something moving in the bushes. She tiptoed over and slipped a rock off the ground , holding it tightly and pulling her arm back. With a sharp breath she threw the rock and at the moment she wanted it to, the animal erupted from the bush and the rock collided with increased force, pushing the creature back. What sat up wasn't an animal, but a small, deformed looking person. It looked up at her and screamed before running into the high grass at the outer side of the property. A tap brought her turning around to see Arthur Weasley giving a smile and hold out a silver coin.

"Sickle. Money you can use to buy things at Diagon Ally. It's a reward for clearing that gnome."

"Diagon Ally? You mean Knockturn Ally?"

The fatherly face fell, instantly paling and Haven quickly slipped to the defensive, taking a step into stance.

"It's ok. It's almost the same place, but lighter, busier, and with more stores and people," Arthur quickly recovered.

"Like the opposite?"

"Exactly the opposite."

She waited a moment and Arthur waited patiently, the smile still on his face. "I don't want to go with you."

Arthurs eye's gave a warm twinkle, "What about Severus?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haven:<strong>

She spent the time waiting by traveling around London but met him by a conspicuous ally at high noon. She saw the black figure, dressed in a single long black coat, and a look of killing in his eye. He grabbed the back of her neck, not skipping a stride, and pulled her along a few streets and into a small looking pub.

His hand quickly dropped, and her senses were overcome with the magic energy and activity around her; the smoke drifted through her nose and the clinking and chatter muffled in her ears. Her steps faltered as she became dizzy from the overload in which Severus was quick to catch, and she followed him over to a dark corner spot and slipped into the chair in front of his.

"What?" He snapped, pulling on the same aggressive attitude he had when he was at school.

"I want to leave," Which is what she began to do.

"No." His snapping and violent voice stopped her, and returned her to her seat.

"Stop running away. I'm sick of it. Deal with what's in front of you and get over it. Unless your too weak to sit in a bloody pub, I suggest you do what I say or leave. At least you proved your failure to my face.."

Her head dropped and she body softened as she pushed the irritating overload down inside.

"Good." He rose to his feet and she followed him with her eyes locked on his back. They swept out the back door and into a stone surrounded space outside.

He moved his attention to the stone wall, "Put your gloves on, pull your hood and take out your knife. Also, put this in your pocket." He handed her a silver Slytherin badge.

She obediently did what she was told, and landed the knife on each stone he instructed her to. She backed up as the wall opened, and felt his fingers slither into its spot around the nape of her neck before giving her a tight squeeze. He dropped his hand and started into the semi active streets. She moved closer to him as they moved along the single street, loosing herself in the activity and stores around her. She watched his vulture like stride and his glare push on comers to split for them. He stopped under a shop with books displayed out front and crossed his arms.

"What are your interests?"

She didn't know how to answer. This world kept on pulling her deeper and deeper into a story book to the point she feared she would wake.

"I don't know more then what you taught me... not enough to have interests."

She lead him from store to store, and he allowed her steps to lead them from window to window, letting her take the world in on her own place, as he keep himself tall and watchful over her. At the window containing candyand bright colors, she turned around as the laughing kids with colored badges grabbed her attention. She looked back at Snape with the question on her lips. She stayed silent as he dipped his long fingers into his pocket and pulled a heavy baggie of coins from his pocket.

"A collective."

Her interest perked and she took the bag and disappeared inside the shop.

**Severus:**

He had hung back and stood leaning against the shop, glaring away the eyes of others. He spun around, placing his hand on his sleeve when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"My friend." Lucius greeted, raising his eyebrows at the Potions Master.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?"

"Are you alone?"

The question was quick and personal and Severus responded with a headshake.

"Hey there Mr. Teacher," Knox greeted meanly, appearing from behind Malfoy and giving the man in black a smile.

"Knox."

"Were're going to the pub, it's been awhile since I've seen you, we should all catch up." He stated looking up at Malfoy who took control over the conversation.

"It seems Severus is with company." The grey eye's flashed behind Severus's shoulder to the calling of the Purple glow of the robe. He recognized Haven's face at once as she looked up at the three men. At eye contact with Lucius, she turned around and disappeared into Flourish and Blots a few stores away as the two men spoke briefly.

"Knox.." Lucius interrupted, "I have to speak with Severus, meet me in Knockturn ally. Severus," he gestured him to follow.

"Lucius - " Knock started to argue.

"Go." Lucius had already taken off, and with a sharp glare to Knox, Severus turned around and followed.

"What's going on?" Severus snapped, after they lost ear shot of Knox.

"The Beast is in the bookstore."

Severus looked ahead at the store and continued walking as Lucius turned and walked away.

He made his way through the aisles before going upstairs. He turned to the furthest corner and found her curled up against the wall, her knees held up a book that sat against her legs her hand disappearing into a baggy as she pulled random pieces of candy. He waited until she noticed him, which didn't take long.

"Good choice." he grumbled in a discreet tone.

"The book?" She looked down at the page.

"The bookstore."

She gave a smile, to which he rolled his eyes and looked over the balcony at the sparse amount of people.

"I have things I need to gather, are you settled here?"

"Can I buy these books?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm set." She save another smile as she looked down at the book before he could reject her happiness. With another look around, he stopped himself from cracking his knuckle, "Don't leave."

"Can't you find me?" she joked with a hint of push behind it.

"I don't want to have to." He left on that note and she watched him sweep down the steps and out of view.

**Haven**

A short time later, she heard another pair of feet and counted the steps the way she had seen Severus do. A bushy haired girl with a bouncy stride, moved into her view and turned to face to a nearby bookcase.

"Defensive magic techniques... Defensive magic techniques," the girl mumbled and Haven's heart skipped as the memory of the girl passed from her dream. Haven flipped the cover and looked the title, "Defensive Magic Techniques."

Haven looked up and down a few times before standing to her feet.

"Here," She said making the girl jump and give a startled gasp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Her voice was quick as she caught her breath looking frazzled.

"It's fine. Um, I think this is what you're looking for," She held out the book, cover up and the girl gave her a happy smile.

"I was going to buy it.. but seeing how you got it firs-"

"Take it."

The girl was slightly flabbergasted as she took hold of the side of the book.

"Are you sure.. I mean-"

"I'm sure." Haven gave a friendly-like smile and the girl took the book and held it to her chest.

"Have I seen you before?" The girl asked trying to place her.

"I doubt it." She gave a slight chuckle but the girls face only turned in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember you from Hogwarts?"

"I went to ...another school." she finished quickly making logic to if there was one magic school there had to be others.

"Oh! Well, I'm Hermione Granger."

Name matched to face as she stood silently, looking at the hand Hermione had stretched out. It was an awkward moment of weighing respect and Severus's words to never leave a trace on another person, but her quiet debate was broken by the sound of people rushing up the stairs.

"Mione' what are you-"

The black and red haired boys stopped talking as they looked at her. She had taken her hood off and her black Mohawk glistened against her white scalp the red only glowing in the low light of the upper floor.

"Oh. We were just talking... this is.. umm.. I'm so sorry I didn't catch you name." Hermione said bashfully turning back at the girl.

Her stomach churned when she took longer to answer the question then intended, which made the red haired boy look at her suspiciously.

"Haven... My name is Haven."

Turning back to her friends, "Haven, these are my best friends Ronald Weasley -"

*Name to face and family.*

"-and -"

"Harry Potter," Haven whispered.

"Yup," the boy said slightly embarrassed.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" the suspicious riddled boy asked ,looking her up and down, "I don't remember you."

"No, I went to another school."

Hermione picked up an open conversation with her friends as Ron glared at her suspiciously. She was glaring at him back, as a swish of black directed her peripherals to Snape. She watched him swipe his knifed hand in front of his throat and swept from view.

"If you will excuse me, Hermione, Ronald, Potter, -" she flinched at the harsh sounding nickname that sharpened Ron's attention on her, "it was great meeting you, and if I see you again, I'll make sure to say hi." The last part was solely for Hermione, and she hoped for the boys sake, they realized that too. She swept by them and moved fluidly down the stairs and out the door.

She stood outside and looked around slightly stressed. She couldn't see him and she moved to either side of the building and it's neighbors but found nothing. She faced up and down the street, and thought things through before dipping her hand into her pocket and wrapping her fingers around the bag of coins. She looked around again and saw the top of a huge white dome building.

*There.*

She felt a brush of excitement as she turned her steps in that direction. She made it flawlessly to the building and stopped before stairs looking up at the towering building.

"Having fun?"

She whipped around and looked up at Severus who narrowed his eyes.

She looked back towards the building, "What is this?"

"Why did you leave the bookstore?"

Without breaking her attention up at the building, "because I knew you could find me."

Her words stumbled his own as his sarcasm drew a blank. He nodded his head and turned back to the building.

"Gringotts. Said to be the safest bank in the world."

"There is something I need in there."

With nothing else to respond, she slipped passed him and head up the stairs of the bank, leaving Severus standing as a rush of thoughts hit him.

"Excuse me." he hissed looking around before he took chase and followed her up the stairs.

"Hey!" His snap was louder and she stopped her stride at last few steps to the top of the stairs and stood above him, one foot above the other. He twisted his lip angrily and swept two steps above her and glared, forcing her one step down before taking his own step replacing the space.

"How do you just say something like that and walk away?" his voice bit angrily in a low tone.

"Trust me."

She gave him a smile and a pat on the side of his arm, before pushing off him and moving up the steps. He followed her silently and stepped into the bank, taking strong strides as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She stopped before the podium and glared at the goblin that glared at her. With her final step he watched her send her heel flying down and giving the marble floor a long black streak with the rubber of her boot. The room fell silent as every eye fell on her.

"I'm here in the place of Bellatrix Lestrange. Here is her key and here is the paper filled out to let me. Escort me immediately, creature."

Her fierce intensity surprised him, and he crooked an eye on her back as she shifted to one leg and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes mame', please... come this way." Severus and Haven both turned and started stride after the Goblin, who immediately stopped and turned around extending his hand, "the note is only addressed to you so you alone will go."

"No."

The goblin narrowed his eyes and swiped his claws through the air slowly.

"Yes."

"Listen here!" Her foot stomped out, bringing the Goblin to jump slightly as the closed knife was slipped from her pocket, "He's coming." Severus looked at her again, and gave an amused chuckle in his head as he felt the hair rise on his neck and the goblin shrunk before the Beast, giving a nod and shuffling off.

Snape let her take point as they were lead to the mine cart. Her composure did not break from her intensity, through her first journey through Gringotts, her eye's kept locked and violent on the small looking goblin who seemed to feel an itch and scratched his neck and arms every few seconds.

She bit at the goblin to remain in his seat as she took the key from his hand. Once stepping on the platform she ushered him off with the order of recalling him later. Once he disappeared, she wordlessly swept past Severus and unlocked the door and held it open for Snape to enter first.

**Severus**:

Severus looked around him at the extreme wealth Bellatrix had accumulated in the vault, and listened to Haven as she jogged off. He heard a clattering sound from somewhere deep in the vault, and Haven came around the corner empty handed, her eye's holding a heavy question.

"I need to talk to you..." She said, and Snape only nodded. "I have a job from Tom... but i'm not sure I feel like it's the right choice if I do it..."

"Go on."

She took a deep breath and walked away and bent down near the pile and pulled a sword from where she had placed it and walked up to him.

"This is for you... Tom wants it... but.. I don't know... He doesn't seem right in the head..."

He looked down and tensed as the "Gryffindor" script ran down the hilt and shined in the light. He stepped up and looked at her before slipping the handle from her hand and lowering it to his side, point resting on his toe.

"Good girl." He rewarded her with a heavy hand on her head, which she tilted to him and smiled with closed eye's as she felt the running warmth.

They left quietly and inconspicuously and Severus bid farewell as they stood outside on the muggle street in front of the pub. He had praised her once more for her right choices. With a smile and a nod, they turned and went their separate ways

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

Severus sat up that night tapping his nail on the table quickly with one hand, and gritting his teeth over his thumb nail before dropping his hand heavily and rising from the teachers desk, before sweeping out and to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Professor Snape." Minerva addressed coolly and he began down the isle of desks, "What is the reason you asked me to skip dinner to speak with you?"

"What happened with Trelawney?"

Minerva straightened and realized the slight need for secrecy. "What did you hear?"

"She got fired."

Minerva shook her head silently. It was more than just Delores hating Trelawney, Dolores was sending proof of her power to the staff, especially those like the two of them.

"I've received my first warning from Lucius..."

"Concerning what?"

Her look turned to concern as Severus remained quiet. "Severus?"

"Someone at the Ministry found a vial of one the forbidden potion's I gave Dolores and turned it in.. My handwriting came up on my criminal record... My alibi fits but, if any other proof shows up, I'll be put under Ministry watch."

"Do you think it was intentional?"

The look he gave her was obvious and she nodded her own head, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Severus<strong>:

Later that week his forearm ignited and he made his way across the grounds and apparated from the gate. He made his way quickly into Malfoy Manor and into the office room that always sat colder then any other room.

"SSsseverus, nice of you to finally arrive."

"My apologies My Lord." Severus slid into the seat Lucius had left open for him.

"Of course."

As the Dark Lord began his talk, Severus looked around the table and noticed Bellatrix was absent. Exchanging contact with Narcissa he knew something unpleasant resulted in her absence.

"Wormtail, if you would."

His question was answered as a highly abused looking Bellatrix dropped on the table from above, the surrounding Deatheaters removed their hands from the table as her body sprawled going limp.

"You seven are my most respected and trusted of followers and as a reward, I will show you my gift before anyone else."

Taking a step from the chair he waved his wand in front of his body, transforming himself into his younger Hogwarts form.

He reached his hand out towards the door and immediately it slammed open. Severus paled and he even heard Lucius swallow the discomfort in his throat.

He watched her from the other end of the table as the Dark Lord helped her up onto the wooden slate. Bellatrix gasped and crawled backwards, obvious fear radiating in her eyes. Tom swept around the table swishing his hand at Haven as she made her way, her form towering over them all.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my friend and once lost gem, Jessica."

Severus saw Lucius drop his head as she approached. Bellatrix, who kept moving further and further back was bringing Haven closer and closer to them. He saw her eye's catch Lucius blond hair and their eye's met quickly before she made an angry slash in the air. At once, Bellitraix gasped in pain as a line appeared and sliced down her arm and to her elbow, collapsing the women on her back. .

"Wait." Tom instructed and Haven stopped her steps.

In a moment, the Dark Lord's hand landed on the shoulder of Lucius and himself. "Lucius, Severus, this is the one you failed when she was five, take a good look at your failure."

Severus and Lucius simultaneously looked up and met eye's with Haven who forced herself hollow. The cold hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Give me your wand."

He knew better then to argue and quickly slipped the wand from his sleeve and handed it to the Dark Lord.

"Get on the table, Severus."

"My lord?"

"Get. on. the table." Severus dropped his eyes and pushed the chair back slowly rising to his feet. Haven took steps away making room, as he climbed up and felt instantly uncomfortable as all eyes bore into him as he stood on a podium.

"Haven," the Dark Lord started respectfully to her, "This is one of the men who killed your parents and ended your childhood. I did not instruct my followers to kill anyone. There was no reason to kill anyone. His choice to kill your family was all his own, personal, decision."

Severus noticed how she spun the handle in her hand nervously, as the harsh reminder burned her inside her broken soul. Haven was not in the mindset she should be for him to feel comfortable standing wandless in front of her. Her mind was a dark and blood thirsty place, but it seems as though the figure of Severus broke through the vial and reminded her who she really was.

"Today my pet, I want you to show everyone why they should never want to be on your bad side."

She stood not able to move, and the wandless Severus looked just as nervous as everyone else around her.

***He killed them.*** Heaven shook the voice out of her head and tightened her grip on the knife.

***I give you the revenge you seek. The revenge you deserve.* **She fought the demon inside her but couldn't shake the feeling she never lost. Severus walked away from the murders scott free, and that was always something that bothered her. Something he never spoke about, and something she never got an apology or repayment for. Now she stood on top him, and although the placement would leave her as soon as she left the presences of Tom, she would take the opportunity while she had it.

"You killed them?" She asked angrily, stepping closer and setting her anger on the man who took advantage of the chance she gave him.

"Yes." He told her. He wasn't idiot, he realized what was happening. He knew he was a valid target. a target Haven had always wanted repayment from. Now as she stood in front of the man who stood above Severus, she was open to everything and he couldn't be mad at her after, when she was done with what she chose to do.

"Are you sorry?"

He stayed quiet a moment before nodding his head.

"Say it!" It had been six years. Six long years and the least he could do was apologize from the start.

"Yes."

"Yes what!"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" His voice carried around the room, the defeat and weakness present and obvious. The feeling of wandlessness made him feel incredibly vulnerable as his neck burned and his words broke his character in front of so many people. What made it worse, was the feeling of regret he hadn't felt in a long time.

The Dark Lord gave a chuckle, "Very feisty Haven. Make him do what you want, tonight he's yours and your lessons will be given to the rest of the group. You will be an example of what happens, when you wrongfully kill a person. You are a tale of revenge." His words fueled in her mind as she felt the loyalty to Severus waver as he chose to lower his head.

"I forgive you."

She watched as his head snapped up and felt the tension rise in the Dark Lord.

"Haven?" the Dark Lord pushed, sweeping over to her side and looking up to her from the floor.

"I forgive you." She repeated, keeping eye contact with him before turning around and walking to the other side of the table, passing each Deatheaters who looked as confused as the next.

"JESSICA!" The Dark lord bellowed, stopping her irritably as her shoulders hunched tensed.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"He killed your parents!"

"And I told him, I forgive him."

"You have your chance to make him pay!"

"But I choose to lessen the weight of our souls instead."

The Dark lord stood shocked as Severus stood with his composer broken and looking as taken back as the Dark Lord was.

"Why?"

She turned to face Tom and set herself strong as her boots hit the floor

"I was angry first... I really was and still a little am.. but.. hurting someone back for hurting you solves nothing but creates more darkness."

With one more look at Severus she turned and walked over to Greyback, "I want to leave."

"You're not going anywhere, little girl." The large man growled angrily pulsing his muscles threateningly .

"Excuse you?"

With a violent flash, she double swiped across the man's collar and chest. The immediate blackness over took the wolf looking man, and with a devastating kick, she heard the satisfying snap and the shock sent the werewolf to the floor and forced him to howl in pain. The Deatheaters watched as the black roots ripped and smoked across the mans body, charting each vain and artery, his clawing only ripping the skin from bone faster. He screamed and ripped until she had enough and landed the knife into the side of his arm. At once, the point froze the poison and the pain halted into a potential and building energy.

"Don't ever. Tell me what to do." She hissed in his face before twisting the knife and retracting the venom in an excruciatingly more painful manner. She left the werewolf gasping on the floor as his arms and chest bled openly and heavily.

***good girl* **She smiled at the demons praise and pushed open the door.

"Lucius," Tom hissed, "escort her to the proper fireplace and I'd watch your manners if I was you."

The blond nodded and rose to his feet. He lead her through the door and they walked in silence, she knew better then to talk right now, and he seemed to appreciate her intelligence. She took the floo powder from her pocket, and with a short thank you, she traveled from the fireplace.

**Severus:**

Few hours later, Severus limped through the gate and made his way slowly across the Hogwarts grounds. Just because Haven rejected violence, did not mean the Dark Lord would follow suit. He winced as he took the first stair slowly, feeling the blood push through his robe from an opening in his side. with his step, he felt a warm sensation run down his ankle from the open chunk of his calf. Taking sharp breath he forced himself up, pushing his hand to his side attempting to stop the blood the seeped through his fingers.

He collapsed on the top step before the great doors, and turned around and sat facing down the few steps he struggled so hard to complete. He pushed his vision center and clear; he was sweating profusely from the strain of the steps and his breaths had become painful and short. He ran his hands over his face knocking sweat from his skin and hair.

"Severus?"

In his gasping, he didn't hear the door open and a person slip out. He spun his upper torso quickly which sent a pained choke and send his vision into sparks and spirals. He didn't feel himself lean back, but he found his back being chilled against the stone he had been sitting upright on. Returning his hand to his side, he realized in dismay as blood flowed openly and warmed over his fingers and felt the blood dripping continuously into his boot and soaking in his heel.

He heard the footsteps approaching but could not center himself to be able to see more then a blur. He felt the arm prop over a set of shoulders and instinct forced him to push back, fighting weakly against the force that pulled him painfully to his feet. Giving a pained groan, he tried his feet, feeling the seconds he had until his knees would collapse. A second shoulder came under his other arm as his neck suddenly grew heavy and gave way as Severus Snape slipped into personal darkness.

He woke up to a setting sun's light as it cast into the Infirmary. He instantly found his breath came easier than before, and propped himself up on his elbow only to find himself back against the propped up pillows as a roaring fire emitted from his side.

"If you're not going to let yourself get better, I refuse to help you." He glared as Poppy stopped before him.

"Keep looking pissy and drink this," she handed him a bottle of liquid that he quickly downed, keeping his glare attached to the medi-witch who took it and twisted on her foot, leaving him to heal unnerved. He looked at the table next to him and pulled the predictably placed newspaper and checked the date. According to the paper, He had been out for two days, which he was sure of the date, since Poppy always updated the papers that lay next to unconscious patients. He quickly realized he was shirtless, and pulled back the blankets, exposing a taped gauze and a bandage that wrapped around his entire torso.

He held a painful breath as he pulled the bandage from over the gauze , and pulled the tape from the skin exposing a clean looking gash that ran stitched starting from a few inches from his navel and hooked around to his center ribs on his back. He replaced the gauze, warp and blanket and leaned back, allowing his exhausted body to relax. His eye's closed for a moment before trying his calf by twisting his foot in circles. He quickly found his leg was much worse off and decided against moving it further then the muscle tense he gave.

"Severus" He heard Minerva's rapid footsteps far before she announced her presence, he opened and eye and saw her come through the curtain, and Minerva step to his side and pulled up a chair.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Who found me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I remember two people."

"Sinistra found you. The staff has been in eccentrics about it ever since.

"She found me?" he asked in disbelief.

"She said she was "called" to the dungeons.. your classroom to be exact. And as she stood and waited she heard your portrait door swing open and a black angel run up to her talking about you and you needing help."

"An angel?" He asked looking away and tilting his lip in anger and disgust.

"A beast of the wilds."

He almost didn't want the clarification and found the truth only irritated him more.

"What's wrong."

"Her."

"Severus I thought you'd be happy she got help."

"For one, I'm gracious for the help. Two, I wish it was never _her_." The last word slithered off his tongue with distaste.

" How can you refer to her like that. She's doing so much for you. "

"That's the problem Minerva."

"What!"

He scowled and glared at the curtain in front of his bed and watched the ruffling as a light draft pushed by.

"She's doing everything right."

"I don't understand the problem with that."

"I have nothing to pick at, nothing to hold her in contempt of. I have nothing to joist with and no reason to doubt her loyalty. If she does everything right, what bricks do i use to build a wall against her presence."

"So you want her to mess up?"

"Yes."

It was a moment of silence before Minerva's face fell. She looked around before moving closer to him, "Are... are you scared?"

He turned his head completely away from her now, "She was at the meeting... That's how she knew to find help."

"What happened?"

"She forgave me."

"What?" Minerva sounded just as confused as he had felt.

"She was at the meeting standing long side Voldemort. The Dark Lord told her the truth.. a truth I had already told her. She had full opportunity to get her rightful revenge, I was wandless in front the group Minerva... But instead, she said she would rather forgive then create more evil."

They sat in silence. Minerva watched her past student sadly, looking at the scars the riddled his neck and exposed chest and arms. He was so young.. to young to have seen and felt the pain that scared his body and mind. At times it almost brought her to tears. She had sat at his hospital bedside before on a few worse occasions, and cried to him her apologies of guilt and failure. Minerva had tried her best to keep him away from the life he walked in while he was in school. She had tried speaking logic into his senses as an addict, and she had been there during the entire torturous detox. She was his match with Lucius. Too much time had pass with too many occasions of gaining trust and showing undoubted understanding.

"Do you care about her?"

"No." he said harshly.

Minerva looked at him doubting and played his game by rewording her question.

"Would you let her come to harm?"

"Yes." His answer was a truthful one and his eye's only went colder.

"What if you could stop it?"

"Meddling in affairs of others, will always remain untouched for my own, personal safety. "

"Could you do it pure of heart?"

"I don't have a heart."

"Then what's stopping you from building your walls?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Great job making it through the chapter! Send me a R&amp;R when you have a chance. If you know any communities that would like the story please let me or them know. I'd love to start getting this story out there a little more. thanks for Reading review please!?<strong>


	18. Mirror Image

***welding and sociology has me busy. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. this one is alittle shorter lol. **

**Harry Poter and the Golden trio will be arriving with script next chapter FYI***

***yes I posted and took it away for work. I wanted to add alittle more... Action... Anyway enjoy!***

**P.s. have you ever got through a HUGE edit only to click on something and you see the screen flash off the page and your heart kinda...dies with all the unsaved edits... my heart hurts.**

* * *

><p><span>You're so brave and quiet I almost forget you are suffering."<span>

**Mirror image.**

**Severus:**

*It's all because of her.*

Severus chucked the shot glass against the classroom wall. The satisfying shatter made him grin darkly as he took a sip straight from the glass bottle. It was the weekend and he was forbid to leave the castle grounds this break, so he would drink here as he would drink at Malfoy Manor. Ever since _she_ continued to instate her presence amongst him, everyone around him suddenly started pushing for a long found emotional weakness that didn't see to exist. He was done with breaking his composure and he was sick of the opinions that came working along side her. He was tired of the stigma and attention that came with allowing someone constant in his perimeters. He pulled himself up on the front of his desk and knocked his heel against the wood, looking angrily over the empty rows of desks. He took another sip, which caught in his throat as a small knock emitted from the door.

He quickly leaned back and slid the bottle in the open top drawer. "Come in." He snapped, as the door creaked open. A sixth year Slytherin student slipped into his class, holding parchment and a book.

"What?"

She looked up innocently as she walked in, a sort of sway was in her steps.

"I need some help with something, _Professor_."

His glare stopped the girl in her steps, and he slid off the desk and swept around to the drawr, grabbing a blue potion next to the whisky bottle and swallowing it quickly.

"What do you need?" he sighed after a moment as affects started to subside

She gave him a smile that pulled back up his tensed form as she lay a parchment and the book on his desk. He moved to the other side, placing his the desk between them and looking over the upside down page.

"What's your question?"

"You can read that?"

"Pardon?"

"You can read upside down?"

His eye's narrowed on her as he dropped a warning silence, before flashing his eyes back on the page.

"What's your question about the homework, Ms. Mayfield."

"Have you been drinking, Professor?"

He remained quiet as his temper began to flair. This happened to much for his liking. He'd been told by Minerva it was his mysterious, tall, dark exterior that pulled an attraction to him and his life that remained a complete secret. He was silent and strict with a stone heart, and a dream of some pubescent teens, seemed to be for one of them to control his anger and sooth his stresses.

"Whatca' got?" her try for a casual conversation only irritated him further.

"Tell me what you want to know..regarding your homework or leave."

She gave him an innocent smile and as she leaned over, exposing her cleavage and unbuttoned uniform collar. He stood up and stepped a few paces away before facing her with a dangerous glare, "Get out."

"I was showing you what I needed help on with my homework, professor." Her try to be innocent voice broke him.

"Get out!"

"Professor!"

He swept over to her and stopped inches from her, his fierceness making her jump.

"10 points from Slytherin. Get out."

It was her last form of bravery and he reacted to her move to get her mouth closer to his, "35 points. Get out now, or I involve Albus!"

"Your an asshole!" She yelled at him and grabbed her things before running out of the room.

*Thank Merlin..*

He returned to his seat and listened to the endings of the echoing of the door she slammed. He swept his wand, locking Hogwarts out and pulled the bottle taking another hard sip before checking on the few potions for Poppy and Lupin. It had been about a half hour later when he got his next break, and he slipped into his chair before pulling out a sketch pad and a set of expensive drawing quills and ink set. He watched the quill tip scratch the edges of the large lily that grew from the bottom right corner and bordered the edges of the page with thorny vines that branched into the middle of the page, forming the vain and artery make up of an open hand. He was working on shadowing and taking occasional sips from the bottle when the door of the classroom creaked open.

Sighing inwardly, he slipped the bottle away, and looked up in time to see the door closing and the familiar purple glow caught his attention. He slipped out his wand and held in under the table until she turned and faced him fully.

"What are you doing here?"

She kept her head low as small sniff detected him to the feeling of distress and his attention held to the hand grasping her left arm as she approached.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, pulling his ordering tone.

He watched her make her way down the isle of desks, and he leaned back, placing the wand into her view, threatening her silent responses. She looked up and he noticed the broken lip immediately and her blood covered chin coated with dry blood. She looked away and pulled her sleeve up and at the sight of the red drenched paper towel, Severus was locking and sealing the room before sliding open the top drawer of his desk, pulling a set of medical gloves over his hands and moving to his feet, taking controlled stalking steps stopping in front of her.

He held her arm with one hand and the other pulled back the bloody towel exposing a free flowing gash the ran the length of her left forearm. Though pleased with the lack of black tattooing, the bleeding and the color loss in her face concerned him slightly. He opened his cuff button and pulled back the sleeve, pressing his wrist over her forehead.

She was sweating and heating up, her arm looked like an elevated staff infection that was turning the outer sides of the wound black. He squeezed and pulled the wound with the hand that held her arm and squeezed tighter when she gave no reaction.

"You can't feel this?" He asked, pulling the wound open with his hand allowing the blood to overflow her arm quickly.

She shook her head no as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He asked harshly.

She refused an answer, hiding her face with her hood and looking down. He placed the soaked towel back and directed her to continue to apply pressure as he collected proper potions and supplies. When he approached her and placed the equipment down, he took a step back and looked at her.

"Go on."

For a minute she did nothing, and it took a sniff and a dripping tear for Severus to give a hard sigh and picked up the first potion.

"Stop!" She snapped at him, pulling her arm away from his attempted hold.

"What?" This was becoming annoying, "If you don't want my help why are you here?"

"Am disposable to you?"

The question hit awkwardly and his intoxication only made him hesitate words further, "Pardon?"

"Am I disposable to you?" She annunciated each word.

The potion he had taken started fading and he felt some drunkn mannerisms build on his muscles. His eye's flashed against her as he picked up a rag for her to swap out before pulling a chair in front of her, facing it backwards, "Take the blood replenishing and the blood slower and we'll...talk."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**Haven**

Her boots slipped on the wet stones as she slid around a sharp corner. Given the time she needed to slip the knife from her pocket and flick open the hungry blade she was immediately pulled into a violent mindset . She set her anger and tightened grip around the handle, prepping herself to the approaching clatter of multiple feet. She grit her teeth and fell to her knees at the last moment, slicing through the Achilles tendon of one of the passing men.

Snatchers they called themselves, those with heartless intentions for the prospect of gold and an excuse to cause pain. She had a bounty from more then just rouge Deatheaters now, her power had somehow been slipped to the ears of the darker magical community, and soon grew rumors of her desirable blood. Untainted, fresh blood is a very reliable source she had been told, a source of magic that rumored of capability to obtain her powers. Whether the rumor was true or not.. she did not know, but the chaos of the rumor put her inconstant danger while she walked the streets unescorted. Now, she had pulled them into her territory, even with all their magic and lust she knew the corners well, and their weaknesses within the brick, rain coated ally's, showed true in their attacks.

She didn't watch the Snatcher fall, but instead took off hearing the screams behind her. She swept in and out of ally's destroying those stupid enough to try and get in her way. She had been built extremely powerful, and the connections she held with other's minds took the surprise from their actions. She felt the air and she felt the intentions around her.. all which told stories that were impossible to hide unless skill level was just. These people had no skill, only ambition.. and as Snape had said, blind ambition to those who can see, makes for a pretty worthless fight on their part.

A spell broke above her head and the chase continued. She lead way to a high fence which once came easy for her to vault. She looked ahead and her heart immediately sunk to the pit of her stomach. Someone had added a barbed wire topping to the fence she had once scaled so easily, and as a spell sped past her shoulder, stiffening and stretching the fence from her blade, she realized the only way she could go was up. She scaled as she had done many times, quickly and carefully placing her hands on either side of the bar and in the attempt to flip her body over the fence, she felt the rip that broke her attention. The wire caught on her arm first, ripping her clothing and skin like knife through butter. Her leg was quick to follow and she landed hard on the other side of the fence, the wind knocking out of her as her stomach hit ground and her chin scarped hard, making her wince as her teeth slammed together.

"Come and play love, all we want is a little fun." the grousing coo of a male Snatcher closed in. he was standing on the other side of the fence and his fingers laced through the links of the fence, seemingly smelling the air for her dripping blood.

"Sod off!"

"Oh.. not so nice," the man chucked, looking back at the crew, "Listen, everything you told has been a lie. The ones you seek refuge with are not pure of heart as they have lead you to believe. Their intentions are to take your power and dispose of you. What you hear now is true. You blood is worth a pretty penny one much higher then the bounty of your body. But I want more then just your power. I want you to become the best you could possibly be. I have the people who want to help you but I also know those who want to hurt you. Who would ever want to keep one so wild at yourself around, when the control of your power is so close and easy. That's why _he_ dosnt care. That's why _he _won't let into his heart. Because his job is to bring you close, so when the moment comes he can take what he wants and not feel a thing. You are disposable to those you hold close. "

She moved back when the Snatcher knelt knelt down and slipped a calling card under the fence.

"Let me know what you come up with."

* * *

><p><strong>*End flashback*<strong>

**Severus**

"Your drunk." She had said impassively, as she pressed the new cover over the open wound and pushed the bottles around, fingering for the right ones sitting sprawled on the table.

"Yes." He allowed a low slur, and flicked the correct potion over to her before moving to his desk and pulling the bottle and the pair of unused glass cups from the drawer. He placed one in front of her and filled it half way before he returned to his spot on the backwards chair, arms crossing on the back support, eye's narrowing testing her behavior. He poured a glass for himself both before picking his glass up, she gave him a sad smile and lifted her own.

He swirled the bronze liquid and look up through his hair, rolling his tongue over the roof of his mouth before deciding on words.

"To absent friends."

"To absent friends."

They clinked their glasses and each swallowed their own poison. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and gave a smirk when she didn't flinch to the burn.

"Your drinker then?" He asked, putting the cup down.

"How'd you know," she responded, tapping twice on the table next to her empty glass.

At her bar style signal, he gave her a smirk, filling the full double shot glass to the top and watched her take it flawlessly before landing it heavily on the table and slouching in her chair.

*respecible drinker.* he mused, as his lids dulled and he stared at her with sarcastic amusement. He relaxed his weight and rested on his arms that crossed against the back of the chair. They sat in silence for a minute, his eye's scanning her arm that she kept tensing. He grit his teeth as the vibrating came from his robe pocket and stood from the chair.

"Care for your arm."

He swept past her and began placing different ingredients and spells into the potions, but sooner than desired, her voice whispered from behind him.

"Snape?"

"_Professor_ Snape." He said through grit teeth.

"For real?"

He spun around sharply and his stature sent her back a step, as it did every student.

"Yes."

She swallowed nervously and gave him a nod. He twisted around and went back to work; his hands were unstable but he had perfected the art of potions while under stronger intoxication then he currently was at.

"Professor Snape?"

He understood the delay to readdress him, and the name didn't sit right in his head just as much as Haven didn't like the feel rolling off her tongue. They exchanged an uncomfortable tenseness before Haven stepped forward pulling up her sleeve. He finished what he was doing before turning around and looking down at the towel.

"Pull it back." He narrowed his eyes as she exposed the wound that was still open and three heavy blood trails immediately dripped from the blackening gash, "I told you to fix this."

"I tried."

He looked over as she raised her opposite hand and opened her palm, showing the uncapped vials and mixtures.

"You may need more to drink..."

**...**

**Severus**

He spent the fair part of the night, switching between the Wolfbain potion and manually healing her arm. Wearing black colored medical gloves, he pushed puss and poison from the sides using Q-tips, Hydrogen Peroxide and other small potions and oils of magical and muggle nature. He shared bottle of exclusive 70% drink between her and the injury, while taking his own every now and then to steady his hands and allow himself to relax.

"You never told me how you got this." He looked up at her, focusing on the blood covered chin that ran down from a slice on her lip while threading the string through the needle hole.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

He pulled his chair closer and held her arm by her elbow, pulling and pushing the now pink and non bleeding wound, looking up satisfied to see her flinching. He took a deep breath and settled his eyes before inserting the needle quickly tying off his first stitch. He worked quietly and skillfully as she winced and took a sip per stitch. He caught her arm before he began the fourth stitch and pulled the bottle from her hand, placing it heavily on the table, "Stop."

She nodded and soon enough he tied the last stitch and cut the thread, moving his face closer to examine his work and pressing his thumb next to the wound testing the sensitivity. He looked up through his hair before releasing her arm and removing his gloves and tossing them on the desk. He cleared her blood from the space without a second glace at the opportunity that he could take.

Haven's head had been a little unsteady and now the stitching was over, she felt the affect of the amount she drank, the amount she didn't eat that day, and the amount of blood loss all mixed into one. He gave a smirk at her diminishing posture, and glanced back at the classroom door in slight paranoia.

"You didn't answer _my_ question."

He wasn't going to dance around this topic, "And I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"I said so." he snarled, forcing her to silence herself.

"Why?" She demanded, fighting his silencing commands.

"Enough!"

"No."

"Yes!" He slammed the chair into the table as he flew to his feet. Haven closed her mouth and glared at him.

"Wipe the glare off your face or get out of mine."

Her eyebrows furrowed and he stood stiff as her body loosened. She kept light eye contact but the battle had been won. She was back on his ground and back on the lower pedestal and she knew it, he knew she did.

*if she doesn't she most certainly will*

Haven slid out of her chair and turned her back and walked away from him.

"Don't do that."

She stopped her steps and turned around, "Do what?"

"Turn your back like that."

She opened her mouth to respond, but stalled putting her anger into words, "What...? What the hell kind of games are you playing? You tell me to leave, so I leave. When I leave you tell me not to leave. I ask if I'm disposable to you, you outright refuse, but then care about the way I leave. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

It was a tense silence as she watched him in fury while he stood walling in his own anger against her. He took strides in a slow walk to the bottle and she loosened her own anger as he took a large slug of booze, wincing his eye's closed feeling the toxic burn the entire way down, before bringing his answer threw tight, gritted exhale.

"There is _a lot_ wrong with me." His eye's opened to an unemotional glare. "Why do you think I never partake in ... this?" He turned his lip up and gestured to her, which Haven only raised her eyebrows to him in amusement.

"This?"

His silence was a dangerous thing, for the question left to many open answers, but every event since his birth prevented him going any further.

"This." He hardened his eyes on her and took a step closer. "Hear me well, I will never tell you I feel anything towards you more than a basic respect, I will never tell you your disappearance would do any more then open up space in my day and in my mind. If you're looking for a friendship, you are looking in the wrong place. I don't do ... friends... I don't do warmth, I will never tell you something to make you feel better, I will never be a shoulder for your misplaced tears. You have always been nothing but strict business to me, and that is a fact. "

The facts didn't surprise her, it just hurt to hear them splyed out with such anger, she would admit to the sting, even if she refused to say it. She rewarded him with a small nod, "So if I just left.. stopped coming around and stopped looking for you..."

"I would go about my day." HIs voice was dark and the whisper only cut her heart deeper.

"Oh."

He lied to himself and he knew it. He hated himself and he knew why. He turned away to bring hiatus any connection and shifted back over to the Wolfsbain Potion, watching the bubbling and waiting for the sounds of her steps to retreat. His spin shivered as her steps approached him instead.

"Profe-"

"Stop. Just stop, you and I both know it makes us sick." He said under his breath as he dropped various ingredients into the bubbling pot.

"One question." She slipped next to him and lifted herself up on the desk next to his working hands. She grinned as she watched his fingers pull ingredients away from her.

"Is that what you want?"

"What?" He grumbled.

"To have to just go on with your day."

He gave a sharp sigh and looked up at her, "We can't do this. You need to drop the topic."

"You can't or you won't."

His fingers sprinkled a powder into the potion and charmed the pot to stir on it's own. He looked up at her grey eye's that stormed against his mental blocks.

"Can't."

* * *

><p><strong>Haven<strong>:

They spent the rest of the night like that, she stayed on the desk, he worked skillfully in silence. He noticed she caught on to the directions on the page and the elements he was adding. With everything he placed, she would check the instructions . She noticed he saw her confusion as he moved past the book instructions and used his own intelligence.

"How old are you now?" He asked her in sotto voce.

"18..."

"When was your birthday?"

She didn't respond but looked away in shame. When he was denied his answer and arrived at a stopping point he passed his attention to her.

"When's yu-"

"I don't know..." her voice was stiff and she looked away from him and glared at the shelves filled with bottles and jars.

"How do you know you're 18."

"Because I have counted every turn of the weather..."

Her eye's flashed back to him and that irritating pang of regret pulled his stomach down.

"You feel bad for it.. don't you?"

He looked up to see her already looking him up and down, "wasn't my proudest moment," he huffed.

"Does it make it worse that I'm in front of you?"

*And... we're full circle.* He grate his teeth, shifting a powder tightly between his fingers and into the potion.

"Yes."

"Do you remember them?"

When she was left in silence, she let the question drop and went back to watching him work, allowing the bubbling and ticking clock to lull her into comfort.

"Are you the Half Blood Prince?"

His hand twitched at the sudden and incredibly random question. His eye's narrowed as he glanced up at her.

"Who have you been talking too?" He hissed, glancing towards the door classroom door quickly.

"Not important, are y-"

"No! That's a question I want an answer to. Who mentioned that name!"

She stayed silent at his sudden hostility, "I may have spoken Malfoy.. a few times..." He turned his lip at her, matching stone behaviors and she cocked an eyebrow in silent retort.

He placed the stirrer on the table and straitened his height to an aggressive stance that Haven only narrowed her eye's at him for.

"By Malfoy do you mean Lucius?"

"Maybe."

"And tell me," He shifted weight and crossed his arms, "what do two you talk about."

"We don't _talk._ He just kinda shows up."

He was angry at the least. Lucius, his supposed friend, had neglected to tell him of such meetings of intentional finding. He had never heard a whisper or hint of such idea's and the mans brazen angered him.

"What do you say to each other?"

"He asks me if I'm ok. I mean, I can tell it's not a real care.. But, you know..It's like he's checking up."

Severus nodded his head slowly and went back to the potions.

A short while later his jaw tightened to her preparing words, "What does Half Blood Prince mean?"

"It's a nice name Narcissa gave me when we were children."

"What does half blood mean?"

He gave an irritated breath out his nose and continued working on the potion.

"Half blood. It's a title of a person with one parent a Muggle and one parent being of magical decent or ability."

"How do you be either decent _or_ ability?"

"Because one can have magical tendencies but can't do magic... Squib is the terminology."

She took a moment to think over the information she was given before asking her next question, "What's a mudblood..."

"Can I guess where you picked that word up?"

She stayed silent and waited for her answer.

"The same thing as nigger, in the magic world. A term that is discouraged immensely and taken as insult. It's a person that comes from no magical parents but somehow can do magic. In standard company the term is Muggleborn."

"And a pureblood is.."

"Malfoy."

She shook her head and went back to watching his work. Not enough time passed before she spoke again, "Do you ever sleep?"

He remembered why he locked people out when he worked.

"No."

"Come on... you have to sleep."

'I have a hard time sleeping."

She kicked her legs in the air, "Why?"

"Because, I remember everyone I have ever killed, maimed and tortured along with every scream and tear."

The sharpness of his words and intensity of his sudden behavior put her back into silence, and her eye's traced the lip on the caultron and she said no more.

**...**

**Haven**

A sharp stab woke her up and she jumped startled, almost falling off the desk. Everything was cleaned up, and Snape stood in front of her, changed into looser fitting night clothing and a single robe hung limply off of him. He slipped his wand into his robe and motioned her to follow him.

"Time to go home."

"I don't have a home." Her exhaustion brought out her attitude it also brought out her indiffrence.

He stopped his steps and turned around to face her. She slipped off the desk and moved past him into the dungeon hallway and he quickly followed her into his office.

She glanced up at the clock, it was far past 3am and she gave a sigh pulling the baggy out of her pocket. He was standing by his bedroom door, crossing his arms and waiting for her to leave.

"Come here." She said Turing to Snape.

His form braced and she saw his grip tighten on his biceps.

"Are you afraid of me?" She pushed.

"No."

"Allergic?"

"No."

"Then come here."

He pushed himself off the threshold and walked over to her guardedly, eyeing her every motion.

"Don't look at me like I'm going to kill you." She said lightly.

"Why would I ever believe you wouldn't?"

"Because I had my opportunity. And every meeting I go to.. I will have the opportunity again, but I choose to forgive you instead."

She closed the space and wrapped an arm around his midsection, giving him a light squeeze which he instantly went stone under. He would tell himself later that night when he was alone and the school slept, that if the words she said just prior didn't cut as deep as they did, he would not have placed his hand on her back in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven:<strong>

Haven stumbled down the empty street, wincing under every street light, mumbling to herself out loud. Her mind was frazzled and her hair was matted down with dirt and old rain, her body dirty and disheveled. She hadn't gone back to the Burrow. She hadn't gone to Severus in what she would call a little over a week. Since she announced her deliverance of Severus's guilt, the weight had come crashing down, something she held well until she succumb to the pain of lose. She missed her friends, she missed her childhood, she missed her parents and she missed Tommie. She remembered them all the time, especially at night when the privledged weak hid from the darkness. Every ally held a story every street once held a smile. Now father time had washed the streets of her and her friends excited chatter, and pushed her into a world of shadows and being hunted. She didn't notice when no one came to find her, and honestly, it was better this way. She had broken down and went with the older crowd of homeless and shared her first pipe and was quickly given her needle.

It will take the pain away, they told her. It will numb your soul and make you feel good. You wont have dreams, you won't need to eat the food you vomit anyway. Above all, you'll feel happy and the cold that burns your heart will fade.

That was all what she would guess, was nothing more then a week ago and she promised she would show up somewhere within the week. She looked down at her shaking hands and looked around before slipping into the alley. Using the now what became a collective, to buy her fix was degrading and broke her, but the hit made her forget and coming down only made her remember. She stumbled down an ally before falling against a wall and vomiting up bile from an empty day of eating while resting her sweating forehead against the cold brick wall. She slipped from the drizzling rain and under a fire escape and leaned against a wall, sliding to the floor. She pulled her tourniquet and loaded her dose.

*Last one...*

She needed to show up at the Burrow at some point soon or people would start looking for her. She'd rather find them before they found her. She pulled a stolen bottle of alcohol out of her pack and took hard sips before throwing it up next to her. Two more sips and she was crawling... missing the needle as she flicked for air bubbles and not able to see the vain straight. If they never saw her again... good.

She felt the skin break and the warmth run through her veins. Her body limped and the world spun, calling her downwards and she soon felt her cheek resting against the cold and dirty cobblestone ground.

"Bloody hell..." and aggravated voice came from somewhere off in the near distance. She was gone, and her eyesight was near blind as she looked through the blur and half closed lids as her mind chased fantasy and took her into her own world of happiness. She felt a hand tighten on her arm and she instantly went into a drug fueled fight as she was forced back to the world she wished to escape. She stumbled to her knees, pushing her weight against the form and felt the hold around her as the figure reset it's feet.

"God damn, calm down" A hazy yet familiar voice sounded in her ear. She let out a scream and a heavy punch into a solid body. To quickly for her, she found a leather glove close over her mouth pulling her backwards and off balance. She kicked and screamed against the hold, she head butted and scratched. It was only when she pulled the knife and swiped aimlessly, she was released and pushed away quickly. She fell back to her hands and knees vomiting an empty stomach, she intended on doing everything and anything to be released from to her world and be left alone. She swiped with every crawl and she heard the feet close in which only fueled her further.

*just leave me alone." * her mind screamed.

She soon felt her elbows weaken from under her and she felt the air pushed out as she dropped on her belly. The figure pulled her backwards by under her arms, and she quickly found a leg locking hers down as she was pulled against a body, both arms locking to her side by a tight grip which she fought blindly against, not even realizing the knife had been left on the ground.

"Hunny. Hunny, stop."

Her mother's voice soothed instantly her as her struggling lessened and her eyes closed fully.

"Mom?" She cried out of breath, tears instantly breaking down her face and ratcheting sobs shook her body.

"I'm right here sweetie. Mommy going to take care of you." the voice was warm and so was the hand that landed on her cheek, pushing the hair from her sweat drenched face.

"Mom, Please come back, Please come home. I miss you mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Calm down. I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissa<strong>:

She was bending down on one knee, her fingers gently stroking Haven's tear and dirt stained cheek. She knew Haven couldn't see what was going on, she knew Haven would perceive her however she would, but the mother inside warmed at what the young women called her.

As she stroked the girls cheek and watched her body relax as did her husband's hold on her. Narcissa looked over at Lucius, who sat propped up against the wall. He was holding Haven securely against him, a leg pinning hers from kicking out, his arms holding her arms down preventing her from escaping; he was bleeding from three finger scratches that ripped open his right cheek. She knew Haven didn't realize what she did and after many high and drunk attacks from Severus, restraining Haven came second hand for Lucius.

"I wanted to go to Heaven.. but I think I made to many mistakes. I'm sorry mom." The girl turned into Lucius's chest and cried. She gave her husband a reassuring nod to his uncomfortable features, and his arms slithered around her in a reassuring hold. The mother watched the child cry for her own lost mother and her heart broke for Haven. She gently ran her fingers over the exposed shave of her scalp and hushed the girls hyperventilating cries.

"Baby please don't cry. Come with me my angel. Mommy is going to make everything ok."

As Haven sniffed, Lucius reset himself and using the wall for support, he pushed to his feet with Haven in his arms.

"Am I dying?"

"I'm saving you, my darling." Was Narcissa's only response as she picked up her husbands cane.

...

When they landed at Malfoy manner, Haven fought again and Lucius dropped to his knees in order to get a good restrain on her. Narcissa's cooing was ignored for the girl who was lost to panic and hallucinations.

"Narc.. she's ODing." He noted, seeing her blind eye's turning yellow as her oversized pupils whipped around, seeing another scene entirely.

"Knock her out Lucius..." She hated asking her husband to do such things, but such things were needed if Haven's state of being was going to kill her.

He let her go and she instantly took off in a staggering, falling run. Narcissa handed Lucius his wand and watched him utter a simple spell and Haven's cheek hit gravel once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus<strong>

Severus broke through the doors of Malfoy Manor as a running houseelf sped by, leading the way. He turned a corner and saw Lucius sitting hunched over, fingers laced together, looking tired and defeated on the paisley couch outside a master bedroom.

"What's going on, Lucius."

The man only looked up through chunks of blond hair before pulling himself to his feet.

"You can't lose youself."

"Lucius,"

"Promise me... you won't lose yourself."

The silenced was his promise and his change of topic moved them along, "What happened to your face?" He examined, turning his lip up.

The blond man looked him over once before giving a sigh and pushing open the bedroom doors and leading Severus in. The first thing he saw was Narcissa on the other side of the see through canopy and what looked like she was moving her hand over something. His breath caught when he walked in on a familiar scene as the stench of death and sweat invaded his senses. The beast was covered in sweat, crying and squirming around, begging quietly for help on the large canopy bed.

"You can't lose yourself."

The sound of Lucius came from behind him, but their eye's never left her. She was restrained by her wrists and loosely on her ankles and he felt the familiar feeing slither over the same hold spots.

"Narc... come on." Lucius called to his wife, who gave the girl another cheek stroke and a kiss on the head before getting up.

He waited until they were alone, he actually wasn't waiting for anything. He stood stone, mostly wishing they hadn't left him in the room alone at all. He quietly moved over to the chair his sister sat in, and sat down resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands over his face.

"Haven, can you hear me?" His quiet voice seemed to bring something back as her body relaxed slightly against the restraints. Severus took a deep breasth and continued the well known script.

"If you can comprehend my words... know that you are safe... know that you are taken care of.. know that you are not alone."

The words came as he had heard them many times in his own blindness. Tears flowed freely down her face now as she seemingly dreamed. He watched her eyes unexpectedly flash open but stared fearfully right through him in as chilling way. He sat studying her before doing the only thing that made sense.. He talked to her. He would speak to her just as Lucius had done. As Narcissa, Minerva and Albus had done when they sat at his bedside. Although he had no memory, they told him he reacted to their voices.

"Haven, it's been over three weeks since anyone has heard from you, and I guess now I see why... No one is mad.. I am not mad. But, I want to know why did this."

He waited for anything and perked his attention when she started trying to gurgle an answer.

" hates me.."

Severus took a look around the room before turning back.

"Who?"

"Snape wants to kill me."

He swallowed his instincts down and gave a quiet sigh, "He doesn't want to kill you."

Another gurgled response before he could understand.

"why wouldn't..he?"

He was on his feet and making his way to the door before he stopped and turned around. Minerva never left his side when he said stupid things. After the words he threw at Narcissa and the punches he beat down on Lucius... even they never left... He was running because he saw too much of himself in her for comfort. When she was around he was forced to feel something. He didn't know what or if it was real, but he knew it was something that was locked away for a long time and for very good reason. He returned to the chair by the her bedside and went back to watching her.

He waited as the hour passed he waited as the next one, and the next one after that. At one point, Narcissa came in and placed some food next to him before draping her arms around his shoulders from behind, and pressing her cheek against the side of his head.

"You ok?" She asked him warmly.

"Is this what I was like... a twitching, crying ,pathetic mess?"

She didn't answer, but he felt the answer through her sigh. She pulled her arms back and squeezed his shoulders.

"Now you know.." She gave him another squeeze before quietly leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww little bit of Snape love in this chapter . <strong>

**I'm going to have some harry potter action next chapter I was having trouble getting Haven in school and past Umbridge but I think I found a way! R&R please and see you next chapter!**


	19. Knights and Keys

**What! Another one so quickly! lol. I had a nice jump in numbers so thanks for the boost. I'm glad people are enjoying. I had written a story before this one that I deleted and I'm having regrets... ugh.. Well anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Knights and Keys<strong>

**Haven:**

Haven awoke a little over a day later and she sat up in the large bed looking around the dark candle lit room rubbing her eye. Her vision was slightly unsteady but she knew the aura that pulsed from the corner of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said without looking at him until he made a move.

He was sitting in a wooden chair made of dark lacquer colored wood, his fingers entwined his thumbs pushed together forming a triangle formation. She met his hungry grey eyes that made her feel like a dyeing animal under a patiently waiting vulture.

"And what do I owe such a title from such a bothersome little brute?"

She was too tired to fight and gave in instantly. "You don't have to talk to me like that."

"Yes I do."

She felt the bite as much as she heard it in his voice, and cast her eye's down at the deep red blankets that covered her lap. She noticed immediately that unlike Snape, Malfoy's intensity and threat continued to burn the back of her head.

"You do know every time you do that, you open your own mind to me? How is your right knee after that... _unfortunate_ duel?"

She smiled at the blanket as the pressure diminished at once, and she gave a chuckle while pulling herself up and leaning against the headboard.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my house."

She took a moment to match eyes with him,"I would have guessed. What are you doing in this room?"

"Taking a shift."

'What do you mean?"

Lucius gave an annoyed sigh and dropped his hands on the arm rests tightening his fingers on the curved wood.

"Narcissa, was concerned about you waking alone."

"Who?"

"My wife." His voice darkened as the vulture in him narrowed his eyes on her.

"How long have you been here?"

"Six minutes."

She'd play his games as long as she got the information she wanted, "How long are you going to be here?"

"Ten minutes."

His grey eye's sharpened on her as her left arm limped from under her as she tried sitting up on her own, and the hungry glint d quickly returned as he focused on her matching storming eyes.

"Who's replacing you?" She asked sitting her back against the pillows.

He only gave her a sick smile as his venom glistened in the low candle light, staying silent and watchful over her weak form. She looked around the room, quickly feeling dissociated with the lack of time around her. The room was dark, and the windows were covered with thick drapes allowing no light. She felt him watching her as she looked at the lavished room around her, feeling the expensive fabric of the blanket between her fingers.

A creaking sound alerted both of their attention towards the bedroom door, and her eye's burned violently as a single beam of light lit across the floor. The small light near blinded her and as she turned away, she saw the blond snake rise to his feet and sweep past the bed without a word or glance at her. She turned back once the door was closed, and the sound of heels clicking against the floor drew her attention to a women who entered.

She watched a women with sad and caring eye's summon the chair closer to the bed with her wand, before sitting and giving her a small smile.

"How are you darling?" She whispered giving Haven a comforting smile.

The women's voice twisted something in her brain she didn't like and her fingers fisted the blankets.

"You don't remember me. That's ok, my name is Narcissa Malfoy. I'm Lucius's wife."

"He has a wife?" The slight insult slipped off her weakness but, the women gave a understanding smile.

"He's rough around the edges.. but to the right people he's not too bad." They shared a small smile before Narcissa handed her a glass of water. Haven hadn't noticed how dry her mouth and throat were and as the water hit her tongue she took drastic sips which resulted in a small choke.

"Slow down." Narcissa took the glass and placed it back on the table, retaining her loving demander.

"You gave us quite a scare." Narcissa said after a moment of silence, a sad frown tracing her mouth and Haven turned away.

"I wouldn't take him as someone who would get scared."

"I wasn't talking about Lucius." A small smile and warm eyes calmed her stress which she wished she had a little longer with. A moment later, the door cracked open and this time Haven chose not to look in the direction. But once the room was turned to darkness, did her heart sink further then it already sat.

Narcissa gave an apologetic smile and rose to her feet and stepped around the bed. Haven watched her pass Severus, slowing her steps and placing a hand on his arm and exchanging looks before leaving them alone. The door clicked shut and Severus turned around sliding to the corner of the bed. He leaned against the post, crossing his arms and glaring her down lower then dirt.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

She didn't respond but instead looked over his shoulder.

"Look at me!" His yelled and took heavy steps from up the bed, slithering his way closer to her.

Haven did what she was told.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"No."

"At what point did you fail yourself."

"The moment I took my first hit."

"How long ago was that."

"Four years ago."

He raised an eyebrow stopping half way to her, "Really?"

"Yha... When you're a girl alone on the streets, there are nights where sleeping isn't safe.. there are times where the cold and hunger needs to be numbed.. But, I've never gotten even close, to what happened to you."

"To me?" He took another threatening step closer, but Haven was not one to be swayed by his movements any longer.

"Greasy looking hair... Yellowed nails and teeth.. shallow sunken complexion..I'm not blind..If you did muggle drugs I would connect you with Heroin or Crack.. most likely both and at the same time. But yes... you've gone though a heavy and long lasting addiction at some point kinda recently in your life."

He glared at her for a silent moment before slipping into the chair and leaning back, crossing his ankle over his knee twitching his foot and glaring angrily at her.

"If you're mad at me, you should have just left me for dead.. What the fuck is the point if you're just going to make me feel worse."

"Your coming back to Hogwarts with me."

"What?" She looked up at once.

"Lucius has arranged a stay for you amongst the castle an staff.. if you wish."

Haven took a moment to think, "Should I stay away from you or what?"

"You should do whatever you want."

"What would you prefer me to do?"

He tilted his head forward, allowing his hair to break up his face. "If I had a say over your behavior and actions.. I would overall suggest not being stupid while you're there."

* * *

><p><strong>Haven:<strong>

The weekend was rolling to the end and Haven began looking towards the time where Snape would be to preoccupied to pay attention to where and what she was doing around the castle. He discouraged much of the free flowing exploring she wanted to do, but instead fed her interest with delivery jobs around the school and it's grounds.

She found herself at Hagrids hut somewhat often, sitting silently in the cabin petting Fang, while Hagrid moseyed about talking about dragons and creatures to her as if he were talking to himself. He asked no questions and expected no answers, just the kind of conversation Haven enjoyed, when a swift knock came from the door. Minerva walked in and smiled at the darkening Haven and wildly grinning Hagrid.

"Oy! Professor McGonagall! What eh' surprise. What can I do for yha?" Hagrid greeted in a hearty banter.

"Actually Hagrid, I was wondering if I could steal Haven from you for a little bit? If that alright with you, Haven?" Minerva ended looking at the girl with a small smile.

They walked together along the dark and quiet grounds, Haven looking around at the beauty of the approaching lake, Minerva watching Haven out of the corner of her eye.

"You've grown up quite a ways since I first met you, dear," Minerva said softly after an extended silence when they stepped on the sandy beach.

"Thank you." Her voice was short.

"We have known each other for quite some time Haven, and I was wondering if you could tell me something?"

"Hm?" the girl asked darkly, eye's watching the Giant Squid.

"About Sever-"

"New topic."

Minerva reset her words and gave a confused expression to the girl who kept eyes on the Squid, "Pardon?"

"I'm not talking about him."

She wasn't going to do this. This was a test, a test of her loyalty and she knew better then to speak to anyone about him. She started walking down the beach, and after a moment she heard the elderly witch follow her.

"May I pry as to why?"

"Because I hold more respect for him then I do you." She turned around to the witch for the last part, the storms in her eye's thundering threateningly before facing the lake again.

"Quite a loyal response, Haven." McGonagall rewarded, and Haven felt the presence stop behind her shoulder, feeling the teachers eye's scanning the rippling water of the lake over her head.

"Yha well... like you said.. a lot of time has gone by."

McGonagall seemed happy with the response and spent the next while answering questions Haven had about the school and it's contents.

**...**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Her age brought patients and her years at the school made her soft and accepting of younger powers. She answered questions until she knew her own would be accepted.

"Can I ask you something now, Haven?"

The girls lip twisted in anger and she smiled at the likeness.

*Little Shadow* she thought to herself as the girl tightened her posture to the offence in a very familiar fashion.

"Is that the only reason you answered my questions?" The young women's question was snapped and unwavering.

"No. It was merely a request. You may continue your questions."

They waited before Haven spoke up again.

"What's your question?"

The years had also taught her different social tactics, "What do you see in Severus?"

The question was close Haven's soul and she responded to the question by looking off at the moonlight cascading over the lapping water.

"What do you mean?"

"You have preferred to keep his company all these years, while the normal human cannot stand his presence for more than a moment."

"Maybe you don't understand his presence?" The lack of emotion in her voice drew Minerva's attention.

"And what does that mean?"

Haven sighed and looked up at the witch, pulling her bangs from in front of her eye.

"It means you will never know what it's like unless you have experienced it for yourself. You want to pretend to understand the kind of darkness just because you watch it. But you'll never know. I do. That's why we get on. The world has shaped us different then people like you. We weren't born for happiness and fortune, we were born broken and raised with shattered glass. Me and him. We're different.. a kind of different you have to experience in order to get on with."

Her grey eyes were back on the water as Minerva looked at her sentimentally and in thought.

"He was right about you." Minerva smiled.

"Who and what were they right about?"

The likeness to the young teacher was uncanny, as were the triggers and reactions.

"Severus mentioned your _different _sort of intelligence."

Minerva got the response she desired and found Havens grey eyes on her again.

"He talks about me?"

"Sometimes."

"And some of those some times... he at least one time called me smart?"

Minerva gave a motherly smile and nodded. A cracking branch echoed from above and they turned around to see the night casted shadow of the Potions Master as he stood on the hill above them.

"Go on." Minerva said quietly and Haven took off in the direction of the protective crow leaving Minerva to smile at his stone cold glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley:<strong>

"I knew it! I bloody knew I remembered her!"

"Calm down Ronald! It can't be as worse as your thinking."

"Can't be worse then what I'm thinking?! What!? Hermione, Snape is a Deatheater, he's uncaring, abusive and a killer. And now he's brought along a girl we never met inside the walls of Hogwarts."

"You heard her. she said she's an exchange student." Hermione desperately tried to protect.

"Exactly. A random person that came from some far off school and hangs out with that git.. and _I'm_ supposed to be calm?"

"Look Ron! Dumbledore let her into the Order. The night even Padfoot accepted her and complimented Snape. I mean... If Padfoot agrees who else do you need justification from."

Ron sulked angrily at the unanswerable question as Harry gave a chuckle.

"Your being bias against Snape.. that's it. Look, let's try and find her and see what's going on. She saw us that night too soooo.." Hermione trailed off as her friends nodded.

"From what I've heard, a lot of people are looking to talk to her, but no one can either find her, or when they do, she disappears before anyone can catch her." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Did you check the map Harry? Anyone weird?" Ron pushed.

"It's really hard Ron.. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. Haven might not even be her name, and seeing how she's mixed in with the Slytherin's, I don't know what I'm looking for.

Ron nodded and went back to pouting as Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. She had full intent on talking to Haven again, but like everyone else who wanted to know, Hermione needed to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>:

It was late, and Hermione couldn't sleep. Ginny had fallen asleep and the common room was empty of people. Pulling herself out of the bed she went out into the Common Room and pulled the invisibility cloak Harry had hidden, and grabbed the Marauders map before slipping out of the portrait and making her way to the library. She stopped her steps on the 5th floor platform when she heard the echoing sound of Snape's low muttering from the staircases below. She looked over and saw the cloaked man walking with a second figure. Looking at the paper she saw solely the tag which read, Severus Snape, but when she glanced over the side of the banister, he most certainly ascended the stairs with a partner.

*How?* Hermione asked herself continuing to glance back and forth as she made her way quietly done the stairs closer to the pair.

"Be back by 11 and-" was the first things she heard as she crept close enough to where they stood one platform down. It was Snape talking, and once close enough, she saw the bare scalp of Haven who aggressively fisted her hand and Snape fell quiet immediately.

They stood in silence and without a word, she spun on her heel and made her way away from him and up the stairs. He watched her for a moment before turning heel and sweeping down, most likely to the dungeons.

Haven only went up one flight before turning into the hallway and containing to the library. Hermione followed from a far distance behind, and saw Haven slip into the correctly guessed room.

**...**

**Haven**

Libraries are like alleyways, capable of twists and turns and trapping and escaping. She knew Hermione was watching and was currently following her steps. Haven knew before she saw her and Haven knew Hermione now held idea of a dire secret. Haven slipped her hand into her pocket and ran her finger over memory loss potion Severus had given her early on, in case of such things. Haven would trap her and would take her memory while remaining the girl's sort of friend.

*easy.*

They slipped deeper into the empty isles and Have moved for the attack. She quickly lost herself from Hermione trail and whipped around to the back of the isles. She glanced around a bookcase a few rows behind Hermione, and watched the girl continue onwards, thinking she was still up ahead. Haven's created a dark smile and stepped from behind the bookshelf into the open walkway.

"Why are you following me?"

Hermione froze her steps, her heart pounded a she slowly pulled the wand from under the invisibility cloak. Hermione couldn't see it, but with her motion, Haven pulled her knife in return.

*If I can break through Severus... I can break through you, sweetheart* She drooled the threat in her mind.

"I can see you by the way, you might as well take the blanket off."

Hermione lowered her wand and slid the cloak from over her head, before turning to see Haven putting something into her back pocket.

"Haven."

"Hermione."

Haven could taste the girls discomfort which only fouled her own energy.

"How did you see me?" The bushy haired girl finally asked.

"I'm special like that." Her voice snapped, and they both noticed that her voice contained no echo in the high roofed room.

Hermione clearly felt embarrassed and gave her a sheepish smile adjusting the blanket in her hand, which Haven only responded with a blank bored composure.

".. why.. why are you here?"

"I was invited." Haven replied, taking a step closer to Hermione, dropping harsh composure and setting a friendlier more inviting leisure to her face a movements.

"By Snape?"

She narrowed her eye's and scanned her once over quickly realizing using her connection on normal guarded people came over easy for her, and Haven forced away her connection by physically taking a step back.

"I'm trying very hard to be polite.. but I feel you are overstepping a lot of boundaries and I must ask you to step back behind the line." Haven's eye's turned cold momentarily brining the room to a silence.

"Give me the map."

"What?" Hermione's voice was shocked but Haven didn't have time for these things.

"You have a map or a piece of paper. A tracking device and you need to give it to me."

The Gryffindor bravery that Severus spoke of broke through to the surface. "Why?"

"It's against schools rules."

"Are you sure it's not because you don't show up?"

Haven grimaced as her theory was proven correct. "You. You are way out of line. And I'm asking nicely but I don't have to. You need to step back because this is waaaay over your head and you don't know what your pushing against. Go and fight your Voldemort and leave me to my work."

"Work with a Deatheater?" Hermione was being brave, Haven gave credit to that, but she was being brave about the worst possible topic and that's what pissed her off.

"You think you know, so you think you can judge. You know nothing and make assumptions off of what you think is fact. There are two sides to every coin. Even the moon has a dark side, Hermione. The blackest of darkness will break in a moment for the silent spark of light. You know from what you see and what you think. But, you actually know nothing al all about what your talking about, because you see nothing more then what people let you see."

Hermione was speechless and tried grasping for appropriate words.

"Your right" was the admittance and calmed Havens temper.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw on the map ok?" Haven chose her words smoother. Hermione got the point of the seriousness of the topic and loosened her composure as Haven closed the space.

"Why not?"

Haven closed her eye's and took a deep breath, lowering herself to equal grounds with Hermione and dipped her voice ince they were close enough to whisper.

"As Order member to future Order member, I tell you.. If anyone finds out.. Anyone. You will be personally compromising the war and the success of the defeat of the Dark Lord.

"Order member? You?"

"I know you remember me from the house."

She received a nod from Hermione and gave one back.

"So how are you?" Haven asked, leaning back on one leg attempting at causal tone.

"I've been good. I came down here because I couldn't sleep but.. I think I could settle now."

"That's a good idea." Haven nodded, and Hermione stepped around her.

"Hey!" Haven called out after she argued with herself for the length of a few bookcases, and Hermione stopped and turned around. Haven threw something heavy in the air, and it slid to a stop in front of the girls feet. Hermione bent down and picked up the key, before lifting the tag.

*Restricted Section* Haven heard her voice read,

"See it as a token of friendship." Haven said with a smile.

Hermione gave one of her own and a lightened happier nod before quickly slipping out with more of a bounce in her step.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

"Ron's right, She's a lot like him." Hermione explained to Ginny in private, later that day during class break.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked moving closer.

Hermione let a group of passing student move by her before continuing.

"She had his glares and his demeanor. She can hold his threatening behavior well.. She just.. screams Professor Snape, but she does nice things. She gave me the key to the restricted section last night."

"That's really strange " Ginny pondered for a moment.

"So what did she say to you."

Hermione drew a blank from the lack of response she could come up with.

"She told me not to be out of bed and that if I didn't go back she would get Professor Snape."

"She warned you?"

"Ginny, It was just basic protocol with less hostility. Snape would have dragged me off to McGonagall no questions asked and missing 50 house points before we even left the library. She let me get away with it, and before I left, she gave me the key and said we were friends."

"Friends with the Snapes kid...Wow Hermione.."

"Ginny we don't know that." Hermione exclaimed.

"But what else could it be?" The voice of Ron came from over her shoulder as him and Harry appeared from behind them.

"I can't see Snape raising a kid or even making a kid, plus there is something about her."

"Like what Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Well, for one.. she has black hair-"

"Snape" Ron interjected looking at the group.

"-but grey eye's... That's genetically inaccurate. Plus.. I've never seen a wand on her. In the book shop that day I saw enough of her arms. She doesn't have an arm holster like Snape, or anything like that.. I have a weird feeling she doesn't have one."

"Then she's a squib?" Rom laughed.

"I think there is something more going on. Something that has the interest the "You Know What" is involved. I'm going to try and find her tonight."

"I hope not after hours?" The dark voice chilled down Hermione's spine.

"Professor Snape."She said fumble for words as the group looked around at the sallow looking potions master, who had appeared behind them.

"I strongly suggest Ms. Granger, you leave sleeping beasts alone and not shove your nose where is doesn't belong.. Though your track record would argue the advice I give, I assure my advice comes with a dire and regretful ending."

* * *

><p><strong>Haven<strong>:

She was sprawled out on the couch in the teachers' lounge, reading a book and biting chunks from a chocolate bar when the door opened, and a very high pitched women with an arrogant stroll and tone, entered into the room.

"- And that's why Minerva, I feel as though Quidditch should continue to be discontinued."

"With all due respect Dolores, it is not I who continued it. That is something you must take up with the Headmaster. Until then, good day but I have lesson plans I must work on."

The women's voice became dark very quickly, "watch your step Minerva. Soon enough you will no longer have a say in anything. Get me in your good favor while you have the chance."

Haven scrunched her eyebrows together as the door slammed shut.

"Can you believe this Rolonda! She refuses to teach spells, she refuses to allow us to teach anything outside a book, and if that doesn't make things worse enough. She wants to stop Quidditch. It's the only thing the students have left."

"I know Minerva, but there is nothing we can do." The other women looked defeated.

This is when she decided to sit up and move to her knees appearing from behind the back of the couch and brought the attention onto herself after watching the two stand quietly for a moment,

"Sounds like you guys need some help."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! see you next time. <strong>


	20. Living on Splintered Glass

**About 1000 words shorter then my normal but whatcha gonna do?** **Thank you guys for your support I really do love it. The favorites are as good as reviews so yay! **

**I welcome Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger to the story after enough time without them. I'm going to enjoy mixing Haven and the Trio together, I feel good chapters coming! **

**Thank you again for coming back and supporting the story. Again, if you know any communities that would like the story, please let them know.  
>Thank you and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Living on Splintered Glass<strong>

**Haven:**

Haven awoke a little over a day later and sat up, finding herself in the large canopy bed against elegant pillowed and embroidered deep red blankets. She looked around the dark, candle lit room rubbing her eye. Her vision was slightly unsteady but she knew the aura that pulsed from the corner of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said without looking at him until he made a move.

He was sitting in a wooden chair made of dark lacquer colored wood, his fingers entwined his thumbs pushed together forming a triangle formation. She met his hungry grey eyes that made her feel like a dyeing animal under a patiently waiting vulture.

"And what do I owe such a title from such a bothersome little brute?"

She was too tired to fight and gave in instantly. "You don't have to talk to me like that."

"Yes I do."

She felt the bite as much as she heard it in his voice, and cast her eye's down at the deep red blankets that covered her lap. She noticed immediately that unlike Snape, Malfoy's intensity and threat continued to burn the back of her head.

"You do know every time you do that, you open your own mind to me? How is your right knee after that... _unfortunate_ duel?"

She smiled at the blanket as the pressure diminished at once, and she gave a chuckle while pulling herself up and leaning against the headboard.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my house."

She took a moment to match eyes with him, "I would have guessed. What are you doing in this room?"

"Taking a shift."

'What do you mean?"

Lucius gave an annoyed sigh and dropped his hands on the arm rests, tightening his fingers on the curved wood.

"Narcissa, was concerned about you waking alone."

"Who?"

"My wife." His voice darkened as the vulture in him narrowed his eyes on her.

She looked away and around at the expensive furniture that occupied the room. "How long have you been here?"

"Six minutes."

She'd play his games as long as she got the information she wanted, "How long are you going to be here?"

"Ten minutes."

His grey eye's sharpened on her, as her left arm limped from under her as she tried sitting up on her own, and the hungry glint quickly returned as he focused on her matching storming eyes.

"Who's replacing you?" She asked sitting her back against the pillows.

He only gave her a sick smile as his venom glistened in the low candle light, staying silent and watchful over her weak form. She looked around the room, quickly feeling dissociated with the lack of time around her. The room was dark, and the windows were covered with thick drapes allowing no light. She felt him watching her as she looked at the lavished room, feeling the expensive fabric of the blanket between her fingers.

A creaking sound alerted both of their attention towards the bedroom door, and Haven's eye's burned violently as a single beam of light lit across the floor. The small light near blinded her and as she turned away quickly and watched the the blond snake rise to his feet and sweep past the bed, without a word or glance at her. She turned back once the door was closed, and the sound of heels clicking against the floor drew her attention to a women who entered.

She watched a women with sad and caring eye's, summon the chair closer to the bed with her wand, before sitting and giving her a small smile.

"How are you, darling?" She whispered, giving Haven a comforting smile.

The women's voice twisted something in her brain she didn't like and her fingers fisted the blankets.

"You don't remember me. That's ok, my name is Narcissa Malfoy. I'm Lucius's wife."

"He has a wife?" The slight insult slipped off her weakness but, the women gave a understanding smile.

"He's rough around the edges.. but to the right people he's not too bad." They shared a small smile before Narcissa handed her a glass of water. Haven hadn't noticed how dry her mouth and throat were and as the water hit her tongue, she took drastic sips which resulted in a small choke.

"Slow down." Narcissa took the glass and placed it back on the side table, retaining her loving demander.

"You gave us quite a scare." Narcissa said after a moment of silence, a sad frown tracing her mouth and Haven turned away.

"I wouldn't take him as someone who would get scared."

"I wasn't talking about Lucius." A small smile and warm eyes calmed her stress which she wished she had a little longer with; for a moment later, the door cracked open again and this time Haven chose not to look in the direction. But once the room was turned to darkness, did her heart sink further then it already sat.

Narcissa gave an apologetic smile to her, and rose to her feet before stepping around the bed. Haven watched her pass Severus, slowing her steps and placing a hand on his arm and exchanging looks before leaving them alone. The door clicked shut and Severus turned around to face her and slowly sliding to the corner of the bed. He leaned against the post, crossing his arms and glaring her down lower then dirt.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

She didn't respond but instead looked over his shoulder.

"Look at me!" His yelled, and took heavy steps from up the bedside, slithering his way closer to her.

Haven silently did what she was told.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"No." Her voice was a stone whisper.

"At what point did you fail yourself."

"The moment I took my first hit."

"How long ago was that."

"Four years ago."

He raised an eyebrow stopping half way to her, "Really?"

"Yha... When you're a girl alone on the streets, there are nights where sleeping isn't safe.. there are times where the cold and hunger needs to be numbed and there are times men are more bad then good.. But, I've never gotten even close, to what happened to you."

"To me?" He took another threatening step closer, but Haven was not one to be swayed by his movements any longer.

"Greasy looking hair... Yellowed nails and teeth.. shallow and sunken complexion..I'm not blind..If you did muggle drugs I would connect you with Heroin or Crack.. most likely both and at the same time. But yes... you've gone though a heavy and long lasting addiction at some point kinda recently in your life."

He glared at her for a silent moment before slipping into the chair and leaning back, crossing his ankle over his knee twitching his foot and glaring angrily at her.

"If you're going to be mad at me, you should have just left me for dead.. What the fuck is the point if you're just going to make me feel worse."

"Your coming back to Hogwarts with me."

"What?" She looked up at once.

"Lucius has arranged a stay for you amongst the castle an staff.. if you wish."

Haven took a moment to think, "Should I stay away from you or what?"

"You should do whatever you want."

"What would you prefer me to do?"

He tilted his head forward, allowing his hair to break up his face. "If I had a say over your behavior and actions.. I would overall suggest not being stupid while you're there."

**...**

The weekend was rolling to the end and first time since arriving at the school, Haven began looking forward to the time where Snape would be too preoccupied to pay attention to where and what she was doing around the castle. He discouraged much of the free flowing exploring she wanted to do, but instead fed her interest with delivery jobs around the school and it's grounds.

She found herself at Hagrids hut somewhat often, sitting silently in the cabin petting Fang, while Hagrid moseyed about always talking about dragons and creatures to her as if he were talking to himself. He asked no questions and expected no answers, just the kind of conversation Haven enjoyed, when a swift knock came from the door. Minerva walked in and smiled at the darkening Haven and wildly grinning Hagrid.

"Oy! Professor McGonagall! What eh' surprise. What can I do for yha?" Hagrid greeted in a hearty banter.

"Actually Hagrid, I was wondering if I could steal Haven from you for a little bit? If that alright with you, Haven?" Minerva ended looking at the girl with a small smile.

They walked together along the dark and quiet grounds, Haven looking around at the beauty of the approaching lake, Minerva watching Haven out of the corner of her eye.

"You've grown up quite a ways since I first met you, dear," Minerva said softly, after an extended silence when Haven lead their path onto the sandy beach.

"Thank you." She kept her voice short.

"We have known each other for quite some time Haven, and I was wondering if you could answer me something?"

"Hm?" She asked darkly, eye's watching the Giant Squid with a controlled intensity.

"About Sever-"

"New topic."

Minerva reset her words and gave a confused expression to the girl who kept eyes on the Squid, "Pardon?"

"I'm not talking about him."

She wasn't going to do this. This was a test, a test of her loyalty to her private tutor and she knew better then to speak to anyone about him. She started walking down the beach, and after a moment she heard the elderly witch follow her.

"May I pry as to why?" the elder women's voice carried over her shoulder from behind.

She turned around sending a warning burn through the women who immediately stopped her step. She felt the storms in her eye's thunder threateningly and turned away, facing the lake again before answering.

"Because I hold more respect for him then I do you."

"Quite a loyal response, Haven." McGonagall rewarded, and Haven felt the presence stop behind her shoulder, and felt the teachers eye's scanning the rippling water of the lake over her head.

"Yha well... like you said.. a lot of time has gone by."

McGonagall seemed happy with the response and spent the next while answering questions Haven had about the school and it's contents.

**Minerva McGonagall**

Her age brought patients and her years at the school made her soft and accepting of younger powers. She answered question after question until she knew her own would be accepted.

"Can I ask _you_ something now, Haven?"

The girls lip twisted in anger and she smiled at the likeness.

*Little Shadow* she thought to herself, as the girl tightened her posture to the offence in a very familiar fashion.

"Is that the only reason you answered my questions?" The young women's question was snapped and unwavering.

"No. It was merely a request. You may continue your questions."

The students had taught her different social tactics, and the years of handling Severus's temper had perfected pushing of certain triggers in order to work with those less social. Minerva waited until Haven spoke up again.

"What's your question?"

A knowing smile crossed the women's thin lips, "What do you see in Severus?"

The question was close Haven's soul and she responded emotionally by looking at the stars and over the moonlight glistening water, "what do you mean?"

"You have preferred to keep his company all these years, while the normal human cannot stand his presence for more than a moment."

"Maybe you don't understand his presence." The lack of emotion in her voice drew Minerva's attention.

"And what does that mean?"

Haven sighed and looked up at the witch, pulling her bangs from in front of her eye.

"It means you will never know what it's like unless you have experienced it for yourself. You want to pretend to understand the kind of darkness just because you watch it. But you'll never know. I do. That's why we get on. The world has shaped us different then people like you. We weren't born for happiness or to fortune, we were born broken and raised among shattering glass. Me and him. We're different.. a kind of different you have to experience in order to get on with."

Her grey eyes were back on the water as Minerva looked at her sentimentally and in thought.

"He was right about you." Minerva smiled.

"Who, and what were they right about?"

The likeness to the young teacher was uncanny, as were the triggers and reactions.

"Severus mentioned your _different _sort of intelligence."

Minerva got the response she desired and found Havens grey eyes on her again.

"He talks about me?"

"Sometimes."

"And some of those some times... he at least one time called me smart?"

Minerva gave a motherly smile and nodded. A cracking branch echoed from above and they turned around to see the night casted shadow of the Potions Master, as he stood on the hill above them.

"Go on." Minerva said quietly and Haven took off in the direction of the protective crow, leaving Minerva to smile at his stone cold glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley:<strong>

"I knew it! I bloody knew I remembered her!"

"Calm down Ronald! It can't be as worse as your thinking."

"Can't be worse then what I'm thinking?! What!? Hermione, Snape is a Deatheater, he's uncaring, abusive and a killer. And now he's brought along a girl we never met inside the walls of Hogwarts."

"You heard her. she said she's an exchange student." Hermione desperately tried to protect.

"Exactly. A random person that came from some far off school and hangs out with that git.. and _I'm_ supposed to be calm?"

"Look Ron! Dumbledore let her into the Order. The night even Padfoot accepted her and complimented Snape. I mean... If Padfoot agrees who else do you need justification from."

Ron sulked angrily at the unanswerable question as Harry gave a chuckle.

"Your being bias against Snape.. that's it. Look, let's try and find her and see what's going on. She saw us that night too soooo.." Hermione trailed off as her friends nodded.

"From what I've heard, a lot of people are looking to talk to her, but no one can find her, or when they do, she disappears before anyone can catch her." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Did you check the map Harry? Anyone weird?" Ron pushed.

"It's really hard Ron.. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. Haven might not even be her name, and seeing how she's mixed in with the Slytherin's, I don't exsactly know what I'm looking for.

Ron nodded and went back to pouting as Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. She had full intent on talking to Haven again, but like everyone else who wanted to know, Hermione needed to find her.

Hermione:

It was late, and Hermione couldn't sleep. Ginny had fallen asleep and the common room was empty of people. Pulling herself out of the bed she went out into the Common Room and pulled the invisibility cloak Harry had hidden, and grabbed the Marauders map before slipping out of the portrait and making her way to the library. She stopped her steps on the 5th floor platform when she heard the echoing sound of Snape's low muttering from the staircases below. She looked over the banister and saw the cloaked man walking with a second figure. Looking at the paper she saw solely the tag which read, Severus Snape, but when she glanced over the side of the banister, he most certainly ascended the stairs with a partner.

*How?* Hermione asked herself continuing to glance back and forth as she made her way quietly done the stairs, closer to the pair.

"Be back by 11 and-" was the first things she heard as she crept close enough to where they stood one platform down. It was Snape talking, and once close enough, she saw the bare scalp of Haven who aggressively fisted her hand and Snape fell quiet immediately.

They stood in silence and without a word or warning, she spun on her heel and made her way away from him and up the stairs. He watched her for a moment before turning heel and sweeping down, most likely to the dungeons.

Haven only went up one flight before turning into the hallway and containing to the library. Hermione followed from a far distance behind, and saw Haven slip into the correctly guessed room.

**Haven**

Libraries are like alleyways, capable of twists and turns and trapping and escaping. She knew Hermione was watching and was currently following her steps. Haven knew before she saw her, and Haven knew Hermione now held idea of a dire secret. Haven slipped her hand into her pocket and ran her finger over memory loss potion Severus had given her early on, in case of such things. Haven would trap her and would take her memory while remaining the girl's sort of friend.

*Easy.*

She slipped them deeper into the empty isles and Haven moved for the attack. She quickly lost herself from Hermione's trail, and whipped around, going back up isles they had just passed while staying silent and cloaked by darkness. She glanced around a bookcase a few rows behind Hermione, and watched the girl continue onwards, thinking she was still up ahead. Haven created a dark smile and stepped from behind the bookshelf into the open walkway.

"Why are you following me?"

Hermione froze her steps, her heart pounded from under the cloak, and Haven felt the girl's wand expose and radiate energy from her palm. Hermione couldn't see it, but with her motion, Haven pulled her knife in return.

*If I can break through Severus... I can break through you, sweetheart* She drooled the threat in her mind.

"I can see you by the way, you might as well take the blanket off." She said in a dark tone.

Hermione lowered her wand and slid the cloak from over her head, before turning to see Haven putting something into her back pocket.

"Haven."

"Hermione."

Haven could taste the girls discomfort which only fueled her private energy.

"How did you see me?" The bushy haired girl finally asked.

"I'm special like that." Her voice snapped, and they both noticed that her voice contained no echo in the high roofed room.

Hermione clearly felt embarrassed and gave her a sheepish smile, adjusting the blanket in her hand, which Haven only responded with a blank, bored composure.

".. why.. why are you here?"

"I was invited." Haven replied, taking a step closer to Hermione, dropping harsh composure and setting a friendlier more inviting leisure to her face a movements.

"By Snape?"

She narrowed her eye's and scanned her once over quickly realizing using her connection on normal guarded people came overly easy for her, and Haven forced away her connection by physically taking a step back and taking a deep breath to regain control.

"I'm trying very hard to be polite.. but I feel you are overstepping a lot of boundaries and I must ask you to step back behind the line." Haven's eye's turned cold momentarily, brining the room to a silence.

"Give me the map."

"What?" Hermione's voice was shocked but Haven didn't have time for these things.

"You have a map or a piece of paper. A tracking device and you need to give it to me."

The Gryffindor bravery that Severus spoke of broke through to the surface. "Why?"

"It's against schools rules."

"Are you sure it's not because you don't show up?"

Haven grimaced as her theory was proven correct. "You. You are way out of line. And I'm asking nicely but I don't have to. You need to step back because this is waaaay over your head and you don't know what your pushing against. Go and fight your Voldemort and leave me to my work."

"Work with a Deatheater?" Hermione was being brave, Haven gave credit to that, but she was being brave about the worst possible topic and that's what pissed her off.

"You think you know, so you think you can judge. You know nothing and make assumptions off of what you think is fact. There are two sides to every coin. Even the moon has a dark side, Hermione. And the blackest of darkness will break in a moment for the silent spark of light. You know from what you see and what you think. But, you actually know nothing at all, because you see nothing more then what people let you see."

Hermione was speechless and tried grasping for appropriate words.

"Your right," was the admittance and calmed Havens temper.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw on the map ok?" Haven chose her words smoother. Hermione got the point of the seriousness of the topic and loosened her composure as Haven closed the space.

"Why not?"

Haven closed her eye's and took a deep breath, lowering herself to equal grounds with Hermione and dipped her voice once they were close enough to whisper.

"As Order member to future Order member, I tell you.. If anyone finds out.. Anyone. You will be personally compromising the war and the success of the defeat of the Dark Lord.

"Order member? You?"

"I know you remember me from the house."

She received a nod from Hermione and gave one back.

"So how are you?" Haven asked, leaning back on one leg attempting at causal tone.

"I've been good. I came down here because I couldn't sleep but.. I think I could settle now."

"That's a good idea." Haven nodded, and Hermione stepped around her.

"Hey!" Haven called out after she argued with herself for the length of a few bookcases, and Hermione stopped and turned around. Haven threw something heavy in the air, and it slid to a stop in front of the girls feet. Hermione bent down and picked up the key, before lifting the tag.

*Restricted Section* Haven heard her voice read.

"See it as a token of friendship." Haven said with a smile.

Hermione gave one of her own and a lightened happier nod before quickly slipping out with more of a bounce in her step.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

"Ron's right, She's a lot like him." Hermione explained to Ginny in private, later the next day during class break.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked moving closer.

Hermione let a group of passing student move by her before continuing.

"She had his glares and his demeanor. She can hold his threatening behavior well.. She just.. screams Professor Snape, but she does nice things which is odd. She gave me the key to the restricted section last night."

"That's really strange " Ginny pondered for a moment.

"So what did she say to you."

Hermione drew a blank from the lack of response she could come up with.

"She told me not to be out of bed and that if I didn't go back, she would get Professor Snape."

"She warned you?"

"Ginny, that's the thing.. Snape would have dragged me off to McGonagall no questions asked and missing 50 house points before we even left the library. She let me get away with it, and before I left, she gave me the key and said we were friends."

"Friends with the Snapes kid...Wow Hermione.."

"Ginny we don't know that." Hermione exclaimed.

"But what else could it be?" The voice of Ron came from over her shoulder as him and Harry appeared from behind them.

"I can't see Snape raising a kid or even making a kid, plus there is something about her."

"Like what Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Well, for one.. she has black hair-"

"Snape" Ron interjected looking at the group.

"-but grey eye's... That's genetically inaccurate. Plus.. I've never seen a wand on her. In the book shop that day I saw enough of her arms. She doesn't have an arm holster like Snape, or anything like that.. I have a weird feeling she doesn't have one."

"Then she's a squib?" Rom laughed.

"I think there is something more going on. Something that has enough interest for "You Know What" to be involved. I'm going to try and find her tonight."

"I hope not after hours?" The dark voice chilled down Hermione's spine.

"Professor Snape."She said fumble for words as the group looked around at the sallow looking potions master, who had appeared behind them.

"I strongly suggest Ms. Granger, you leave sleeping beasts alone and not shove your nose where is doesn't belong.. Though your track record would argue the advice I give, I assure my advice comes with a dire and regretful ending."

* * *

><p><strong>Haven<strong>:

She was sprawled out on the couch in the teachers' lounge, reading a book and biting chunks from a chocolate bar when the door opened and a very high pitched women with an arrogant stroll and tone, entered into the room Haven sank into the couch, reading the energies and remained hidden behind the couch.

"- And that's why Minerva, I feel as though Quidditch should continue to be discontinued."

"With all due respect Dolores, it is not I who continued it. That is something you must take up with the Headmaster. Until then, good day but I have lesson plans I must work on."

The women's voice became dark very quickly, "watch your step Minerva. Soon enough you will no longer have a say in anything. Get me in your good favor while you have the chance."

Haven scrunched her eyebrows together as the door slammed shut.

"Can you believe this Rolonda! She refuses to teach spells, she refuses to allow us to teach anything outside a book, and if that doesn't make things worse enough. She wants to stop Quidditch. It's the only thing the students have left."

"I know Minerva, but there is nothing we can do." The other women sounded defeated.

This is when she decided to sit up and move to her knees, appearing from behind the back of the couch and brought the attention onto herself after watching the two stand quietly for a moment,

"Sounds like you guys need some help."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for Reading. I'm still looking into Snape and Haven pairingfluff so that might be coming next chapter. Good Idea? If no one lets me know that's what happening. Have a safe week everyone!**


	21. Flying Brooms and Changing Shapes

**Hey! Welcome back. After 2 days without internet it was a pleasure to see the nice bump in followings so thank you so much for the support. So lets venture forth and test some new fluffy waters. BTW I have another Story up "Dear Mister Therapist" which is another Snape fic. So if you like this.. check that out a bit if you want.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Brooms and Changing Shapes:<strong>

At this point, even he didn't care about what she was planning on attempting. Dolores deserved whatever Haven had to dish, and somewhere inside, he was proud of her Slytherin ways. He was sitting at the Head Table as was now a custom, since Dolores passed a full Staff requirement for dinner that was placed especially for him. Haven had skillfully and successfully avoided the women for the past week in half, but talk of upcoming Quttatch and it's mystery, had Haven pushing boundaries.

He pulled a pocket watch and watched the minute pass by and when six o'clock came, he was on his feet much to the amused huff of the Head of Gryffindor. He slipped into the door behind his chair and was set on making it to his office unbothered, but of course, his life held no such privilege and a high pitch throat clearing from behind just about exploded him.

"Yes Delores?" He sighed, keeping his back to her.

"Why in such a rush Severus? It's almost like your trying to get away... or maybe to get to somewhere... or to someone..."

He turned to her now, "Well, the potions I'm brewing for you are on a strict timer that you have already pushed past a safety point. My further delay would be dire for both of our situations." His voice was an icy chill.

"Severus, I was actually wondering if you could show me where these potions are being made, I would like to see your _famous_ security at work."

"Dalorus if i may-"

"No Snape, you may not. I would like to be brought to see these potions so I can assess the safety and manner they are being brewed in."

If the Order didn't need him, he would have killed her right there.

*I would have been a hero..* he smirked to himself as he lead them to his office.

He opened the office door and shot a silencing glare at Haven, who froze by his bookcase and looked at the bubbling pink form of Delores who entered behind him.

"Oh, and who are you?" Delores asked in a surprised tone.

"Delores.. this is Haven, the assistant to the school that the Head Minister signed off on." He explained in a dark tone, his eye's glaring into Haven's.

"We should set a space for you at the dinner table." The fat women said in a slick tone, trying to rise anything out of the girl.

"Well that's slightly problematic Delores.. I would need someone here watching the work your asking me to do, since I am forced to attend public dinner. To take both of us away... would be overly risky.

"Hm. fine then." The fat women quipped as Severus swept over to the bookcase and pushed the hidden door over exposing the stairs. The cocky women took steps into the room first, which allowed Snape to give Haven a quick glace and a nod.

**Haven**:

She didn't move, she didn't look away, she waited for them to come back up with a tight knot in her stomach.

*5..4.3..2..1.* On queue the pair ascended into view, first the plump women then followed closely by an angry looking Snape.

The fat women stopped her steps and looked at Haven, her eye's insultingly scanning up and down.

"Is that all you do? Stand there?" The women pushed, and Haven only kept her silent stare and empty head.

"If I were you I would respect me and answer my questions. I can have you kicked out of here in a moment."

"But you can't keep me out." Her words were hollow and foreboding.

Havens peripherals caught a grin from Snape which in turn, rose her own stature up proudly against the women who tried her hardest to decode the message.

"As High Inquisitor I want to know what you mean?"

"As someone who doesn't work for you, I refuse."

Snapes posture changed again to one of a smoother and entertained sort, his arms crossing over his chest and eyebrow sliding into a curve. The women was hated and Haven guessed it was nice to see someone who could speak against her.

"Are you suggesting the walls of Hogwarts would allow you of all people, in undetected?"

"I'm suggesting to stop asking questions you will not get answers too."

Delores looked over her shoulder at Snape, who kept his amused saunter, only raising both eyebrows with her angry glare landed on him.

"You need to teach her manners towards her superiors, Severus." the women hissed.

"Like she said.. you are not her superior." He ended the conversation and the women gave an angry huff before shutting the door loudly leaving them in the silent office.

Haven faced back to Severus and he let out a sigh, "that was pleasant."

His board drawl was heard as his arms dropped and he moved back to the bookcase, pushing the sliding bookcase shut.

She walked up to his desk before pulling herself on top, hanging her legs off the side and slowly tapping her heels against the wood. He looked up when he heard the securing click of the door, and constricted his posture as he addressed her.

"Why are you on my desk?"

She didn't answer, only continued to look at him, which he gave a sigh to and approached her, stopping a foot or so from her swinging knees.

"Haven."

"Yes?"

"For a moment I thought you'd gone mute." He mocked.

"If I had, it would be greatly in your favor."

He crossed his arms, "Don't talk like that."

"Like what?" She gave a devilish smirk, one that he immediately recognized.

"Like me."

She looked him up and down and dropped the composure, replacing it with her own lesser stone, hunter style demeanor. Ever since she arrived a few weeks ago, she had undoubtedly latched to him. While she was comfortable going out and exploring alone, she rarely spoke or associated with anyone else. If Haven were to be found after class hours, more times than not, she would be found at the side of the irritable Potions Master. He had noticed this as well as he had also been told.

She had gotten a meet and greet of course in the staffroom, but she quickly placed herself at the same social standing as the formidable potions master and was quickly left alone, only to be approached when she did the approaching. Her time amongst Slytherin house was kept quiet and she was instantly welcomed and respected. She would sit with Draco if she sat at all, and people went through her Dragon before even addressing her. She was a secret to everyone but the Professor and Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins were ones for darkened secrets.

*Must be his girlfriend." Haven silently observed as a Pug looking girl glared at her from the corner of the stone common room, arms crossed and foot twitching angrily.

Draco had his arm leisurely on the couch behind her, and looked around protectively before staring down the angry looking girl.

"Don't worry about her." Draco muttered as he half listened to Crab, Goyal, Blaze and a small group that sat, talking around them.

"I don't worry about anyone." Haven growled leaning back, her head hitting his arm. Draco smiled at her as he noted the superior look she was giving Perkins at the contact.

"You sure know how to push buttons." He gave her a quite compliment and she felt his fingers graze her shoulder.

Though their meetings had been somewhat spread out, Draco and Haven had become quick friends overtime, only made closer since Lucius had come back into the picture. The visits to Malfoy Manner had left her and Draco together a fair amount of times but she didn't know if the friendship was directed by the senior blond, or if his son actually had interest in her. Either way, as long as Draco remained on her good side, they would stay on good terms. She twitched her foot a few times before grabbing onto one of Draco's fingers and got to her feet.

"Come with me."

She quickly left the silent stunned group and he quickly followed her out and around a few dungeon corners. One she felt the collective energy dissipate into only her and the boy who followed, did she stop walking and lean against a damp wall.

"Whats up?" He asked her, moving closer and giving a smirk.

"Nothing like that." Her hand landed on Draco's chest, stopping his advancement and dropping his grin.

"We're friends right?"

"Yha?"

"And even if we weren't, if I asked you to keep something between us, and you broke your word, your father would be very upset, correct?"

'If I broke your trust, my father would kick me out of the family," he said darkly and she pushed off the wall moving in for a hug which was warmly accepted by the taller boy.

"Draco, tell me about Hermione Granger." she whispered into his chest after a moment.

His arms loosened for a moment, but when she remained leaning against him, did the arms slither back into a securing hold, his chin resting on her head.

"She's a mudblood... besides that there is nothing of interest."

'How smart is she?"

"Academically?" she heard a snort "Academically she is smart.. but book smart means nothing if you have little to no street smarts."

She moved off of him and looked up, greys eye's matching in a calm manner.

"Your such a brave man Draco." Haven said wrapping her fingers around his left arm. "After this war is over, you'll be able to finally be the man you want to be." She smiled at the stunned younger man and she planted a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

*later that week*

She waited in his office laying on his couch, one leg stretched out in front, one leg on the floor. She was snapping sparks between her fingers impatiently as she waited for Snape to come out of his bedroom. Today was this mysterious Quttatch match, and he told her if it wasn't for the fact his house was playing, he would not have gone with her at all but, Haven argued that fact silently in her head.

After enough time, he came out of his room and made to sweep by her wordlessly. She followed him with her eyes and as he made his way past her, Haven reached her arm out wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

He stopped at once but seemed to wait moment before pulling his wrist from her grasp.

"Don't act so pissed to be going."

"I am." He grumbled readjusting his cuff.

"With me?"

She saw a movement in his eye as he gave her a stiff nod and she got to her feet and following loyally behind him. All at once, the anger, offensive posture, and glare came out of the man as he stepped into the view of the students. They quieted their conversations as the two of them moved by the vast populous of the school and he wordlessly lead her over the grounds and up the back stairs of the stadium to sit among the staff. Once on the bleachers, she silently placed herself at Snapes side looking questionably around the empty field and it's strange rings.

Though Severus held a stone exterior he couldn't wipe the smirk off of Minerva's face, and her and Albus turned back the field after getting their silent point across. Haven hadn't noticed the silent stare off, as she was looking around the filling coliseum which was crowded with all the house colors and screaming children who waved flags and cheered loudly.

"Come here" Minerva called excitedly to Haven, and with a nod from Snape she got up and tracked down a few bleachers to the front row of the teachers stands. The staff smiled at her and happily made way for the Haven's first Quttatch match to be one of clear view.

"Do you know anything about this game?" Minerva asked, sitting down next to Haven who was kneeling with her elbows resting on the barrier, looking down at the steep fall before pulling her hair behind her ear and shaking her head.

"For one it's played on brooms." a chipper women spoke and Haven turned around to see the smiling plant teacher who she didn't remember the name of.

"Brooms... Like flying brooms?" Haven looked up the flights to Snape who nodded before he looked out over the students, hawk eyeing for any attention being brought to them.

"That's wicked cool..." She said turning back to the field.

"Very." McGonagall smiled and looked at the girl who's excitement grew in her aura.

"That's why we're up this high." She turned to address the witch after a few seconds.

"Good."

The voice came close behind her and she looked around to see Snape trudging down the three rows before placing himself on the other side of her, giving a glare to Minerva who smiled before looking back over the field.

She heard Severus's sigh and his movement to lean forward and the sound of his hands clasping together, " The game of Quttatch is played by two teams of seven people. Three _Chasers_, two _Beaters_, one _Keeper_, and one _Seeker_, and involves four balls, one _Quaffle_, two _Bludgers_, and a _Golden Snitch_."

"Ok..." Haven acknowledged, her looks only growing more confused at the information.

"The Keeper guards the three rings on their according side." She followed Severus's extended fingers to the shining goal posts. "while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal rings and scoring 10 points. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers at the opposing team, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The team whose Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 150 points, but this does not necessarily mean they will win if the other team still has more points after the Snitch is caught. Got it?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot and a few staff members gave a small chuckle or smile. Haven turned back to the field mystified by the beginning fact before looking back, and meeting various teachers smiling eye's.

"And all of this, is on _flying brooms_?"

Albus gave a warm chuckle and nodded his head towards the field and Haven moved back onto the bench between Minerva and Severus, as Red and Gold suddenly filled the air accompanied by the excited chatter of a boy who introduced himself as Dean Thomas and who welcomed them all to a wonderful day of Quttatch. She looked over the barrier and saw Madam Hooch step out in the field and address the players who sat floating above her.

In a moment, the players were off and the cheers of the students below erupted and Haven was oblivious to anything around her as the amazing and fast played sport played out in front of her. At one point, she felt a tug on her right hand and looked down to see that she had grabbed Severus's sleeve cuff that he was trying to retract his hand from, but ceased the pulling as soon as she loosened her grip and replaced his hand back on the bench, her grip covered by his robes. They exchanged a quick side glace before a Slytherin goal chimed through the air.

**Albus:**

*My boy, it seems you have finally found your vice.*

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not only watching the game, he was also watching every student and staff and the grounds which surround his school, which meant he also watched his potions master.

Everything that was happening, he had seen coming from that first night he met the young and fearful child. Severus denied any emotional attachment, and Albus understood his Potions Master believed himself to be correct. But the heart is a tricky thing, only made harder by the connection of a disconnected mind. If Severus held doubt to what was happening, he must have refused himself from seeing. For if not seeing, at least ignoring what was growing. They held a beautiful friendship and had the ability of a deadly team that would give Albus a run for his money if they were to unite against him. Severus had never trusted anyone besides Lucius Malfoy as he trusted this young lady, and although Albus saw the pair as nothing more than bonded friends, he couldn't deny the fact Haven had formed herself a undeniable and unquestionable alliance with the seemingly soulless man.

Haven was Severus's prodigy. He held her alongside him, always watching over her head for any creature of threat and then teaching her how destroy that threat violently and flawlessly. He had created a seemingly soulless creature much like himself with outstanding power. Her training and past experiences taught her the ability hide everything from the world and Severus molded her for her new world. This world. She took all of him in from the first minute she saw him, and little by little a phoenix grew from ashes from Haven's old life. A life Severus was willing to raise and shape to his will and well placed desires.

Now in her 18th year, her psyche was incredible, not even the strongest of blocks could keep her out. No, Severus was an amazing tutor to the right person, and using his favoring teaching methods.. people like himself, his potions master, and his headmisstress, alone knew the secret of protecting their minds to the power of Haven. Under her rebellious appearance her caged beast sat in waiting, a beast that Severus was the soul leash holder to, a leash that was thin but held tightly in his grasp. The potential of burning under her glare became that of actuality and not just one of burning threats and under Severus's strict teachings and hold, Haven grew to be a godly force. Albus did not agree with the occasional abuse that came with Severus domination tactics, but he knew wild creatures well and he knew the importance of placement. .

**_"What do you want me to do Minerva? Invite her into my home and become the loving father everyone forgot I could be?!" Severus voice was harsh he raised his arms slightly._**

Albus smiled as Minerva looked up at him as they exchanged the memory. In a way, Severus had become one he once mocked. When Haven got hurt, _Severus_ healed her. _Severus_ brought her to his home and taught her from his books. When she found the envelope, she told _Severus_ first. She brought _Severus_ to the Sword of Gryffindor and willingly handed it over, asking _him_ for advice. . And now, when all was forgiven and the weight of past sins had lifted, when Haven needed comfort she would hold to _Severus _for grounding_. _

Albus furrowed his brow as he watched Severus's head spin to Haven, his glare darkening on her as a small spark air came from the two of them.

**Haven**:

She had been watching the game when it started to happen. A small flash that burned a memory into her brain that cleared in moments. She saw the edge of Hogwarts and a person dressed in black, stepping over logs and rocks as they hurriedly approached the outside edge of a mass forest. She saw the flapping of robes, the exposed wand, and then the silver mask.

Haven snapped out of it at once and felt her hand had entirely wrapped around Severus's wrist. She felt the motion as he whipped his head over to her, silently scolding the over zealous contact that he thought had came from her privilege to grasp his cuff. She knew his mind set changed immediately as her face dropped and her pupils twitched slightly as she looked at both the scene in front of her and the scene behind her forehead.

*Keep calm... No need for attention.*

Haven used what he had taught her, and slowed her movements to the rushed ones her mind pressured her to use.

*Your ok.. He knows.*

**Severus**

And Severus did know. It didn't take much for him to read people, and the reaction of foresight flashes was not a foreign scene to him. So when she didn't pay attention to her robe placement and tripped, Severus's hand was there to aggressively catch and pull up on her collar, roughly pushing her into the staircase, before letting her go free.

He followed her quickly as she disappeared over a hill and he slowly pulled his wand as a rise of a murder of crows came from deep inside the forest. As he broke out into a slight jog, he felt the sparking of Haven's warnings touching his skin as he approached the edge of the forest.

He lost her trace-path a few yards into the tree line and spun around in a circle, listening for anything around him as the fire on his skin picked up in every direction instead of one way. He swallowed heavy as the weight of danger came down and he switched fully to his personal safety, leaving Haven to protect herself. He listened for footsteps, for branches, birds or animals but was greeted with a nerving silence. He looked on the ground for foot trail and found nothing in particular. His hearing snapped to a hiss that came from a corner beside his shoulder and a tabby cat pounced next to his foot, rubbing against his leg before setting herself besides him.

It was a quiet that physically burned the skin and dried his throat. There was no trace of where she went but her anger was very apparent. He watched Minerva form human next to him, her eye's looking just as strict and dangerous as his, her wand ready the defensive of his offensive tactics. She would disarm, he would do the damage. It was way he preferred it so all revenge or aftermath would rest on him alone.

A pop jumped them both and they both matched eye's on the Deatheater as it approached with Haven, kicking and fighting in it's arms.

"Wait." Severus growled, narrowing his eye's on the quickly approaching figure.

Minerva looked baffled but did as she was told, keeping the wand ready at a moment's notice. The Deatheater dropped Haven to her feet, quickly pushing her over to them before taking a step back and throwing the knife to the floor before disapperating without a word.

Quickly enough, voices sounded in the distance and Minerva readied her wand again.

"Minerva, we have to go." He was quick and took a step back in the direction of the castle.

Minerva opened her mouth to argue but Haven made it first.

"No. You have to go." Haven's voice was sharp and the two adults looked down at her.

"Haven.." Minerva said.

"You can't be seen here. You can't be tracked to this spot at this time. You can't be found near me. You have to go."

Her eye's flashed helplessly to Severus who at Minerva's objections, lowered his wand and nodded his head.

"Minerva, come on." His voice was numb and chillingly unemotional as he turned his heel and stawlked away .

"Sever-"

"She's trained for this, Minerva. This is why she's here. Let's go." His voice was dead.. a level she only heard when death was involved.

The old witch looked back at the puffed looking Haven who's eye's narrowed and the girl energy pushed her backwards with Snape.

**Haven:**

Haven knew they hadn't left fully. But they were out of the way and unable to be tracked. She took a deep breath as familiar pops were heard in every direction and people come from off in the distance behind tree's, closing the space around her. She opened her eye's and found herself surrounded by Snatchers and Masked assailants. All with weapons drawn and those who were exposed showed smiles that held a dangerous hunger.

"You gotta go." She hissed, slipping her own weapon into direct view and noticing a few who stood picking and itching their tingling skin.

"Imperious!" The first cast was a single cast, and one that Haven had no issues deflecting. The Snatcher took a step back as the spell broke and shattered around her form.

"You need to leave... and you need to leave now."

'Imperious!"

Her arm reached out towards the oncoming spell, and at moment of impact she wrapped her fingers around the magic and at the feeling of energy from the wand, she yanked back violently, hearing the satisfying cracking off the tip of the wand as she whipped the magic from the stick. The group stalled before the head snatcher took another step backward which she matched with a step of her own; aggressively asserting her skill and rising the threat, noticing some of the weaker minded Snatches started sweating from under their skin.

"Imperious."

"Crucio."

The spells came from either side of her, ones that were quickly broken and Haven leaned back on a leg, becoming extremely bored with the weak spells and showing her disinterest in an insulting manner.

"This is not the grounds you are allowed to tread on and you're not going to be able to force me to go with you. You need to turn around and leave. We're done here...

"Well, what if _we_ weren't done. Maybe we have some business over there." He motioned towards the school.

"Cocky bitch thinks we're here for her." Another Snatcher chuckled

"If you don't think your done, I will make us done. I will put you back into the dirt from where you came. You body will leave within the wind as ash, and even after your body has cleared from the spot you took your last breath in, the sounds of your screams will never fade from the trees. I would leave if I were you. There is nothing at Hogwarts you want, and there is no possible way you would get anything you wanted anyway."

"You think your scary." The Snatcher started laughing and took cocky steps towards her.

Haven's eye's closed and she focused on a protection circle around her, she pulled energy from earth she stood on, and felt the warmth run up through her feet. And with this feeling came a sudden chatter from the Snatchers, and she opened her eyes to witness the backing up of persons, as the trails of smoke rose from the smoldering, red circle around her.

While the Lead Snatchers features were still set to hunger, Haven noticed the freeze in his steps which was his first prong down the ladder.

"Nice magic trick," He threw disgustingly at her.

"Want to see a better one?"

"No." A women's cackle erupted from behind a silver mask and before she realized what happened, a ripping pain tore she fighting shoulder, throwing her a step ahead and off balance.

A Snatcher's hand grabbed her at once, and with a quick clasp of her opposite hand, the skin from her attacker sizzled into a black burn and the man screamed in agony as he pulled himself away from her. She stumbled backwards before hitting against another form, she dropped to her knee's and swiped at the thigh, in her blind panic she recognized the tension as her knife successfully landed.

Her attempt to rise back to her feet were forced to stop as vines came up from the dirt and held her legs down before coming for her arms. This was a moment of muscle memory, and her direction was correctly placed and she slowly rose up to her feet as the vines struggled to keep hold. That's what she felt as though she'd been tazered in the back on her neck. The static shock ended abruptly as a leather hand landed on her neck and shoved her face down against the ground. She was flipped onto her back and a second hand heavily landed on her throat, both tightening to the point of feeling a vertebrae cracking. The breathing from behind the mask became harsh and rapid.

She watched the silver mask lower to her struggling head, and she heard the whisper of "I'm sorry," trace over her ear.

She felt another wave of pain shoot through her as she strained her neck to whisper her response, "No. I'm sorry Mister Malfoy."

Without a second longer she thrust both hands upwards into his chest plate and she felt the body give into the dead weight of near unconsciousness. She held tight to his robes and once freed, she sent her flames burning through his veins and muscles, bringing visible smoke from under the twisting mans robes and mask. Once the advantage was gained she slipped out of his reach before finishing what needed to end a long time ago.

Slamming her hands into the ground, a black pelage raced along the forest ground steaming from each extended finger. The plague softened the dirt and moss allowing for the dipping of shoes to be caught and held tightly around their ankles, forcing the magic to break and the people to remain where they were. She pledged all but Lucius Malfoy who had yet realized in his near unconscious form, that he was the only one who lay unconsumed by the black and smoking rot.

It was a minute of soul wrenching screams as the body's of those who wished her harm burned. Veins protruded through skin while the bodies bloated under their blackening skins, and soon enough their lungs collapsed as well. The ash of their earthly cremation swept away with a sudden pick up of wind and Have's arms gave out and her body cooled against the ground, her cheek resting on a soft pillow of a patch of regrowing moss.

*With death comes life,* she heard her mother's voice whisper lovingly through her ear and she fought to keep consciousness.

She took a moment to catch her breath and steady herself, before pushing herself over to her back and turning her neck to meet the grey eye's of Lucius as he slithered to his knees.

**Severus**

There were only two ways this would end up going. One, Lucius would strike out and take his revenge of his pain and embarrassment full force with no hold back of power. Or, he would close up and remain silent and strike ready. Approaching the scene, the answer quickly became clear as Lucius remained sitting on his knees, eye's keeping those of the sweat drenched girl as her body heaved with sickness and exhaustion.

Minerva dropped to Haven's side and Severus placed himself at Lucius's, quietly talking the man through the pain of his burned skin that rested painfully under his clothing and stung to his every movement. Lucius hissed Severus's support away and moved himself closer to Haven, who in her deteriorated and weak state, the use of power would be a final explosion of unbiased death to clear the space around her.

Lucius gave her flinching a nod, and pulled himself up on one knee moving his foot out of the way as a violent heave brought the endings to Haven's stomach to the ground. Lucius turned his head painfully to the two teachers.

"I can't be here." He told Severus, who nodded and the man took a moment to regain control but quickly appirated from the spot.

Severus stayed on his feet, looking downwards from the corner of his eye at Haven, who had since rolled on her side, her body shaking to a burn so hot it froze her and broke her body and iced her sweating skin.

"Severus."

As Minerva brought attention to his presence in the situation, he gave nod and uncomfortably slid an arm under Haven's knees and back, supporting the trembling beast against his chest.

They walked through the forest, taking longer than expected as they found themselves deeper than previously thought. Haven would, on occasion, twitch away from him as her body heaved and tears would weld as the acid ate at her dry throat and esophagus. Over time her arm made it around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder, silently watching where he carried her through slit and tired eyes.

"Your not going to let me forget this are you?" He asked towards Minerva, after awhile stride and as soon as the sun began beaming through the trees.

"I don't think you forget either way." She smirked.

He wouldn't admit to the affect the warm breath had as it slowly passed over his neck, and he refused to acknowledge the connection of her seeping blood that made its way through his robes and stained the skin against his shoulder and neck. Minerva led the way, and luckily the game was still continuing so the grounds were empty, but still he stopped his steps before moving into the open space of the grounds. Minerva turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Go ahead of me and clear the area.. I can't let that bitch catch her like this."

Minerva turned into a cat and whipped away. His attention was then brought to the weak voice of Haven, who even so close to his ear, he could hardly hear what she said.

"Again?" he asked, as he scanned the area for a signal from Minerva.

Her head moved against his shoulder and he heard a painful throat clearing before she tried a stronger voice. "She can turn into a cat?"

"Yes."

"Your world... is a fucking acid trip, Severus Snape."

They both exchanged a grin before Haven felt the mans pace pick up as they traveled quietly to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevy Fluff! Thanks for reading. R&amp;R please or click that follow or like button, and also let your communities know. Again, I have another story you can check out. "Dear Mister Therapist"<strong>

**See you next time!**


	22. Dancing on a Tightrope

**Welcome back! I'm doubling up the copy right information since I literally took some of this chapter from the book... so **(Copyright Purposes - HP OTP Pg.462 -463) **I also put this before the part I borrowed. I own NOTHING of the underlined script later in the this chapter I just wanted to use it because it tied in nicely. **

**Again, enjoy and that little option that says follow or Favorite.. if you could click one of those that it helps my online ego if you don't want to write a review. lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing on a Tightrope<strong>

**Severus Snape**

He sat on the bench outside the hospital wing, glaring off the stares of various students who passed by. He had told Minerva not to bring her here, that it was too open and available for intrusion. He told Minerva that he could heal Haven and that if she woke up in anyone else's care... well... she would not be a happy beast once her eye's had cleared. But, the Gryffindor stubbornness held true, and Minerva forced Severus to succumb to leaving her in the hands of Poppy. He privately decided on hanging around the wing, waiting to see the eruption the Headmistresses decision would bring. Severus Snape was an extremely patient man by nature, only made more true when the reward was just and fitting. Late that night when the moon lit the darkened halls, he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him when beast awoke from her slumber.

It was an explosion. Not of arguing of words, but a literal explosion that rattled the latched wooden doors and cracked the windows inside the Hospital Wing.

*Show time.*

He rose to his feet, cracking his knees and neck into loosened tension as he set his posture while fixing his collar. The unravel of chaos in the form on screams of protest, screeching of metal on stone, and breaking of objects emitted loudly from inside. The doors flew open and out came, in full sprint, a frantic and dazed looking Haven.

He watched motionless as her bare feet slid across the stone in her turn, and she made way to run right past the man drenched in shadow. He shot his arm from the darkness at the last moment, catching the stampeding animal easily around the stomach, pulling her from her path and against him in restraint.

"Calm." He ordered, tightening his hold as she pushed against his hold. After a moment of frenzied movement he was rewarded by her slowing mania and her body more leaned then fought against him. He dropped his arm and took a step back.

"Hello." He greeted numbly.

"Hi." She looked him up and down, out of breath and out of energy.

"Where were you?"

"Out here."

"Why was I in there?"

"Because, as the youngest of the staff, my opinions count for little to none and I was quickly outnumbered in my rational decision not to leave you in the capable hands of Poppy." The word capable came out as more of a joke then a proper description and she looked at him, still having a hard time catching her breath, he felt a sudden warmth and looked down at his robes.

"Now look what you did," He scolded slowly as he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Her hospital shirt sat sticking to her shoulder by a growing stain of blood. "It's almost like nothing came from this but more damage than before."

He raised his eyebrow in cockiness as the blood expanded from the long gash. He took his hand from her shoulder and allowed her to turn back around to him. They stood in silence for a moment, her body slowly sinking under the heavy weight of pain and exhaustion.

"I'm tired Sev," she let her voice give in and her body slouched.

"Well then, let us get this taken care of properly, and then you may be excused for the night."

At his first step, the sound of quickly approaching feet set him on edge as Minerva and Albus swept around the corner, lead by a quite angry looking healer. Haven stepped back and moved slightly behind him as the three of them approved in a manner too aggressively for the sensitive state she was in.. Minerva's eyes wide to the two of them, Albus's glinting with understanding from behind his half moon spectacles. By the dress of night clothing, he realized it may have been much later then he originally thought.

"What is going on here?" Minerva insisted, looking at him for answers instead of Haven.

"Exactly what I said would happen."

"So she erupts and breaks all of my hospital wears and equipment!" Poppy yelled angrily.

"So, she left." His words were simple as was his uncaring shrug.

He silently observed Haven's response of the backlash through feelings, and assessed her step closer behind his apparent shielding form. He stepped from her exposing her to the anger, not allowing her to lean her weakness to him but allowing her the much smaller comfort of remaining in front.

"Severus!"

His eyes flashed to Minerva, and Albus was quick to step in.

"Now Minerva," he started gently, addressing the women but held his attention to the girl who stood with attempted strength but clearly broken to her weakness ."We cannot control the actions of others and it appears, once again, our young Potions Master has bested our knowledge of aspects we believed we understood."

"Then how should we continue Albus?" Poppy stirred angrily, lashing her eyes at the girl who took a another step back. He saw this continued attack, and he didn't like it. He took a hard step towards the women, who immediately ceased her improper attack moving her angry expression on him.

"I think that is a question we should be asking Haven." Albus said giving the girl a nod after watching him push threat to the healer. "What are your wishes Haven?"

He kept his glare on Poppy as he listened for her response, when he heard the rustle of fabric instead.

"Oh dear."

He turned now, and saw Haven had pressed her hand against his back shoulder and had shown the wizard her blood covered hand.

"Well Headmaster.. It seems this little visit did nothing more than create a larger wound and a much more stressful environment. "

"Well then Severus, we will leave you with your knowledge and capability."

He turned and left with no other words, leaving Minerva and Poppy watching Dumbledore walk away and after a moment, the two women turned and left as well.

**...**

**Haven**:

He threw her one of his black wife-beaters and told her to change into it before leaving her alone in the classroom. She looked around awkwardly before painfully changing, her arm completely went numb half way through and she lost control as it dropped limply at her side. She struggled the rest of the way and as if on queue Severus came in, flicking his wand and pulling over a set of chairs.

"Pick a chair and sit on it backwards, resting your forearm on the head. "

She did as she was told and shivered under the cold, damp air of the dungeon and the stone floor which her feet rested on still barefoot as the sound of elastic gloves snapping came from behind her. He gave a sigh and pulled the opposite chair up and her body irrupted into goosebumps as the feeling of chilled gloves landed on her exposed neck and pushed her to lean more forward into the brace of the chair.

"Stay." The gloved fingers removed from her neck and she listened as he leaned back into his chair, evaluating the bleeding wound. The blood was still under the effect of the blood slower, but new wounds had opened when she ripped the stitches from their hold in her panic.

"Sometimes I think you like being hurt..." He grumbled looking up and down the wound once more before starting his work.

"Pain reminds you, your alive." She mumbled.

"That is does... that it does."

He numbed her shoulder first and as she felt nothing more than pushing and rubbing, she felt her chin land on her forearm as she slipped to a recovering sleep.

**Severus**.

He was completely aware that at one point she passed out, as he saw her body limp and the tension left the area around his healing. He took his time finishing and pushed himself back from the spot, slipping his gloves from his hands and throwing them nonchalantly on one of the desks before looking at his work with pride from afar. He was more than expert at healing. He had molded his skill over time of healing himself, his blond brother in arms, and those who were fortunate to come within his boundaries.

When his arm burned, his heart sunk. He looked around slightly panicked before looking down at himself. The Dark Lord would smell her on him, her blood, her sweat, her power and stress. With one regretful and hard swallow, he did the only thing he could to save himself. He approached her quietly and pulled out a medical blade, pressing the tip next to the heavily numbed wound. He pressed until he saw blood and tilted the knife creating a sap like blood drip. He filled a vial half way before diluting the power slightly with an equalizer before shoving it in his pocket. He landed his hand heavy on her shoulder and watched the girl wake.

'I have to go, as do you." he swept over to the door and held it open for Haven.

Immediately after she crossed into the hallway he shut and locked the door, before half jogging in the opposite direction, leaving the girl cold and confused in the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

"My Lord-" His entry was cut short as a heavy blunt force landed between his shoulders and his knees immediately hit the floor with a painful gasp and head spin. He felt the claws in Greyabck land on his collar and throw him into a nearby side table crashing through and feeling splinters cut through his robes. The assault continued and without enough time to react, he was beaten like a stray. All he could do was wait until it was over. The end did come eventually, and his body lay ravaged and bleeding on the floor of Malfoy Manor.

"Get up." Was the command of the Dark Lord and Severus tried. He really really did. But his fresh broken bones and torn muscles shattered his vision more and more with every move. He steadied himself on all fours before a heavy foot slammed into his face, flipping him over onto his back, a groan of pain emitted him his broken form.

"Get up."

This time he attempt was harder. His vision spun and he half expected the foot to his gut as he became stuck on his hands and knees again.

"Get up."

The command almost broke him and he pushed himself off the floor once more, a line of blood mixed drool dripping grotesquely from his face as he shut his eyes through the pain and attempted to move past the previous position. He made it to his hands and knees and instead of abuse, his own body failed him and he felt the wood under him again.

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk, Severus. I remember when you were a fluid as lava."

*I remember when my joints didn't crack.* He hissed to himself and quickly after the thought, the foot stomped his face, whipping his neck to the side forcing stars and his vision to swirl.

He lay on his back, half choking on the blood in his throat, half choking through the tightening of his airway as the constant beatings restricted his air availability. He couldn't fight the large hand that gripped his scruff and he felt himself being pulled upwards, his feet soon leaving the ground. His eye's opened weakly to those of the werewolf's snarl and his spine found itsself cracking as it hit the edge of the large meeting room table where he was thrown. Another grab around the scruff and he went crashing onto his bruised back and onto the table between the rows of Deatheaters.

"What do you have for me?" The Darklord asked harshly from the large chair at the head of the table.

He looked at Lucius who read the message.

"My lord." Narcissa said slowly.

"Yes?"

"May I retrieve what Severus has brought you?"

"If his weakness is that pitiful, then yes.. you may."

He winced as Narcissa hands made it into the mans robes, gently feeling for the vial he pushed through both of their minds. Her hand landed on it and she pulled the vial from his pocket, the Dark Lords attention spiking immediately as she pulled the red liquid into view.

"Give it to me."

Narcissa was on her feet and gently walked over to the snake looking man, passing him the vial before bowing and waiting to be excused from his side.

"Is this what I think it is Severus?"

"Yes." His voice gurgled as he tiled his head for the unswallowed blood to pour on the table.

"And how did you get this?"

Everything he worked for crashed at this point. Every way possible he made himself proud, everything Lilly would be proud of him for, first pint of trust from someone broke and shattered with a heart wrenching soul crushing pain.

*I'm sorry, Haven.*

Severus shut his eyes in shame as the words slipped through his blood choked breaths, "I have her trust."

* * *

><p><strong>Haven:<strong>

It took a few days, but Haven healed up as predicted and went back to silently stalking the castle, doing small trips of parcel bringing and other light work with her bum arm supported by a sling. She continued to avoid Umbridge who grew impatient with inability to speak alone with the girl. As Haven stalked about one day, she turned a sharp corner and smacked right into a pair of fire haired twins.

"Oy! I'm sorry." Fred said as George stepped out of the way.. She guessed the twins.

"Actually! I was looking for you guys." The two exchanged looks before glancing back at her.

"Why?"

Haven looked over her shoulder at a oncoming of students.

"We can't talk now... Meet me... In the empty classroom on the third floor tonight.. after dinner. Here's an incentive." Haven reached into her pocket and dropped a coin purse into the robe pocket of one of the twins before pushing by and continuing down the corridor.

It was after dinner and Haven slipped herself into the furthest corner of the room off of where the door sat and disappeared into the shadows and she began her wait. Her nerves started to spark as the warning bell rang and the twins remained out of sight. She waited each impatient tick and held her breath as the door creaked open and in slipped the tall forms of the two older boys.

"Pssst. Haven?" One of the twins hissed out.

She stepped from the shadows and instantly the two went on offensive.

"Look, this has nothing to do with Slytherin or Se.. Professor Snape... This conversation is between us... and I'd rather it stay that way... between us... and with no bias on either side."

The twins looked at each other and nodded in unison before Haven lost the aggressive demeanor and approached the empty teachers desk motioning them to come up to her.

She placed a paper on the table and slid it over to them. She would guess George picked it up and they both looked at the page before raising identical eyebrows at her.

"What is this?" One asked her.

"_That _is what I need."

"For?"

"For something you _want_ to do but _can't_ do, but I _can _do and _want _to do to a certain women who may have over stepped boundaries.

"Unbr-"

"No names... This school isn't safe for names right now. But I'm glad we have an understanding."

The twins looked at each other and gave a smile before adding something she didn't see coming, but what came in complete unison.

"Need anymore help?"

A sort of alliance was formed between the shadow of Snape and the Weasley twins that night. One that was refused to the light for both her own and the twins sanities. Ignoring the potential issues of Snape, Haven told them of her friendship with the Malfoys which would end terribly for a larger group then just themselves. During the day they ignored each other, at night she would meet them and work their plans. They worked on small projects first in order to build a sort of trust. But each planned day, Haven came through, placing the proper pranks in proper spots. At proper times, the Weasley would share a smile as a random explosion would echo somewhere off in the distance where Delores would predictably be.

**...**

**Haven:**

A few weeks of eventful...untraceable... pranks, an angry Delores Umbridge called an entire school meeting, one which every member of the school would meet that night in the Great Hall before lights out. The students crowded into the Great Hall quietly and took their seats. The head table was gone and the staff stood to the side on the top platform as Delores stood in the center. She was sitting on the step in front of Snape's feet, wearing a opened sweater with a black logo T-shirt underneath. Her pants had holes and patches sewed into them that traveled down her legs. On her feet, she wore her worn combats boots with dirty purple laces. She felt the attention and turned to the Gryffindor table as she felt the twins address her.. Hermione caught her grey eye's flash over them and a small smile etched her face which was quickly broken as the women took control of the situation.

"Now, I have noticed a quick elevation in disruptive school behavior. " Haven noticed the twins smile, "And I am here to tell you, that I have an idea of the culprits and I will let you all know now as a group. If anything further happens that goes unreported, I will take necessary steps to make sure it stops. Your one chance to let your entire school off the hook is tonight. If you have names or information... seek myself or Argus out and you will be rewarded greatly."

She took a moment to look around at each student before clasping her hands together, "I am ashamed in each one of you who find these "jokes" funny and protect those doing them. Those of you who encourage or hide those guilty.. you will also be found as guilty and punished equally."

Delores eyes whipped to Haven who turned her own features dark.

"Come here." She ordered Haven, who stayed where she was, only darkening herself further against the despicable women. There was a tense moment of silence in the Great Hall before She felt Snape give her spine a quick kick and she was on her feet, snarling at Umbridge. Every eye was placed on the girl who after all this time, still remained somewhat a mystery to the school. She walked over to the side of the women who smiled and placed a hand on her back which forced Havne's spine straight and stiff.

"I have realized that you have not been properly introduced to the students you live among. Everyone," She addressed the school now, "This is Haven. Haven has been playing part of parcel duty and assisting the staff the last few weeks." Delores turned to Haven, looking innocently at the girl who's height stood her above the stout women." I would like to point out that being commissioned by the Ministry, it is your duty as well to uphold such responsibilities. Haven, is there anything you would like to tell us?"

She bit her tongue... hard. She felt the words come up uncontrollable and she instantly paled. Severus taught her the signs of being slipped a truth serum. And now as she stood in front of the school, it took every ounce of power she had not to announce the Weasley twins joint involvement along with her own actions. The pressure of the eye's weren't helping her nerves, as she was sure was the intent of Delores to push her into the weakest state she could.

"Haven dear? Is there something you'd like to say?"

She refused to look at Severus but instead focused on the doors at the other end of the hall. She was trying her damnest to see through the fog and into the words of Severus Snape. He told her something... some loop hole.

"I have nothing I'd like to say."

There it was. As long as she told truths, it didn't matter what she answered as long as she didn't lie. It wouldn't be easy and would take much control.. but it could be done.

"What about the events going on around Hogwarts?"

Second truth, as long as she didn't answer specifically, she could answer to anything about everything.

"While there has been an increase of... activity ...among Hogwarts. I haven't seen anything odd that would lead me to know what's triggering them...I have nothing to say about these... events... and I have hardly any information on anything else."

Success. Delores's face fell and she saw the Weasley twins smile up at her. She bowed her head at the women and made her way back to the staff, feeling Severus's praise as she passed him and placed herself by the side of Minerva Mcgonagall instead.

**...**

"You did well." Severus Snape praised quietly in the staff lounge later that night. The room was far from empty as various staff walked about talking with each other of various things. He was sitting on the overstuffed couch and Haven sat on the floor next to his legs, leaning her back against the couch, her eye's boring into the fire, brooding silently.

She felt his eyes drop to her as he raised an eyebrow at her silence.

"Alright?" She heard him ask under his breath.

"No." She allowed the answer to slip and he adjusted his position, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees allowing himself to move into her peripherals. Both of their eye's keeping locked on the licking flames.

"What's going on?"

"I can't stop myself from answering questions..."

'What do you mean?"

"Delores Umbridge slipped me a truth serum before the meeting..I think it's the ones your making... And, I can't stop myself from answering. I could only answer around the questions being asked."

His anger ticked his skin and she heard the ruffling of robes as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

"You should have told me," He pulled out a small vial and lowered his hand to her. He knew she took it and reopened his hand for her to return the vial, keeping his attention onto the fire the entire time.

"Next time I'll just say it in front of everyone.." She quipped once the vice unwrapped her mind.

"Might be the best thing to expose her."

"Exposing her will, expose you..."

His voice silenced as he the truth was reminded to him. This was why Delores trapped him the way she did... so truths could never be told by anyone remotely loyal to him. She felt his hand land heavy on the top of her head and hold for a moment before Severus sat back against the couch. In his motions she felt the wisp of his pant leg swipe against her arm as his replaced position moved him ever so slightly closer to her bringing a sort of comfort to the chilled air of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Copyright Purposes - HP OTP Pg.462 -463)<span>**

His body felt sooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars across dark, cold stone...

He was turning his head...at first glance, the corridor was empty.. but no... a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin dropping into his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark...

Harry put out his tongue.. He tasted the man's sent on the air.. He was alive but drowsing... sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor...

He had no choice...He reared high from the floor and struck one, twice, three times. plunging his fangs deeply into the mans flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood.

The man was yelling in pain...then he fell silent...He slumped backwards against the wall...blood was splattering onto the floor...

Deep within the Riddle House, The Dark Lord opened his slit like eye's, smiling darkly as he rolled Haven's blood between his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.. I hope you enjoyed. Again, any and all of the underlined script in this chapter is not mine but that of script in the book. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&amp;R or let me know you like it by clicking one of those options please. Have a safe night and see you next chapter.<strong>


	23. Apologetic Checkmate

**Cant think of much to say... Ummmmm yha.. lol**

**Thanks for coming back and I hope you enjoy. R&R or let me know you like the story though pushing the like or follow option. **

* * *

><p><strong>Apologetic Checkmate.<strong>

**Haven:**

*Department of Mysteries... More like the Department of Radiation Posioning.*

She was traveling alone, scanning shelves and isles while stepping silently through the shadows with her blade glinting in the light of the thousands of placed orbs. She was woken up by Severus and told she needed to work. From the beginning, Lucius made a dire mistake, he had shown her early on that she could infiltrate the Ministry with little more than a fireplace and will.

*Such a stupid mistake for such a smart man.*

She stopped her steps when the sent of blood picked up in the air. She pulled the picture of the red haired man she was looking for, and traced his blood to the far corner of the room. She knelt to her knees and placed a hand on his twitching shoulder.

"Mister Weasley... It's Haven.. I'm going to help you ok?"

The weak eyes opened and he gave a small smile which she returned.

"I'll be right back... Dumbledore is with me and I need to get him ok? Please stay here."

The request was stupid as she looked him over before squeezing his hand and taking off from the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

"You didn't know?" Sirius mocked.

"No."

Severus wasn't surprised by the news the mutt told him, but he was irritated she never told him herself. Haven had been assigned her own room at Hogwarts early on, one that sat near the potion's master and one that held her own fireplace. Apparently, Haven had been jumping in and out of Hogwarts on whim the entire time on secret, a secret that she kept from him.

"I guess some loyalties may be diminishing."

His hand grabbed the collar of Sirius's robe, and before anyone could pull him off he had landed three punches square into the mans face and neck. He was pulled back and compiled his composure, shrugging away the grasps of the other members as Sirius covered his face with his hands, and he gave a dark grin as blood seeped from between the mans fingers. Severus's turned glare could kill, as he swept by the group and into the living room where Haven sat with a silent Remus and talkative Tonks.

"You. Here. Now." He hissed angrily, and Haven was on her feet at once as they swept by the following adults and up the stairs, leaving Remus and Tonks to look at the others in confusion.

She followed closely at his heel as he lead them to the top floor and threw open and door of a vacant bedroom before pointing her into the room. He slammed the door hard behind him and watched Haven give a flinch.

"What's going on?" She asked him, taking a step back and away from him and hardening her posture.

He pounced at once, slipping his wand from his sleeve but keeping the tip pointing it downward, "Why didn't you tell me!"

He was not a man to yell when his position was threatened, he was quiet, a sort of quiet that sends a shiver as the threat of death moved through the body in liquid words. Trust was all or none with him, he hadn't time or stable safety to trust those who showed the slightest reason of threat or betrayal.

"Tell you what?!" She said in a defensive panic.

He stepped closer, sending her back tentative steps until her back hit a nearby wall, his eyes narrowed, "I don't know Haven.. Why don't you tell me the information you have decided to leave out."

The way she looked at him made him fight his anger, and in an attempt to keep his demeanor he tightened his grasp around his wand, cruses and hexes running in his mind and on his tongue. He allowed his anger to shine dominantly in his glare.

"Severus.." Her voice was taken aback as her face showed more personal hurt then offence to his pain.

"Why am I hearing more about you from _Sirius Black,_ then I'm hearing from you!? This is betrayal, Haven."

"Excuse you!" Her temper seeped through and she took a quick step forward, which he choose not to move from his dominating threat, "If you expected me to give everything up.. my streets, my memories and my real home... then you have WAY overstepped your boundaries with me."

She was angry now, and they stared each other down under igniting fire that Severus had gone numb to a long time ago and he listened silently as Haven continued.

"I went to Hogwarts for you! I did all of _this_ for you! You think I give a damn about your world? No! I knew the sword was important so I surrendered it and protected it for you. I kept Malfoy alive because he's your friend! Fuck! do you really think I care about a dumbass blond who has never treated me kindly since the first time I saw him? No, Severus. But if you want to talk about breaking loyalties let's do that!"

The threat only becoming more real as she whipped her knife out from behind her, forcing him on the offensive by raising his wand. She gave him a sneer, before she chucked it across the room behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." She scuffed at his behavior towered her weapon, "But I will tell you this. Those streets are my home because of YOU! I lost my friends because I walked into YOUR world. My parents are dead because of YOU. YOU stole my childhood. YOU condemned me to the streets and ALL it's evil! YOU took me to your home! YOU gave me a key! YOU took me to Hogwarts and away from everything I know! And on top of every other insult... the only reason you apologized for killing my family was because YOU were up on a pedestal with nowhere else to go! Talk of breaking of loyalties. HA! I have been nothing BUT loyal. I choose you over Tom and every dream and every calling I continue to put YOUR words first to this day. I could have killed you that night. I could have made every desire of revenge come true BUT INSTEAD I stood on the table and I forgave you in front of everyone. I chose to do everything YOU want because I trust you and only you. I don't listen to anyone but YOU, I don't go with anyone but YOU! While I don't talk to others, I will always answer YOU. And now, YOU want to tell me because I slip away to the home YOU forced me to.. that _I'm_ now concerned disloyal?"

The truth burned and his anger quickly subsided which showed in his dropping of his posture and wand. Haven slowed her own anger as he watched tears whelm up in her eyes.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you, Severus... and I do it all because I have no one else...But now..."

She broke and tears ran free as she pushed by him and went to the other side of the room, leaning heavy on the window sill and looking out into the street trying to regain control. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't find the words to make everything he just did or accused her of better. Everything she said, every thorn she pushed into him, every claim of her loyalty was true. His anger had gotten the best of him, and the guilt of what he did consumed him.

She didn't know about the blood he took while she slept, and she couldn't see the knife scar his decision has left. While she did everything for him, he turned his back and did everything he shouldn't have in return. He called her disloyal, but he harbored a secret that impacted the entire Order..something that almost resulted in the death of Arthur Weasley. A secret betrayal to a soul more loyal then he'd ever met before.

"Come here." His voice had dropped into a cold chill as he slipped his wand away.

It was another thorn that, even in her anger and sadness, she turned without question and walked over to him.

"I'm not good at this." He said after an uncomfortable silence in which she waited for what he wanted to do or say.

"At saying sorry?"

"Emotions."

Haven gave a sniff and took lead by moving to him and wrapping her arms under his robe and around and resting her cheek against his stiffening body. His eyes closed as his own arm stiffly made its way around her smaller form, doubling when he felt her sobs shake against him.

"I'm sorry."

It was a simple statement, one that came out with little emotion but it was a statement Haven took to heart from a man who never showed care or anything but anger and hate. He was apologizing for everything on his own will, unpressured by the threat of death or punishment. He apologized for the things she knew about, and the secret he couldn't tell her. He apologized for her pain and for the chaos her life took her because of his intervention he warned himself against from the start. Over all, he apologized for the wavering trust of someone who never once made him doubt. He was out of place when he accused her of breaking trust, her longing to go home on occasion was something he should have seen coming from the start, and with as much loyalty she had.. he should have known her presence in the muggle world involved nothing that would compromise their trust. She was a beast, an animal, a child of the wilderness and world. To expect her to stay in one spot was something he never should have thought he could expect. In this small two worded statement, his body relaxed and his arms tightened for a sense of security.

She moved away from him eventually and he looked down at her, unable to stop the pull back of his unemotional stature. Such breaks for him never lasted long and happened so rarely that he could count each time on one hand. But she meant something to him, it was hard with so much trust and loyalty for him not too.

She cracked a smile which in turn made him narrow his eyes and twist his lip, "What?"

"It's almost like finally seeing the eye of a never ending storm."

"Almost like it never happened at all." His voice was silk and hunting.

"Almost like it never happened at all." She agreed and watched him sweep over to the door as she went to collect her weapon.

**...**

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" He responded stiffly as they made their way down the stairs.

"Who started it?"

He lip twitched upwards, she was his.. that was made obvious.. which meant she took as much insult in the accusing of lost loyalty as he did.

"Sirius Black." He growled and with that, her steps sped up and she disappeared around the kitchen corner as Severus released her leash.

**Haven: **

She rounded the corner and saw Sirius look up innocently from the table as she narrowed her eyes on him. He was surrounded by the Weasleys adults minus the dad, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye sat or stood around the kitchen table, but her attention was on him. The group silenced as she landed her boots heavy on the kitchen table and stomped over to him, before crouching in front of Sirius who now looked confused and slightly nerved.

"How dare you." She hissed. He remained silent, realizing why she was there and why she was upset.

"How fucking dare you!" She stood up straight and her boot landed heavy on the exposed corner of the chair, flipping it back and sending Sirius to his feet. She stood on the table, her dangerous form towering above the man. She stood tall, she stood angrily and Sirius along with everyone else, knew better then to object to her.

"I helped you and you turn around and talk shit like I won't ever hear about it."

Sirius's head spun to the side and watched a grinning Snape lean heavily on the door frame of the kitchen, rising his eyebrows upwards momentarily to push his influence, his arms crossing on his chest.

"Don't look at him! Don't ever fucking look at him when I'm talking to you, you flea ridden bitch." Sirius's head whipped back to Haven who matched his narrowing eyes, "You listen to me. You are a smart man... but you need to grow up. You don't want to mess with me. I can bring you to the floor in less than a minute in more ways then one. But I don't want too, but if I did.. if I were to ever be swayed into such a situation, you better wish my decision isn't based on you pissing me off."

"It would be based on the man who killed your parents, though right?" Sirius lost his temper which only lit the room in invisible flames.

"It will be based off the man who shows more loyalty then you showed those you let die. Don't fuck with me mutt. The world will forget you.. you are nothing but a murderer to everyone besides the people in this group and if you showed up at the Ministry.. I would walk away a richer person."

"Severus is a murderer to everyone including those in this room."

"At least he didn't cower out. At least he does more to redeem himself then hide inside a dusty old house."

The two of them glared at each other as the temperature near reached the point where Molly could begin to start warming chilled tea and slice the tension to add softened butter to her family's morning toast. No one dared to speak until a throat clearing drew attention.

'Enough Haven, we have things to do. Come." Snape's voice was passive but his features showed a cocky arrogance to Haven's attack.

She turned to make her way down the table when the man pushed her last button.

"And you call me a dog."

Combat boot hit chest as she pushed from the table and landed a heavy kick to the man, knocking all wind from his lungs and landing him on his back. She was quickly restrained and pulled away by Snape who said nothing as he pulled her from the kitchen.

**...**

**Molly:**

"Sirius..." She started sadly watching the man clear blood from his nose from the prior attack and rub his chest trying to catch his breath.

"Don't start Molly. I know where I went wrong." He slumped defeated.

"Then you wouldn't mind apologizing when she comes back in a few days for the meeting." she said with a huff before walking away.

"Molly.."

"Yes Sirius you have too." She said in a final tone that left the man in a huff.

"Sirius.. she's right.." Tonks said slowly, and as Remus gave a nod and Mad Eye huffed.

"She is a wild one," the man gruffed taking heavy steps away from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

"She's a violent little brat isn't she?" Lucius sniggered as he took a sip from his crystal cup, looking up to meet glaring eyes.

Lucius Malfoy turned his attention out the near-by window, "Pitty she acts like such a dirty Mublood..." He huffed with a snide, turned up lip after a moment of continued silence. "If only-"

"Enough Lucius!"

The man's gray eye's narrowed out the window and his lips split showing his white teeth, "Enough what, Severus?"

Nothing came from the man in black as he continued his attempted silencing glare.

Lucius gave a sigh and shifted his posture on the lavished arm chair resting his elbow on the arm rest and picking his bottom lip in thought looking at him a dangerous glint playing in eyes, "Do you remember when we met Severus? "

"My first year."

"Yes." Lucius's hand dropped as his gray eyes narrowed " Do you remember that I wanted nothing to do with you?"

He continued to glare at the blond who after a moment picked back up, raising his eyebrows and watched his finger trail over the lip of his glass which sat on the small table next to him.

"Well, it's true. But, then you perked my interest and gave me a reason to put up with your... quirks. You showed loyalty that rarely wavered and we shared similar interests and you could hold an intelligent conversation. At first... I wouldn't give a damn what people said about you. What people did to you.. but, you constantly presented yourself as a smart man Severus, and after a little over a school year in a half.. I found myself taking offence to your name used harshly. In time I came to adjust to your behavior and worked around it. That, is the process of making friends, Severus. And you just yelled at me for calling _her_ a bloodblood which we both know isn't even true."

The air in the room densened at Severus tried to find words while running the conversation through his mind. The man was the worst kind of snake. He was preplanned and used emotions to make sure he would come out superior.

"Don't take offence Severus, it's actually nice to see, after all this time, you aren't completely dead in that dark little mind of yours. Hell, even I have Narcissa to keep me whole. You've spent far too long alone with yourself and your fears, it's nice to see you care about something for change."

Severus refilled his glass, "what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to hint to you the benefits of having one person whom you can be relaxed among without drinking.. someone besides another person who is as close to numb and equally cold-" He was talking about himself, "- can do wonders for the mind."

"So I should keep her around?"

"So, you should keep her close. I expect, nor do I see anything remotely emotionally large baced coming from this.. but after everything, maybe all you need is a friend who is slightly more emotionally stable then yourself to balance you out." He raised his eyes and Severus just stared at him before finishing his shot glass uncomfortably.

"I think that's the nicest things you've ever said to me, Lucius." He sighed, placing the cup on the table once the soul warmth was reached.

The man smirked and looked down at the Severus's glass, "If after 20 plus years, that is the nicest thing I've ever said to you.. then what I said pervious stands true. That someone a bit more emotionally available, should do you well."

There was a comment on the man's tongue, something that Severus waited for as the man weighed it in his mind.

"There is also that power..." His voice dripped as his grey eyes lifted to his black ones, "that power must be amazing to hold in your hand, my friend. So willing to to mold to your wishes. Did you hear what the Dark Lord accomplished with her _tainted_ blood?" He breathed out of his mouth tightening his brow."Look at what you have Severus... Imagine what one could do with a **consensual** drip of blood. Arthur... Did you hear how they found Arthur Weasley?" His lip curled disgusted.

"I heard Potter that night going off about it."

"You have an entire body full of such ability, and at your immediate disposal ..a vessel that your words control."

"From the way you talk about her, I almost want to suggest you should befriend her instead."

"Wouldn't that be interesting..." Severus darkened as it seemed Lucius actually thought about it, "I know I taught you meaningless seduction Severus, and I can only bet a girl like that.. likes things a bit rough.. It's nothing that has to go far... just a small scrape...or bite.. " His eyes glinted dangerously and Severus was done with the conversation. He rose to his feet and the man was quick to cover his trail.

"It's not something you would really need to do since the girl on her own whim, stands by your side.. I only press the.._privileges_ of willing sources and the control of a God through her heart, especially since you feel nothing yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Severus:<strong>

Severus sat in the living room of his flat, blindly reading the words on the page. School break had arrived, which gave Haven some stress relief to being able to rejoin her homeless click for a small time without deadlines or sneaking around. His hearing continued perked on the sound of the Muggle Tv running a movie or show upstairs, and the words of Lucius ran his thoughts as he checked the clock. Minerva personally came to tell him Sirius had intent of apologizing. Not to him of course, but to the women he wronged after she gave him a right. He gave up on the book and pulled himself from the chair, running his eye's over the room before making his way up the stairs and pushing open the door of the guest bedroom, after he reminding himself it wasn't her room.

She was laying on the bed with her back against pillows, and at his arrival she gave him a questioning glace before turning her back to the Tv.

"What?" She asked half hearted.

She had spent a lot of time on the street this break. He hadn't seen her in days and the acknowledged freedom only brought the street brat from under the cleaned and washed skin.

He stalked into the room and landed in the familiar recliner by the bed.

"What are you watching?"

"Monsters Inc."

He didn't respond, only watched the movie for a moment before pulling himself from it's mind dumping stupidity and took a breath.

"We are going to an Order meeting tonight."

_'You're_ going to an Order meeting tonight." She said simply, watching the movie.

"_We_ are going to an Order meeting tonight."

"You going to make me?"

It was back, her attitude flared full force. She had always maintained a sort of rebellion but freedom from her school secret allowed any repercussions of secrets to fade and she was back to what he would call "normal" behavior for her.

"Do you want me to?"

His offer was rewarded with a smirk but she didn't respond or look away from the mind numbing movie.

"What if Black were to apologize?"

"What if I shoved my foot into his face this time?" He noticed the nerve he hit and he tapped a finger on the armrest.

"Personally, I would be ok with that but sadly, it is not I who you need to please if you were to desire your continued placement within the group."

She was quiet and he watched her with impatient expression.

"Finnne. But I'm not dressing up." She sounded forced and annoyed but it was what he needed for him to get up and leave her alone in her space.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven:<strong>

She stopped at his side at the front door at Grimmauld Place which Severus opened and fluidly slipped in first. The approaching kitchen was chaotic and filled with chattering people. She smiled at the thought of making Sirius apologize in front of all of them. She followed at his heel looking at the dusty, old furniture and upholstery before she watched Snape disappear into the kitchen, which went silent as she placed herself next to him. She held back the grin for the Weasley twins who looked nerved whether to say hi, or to look angry, which their brother Ron has no issues making his decision in showing his distaste in her. Next to Ron sat Harry, on his other side sat Hermione who sat next to Ginny. Across from Harry sat Sirius. Molly, Tonks, Remus, and Charlie came out from the kitchen quietly. Shacklebolt and Madeye watched her cautiously as Albus smiled and Minerva gave Severus a grin.

Her eye's narrowed on Sirius and she took point making her way to the table. Once again, her boots made it on the wooden top and she collapsed into a cross legged position in front of Sirius, who looked over at Severus whom had taken his position against the threshold.

"I hear you have something you'd like to say?"

"'Like' is a strong word."

"Sirius!" Molly interjected and the man gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry for my behavior last time."

She looked him up and down before giving a nod.

"I'm going to level with you Sirius. You don't want to apologize to me.. and I could give a crap less if you did either way. But since you did, we're good." Haven extended her hand towards his taken back demeanor.

"Really?" He looked her hand before looking back at her.

"For someone with so much bias... I'm surprised when i prove I'm not _completely_ like him you still treat me like I am."

Her words were righteous and correct and Sirius gave a warm smile before grasping her hand tightly in his.

"My apologies, Haven."

This apology was real and came from a warm heart. Haven wasn't going to hold stupid things and the fact he apologized at all from the start, meant that there was a sort of desire to.. as much as he didn't want too, he did, and therefore disserved a break.

Molly smiled at the unexpected change, as Haven slipped off the table on Sirius right, glaring at Remus who looked away as defeated as before.

**...**

Haven stepped quietly around the Order safe house. Severus was in meeting that she was invited too ,to speak of Arthur Weasley she guessed, but for one reason or another, Severus asked her in private, to refuse the offer to join. She silently traced the energies around the house as she head up the stairs upon hearing the warm laughter in a near by room.

*You're not going to be welcome.*

True, though she made an example of herself and her difference from the Potions Master, when it came down to it, kids were harder to convince then adults and she took a deep breath before creaking the door open.

*If anything... the twins will speak for me.*

And they did, Haven was instantly greeted by the excited chatter of the twins jumping to their feet much to the confusing of the others, especially Ron.

"Haven! Whats going on girl?" A hand of one of the twins landed on her stiff shoulder as she was instantly accepted.

"Uh.. nothing much." She was awkward to all the difference of opinions that swam around the room. Ginny she had an alright standing with, Hermione...well she made their truce early on, the twins... well that was obvious.. but Ron and Harry stayed sitting and glaring in her direction.

"Where's Snape?" Ron joisted.

"Well, your dumb.."

The twins gave a chuckle as Ron sunk into the chair continuing his glare.

"Now that your here, guys -" a twin addressed everyone else. "This.. this lass right here is the reason we have been getting away with so much around the school the last few months. This chick is a pro."

Hermione and Haven met eye's as she was reminded of her knowledge she had apparently kept a secret. Haven was lead further into the room by one of the twins draping their arm around her shoulders.

"Where is your wand?"

She turned around and looked back at the glaring Ron.

"Excuse me?"

"Your wand.. do you have one?" He was looking her up and down suspiciously.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"No.. no.. it's fine.." Haven said rounding on Ron. "No.. I do not have a wand."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need one."

The room ignited under the skin of everyone, pushed harder into the body of Ron then the others. The fireplace roared angrily licking out from the sides and threatening to catch to the room. She drew her knife and threw it into the wall blindly, smiling her eye's into Ron's upon hearing the sweet sound of the point driving into wood. The group followed her eye's as they moved to the blade, and those closest to the wall got up and stepped away from the rising black roots the stained the wall.

"Anymore questions?" She growled at him.

"No." He tried in vain to keep his demeanor but he couldn't hide from her penetrating powers.

She gave his weakness a smile before striding to the wall and removing her knife.

"Anyway," Hermione interjected. "We were talking about Quittach World Cup."

She felt as if she should know what that was, but she didn't and nothing came out.

"You do know what Quittich is right?" Harry asked

"Yha, you play it at your school."

"At.._our _school? Harry asked suspiciously.

"More like every school and more." Ron quipped, quickly backing the Boy Who Lived.

Haven glared in their direction but Ron was not giving up his hatred easily.

"So what's the deal with you and Snape?" Ron jutted out now that she was pushed into discomfort..

"Ron," Hermione tested.

"Actually Hermione, we're curious too." One of the twins commented.

Hermione looked up at Haven trying to come up with something respectful to say.

"Hermione it's fine..." She looked around the room, "What do you want to know?"

There was no point in fighting the conversation. It was going to happen and rumors were far worse then the little truth she would give.

'Are you his kid?"

She smirked at the black haired boys eagerness to ask and shook her head.

"No. No I am not." She gave a little chuckle. "What else?"

They were quiet for a minute as they thought.

"Whats the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you willingly hang out with him or..." Ginny explained.

"Or..?"

"So..." The conversation got awkward between the younger crowed, "Why?"

"Because we get on..."

"In what way?"

She caught on to the hinting and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not _with_ him..that's gross. It's more like he deals with me and I know how not to piss him off."

"Oh... Really?" As if the answer was something so simple and unexpected.

"Really. Hey, is that chess?"

"Yha, you know how to play?" Ron lightened slightly.

"Kinda." She laughed and for the first time that night, Ron loosened up.

"Well, I'm the best wizards chess player in Hogwarts. "

"He is." Harry gloated for his best friend as the room slowly relaxed further.

"Wanna play?" It was Ron's request that killed the tension and she gave a smile and nodded.

"Go easy on me, I'm not very good." Haven said looking down at the board as all the pieces fit themselves properly, as she sat from across the red haired boy.

"Sure." Ron gave a smile that she had to check to make sure it's meaning.

*he'll be easy on you... but hell if he will let you win.*

The game went for a bit. Ron stalled once or twice over moves which gave her confidence. She could invade his mind if she wanted. She could cheat and win with enough strategy that he wouldn't even know. But Severus had taught Haven the meaning of good form which strengthened with the few run in's she had with Lucius Malfoy. If a man like Lucius Malfoy could have good form.. there was no reason she couldn't.

Haven chatted with the group, keeping a light environment to the game that had Ron speaking up every now and then with a thought or opinion between his turns. They were all so involved to the point they didn't hear the sweeping steps of Severus Snape.

"Having fun?" The group jumped at the mans dark and unemotional voice, all except Haven who had felt his eyes the entire time, but chose not to look away from her turn.

"Haven."

"Yha yha... I'll be right down." She said in the slightly rushed tone, trying to concentrate.

"Haven..." His voice came from between tight teeth, and Ron and Hermione looked over to her as the room turned to worry of Haven's behavior towards their ill mannered professor.

She looked up as his toe touched the ground, making nothing more than a unnoticeable shuffle.

"Who's the one who always says, never quit a chess game halfway through."

They stared each other down for a moment before his narrowed dangerously, his eye's flicking to the setting of the remaining chess pieces.

"Fine." He gave a flinch making glare to the group before twisting around and leaving shutting the door harshly behind him. Haven turned back to the board and moved her piece.

"Don't think you need to hurry up.. I'm doing good and I don't want to lose my competition."

Ron looked confused but turned his attention to her move. Haven realized he hadn't noticed her placement, and she put a truthful finger on the correct piece.

"What about Snape?" A twin asked turning to her.

"What about, Snape?" she mumbled watching the boy think through his move.

"I mean...Well.." Harry tried to explain but failed.

"Here's a tip," Haven said turning to face Harry, "Don't expect anything from Snape. Don't expect him to hang around when he's wants to leave, don't expect him to come back, and don't expect him to ever care about anything towards you or what you choose to do. He doesn't care and him letting me know his intentions, is the closest thing to "kind" you will ever see from him..."

She turned back to the game and Ron slipped into concentration as Hermione and Ginny picked up a conversation.

The game ended with Ron winning, unsurprising to Haven. She said goodnight and got to her feet, the twins and Hermione walked her to the door, finishing a story before bidding her goodnight and closing the door behind her. She stood on the stone stoop and looked both ways as the turning winter air chilled her through her sweater.

*19*

She gave a look around the empty street before burying her hands into her pocket and started her journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading R&amp;R. See you next chapter<strong>


End file.
